Fifty Shades of Attraction, The diary Of Jazmine Dubois
by freegirl999
Summary: Written by me and natasha annalise that's all we got until we come up with a better summary
1. Business of Hate

Ch. 1

 **ANNOUNCEMENT….THIS IS A NEW STORY...FROM FREEGURL AND NATASHAANNALISE ...WE TEAMED UP A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO TO DO A JOINT STORY TOGETHER ….WE BOTH WROTE THE STORY TOGETHER PART BY PART THE STORY WILL BE A MIXTURE OF BRIDGET JONES DAIRY AND FIFTY SHADES OF GREY BASED WITH A LITTLE TWIST ….SO PLEASE GIVE US REVIEWS !(:**

Jazmine Hated her Job she hated her apartment she hated her co-workers she Hated the city she was Living in and Most of all she hated her Boss Here she was at 19 years old working as an office assistant in one of the largest business management firms in Bridgeview Chicago. It wasn't exactly her dream job her dream job was to be a stylist, she loved clothes, shoes, makeup, hair, but paying for fashion school wasn't exactly cheap at the Olivia Stone Fashion Academy so she needed a job to help pay for that oh and her ridiculous high price apartment in the worst neighborhoods imaginable on Dotson Avenue she was still counting on the days when she was going to get robbed.

Hopefully for her sake that would never happen, but for the most part the people that lived in her building was pretty nice and old. She wished she could change things, but right now she would have to make the best of it besides working at Freeland's Management company wasn't all that bad the pay was pretty good and she got the job thanks to her dad she couldn't really complain because the job she had was pretty easy and pretty simple organize paperwork mail it off and get it to the boss assistance on time.

She would have enjoyed her job more if her boss Huey Freeman wasn't so damn cold okay cold was an understatement her boss was one of the rudest, most meanest, most moodiest most darkest man she ever met and he was only two years older than she was but he was extremely handsome in fact he was the best looking man she had ever seen in her life.

But his attitude was despicable she didn't know how people could put up with it, but I guess they did because not only was he all these things he was also one of the richest men in the city put it lightly, he owned the firm in Bridgeview and was opening one in japan with a joint partner by the name Hiro Octomo.

And the women don't get her started on the women god, how they drooled over him and fought like dogs to get near him Jazmine could almost giggled at a recent memory of two clients fighting over him, but unfortunately for them and for every woman that had their eye on her boss, he was unavailable and taken by some woman named Carmen Guyton Jazmine had only seen her a few times she was a beautiful black woman.

With long black hair which she kept in a bun smooth dark skin long lashes and hazel eyes, she striking resembled Gabrielle Union if you thought about it, but as beautiful as she looked her manners didn't matched in comparison.

Jazmine would never forget the time she tripped and spilled hot coffee on the woman's blouse when dropping off some hot beverages that the woman requested for her and Huey Carmen threw a fit and yelled and told Jazmine that she was the most clumsiest most incompetent worker she had ever seen in her life.

Jazmine was so embarrassed that she couldn't say anything more but sorry and left the room quickly as she could to keep herself from bursting into tears in front of them and tried to avoid the woman as much as possible.

But that didn't last long when she was ordered by Huey freeman to come back and bring him the files he had been asking for an hour ago, which was partly her fault she had spent so much time crying in the bathroom over the incident that she had forgotten to drop them off had she not spilled that damn coffee they would have gotten there earlier.

Luckily, when she returned to his office on the top floor of the building she was glad too see Carmen was gone "Here Mr. Freeman I'm so sorry for taking so long" Jazmine said meekly coming into his office, but he wasn't there either.

Not wanting to leave without letting him know she had the paperwork she tapped her feet impatiently. Standing by his empty desk and groaned quietly in her mind as she looked out the long glass windows it was now raining profusely and she hated rain it ruined her hair.

She looked at her watch wondering where could he be she noticed a sticky pad on his desk and decided to leave him note just as she was about to write one she heard a strange noise. "Mr. Freeman" she said called out really wanting to go.

Jazmine looked around the large office anxiously it was a two room, office it had a bathroom with a sitting area. "Maybe he wanted to go lay down or something" Jazmine muttered tired of waiting and going to his sitting room to see if was in there.

Which she regretted instantly because Huey and Carmen was engaged in activities that Jazmine didn't want to be bare witness of. "Um, I'm sorry Mr. Freeman I came to drop off the files you wanted" Jazmine said loudly, turning her now bright tomato red face away from the scene.

They both turned half clothed Carmen annoyed and giggling and Huey well annoyed and just annoyed. "Dammit Dubois why didn't you knock" Huey said furiously, he really didn't want a daytime quickie, but Carmen wouldn't' take no for an answer now he had just shown his bare ass to one of his employees.

"I'm sorry I didn't think and I didn't want to keep you waiting" Jazmine said quickly keep her red face turned and avoiding her gaze from the both of them.

Huey quickly readjusted his clothed and got himself back together while Carmen just shook her head pitifully at Jazmine "I told you she's useless my employees would never be this careless these teenagers are so irresponsible and childish" Carmen said matter-of-factly.

Standing up and putting on her silk blouse that laid tossed on the floor. This was getting to be too much for Jazmine the insults the unnecessary nudity, but seriously, she really didn't have to put up with this shit. Without thinking "Can I go Mr. Freeman I will just leave the files on your desk, it's almost time for me to clock out and I don't want to impose my rudeness and childish ways on you and Ms. Guyton much longer" Jazmine said hotly.

Huey raised his eyebrows at her tone "Fine and closed the door on your way out," he said scowling not looking at her anymore. While Carmen looked appalled "are you going to let her talk to us like that" Carmen said, looking miffed, but Jazmine didn't hear Huey's reply because she had already dropped off the files and closed the door.

With the simple and complete thoughts run-in her mind about how much she hated her job.


	2. Same Room Attraction

Ch. 2

 **Sorry For Slacking Me and Natasha Annalise Got Carried Away Guys …so the Good News is the Chapter is Longer than it's Supposed to be we're already working on Ch. 3 and Natasha has Agreed to Write the Sex scenes Lmao which I am Grateful lol …Side Note Our story was written Part by Part if your trying to Figure out who wrote what one of us just started and then took turns finishing it piece by piece … And of Course Me and Natasha say S/O …to Iluvboondocks Juey Milena040301 For the Reviews THANK YOU LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANK YOU !**

 **ALSO THE PICTURE OF THE CHICK ON MY PROFILE IS NOT ME LMAO IT'S A GIRL THAT I THINK WOULD LOOK LIKE JAZMINE IN REAL LIFE …**

 **So Without Further Ado ….lol**

 **Signed Freegurl999 and Natasha Annalise(:….**

Jazmine stopped and took a breath from her daily morning run while Ariana Grande's "Best Mistake" played loudly from her beats headphones. It was her day off and she had planned to spend it relaxing, getting some homework done for school, cleaning her apartment and maybe a little bit of shopping too. Once her breathing slowed down as she decided to walk to her favorite coffee shop that was a couple of blocks away from her apartment.

She quickly took off the hot pink hoodie that was tied around her waist and put it on covering her matching sports bra. With a vanilla frappe on her mind, she headed into Lucy's coffee shop with ease.

She was pleased to see the line wasn't long and took a spot quickly while watching the insane traffic zoom by out the windows the fresh smell of coffee hit her nose and made her mouth watered as she eyed a fresh batch of cinnamon rolls being bought out.

"Yes ma, am how can I help you" the cashier said politely once it was Jazmine's turn "I'll have Vanilla frappe and one cinnamon roll please" Jazmine said happily pulling out a 20 and paying for her drink and food.

"It will be up in one minute Ms. Dubois" the cashier said writing her name on a cup and giving her back her change.

"Thank you" Jazmine said politely taking a seat in one of the comfortable booths while she waited, she pulled out her iPhone and scrolled on the Bridgeview news website and rolled her eyes dramatically as she saw an article written about her boss the town hall was having a community ball in honor of Mr. Freeman contributions to the community.

"Too bad he isn't as nice in person as he is to the community" Jazmine said disgruntled under her breath as she changed to another site and went on her Instagram and was happy to see that she got 400 likes for her post on business wear.

Jazmine figured the fastest way to get herself noticed about her expertise in styling was to post about it on Instagram and so far as her work was getting noticed. "Ms. Dubois your frappe and Cinnamon roll is ready" the cashier said, holding her cup and a cute pink dish with the fresh hot pastry.

Jazmine took her food and drink and left the cashier a 5 dollar tip who beamed happily "Thanks" she said brightly. "No problem" Jazmine replied back, smiling and heading back to her booth.

She hungrily took a bite of her cinnamon bun and went back to scrolling on her phone and went to her news feed. And came across of a picture of Carmen Guyton, who was smiling widely in an orange bikini with a handsome white man with chiseled features and Smokey blue eyes.

Couldn't help herself from being nosey she went onto the Carmen Guyton page and was surprised to see the horrid woman was following her why she wonder was beyond her, she scrolled through a couple more pictures of the Gabrielle Union look-alike beaming in flashy outfits and even of few of them had Huey in them Jazmine couldn't help but giggle and was amused to see that her boss was not smiling in any of them.

"I despised that woman" a voice said behind her Jazmine turned in her seat, startled to see a handsome but skinny white man behind her dressed very nicely in a baby blue dress shirt, dark brown cotton Levi's jeans and matching brown penny loafers his black hair smooth back Jazmine could instantly see that he was gay.

"Sorry to intrude on you I couldn't help but noticed her on your phone from behind mind if I sit" the man asked. "Sure" Jazmine replied wanting to tell him off a little for being nosey, but keeping her mouth shut because she just not being nosey a couple of minutes ago herself.

"Hi, my name Marco or Ma… …as my rude, ungrateful spoiled, entitled boss puts it" Marco said disdainfully. Jazmine raised her eyebrows at him with wonder and question. "It's sounds like you hate your boss" Jazmine, she replied, amused taking a sip of her frappe. Marco snorted and laughed "Hate is not the word for Carmen Guyton she's a horrible person to work for In fact, I was having a great day until I saw that dreadful woman on your phone" Marco said glumly sipping his own drink.

"Wow, I'm sorry I've just ran on her page because I saw it on my News feed I've only met her a few times and she is rude she's dating my boss" Jazmine said frowning thinking of the coffee incident.

"Really, you work for Huey Freeman what's he like I heard he's devilish handsome, but does he always wears those dreadful black suits he really needs to brighten up his style a little bit" Marco said impressed.

Jazmine smiled, thinking of the last suit Huey wore as long as she seen Huey Freeman he wore one suit in the same color black with a white shirt and black tie and a perfect scowl to match.

"He's very serious tough demeanor and never smiles and he is extremely handsome, he's rude, but not as rude as your boss Carmen more like an impatient, rude if he doesn't have what he wants on his desk I've only been working for him a little half of the year" Jazmine said honestly.

"Well, I rather work for him than Carmen the woman is driving me insane and she treats all her employees like shit I had to go find different eighteen different colored Egyptian cotton fabric cloth for her stupid clothing line she has no taste in clothes" Marco said whipping out his phone and showing Jazmine a picture of Carmen in a Horrible Red jumpsuit with cutouts on the side.

"Ugh, she's needs a stylist bad" Jazmine said covering her mouth, giggling looking at the dreadful jumpsuit. "I know, which is why she has me, I been dressing her as of late and don't get any credit for my work" Marco said angrily.

"How horrible well if you makes you feel better she told me incompetent worker, she ever met because I spill coffee on her" Jazmine said, feeling bad for him she knew how hard it was just to get her work noticed so she couldn't imagine how it felt for your work to not be appreciated.

"Thanks, but hearing that you spill coffee on her makes me feel happy again, I'm sorry to just intrude on you like this, but it's nice knowing that someone else feels the same way about my boss the same way I do, II just couldn't help myself when I saw you looking at her Instagram page" Marco said laughing a little.

Jazmine took a another bite of her pastry "Well, I'm glad you pick me to vent too, II know too well about not liking who you're working for I actually saw her page through the news feed on Instagram and just happen to click on her page out of curiosity I only knew who she was because of my boss" Jazmine said lightly.

"Huey Freeman is a fool to be dating that woman in my opinion my God, where are my manners, II barley asked you your name or what you do you have to forgive me, II can go on and on if I'm not stopped but I feel so disgusted for being so rude" Marco said making a face.

"Oh, it's no problem my name is Jazmine Dubois I'm an office Assistance and go to school here in Chicago" Jazmine replied "Ahh yes assisting the corporate field one day at a time what do you go to school for" Marco asked with interest.

"Well, I'm going to the Olivia Stone Fashion Academy to be a stylist so hopefully I won't be dropping off paperwork for the rest of my life I rather much be helping someone with a perfect outfit for an event or awards show than stuck at a desk taking calls" Jazmine said rolling her eyes.

"Ms. Dubois is it too soon to call you a friend, it's actually pleasant to know that you and I have the same interests I been an independent stylist for a year now and I been trying to network with other possible stylist if I can't meet any everybody I run into is either a business mogul or owns some damn company you should take a look at my Instagram page" Marco said pulling out his iPhone and showing Jazmine.

Jazmine mouth dropped out impressed "Marco your work is…. .amazing" Jazmine said in awe as she scrolled down his page at the different posts of people he styled for it look so good that some of it needed to be right on the page with vogue.

"Thank You" He replied, beaming. "You should show me yours?" Jazmine blushed and shook her head bashfully "please my work is nowhere is good as yours I was just happy that I got a couple of likes on my recent post" Jazmine said shyly handing him her phone so he could view hers.

He snorted and shook his head with disapproval at her "You should be ashamed yourself sweetie for putting down your work these outfits that you put together are beautiful and you have a great eye for color I would have not thought of thinking about adding a scarf to a business two-piece it's very sophisticated. Marco said

"You think so" Jazmine said, unsure she really didn't want anyone pulling her leg about her work so she could take the honestly even if it had to be brutal.

"I'm positive you should give me your number I'm doing some stylist for a girl birthday party and I could use a second eye I believe in myself, but a female's second opinion is always needed and your style is more upbeat than mines you could use the experienced as something to addton your resume. Marco said, smiling.

"Really" Jazmine said excited she had never styled anybody but herself so the thought of styling somebody else besides herself was thrilling.

"I absolutely know we just met, but I couldn't think of a better person to come with me on this" Marco said, taking her phone just as excited as her and adding his number into her phone. "I'm going to call you and let you know the details once the arrangements are made" Marco said handing her back her phone.

Marco's phone Vibrated loudly in Jazmine's hands Jazmine quickly handed it back to him, but not catching the caller id that said Bitch in caps Jazmine raised her eyebrows amused wondering who had the honor of earning such a title.

Marco answered his phone and rolled his eyes with distaste and made a pain expression "yes Ms. Guyton" he said in a fake pleasant voice but not before moving his head back holding his ear. While Carmen yelled angrily in the background about some missing invitations.

Jazmine stuck her hand in her mouth to smother her laughter, she couldn't believe that Marco had Carmen listed as the bitch in his phone. "Yes Ms. Guyton I will be on my way shortly" Marco said quickly standing up "yes, I'm heading out the door now" Marco said rolling his eyes while Carmen continued on the other end loudly.

"Ok, it will get fixed" Marco said, sighing finally hanging up and making a very annoyed expression. "Sorry I gotta go carmen is about to split her damn split ends over some damn invitation about some damn ball and wants me to help her look for it like it's my damn job or something if I wasn't getting paid good for this I would say fuck this but I like the color green" Marco said gathering his things.

Jazmine nodded her head with understanding "It's completely fine and better luck better you than me, I better get going myself, II have some things I need to get done at home myself" Jazmine said giggling.

"Ok then I will call you in a few days once everything's in place" Marco said, smiling and leaving quickly because he didn't want to piss off Carmen any further than she already was.

Jazmine just nodded, not wanting to hold him up and watching him leave, she quickly finished her pastry and her coffee and left the coffee shop feeling happy as she made her way to her apartment looking forward to enjoying the rest of her day off

But that moment was short lived when she received a sudden call from an unknown number. "Hello," she said as she opened the door to her apartment "Dubois" Huey freeman said sharply and annoyed. She raised her eyebrows, surprised how in the hell did he get her number and why was he calling her.

"Um, yes" she said nervously now fearing that he was about to fire her, she knew she shouldn't haved made that wise crack to him and Carmen the other day.

"I need you to pack your bags you coming with me to New York since my secretary is unavailable to keep track of my notes and paperwork at this meeting I need to arrive to tomorrow" Huey said in usual cold tone but sharp and serious.

"But…" Jazmine started why in the hell was he asking her to come this wasn't her field or her job she just dropped off files not take big trips to New York and keep up with important files at huge meetings plus it was her day off. But she didn't get a chance to say that because Huey had cut her off…Look, I'll explain more once I pick you up just be packed and ready in half in an hour and bring something nice the clients I'm meeting always like to have an expensive dinner so you need to be dressed for the occasion I will see you shortly" and with that he hung up the phone.

Leaving Jazmine looking at it blinking stupidly "Ugghhhhh" Jazmine yelled, frustrated jumping around angrily as she ran to her bedroom, pulling out a huge suitcase saying some not nice things as about her employer while packing her suitcase with the things she needed she was glad she kept her clothes.

And stuff organized because it helped her from forgetting anything she might need as she made sure her makeup was packed along with her toiletry and one of her nicest cocktail dresses a strapless black dress that showed off her curves it was her favorite dress as she placed it.

In a dress bag so it wouldn't get wrinkled. She then ran to her bathroom and took the fastest shower in human history, she put on some light makeup and threw on a nice simple white cotton sweater and a pair of nice jeans and some dark brown boots.

She threw her bouncy curls in a nice topknot bun and threw on some diamond studs. By the time she made sure she had everything she needed included her laptop and phone. Mr. Freeman had already arrived, he knocked on her door swiftly and quickly.

"Coming" she said loudly so he could hear her, she checking her appearance and spraying on some light perfume quickly. And heading to the door and answering bracing herself seeing her boss Huey Freeman any other place, but the office, she was at least happy her place looked decent.

She opened the door quickly not wanting to hold him up any longer and was surprised and little miffed to see that a medium height white man in a driver's uniform was at the door.

"Huey Freeman is Downstairs is in the car waiting he's saying we need to leave quickly and get to the plane are you ready" the man said fast and swift already walking into her apartment without her consent and picking up her heavy suitcase and computer bag with ease.

"Is this everything" the man said, holding all her stuff. "Um, yes" Jazmine replied, nodding and grabbing her purse and cell phone.

"Very good, then we need to go now Mr. Freeman Doesn't like to be behind scheduled on anything, "" he said as he headed out to her place.

"Right, let's not keep him waiting" Jazmine said Hurrying out the door behind him and locking her door behind them.

They left the apartment quickly and had the pleasure of seeing a junky out her apartment complex begging for change Jazmine felt sorry for the man, but she was grateful he wasn't there when she got back home earlier.

They made their way to a very nice black sleek limousine the driver popped the trunk quickly and placed Jazmine things in the car carefully and quickly and then opened the left side door for Jazmine, who got in to see Huey sitting on the other side of the car talking on the phone to one of business friends.

"He nodded at her to show acknowledgment Jazmine just sat down quickly and shyly kept her head down this was such an awkward experience for her.

The majority of the time when she worked for Mr. Freeman she barely saw him unless he sent for something. But to be in his presence face to face was actually imitating she wasn't scared of him, but he did make her extremely nervous and she was really regretting that smart remark she did the last time she saw him.

The car instantly pulled off from the apartment complex the ride for the most part was quiet while Huey conversation and made business deals.

Jazmine couldn't help but feel bored she started playing on her on her phone and decided to get on fanfiction and finished reading a story she was currently into.

She became so engrossed in reading that she barely heard Huey call her name until he said it a little louder. "Ms. Dubois" He said making Jazmine look up startled and her face turning red.

He looked annoyed that he had to call her so many times "Yes Mr. Freeman" she said, looking at him face to face for the first time. He looked handsome as always but he had his premature scowl in place he was also dressed lightly and was wearing a black wool sweater and leather jacket with black jeans and shoes.

She was surprised she barely noticed his wardrobe, but he wore so much black but why would she? Would it kill the man to add some blue or navy in his choices since he chose dark options.

She thought with wonder "I wanted to say sorry for inconveniencing you with this and you will get an extra bonus for this I know this isn't your field, but Holly my main secretary who takes these appointments is out with the flu and I had no one else, so I hope you don't mind" Huey said politely but with the same cold stoic tone he also had a slight expression that basically said he was indifferent to whether she minded.

On giving up her one good day off to listen to suits talk about nothing in Jazmine's Opinion but she couldn't beat an extra paycheck she also wonder how long they would be down there. Almost as though he could read her mind.

We'll be staying in New York for four days and returned Monday I'll need you to be on cue Ms. DuBois I know this isn't your area of expertise, but if you focused and try your hardest I believe things will go smoothly" Huey said calmly. Jazmine nodded, she really didn't want to mess this up.

"What will I be doing if you don't mind me asking" Jazmine said, hoping she didn't look foolish for asking.

"I'll need you to keep track of every important detail on this track take notes, especially at this meeting have a list of all the people I've met and spoken too, including the investors, it's crucial that I know all of their names I can remember anybody I've met one time easily but I always like to make sure to be on the safe side" Huey said pulling out a black folder. "Also, we'll be staying at the Viceroy Hotel you will have your own personal room and my driver Dotson will make sure to be at your call if you want to do some sightseeing on your own or some shopping which you can do Friday" Huey said.

Handing her the black folder which had a list of detail of the meeting that they were attending and also a spot where Jazmine was to jot down notes there was also an example page from the last meeting that Huey attended with his secretary that showed Jazmine exactly what she needed to do.

Jazmine silently breathed with excitement inside and almost wanted to scream with joy it may not seem like a big deal to her boss Huey, but it was a big deal to her she was going to stay at the most expensive Hotel in New York City.

"I will make sure to do my best and not disappoint, you Mr. Freeman" Jazmine said confidently closing the folder and holding it tightly.

"Glad to hear it Dubois" Huey replied, pulling out his phone as it vibrated with incoming calls while he took more calls Jazmine stared out the window and was confused as to why weren't they heading into the direction of the Airport in Chicago plus it was starting to rain too just great she thought leaning back in her seat frowning.

They dove in and out of Chicago hectic traffic and soon arrived at old farm where three men was dressed in all black was standing by the most beautiful all black airplane Jazmine had ever seen she hadn't seen a plane that big from since she watched the movie soul plane.

Dotson the driver parked quickly and got out with an umbrella already prepared as two of the men came to the car and got Jazmine's and Huey's luggage and took it to the plane while Dotson leaded Huey and Jazmine to the plane covering them with the very large plane.

Jazmine bristled with annoyance at the rain she hated getting wet while Huey didn't seem to be bothered by it, they moved to the plane quickly and got on the amazing aircraft Jazmine mouth literally fell to the floor.

Once she saw the inside of the plane, it was like a lavish little house once you got inside it had a server a mini kitchen tv a lounge are a mini bar even a small bed.

"Hello Mr. Freeman and Ms. Dubois would you like anything to drink or eat?" said a pretty heavyset black woman's name Letia on her name tag. Jazmine was impressed this woman knew her name.

Jazmine was too excited to eat anything so she opted for a warm cup of tea while Huey asked for a hot coffee black and strong.

"The usual Mr. Freeman" Letia said, smiling warmly as she handed Jazmine a nice hot cup of tea it was the best tea she had ever had she thought with delight as she sipped it slowly.

"Yes, please Letia" Huey said politely taking a seat and getting comfortable in the lush black comfy cushions while Letia bought him a fresh cup coffee and a newspaper.

"How's my plane?" Huey asked "Plane?" Jazmine thought stopping herself from whipping her head like a maniac. Lite came over and refilled Jazmine's cup of tea to which Jazmine thanked her gratefully the tea was wonderful and she was too shy to ask for another cup. "It's doing quite well Mr. Freeman me and the boys take very good care of it, I can't thank you enough for giving me and the boys this job we will be externally grateful for this" Letia said smiling widely.

But Huey waved his hand "It's no problem Letia it was my honor to hired you and your sons I was glad to do it" Huey said sincerely this was the nicest Jazmine had ever seen him plus she was still reeling over the Fact that he owned a Plane.

"We're very thankful for you I better get to the front to let the boys know that you're ready, we don't want you to be late for your reservations" Letia said kindly. As she went to the front of the plane.

"She seems very nice" Jazmine said once Letia was out of eyesight. Huey glanced at her and opened his newspaper, "she a very good employer of mines I consider her family" Huey said taking a sip of his coffee.

Jazmine nodded, thinking of more to say because she didn't want such an awkward trip not that they weren't supposed to converse, butt too much quiet made Jazmine nervous as she looked around the plane thinking of what to do.

"You can cut on the tv its catches cable, satellite so you'll be able to watch anything you watch at home" Huey said pointing to a remote on the table next to her.

"Thanks" Jazmine said gratefully using the remote and cut the tv on she flipped through a couple of channels and stopped instantly on the movie The Devil wears Prada.

"Huey raised his eyebrows in question at Jazmine's choice of the movie she blushed, she was glad her face was turned from him.

It wasn't long before the plane took off while Jazmine sat focused on her movie and Huey on his Newspaper surprisingly the trip to get there was short. By the time Jazmine's movie went off they were there.

They met Dotson already waiting for them in the sleek limousine with umbrella standing in the rain Jazmine was a little sad that it was still raining and it was even worse that it was pouring harder than ever.

After another 30 minutes they soon made it to the viceroy Hotel Jazmine couldn't help but stare at the glorious towering building.

As Dotson pulled up and the bellboy came out to get their luggage. She was even more star struck when she saw the amazing lobby, but when they made it to the front desk things seem to go un-amazing in a matter of minutes.

"Hello Mr. Freeman and Ms. Dubois welcome to the Viceroy Hotel I'm afraid we have a problem" The mousey brown haired receptionist said nervously.

"What seems to be the problem?" Huey said a sharp no nonsense tone. "Well the room Reservations you called to have been changed I know that you said two rooms, but there is only one available in the master suite" The receptionist said, looking timid Jazmine felt bad for her she was looking at Huey like he was going to bite her head off. But after what the woman told them

Jazmine was ready to bite her head off. "What do you mean that me and Ms. Dubois will have to share a room" Huey said looking angry but speaking calmly. Jazmine on the other hand, looked at the woman like she had lost her damn mind.

There was no hell she couldn't share a room with her boss let alone a bed with him, they almost had the rooming situation set up as though they were Husband and wife and Jazmine had never slept in a room with a man before.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Freeman it was a mistake on our part, we will however be giving you your room on the house no expenses including free room service with no pay" The receptionist said.

Huey took a deep breath and pinched his nose "Fine lead the way" He said not looking at Jazmine, who just blushed and followed him nervously with one thought on her mind.

"God, I hope I don't snore…...


	3. Thunderstorms

Ch.3

 **FREEGURL SAYS..**

 **SO I HAVE A VAILD EXCUSE FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS UPDATE, I HAD A TERRIBLE BRAIN BLOCK LEAVING NATASHA ANNALISE TO WAIT FOR ME TO FINISH MY PARTS BUT THANKFULLY MY MIND IS BACK IN GEAR AND RUNNING AND I WAS ABLE TO FINISH WRITING MY HALF SO I APOLOGIZED FOR THE WAIT TRUST ME WRITER'S BLOCK IS NOT GOOD SO IF YOU EVER EXPERIENCE IT PRAY FOR IT TO BE OVER FAST LOL…**

 **NATASHA ANNALISE SAYS…**

 **NOW THAT FREEGURL MIND IS RUNNING AGAIN WE CAN WORK ON CH.4 AND GET IT UP A LITTLE FASTER NEXT TIME LOL BUT SHE REALLY DID HAVE A ROAD BLOCK YOU GUYS IT WAS SAD TO WITNESS AND VERY PAINFUL TO WATCH LOL**

 **FREEGURL AND NATASHAANNALISE SAYS… THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS MUCH LOVE TO ALL OF YOU ! (:**

 **SHOUTSOUTS ILuvBoondocks Juey Anonrain BlackpanthersMJ1958-2009 (:**

"Would you like to order some Room service Mr. Freeman and If you like I can send up a complimentary bottle of our finest wine." The receptionist said politely as she led them to their room. "No but I will have an order of Lobster Thermidor" Huey said gravely he was obviously trying not to dwell on their current rooming situation. "Excellent and what about you Ms. Dubois" the receptionist asked turning to her as they took the elevator to get to their destination.

Jazmine couldn't hardly think about food right now she was about to be alone in a hotel room with her boss the man that paid her salary the one that barked at her 50 times of day about her mistakes and was always failing to get him his paperwork important files business calls to him in an orderly time of fashion.

And here she was about to be sleeping in the same bed with him sure she wanted an order how about another fucking room could the receptionist deliver that. "I will just have a cheeseburger and fries with a milkshake" Jazmine said blandly but not without catching the two raised eyebrows about her choice.

What just because she was staying in a fancy hotel didn't mean she had to eat like she was at a fancy restaurant she wanted to be as comfortable as she could be it wasn't her fault she was stuck in this unusual predicament. "Very well we have the finest chefs working at our hotel and all our food is prepared with the finest ingredients you should enjoy the food during your stay and take full of advantage the food service its open 24 hours a day and we serve breakfast, lunch and dinner. The receptionist replied politely.

As they got off the top floor and she walked them down a long hallway that had velvet red carpeting the windows on both sides were large and wide giving them access to a glorious view of New York city from the top floor Jazmine could see the big towering skyscrapers and the tiny people on the ground and the overflowing traffic.

"Here is room 288 and here are your room keys" The receptionist said giving them a light small and handing them both two black cards that look kind of like credit cards but had the hotel's slogan printed on it. "When you're ready to leave pleased return the keys back to the front and your bellboy will be up shortly with your luggage will there be anything else". The receptionist asked.

"No thank you, Ms. Dubois?" Huey said turning his head "No thank you, I'm fine" Jazmine replied telling the lady and shaking her head.

"Fine then I will leave you both to get settled in please enjoy your stay" the receptionist said almost looking like she wanted to take a breath of relief as she left quickly.

Jazmine waited with bated breath as she watched her new roommate she thought stick his key in the door. Despite the rooming situation Jazmine couldn't complain once she saw how magnificent their hotel room was it was big and elegant there was a huge queen size bed that had black marble dressers on the side with silver lamps on each side.

A double wide large screen tv was placed on the wall above a grand fireplace on the left side of the room there was a small sitting area with a nice cushy loveseat and small couch.

There was a soft rug laying on the floor two double wide sized closets a large bathroom with a marble glass sink and a mirror above it a matching marble toilet stood to the side Jazmine was impressed to see a built in Jacuzzi and large shower head and tub the hotel room was like some lost paradise.

And the splendid view on the lavish balcony made it even better Jazmine could practically see how clear the rain drops were outside the windows.

She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room not knowing what to say or do Mr. Freeman also seem just as uncomfortable as her as he inspected the room himself. "Ms. Dubois you can have the bed and I will sleep on the couch I will try and be respectful and give you as much space as possible" Huey said still in his stiff tone.

Jazmine took a look at the small couch it seem comfortable to sit on but it didn't necessary look like sleeping material she sighed she was just going to have to suck this up and be a big girl the bed was big enough for the both of them really and if they slept on their own individual sides it wouldn't be that bad.

"Mr. Freeman that's completely unnecessary we can both use the bed and just sleep far away from each other so we don't crowd each other spaces" Jazmine said wanting to scream in the inside.

"I don't know if that would be the smartest idea" Huey said trying to look at her but avoid her face at the same time.

"I'm not fond of it either but I just can't let you sleep on the couch when the bed is big enough for four people it wouldn't be fair. Jazmine insisted wondering why she cared anyway.

But she couldn't be selfish "Well then I'll try to make our stay as less weird as much as possible if you don't mind I need to make several calls" Huey said pulling out his phone Just as the bell boy came in dropping their Luggage off Huey quickly paid him and went into the hall way.

Jazmine took that time she had to be alone to go through her luggage and pulled out some sleeping wear and was disgruntled to see that she wasn't smart enough to pack anything less revealing as she shift through tank tops and tiny shorts they would have been alright to wear if she had her own room.

But apparently she didn't have her own room blushing she picked the most decent sleepwear she had settling on a cotton t. shirt that read feeling a little naughty in bold black letters damn herself for getting drunk at her stupid cousin's party and buying this stupid shirt a some vendor nearby selling an assortment of things.

Oh well it will have to do with a pair of black shorts that weren't too short she scooped them up with a black bra and panty set And went into the bathroom deciding to get her shower out the way. Jazmine literally swoon with delight as the water ran like a waterfall over her she couldn't help but starting singing as she cleaned her body as she belt a slight off-key Rendition of Beyoncé's Partition to herself. Giggling to herself she finished her shower and dried herself off and dried her hair and did her girly recitals.

Feeling amused with herself she snap a few selfies and posted them to Instagram once she was happy with 22 new pictures she stepped out the bathroom and was just in time to open the door for the room service a handsome waiter stepped in pushing a cart with two plates with silver covering.

Jazmine stomach growled at the smell of the fresh food. She watched patiently as the man set up a table with silverware and two glassed with their covered plates like an extravagant dinner.

Once he was finished the man asked Jazmine would she like any dessert but not being deceit about how he was eyeing her body in the tiny shirt and shorts it made her feel uncomfortable. As she self-consciously folder her arms over her breasts.

Jazmine quickly said no ready for him to leave because he was giving her the creeps the way he was licking his lips at her "Are you Sure Mrs. Freeman" He asked again making Jazmine raised her eyebrows at his mistake he was not only a pervert but he even couldn't get her name right.

She was about to tell him no that she was fine but a voice behind got to him first "No Ms. Dubois is sure and I would appreciate it if you stop ogling my assistance like that also here your tip and please have another waiter or waitress to assist my assistance and I" the voice said coldly.

Jazmine looked was relieved to see Huey standing the doorway he must had been listening the entire time his expression showed that he disproved the waiter behavior.

The waiter face flushed with embarrassment and picked up his cart and took his tip with a rushed "My apologies Mr. Freeman" the waiter mumbled leaving the room quickly as Huey glared at him.

"Um thanks for that" Jazmine said gratefully as Huey came in and closed the door but she didn't miss his raised eyebrows at her outfit which made her cheeks flushed pink okay so maybe she should have packed some pajamas.

Because being barely clothed in front of your boss just screams professional "I can tell you made yourself comfortable" Huey commented gesturing to jazmine at a display of tossed garments on the bed Jazmine almost died on the spot when there was a pair baby blue lacy Victoria secret's panties laid among the pile.

"I got caught up" Jazmine said quickly grabbing her clothes and stuffing them back in her suitcase. "It's Fine Ms. Dubois I knew you were expecting your own room I'm sorry for the callous mistake this Hotel made I usually stay someplace else but someone recommended me of this place" Huey said simply sitting down at the table.

And poured himself a glass of cold wine "Would you like a glass?" he asked "Yes please" Jazmine replied walking slowly to the table and sat down across from him despite the waiter pervy actions the man could set up a table as Jazmine admired his work.

"Thank you" Jazmine said taking a sip of the delicious wine "This wine is very nice" Jazmine said taking another sip she felt so nervous right now but luckily Huey seemed willing to make conversation with her.

"It's supposed to be a bottle of the hotel finest wine it's very different from what I'm used to" Huey said taking a sip also. "What do you drink?" Jazmine said she had no experience in wine if they all taste as good as the one she was drinking than she wanted to try them all.

"I usually like a glass of Chateauneuf-du-pape" Huey said taking more sips he seemed more relaxed but his scowl was still evident as ever Jazmine found it funny that even when the man was comfortable he still looked angry.

Not helping herself she found herself giggling causing him to look at her "What's so funny?" Huey asked not looking very amused. He didn't like when people laugh at him and especially not for good reason when he didn't say anything worth laughing at.

"I 'm sorry it's just that. You seem. So comfy but you look so angry about it" Jazmine said clearing her throat praying she didn't piss him off as she took another healthy sip of her wine.

Huey looked at her and scowled at her harder "I'm not angry" he mumbled removing the cover from his food and looked pleased that his meal looked decent.

"You always look it to me" Jazmine said removing her own cover and was happy by how tasty her food looked.

"Amazes me how observant you are of my facial expressions but failed to produce my paperwork" Huey replied sharply knocking her happy feelings away Jazmine bristle with anger quietly at his tone. Who the hell did Mr. Freeman think he was talking to her that way? Yeah so she wasn't the best office assistance in the world but she did the best she could it wasn't easy working for someone who looked morbidly angry all the time.

Deciding not to reply she took another sip of her wine and took a bite of her fresh French fries. He also silently ate his dinner this went on for fifteen minutes until he announced that he needed to take a shower.

Jazmine shrugged and gave him an uncaring glance as he went to his suitcase and grabbed his bed clothes and his hygiene products. Once she heard the shower running she decided to browse the tv for something to watch.

And got extra excited that they had free unlimited cable she was soon flipping through every channel with ease she finally landed on a movie called Princess dairies squealing like a teenage girl she turned to the movie quickly but in her excitement she missed hit another channel instead that showed a overdramatic white girl moaning with pleasure as her and some guy were having sex.

"Omg" Jazmine said turning beet red and disgusted by what was she seeing and quickly picking up the remote proceeding to change the tv but for some reason the remote wouldn't work and in the process it turned the volume up louder on the tv instead making the moaning girl on tv sound even louder before. Jazmine turned to the closed door bathroom where her current boss was bathing feeling herself starting to panicked. She threw down the remote and ran to the tv and looked on the sides of the flat screen television for the volume button but unfortunately for her the damn tv didn't have one.

"You have to be freaking kidding me" Jazmine said looking at the tv with horror she ran back to the bed and picked up the remote and pushed every button furiously trying to change the channel.

"Damn it work you piece of shit" Jazmine cursed at the remote with frustration as she watch with disgust as the man now was sticking his finger in the moaning woman's butt "Ugh what kind of people watch this" Jazmine said

"Come on change" Jazmine said frantically hitting the remote trying to get the remote to change the channel but sadly for her the remote refused to cooperate and stay firmly stuck on the extremely explicative porn.

"What am I gonna do!" Jazmine wailed covering her face with her hands of all the things to happen her, Huey Freeman was going to walk out of that bathroom and think she was some sex-crazed freak who enjoyed watching porn on her downtime which was ridiculous her sex life and love –life was practically nonexistence.

"Okay Jazmine don't freak out maybe I can turn the tv off " Jazmine said to herself jumping from the bed and looking for the outlet to unplug the tv but for some damn reason she couldn't find it "Where the fuck is it" Jazmine hissed. As she ran around the room like a wild woman looking for the plug.

But there was no outlet to be found what kinda of bullshit ass tv is this Jazmine thought throwing her hands up in the air with fear and to make it worst the television was now showing an all-out threesome orgy.

"Uh ahem" a voice behind her said clearing it's throat not having the courage to face him because she was praying for a piano to fall on her and take her life from the never-ending embarrassment she was feeling.

"I' turn …to this channel by mistake ….it was …accident and now. I can't get…the remote to work…" Jazmine stammered knowing that Huey was now staring hard at the back of her head there was no way she could look at him right now.

"Right , I can I see that this isn't your cup of tea" Huey said behind his voiced laced with disapproval as he walked to the remote and pushed a green button on the very top making the tv change from the horrid sexual display.

changing it to Cnn news Jazmine just blushed and kept her faced turned she wasn't going to look at him she couldn't it was too embarrassing she would never live this down and she could only imagine what he was thinking about her.

"Jazmine" he said making her turn he never said her real name he only referred to her as Ms. Dubois she regretting turning to look at him because now her face was flushing red as he looked at her scowling.

But she couldn't help but admit how sexy he looked in a plain white tee and long black pajamas pants. She never noticed how nicely built he was because he always wore a suit all the time.

"Yes" she said miserably if this was a time to fire her this was it. "Come to bed" Huey said briefly pulling back the blankets on the bed and sliding in.

For the love of Cain why couldn't she stop blushing as she turned scarlet from his words "Come to bed" she repeated back meekly.

"Yes Ms. Dubois" Huey said referring back to her by her last name as usual "We have a long day tomorrow and I want you to be well rested so please come to bed" Huey continued.

Gesturing to the wide empty space of the other side of the bed that was to be her side. "Right" Jazmine said shyly walking to her side of the bed but not before jumping out of her skin as a streak of thunder boomed loudly outside the glass windows.

She wasted no time getting into the bed oh how she hated thunder and lighting and rain she was a sunshine warm weather type of girl she didn't do gloomy days and they didn't do her but thunder storms were on her high list of things she hated about the weather.

They terrified her she had been scared of thunder ever since she was a little girl after having a bad experience with it she remembered the memories of hiding in her blankets and crying for the loud noise to go away.

Not caring that she was behaving like a child when she was a grown ass woman in front of a grown ass man she cower under the blankets staring at the glass window with fear as a another streak of thunder flashed across the sky why did the windows have to be so damn clear she though with displeasure.

She whimpered miserably as another spark of thunder loudly boomed off like a large rocket "Are you okay?" Huey said looking uncertain about the situation that was happening before him.

"No "Jazmine muttered getting deeper in the blankets "It's only thunder it's nothing to be frighten of" Huey sounding bored and a little annoyed with her behavior.

Jazmine scoffed and rolled her eyes at him "Well I'm sorry we all can't be obnoxiously fearless like you I however have been traumatized by thunder since I was kid so excuse me for feeling scared which is beyond my control" Jazmine said sharply back to him.

She didn't need him to tell her how childish she looked she knew and she didn't care she would act grownup again once the thunder was gone.

"Well I suggest you break out of that because we're due for a thunderstorm and rainstorm for the rest of the night" Huey said causally.

Jazmine groaned and dug her head under the blankets "This is some bullshit" she mumbled loudly in them.

Making Huey's eyebrows raised at her profanity. "So I have an office assistance who watches porn and has an extensive vocabulary and is scared of thunder how interesting" Huey said in a bored tone now laying back with his hands folded behind his head looking at the ceiling.

Jazmine stuck her head out the blanket and jumping again at the crackling sound of thunder how dare he pick at her he always had a damn stick up his ass never caring about other people's feelings at all because he was to occuppied looking pissed off at the world.

"And I'm working for a boss who never smiles criticized his workers is extremely rude an ignorant jerk and is a pompous ass and has no appreciation for the employee who took off their free day to come on a trip that was not intended for them stuck in a room with her boss because the room reservations are messed up only to take notes for a couple of more jackasses like yourself and for the record I wasn't looking at porn the remote happen to get stuck on that disgusting channel and I have my reasons of being scared of thunder whether you understand or not" Jazmine said getting riled up snapping at him.

He sat up, looking angry "I'm getting real tired of you talking to me that way Ms. Dubois" he replied back sharply "Aw, Bite meeeee…." Jazmine said suddenly now squealing and grabbing him without thought she clung to his neck like a crying child wanting to be comforted.

"Make it stop" she moaned taking in his delicious scent God he smelled good. Huey looked down at the curly head blonde bemused not knowing what to do he decided to take his arm and bought the scared woman closer to him and laid down.

He couldn't Help but admit despite the smart mouth this woman had he like it but the scenario they were in was unacceptable and unprofessional so he laid there listening to the roaring thunder and rain pounding on the windows.

While she cower and clung to him minutes and hours passed before Jazmine finally drifted off to sleep. Once she was finally out like a lamp due to her light snoring Huey tried to shift away from her but she clung to him like a rag doll.

Sighing with frustration he laid back down and tried to ignore the clinging woman sleeping on his chest and let his own eyes fall heavy drifting to sleep as well….


	4. SpotLight Attraction

Ch. 4

 **FREEGIRL999 Says: I FINALLY FINISHED MY PART! LOL NATASHAANNALISE HAS BEEN VERY PATIENT WITH ME AND I'M GLAD YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN TOO ALSO JUEY I KNOW YOU BEEN WAITING FOR THE UPDATE ON THIS SO I FINALLY GOT MY PART DONE SO WE COULD UPDATE IT ALSO THANKS TO YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS THIS STORY IS THE MOST FUN TO WRITE BECAUSE IT'S WITH ANOTHER PERSON SO THIS IS MY FAVORITE ONE TO WRITE BUT NO MORE RAMBLING LOL NATASHA ANNALISE TAKE IT FROM HERE…**

 **NATASHAANNALISE SAYS: I'M HAPPY THAT FREEGIRL999 FINISHED HER HALF LOL AND I'M HAPPY THAT'S SHE DOING THE STORY WITH ME THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY SO BECAUSE OF HER SHE MAKING ME MORE CONFIDENT TO WRITE MY OWN BUT FOR NOW I WANNA FINSIHED THIS ONE WITH HER I'M GLAD EVERYBODY HAS BEEN VERY PATIENT WITH US LOL WE'RE TRYING TO MOVE FASTER WE PROMISE BUT THAT' S ALL I GOT…**

 **FREEGURL999 AND NATASHAANNALISE BOTH SAY THANKS TO ALL THE GUEST REVIEWS AND SHOUTOUTS TO JUEY….. ILUVBOONDOCKS….. SNCJANA … ANONRAIN.. LIVIRENEE… MILENA040301 LOVE YOU GUYS(: !**

Jazmine stirred comfortably in her sleep as she snuggled next to the body of warmth that laid beside her god she was so damn comfortable this had to be the best bed she ever slept in her life she didn't want to wake up but nature was calling for her to relive her full bladder as she open her eyes unwillingly.

She almost fell out on the side of her bed when she saw that she was practically laying on Huey's chest but it would never happen especially since her side of the bed was so far away.

She gently moved herself away from him as quietly as she could without waking him how embarrassing she could feel her cheeks streaming red with how close she was to him did she really sleep that close to him.

As she stared at his sleeping figure his left arm laid draped lightly on his pillow while his hand sat on his tummy he looked so cute but lord the man even scowled in his sleep.

Jazmine wondered what time it was as she pulled herself out the bed and checked her cellphone to see she had a missed text from Marco and that it was still early it was only 7:00 and their first meeting wasn't until 10 that morning feeling Hungry she picked up the hotel phone and called room service.

And asked for a full breakfast which consisted of Pancakes, Biscuits, Grits, Fruit, Bacon, Regular sausage and turkey sausage, eggs , oatmeal, cereal , milk , orange juice, tea ,coffee the whole entire works plus it was good because she didn't know what Huey wanted so it was best to order everything.

Once the room service said the food would be ready in 30 minutes so she decided to use that time and to go get dressed.

She quietly pulled out a dark brown long sleeve body con dress with a tan cocktail trench coat she saw that rain had stop but it was still pretty cloudy outside so she wanted something to keep her dry and warm.

She decided to finish the look off with a pair of glossy dark brown heels that went fantastic with the dress the look said business ready with a flair. She wasted no time getting into the shower and brushing her teeth.

After she felt clean and fresh she put on her favorite bra and panty set and did her makeup she settle for a light blend of nude and just a dash of green eyeshadow mixed in light mascara that made her eyes popped and some pale pink lipstick with very light foundation she found it a nuisance wearing too much makeup when she went to work.

Once her makeup was done she then work on her hair and pulled it back in a slick bun and carefully put on her dress so she would smudge her makeup.

Feeling good about how she looked she cleaned up after herself and left the bathroom to see Huey sitting at the table while a waitress now set up the full platters of breakfast on the table he was still in his bed clothes reading a newspaper with a cup of fresh black coffee next to him.

He had his suit laid out on the bed neatly and even had his spot made neatly while Jazmine's still looked ruffled and undone.

Jazmine blushed shyly as she went to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of diamond studs from her jewelry case and slipped on her brown pumps.

"You look professional and nice" Huey commented without looking up from his paper. "Thank you" Jazmine said briskly sitting down watching the waitress leave with her food cart. The food smell so good and fresh as she helped herself to some pancakes, eggs, and bacon and some strawberries and a cup of tea.

"I'm glad to see you're dressed and ready we have to be at the meeting 10 o'clock sharp" Huey said putting down his paper and spooning himself a bowl of oatmeal and cut up some bananas in it.

"Yes I'm ready I promise to do my best to capture every important detail" Jazmine said as she poured warm maple syrup on her pancakes and cut into her pancakes neatly. And took a bite the pancakes were perfect. She thought swooning as she chewed neatly.

"Glad to hear it" Huey replied as he took a bit of oatmeal and chewed neatly. "How long is the meeting" Jazmine said as she poured milk and sugar into her tea as she now sighed with disappointment as she now saw that it was raining again. Why was it raining so much in New York?

"A about an hour's tops I suppose if the other cliental are able to agree with this business plan" Huey said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well I hope they agree then" Jazmine said taking another bite of her pancakes she was feeling nervous now despite what she said about the suits she didn't want to look foolish in front of them and not know what she was doing.

Huey grunted his reply and stood up he had finished his oatmeal and coffee "Finish your breakfast I don't like to see wasted food" Huey ordered as he went to go pick up his suit off the bed.

Jazmine raised her eyebrows at him did he really just ordered her to finished her food like she was some little kid that wouldn't eat their vegetables.

Jazmine was about to reply and say she wasn't hungry to spite him a little bit boss or no boss she would stick up for herself if she needed too.

"I don't want you to be nervous on an empty stomach" Huey continued explaining his reason and with that he grabbed his clothes and toiletries and went into the bathroom.

Jazmine sighed and finished her breakfast she wanted to watch tv but she was too peeved out over the last time she watched and certainly didn't want to run into another scenario of porn by accident.

She went and opened her laptop and responded to Marco's text instead **"Hey doll hit me back when you get a chance when you get a chance we're styling a model name Cindy Mcpherson on Wednesday at 3 for a Celebrity sneaker convention I'll text you where to meet me that morning can't wait to see you until then (Smiley face emoji).** Jazmine jumped with excited and quickly texted him back **"Great I'm so excited can't wait to see you then" (two smiley face emoji)**

Beaming Jazmine immediately went and grabbed her note taking pad and the folder that had everything she needed to take notes for the meeting she wanted to be organized and have everything ready.

Huey came out of the bathroom looking sharp in his usual black suit he really was a handsome man Jazmine thought as she shyly kept her eyes averted from looking at him.

As he pulled out a pair of dress shoes and a black tie his afro was neat and combed and medium height. She loved how sharp and professional he looked.

As he pulled out his cell phone and made a called to Dotson who was waiting downstairs. Jazmine took that cue to grabbed what she needed she was pleased to see that she wasn't the only one wearing a jacket when they left the hotel.

It was cold but the rain had now stopped Dotson was already waiting for them in front of the hotel with the door open for them to get in.

The meeting was being held at an elegant Restaurant on the south side of Manhattan New York called The Carlyle Restaurant it was a beautiful Restaurant nicely detailed and French inspired. Since it was still early there weren't many guest there.

The meeting was to be held in a huge room for parties in the back of the restaurant it had a unique feel with its French chateau style you could barely feel that a high profession business meeting was going to be there.

As Jazmine sat and admired the long smooth brown glossy wood tables her and Huey were the only ones there and the restaurant she was impressed that the restaurant had served them coffee and tea in a beautiful set of china and even though she was full from breakfast at the hotel she couldn't help trying one of the delicious Lemon cheese pastries.

Huey chose not to eat or drink anything but he did get up to make several calls they weren't alone for very long until a very handsome Japanese man with a beautiful Chinese woman holding his hand came in.

"Huey" the man said cheerfully beaming widely he was dressed sharped in a dark blue suit and a light blue dress shirt and pants.

"Hiro how are you" Huey said straight forward shaking the man's hand. "I'm great ready to get this company off the Ground in Tokyo I'm so excited the blueprints that we have to construct this beauty is going to be amazing" Hiro said happily "And I want you to meet my Fiancée this is Ming Hiug the one who created the blueprints she is amazing Huey you have to see her work" Hiro said excitedly.

What a happy man Jazmine thought as she stared at the elated man and his fiancée who seemed to be very shy.

"Hello Ms. Higu I look forward to seeing your work" Huey replied politely holding out his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Freeman I hoped that you will be very pleased with my designs" Ming said hopefully. The woman looked amazing in a white cotton shift dress with a black belt fitted around the middle and black boots.

Jazmine took some quick notes in her head for her next business wear idea. "You will be I assure you" Hiro said enthusiastically.

"Ahhh who this isn't Holly" Hiro gestured toward Jazmine Huey grunted and turned "No this is my Office assistance Jazmine Dubois Holly is out with the flu but I feel that Jazmine is more qualified to take on her job today as a replacement" Huey replied.

"Well excellent I look forward to seeing those notes then Ms. Dubois I have a huge habit of getting distracted" Hiro said smiling and shaking her hand.

"I will try my best sir" Jazmine said smiling as well "Oh please call me Hiro" Hiro said cheerfully. As he and Ming took a seat.

After a few minutes' many of the business men or suits as Jazmine liked to call them began to show up.

Jazmine had never met so many rich professional tycoons, investors, and business partners from various companies in her life but the good news for her she was able to get down every bit of vital information that Huey needed for his files.

The meeting for the most part went successful the planning and construction of Huey's second company would start being constructed soon with thin the next couple of months.

Jazmine was grateful for the meeting to finally come to a close once it hit 12:00 "Thank you Huey your Company is going to do wonders in Tokyo I promise you that" Hiro replied. As they all filed out the room.

"I look forward to seeing that happen Hiro" Huey agreed. They followed the young man and his fiancée outside to be greeted by Dotson who was waiting for them.

"I must say Dubois I'm impressed" Huey said when we were finally in the limo as he looked over Jazmine's perfectly detailed notes she had made sure to write everything important in clear and perfect handwriting and even highlighted some key notes.

"Thank you" Jazmine said a little surprise but beaming with happiness she had never received a compliment from him before in fact she had never seen him compliment anybody so this was new and unexpected.

"Now that the meeting is over the only thing left is a business dinner with a business investor name Mr. Wuncler he's want to finance my company with some hope that he might get some access and percentage to my new management firm which will not happen but I decided to take the invitation to see what he has to say I hope that you have something nice to wear because the dress code at this restaurant is a bit fancy" Huey said thoughtfully as he handed her back the notes.

"Yes I understand I have bought something that will be appropriate" Jazmine replied thinking of her cocktail dress she had at the hotel.

"Good" Huey replied as he checked his watch "If you want we have some time to browse and shop a little I know that Holly is always eager to get into some of the stores in New York and since you came at the last minute it's the least I could do and here is your bonus check you'll received your regular pay when we get back to Chicago" Huey continued handing her a yellow check.

She almost dropped the paper when she saw the amount this had to be a mistake as she couldn't help herself looking at the check with her mouth opened. "Um isn't this a little much" Jazmine said looking at him fully.

He frowned looking confused "What's too much that's what I pay Holly I think that three thousand dollars is acceptable Ms. Dubois" Huey responded looking a little offended.

Causing her to frown too Geez she didn't say she didn't want the money if he wanted to give her three thousand dollars just for coming on this trip and taking some notes then she would gladly take the money with no problem hell more reasons to spurge on the latest New York fashions.

"Oh it is I'm very grateful and thankful Mr. Freeman thank you is there any place I can cash this?" Jazmine said putting the check in a safe place in her wallet.

"I'm glad to hear Ms. Dubois and yes there a universal bank next to the hotel that will let you cash that for a small fee whenever you're ready Dotson can take you wherever you like I think I'm going back to the room to make some more calls and take a light nap before tonight's dinner" Huey replied.

Jazmine nodded feeling excited she wanted to change before she went out on her outing. As they soon pulled up to the hotel. Huey immediately went to the room just as he planned while Jazmine went to the bank the bank cashed her check with no problem and was eager to help assist her with anything especially since they saw her coming out a slick black limo with Huey Freeman.

She almost giggled how important people could make you noticeable if you hung out with them long enough.

She went back to the hotel room where Huey was standing by the window still wearing his suit and was on the phone talking away he seemed annoyed but just nodded his head and reminded her to be back at 4 in time for the dinner when she told him she wanted to change clothes.

She went to the bath room and changed in a pair of dark blue jeans a light tan long sleeve shirt and a dark brown leather jacket and some boots.

After biding him goodbye she met Dotson outside who was waiting for her as usual this man never missed a beat did he she thought amused.

"Where too Ms. Dubois" Dotson said politely once she was in the car. She sat back and thought she really didn't have any idea where to shop she had never been to New York before. 

"Um do you have an idea on the best places to shop" Jazmine said feeling a little embarrassed she should have googled some places to suggest.

"Well downtown near Time Square is a big place to shop you will find plenty of places to shop there" Dotson said with experience he knew because his Ex-wife garnished half of his child supports checks there.

"Okay then take me there please" Jazmine said brightly as she googled time Square to see what stores were there.

"Right away miss" Dotson replied starting the car and driving her to the location.

She looked up with excitement as she saw the bustling Times Square people were scattered everywhere and traffic was built up to the high ends.

Dotson drove to a parking garage near walking distance where you could park your car and then go walking along the strip.

"Um Ms. Dubois" Dotson said as he parked the car "Yes Dotson" Jazmine answered curiously. "New York can be pretty rowdy especially with this crowd especially safety wise I wanted to let you know that Mr. Freeman has hired Bodyguards that will be at your side while you browse they are to follow you and make sure your safe" Dotson replied nervously straighten his collar.

"Oh" Jazmine said not sure how to respond to this first the huge check now security she wondered if Holly got the same treatment she thought it was a little extreme to hired bodyguards for her yeah she knew New York could be dangerous but she was hoping to enjoy some time to herself especially since she couldn't have it back at the room.

"They have been told to give you some room and distance while you do your shopping and not crowd you I assure you" Dotson said hoping to appease her.

He for was all agreeance with Mr. Freeman with this Mrs. Dubois was a beautiful Vibrant young woman and it would be unwise and unsafe to let her wander the big apple's most action filled streets alone by herself without any protection he was however surprised that he was doing this for her and not his other Assistance Holly but he didn't question it.

"Well bodyguards it is" Jazmine replied feeling less thrilled anymore as she left the car and saw the two big men waiting for her.

"Ms. Dubois" they both greeted her.

"Yeah…Hey" Jazmine said not wanting to be rude and not sure where to go maybe Mr. Freeman had a point about the bodyguards.

"You just lead the way and we'll follow Ms." One of the bodyguards said noticing her hesitation.

"Okay" Jazmine said as she walked out the car garage feeling weird as the two men followed swiftly behind her but they did kept their distance so I guess it wasn't too bad Jazmine thought as they joined the crowd.

There were people everywhere scattered like ants but Times Squares was wonderful there seemed to be so much to explore and look at Jazmine couldn't resist herself and took a few pics to upload on the Instagram.

She walked causally with her two guards just browsing and looking and stopping every once in the while to take a few pictures.

She finally stopped at a cute boutique but didn't stay long because the ridiculously high Jazmine was all for looking cute but she refused to spend 400 dollars on a pair of heels she felt that you could be just as stylish shopping under a budget.

However the next store she went to wasn't her style but she always wanted a pair of sneakers as she went in the a high-tech sneaker shop that sold the latest Jordan's she eyed a simple but cute pair of purple sneakers and thought in her mind what she could style them with.

Her body guards were also happy and took the time to browse also while still maintaining an eye on her she didn't mind so much now because when she got to looking at something she didn't move from her spot until she got through looking.

She was about to purchase the shoes when loud cheering from outside the window "OMG"! One woman Screamed so loudly making Jazmine jumped as she and Several others inside the store ran to the front of the store.

"What is it" Jazmine mused out loud as she watched the crowd of people crowded the door like a pack of savages. A handsome young man with long dreads with four body guards was trying to walk in.

"Ya''ll Chill imma give everybody autographs in this bitch but let a nigga get some shoes first" The man said as his walked in and his bodyguards block everybody from grabbing on him.

"I LOVE YOU YUNG REEZY" one girl screamed crazily with tears running down her face as a bodyguard held her back.

"I love you too Baby" Yung Reezy replied not even looking back making the girl screamed a sale clerk came up to him excitedly and led him to the latest shoes with the manager of the store following behind them just as excited.

"Really what is all the fuss about" Jazmine said quietly to herself. As she watched the customers loosed their minds over him. "He's one of the hottest Rappers in the Game right now" one of her Body guards said overhearing her looking starstruck himself.

"Rapper" Jazmine replied raising her eyes at him she had never heard of him well then again she really didn't listen to much rap music either the last rapper she listen to was Jay Z and that was because her dad was a fan of his music she was more of a R&B pop type girl she was listening to Taylor Swift as of late right now.

"Yeah you haven't heard his mix tape it's fire" the body guard said enthusiastically. "Yeah well I'll listen to it when he's stops hogging the sales clerk so I can get these shoes" Jazmine said not caring as she looked at the rapper he couldn't be too good because he needed a stylist bad.

He was dressed like a rapper for the 2000 era the big white t-shirt and baggy pants were played out and the gaudy huge chains the only thing that he did have in style was the fresh sneakers on his feet.

Jazmine wasn't big on casual wear but if she had her way she would have him dressed nicely in a clean white muscle shirt a pair of gray ice acid jeans with a black leather vest and a pair all black high top Jordan's.

But she wasn't having her way right now and she only had two hours left to enjoy herself before the dinner with those business clients and she wanted to get these shoes so she could do some more looking in the other stores.

"Excuse me" She said waving her hand trying to get the sales clerk attention who stared at Yung Reezy who showing one of his guards a pair of bright blue Adidas who nodded excitedly at them "Yeah those are dope fam" he said.

Jazmine stamped her feet impatiently "Excuse me" she tried again walking up to them not caring that the man was surrounded by four guards that were bigger than hers.

"Hold up miss you can't get too close you have to wait for an autograph like all the rest of the hoes" Said one of the guards holding one of his beefy hands out to stop her from getting close to the sales clerk.

"Hoes I'm am not a hoe and I don't want an autograph I just want the sales clerk to get me those shoes so I can go" Jazmine replied highly offended knocking the guards hand back.

The sales clerk turned to her looking annoyed and obvious bothered that he had to stop tending to Yung Reezy to deal with a customer the chick was cute but not cute enough for the pics that he was going to get with Yung Reezy that he plan on posting to Instagram for a bunch of likes.

"Look lady I'll will get to you eventually I'm attending to somebody important "The clerk said brushing her off.

"No you'll will get to me now or I will file a complaint just because some two bit rapper comes in here doesn't mean you ignore paying customers" Jazmine shot back who did this man think he was she could care less about Yung Reezy she didn't even know who that was and nor did she care either.

The people in the store grasped as though she just said Jesus was black Yung Reezy broke away from looking at the shoes and came up to her.

"Aye who you calling two bit rapper" He said rudely invading her personal space her reflection gleamed clearly in his sunglasses "You now if you don't mind I would like to buy those purple shoes and be on my way" Jazmine replied not imitated and keeping her focus on the sales clerk.

"Donnie just get this lady the shoes so she can go" the manager said while he sneaked pics off his phone of Yung Reezy.

"Come on Ron" Donnie the sales clerk complained rolling his eyes not wanting to leave his spot.

"Donnie if you want that bonus you'll do as I say" the manager said sternly taking more pics. "Damn it" Donnie cursed moving to go get the shoes Jazmine wanted "Nah she ain't getting those shoes unless I received apology and some respect in this bitch and this is my favorite story I won't be talked to like this by some chick that's looks like Mariah Carey" Yung Reezy said stopping him.

"Cool" Donnie said happily. Jazmine could feel her temperature rising and these people were wasting her time. "I will not apologized for you monopolizing other customers time I have places I need to be and I refused to be late all because of you and the Mariah Carey dig is old come up with something better and for the record of your going to pick a solid color shoe stick with red blue makes you looked washed out" Jazmine said calmly trying to not blow up.

Yung Reezy took his shades off and looked at her angrily there was something vaguely familiar about this guy as she stared back angrily at him his scowl and eyes reminded her of someone.

"Who the hell you think you is I look great in everything I wear hoe" He retorted hotly. If this Negro called her anything but her name one more time Jazmine thought as she was feeling a great need to get psychical she had never been in a fight let alone one with a man but she was just about to strangle this Lil Wayne wannabe.

"I ….got…you're …..Hoe" jazmine gritted out clenching her fist.

"Is there a problem here sir you need to treat Mrs. Dubois with respect" said one her body guards reluctantly coming up. It was about damn time she made a mental note to cuss their asses out to wasn't there job was to tend protect her or something.

"I don't gotta treat nobody with respect who this chick think she is because she a model or some shit I gotta care" Yung Reezy said furiously he had to admit the bitch was fine as hell she was top ten bad but he wasn't going to let her run over his ass either did she not know he was the hottest shit in new York right now he was on billboards he was the most biggest rapper in the game right now even drake wasn't coming close to him right now.

"Who cares you wasn't treating me with Respect when you called me a Hoe" Jazmine said sourly rolling her eyes.

Huey yawned as he woke up from a good nap he still had a good two hours before the dinner he wasn't surprise that Jazmine wasn't back yet most women took their sweet time when it came to shopping he knew from experience after going on one with Carmen which would be the last time he ever went on with her again.

Carmen claimed she wasn't a high maintenance chick but he wasn't so sure that day when they went to a Louis Vuitton store….

 _ **Flashback…..**_

 _Oh Huey I have to get this one and this one and baby will you buy me this one too" Carmen said squealing with joy as she held five ridiculously high priced bags in her hands._

 _Huey groaned when he saw the prices of those bags she must be crazy if she thought he was going to spend five thousand dollars on some pocketbooks just because he was filthy rich didn't mean he was stupid._

" _Please Baby" Carmen pouted giving him that look making him weak as she rubbed up against him._

" _I said no Carmen one bag maybe but you don't need all of them I thought you said wasn't a flashy type of woman" Huey said scowling._

" _I'm not but I'll showed you just how flashy_

 _I can be for you" she whispered into his ear lustfully_

 _An Hour later in the bathroom he ended up buying all five of the stupid ass bags…_

He made sure to avoid every shopping trip with her after that he hadn't really had a chance to talk to her since he came to New York but she knew she was busy getting ready for a fashion convention coming up and try to make sure that she got into fashion week after that she wasn't really clingy so that was a good thing for the most part and maybe her calling right now.

Is for the better especially since him and Jazmine was sharing the same room he knew Carmen would have a fit if she knew.

He decided to turn on the table and watch the news for a little bit it wasn't much going on except for who was running for president and his…brother.

He turned the volume up " _Breaking News famous rapper Yung Reezy is currently in a huge Argument with some model by the last name Dubois we're told that things aren't really hot right now and that the two are attracting big attention right now on twitter and Instagram as you can see here the store manager has sent some videos to us of the two arguing" The pretty blonde reporter said excitedly Practically jumping in her seat._

Huey rolled his eyes and rubbed his face and scowled at the TV as he watch a Clear video of his Brother and Jazmine going back and forth with each other while calling Dotson quickly.

"Yes Mr. Freeman" Dotson answered immediately. "Take me to my Brother and Mrs. Dubois now he said sharply as he threw on sweater and a pair of jeans in quick speed. "Right away Mr. Freeman" Dotson replied…..


	5. Headline Attraction and Yung Rezzy

Ch. 5

 **FREEGIRL AND NATASHA ANNALISE SAYS : YEAH GUYS WE KNOW LATE AS ALWAYS LOL BUT WE MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG FOR YOU ALL TO MAKE UP FOR THE TIME ON OUR SLOW UPDATE ..PLUS**

 **S/O'S TO KISS7BLISS SNCJANA JUEY ANONRAIN LIVIRENEE ILUVBOONDOCKS .KITTY.143 LAZYMYA DESSYPOO ….AND ALL THE GUEST REVIEWERS MUCH LOVE TO ALL YOU GUYS FOR STICKING WITH US AND SUPPORTING THIS STORY YOU ARE ALL THE REAL MVP'S(:**

 **FROM NATASHA ANNALISE AND FREEGIRL….**

Huey rolled his eyes with irritation as he peered out the window the crowds surrounding the sneaker store was massive you would have thought Beyoncé and Jay Z made a personal visit to the store as well he didn't have time for this plus he wasn't too thrilled with letting the crowd know that he was in town.

He was surprised to even find out that Riley was in New York in the first place he hadn't talk to him since he knew he was going on tour he didn't really approve of Riley's lifestyle and career choice but he wouldn't complain for once Riley had a job that actually made money and was perfectly legal after a slew of mixtapes and a collaboration Joint with the rapper thugnificent.

Riley had made a number of successful songs that soon reach to heights on the internet and got through to a record label he was now signed to a contract and now had the number one album in the country.

He didn't care much for his brother music but he had to admit that some and he meant some of Riley's songs was worth listening too.

It was much better than the mess he listen to today but how his brother and Ms. Dubois wound up with each other he would never know to be honest this didn't look like the type of store he assumed she would shop at but than his assistance had proven to be very unpredictable lately.

"I'll be back Dotson" Huey said firmly taking a breath as he climbed out of his limo and got out of the backseat.

He almost wanted to roll his eyes and go back to the car when he heard someone from the excited crowd called his name the worst things that came from being rich and successful and owning one of the biggest management companies in the United States everyone knew who he was.

"OMG IT'S HUEY FREEMAN!" a redhead screamed as the crowd now ran from the windows toward Huey who scowled at them all giving off an aura of unwelcome vibes and coldness.

They followed him step by step as he walked to the entrance ignoring them all he was grateful that the moment he entered the store they all couldn't come in with him especially when the building had 200 people limit.

It's take him long to find his brother and Ms. Dubois seeing as the two were the ones causing all this attention and he grew even more annoyed when he saw the news people were now showing up.

His Brother and Jazmine were now in a tug of war of some sorts over a pair of bright purple sneakers….

"Let go" Jazmine hissed as she tried to loosen Riley's gripped off the shoes after their little argument she got tired of going back and forth with him so she decided to get her shoes and just leave but unfortunately for her that didn't go the way she planned because the stupid ass rapper now was trying to throw some big ass hissy fit in the store claiming that she wasn't leaving until she apologized.

This whole scenario right now was just embarrassing and with all these people watching she felt so ashamed but she just couldn't let Rozzy, Relay, Reezy whatever his damn name was get over her.

"No you let go Mariah nobody disrespects me and gets away with it hell you lucky I don't embarrassed you in front of all these people and make you kiss my feet like the rest of the hoes"

"I'm a second away from putting my size six foot up your ass so help me god" Jazmine seethed as they tussled roughly with each other while their bodyguards stood by watching the altercation nervously not knowing how to intervene.

"Um could guys not pull on the merchandise here if it's gets destroyed one of you will have to pay for it" the sales clerk name Donnie who had now felt the need to blessed the register with his presence along with his cellphone which was recording the two.

"You know what you can have it the last thing I need is to be seen fighting with a grown ass man over some purple sneakers seems a little suspect to me" Jazmine sneered letting go and almost squealing with delight when Riley dropped the shoes like hot coals.

"Aye i ain't Gay" Riley snapped furiously. Just as Jazmine triumphantly grabbed the shoes from the ground and handed them to Donnie "Ring these up now" she ordered while Riley was now ranting about how he wasn't feminine and how disrespected he felt.

"All of this would have went so easy if you would have did this the first time" Jazmine said as the man placed the shoes in the box and Jazmine handed him the money and waited for her change while the rapper threw insults behind her back.

"Blah, Blah" Jazmine said satisfied thinking to herself that she would never ever shop here again as she walked past a very disgruntled Yung Rezzy.

"Aw Hell nah" Yung Reezy said grabbing her and spinning her around. Just as the paparazzi was now flashing their cameras at the windows.

"What the hell are you doing" Jazmine hissed trying to break from his hold she couldn't believe that a grown man could be so damn childish.

"This is for embarrassing me in front of my fans and the cameras" Riley hissed back

Then without one second he planted a wet firm kiss on her lips freezing her from the shock of the action.

But she recovered quickly and kneed in his balls and finished him off with a sharp slap to the face as he was now crouched over in pain holding his Netherlands.

And with that she made her way to the entrance but not before bumping Into Mr. Freeman who looked less than thrilled.

Just great now she just made a fool of herself in front of her employer as she flushed scarlet. As he stared down at her with a severe scowl making her feel very small.

"Mr.….. Freeman" Jazmine stuttered trying to avoid his sharp glare. "Ms. Dubois" Huey replied sternly and scowling even more as Riley was now approaching them.

"Huey what your gay ass doing here" Riley said scowling also. "Ms. Dubois could you wait for me in the car please" Huey said "And follow her and see that she gets to the car safety" Huey continued to her bodyguards while looking at Jazmine now who nodded and didn't argued even though she hated the fact that her boss was making her feel like a child right now.

She walked carefully through the crowded store with the guards and covered her eyes at the flashing lights from the camera snaps as she treaded out the store was the paparazzi really here she thought as she felt shocked at.

At her behavior God how could she be so foolish she knew that Mr. Freeman was probably pissed with her.

As she finally found the limo waiting for her she was surprise that she hadn't got ambushed by people yet who were now asking her questions on why she was fighting with Yung Reezy which she ignored.

"Thanks" she grumbled to the body guards as they walked away she partly blamed them for not being much help to her in the store.

"On a scale to 10 how mad is he" Jazmine asked Dotson who sat in the front seat holding a sheepish expression.

Dotson coughed and cleared his throat "Best to say Ms. Dubois Mr. Freeman doesn't have a scale that explains how mad he is but it's safe to say he pretty pissed" Dotson replied.

"Great" Jazmine sighed fearing the worst sitting back…..

"I would ask what happen but quite frankly I don't care" Huey said as he glared his brother down turning around and getting ready to head back to his car it was getting late and he needed to get ready for his dinner with his clients.

"Just know that it was her damn fault nigga why you ain't tell me you got a new girl I'm glad you dropped Carmen ole high rich ass I was wondering when you would noticed that she suck more pockets than she do dic…." Riley" Huey snapped warning cutting off his brother impropriated reply.

"What nigga it's true ain't you happy to see me" Riley said smirking. Huey rolled his eyes and kept walking as his brother followed him.

"Yeah I'm practically foaming at the mouth with happiness to see you Riley I just had to come all the way from my hotel to see you make a spectacle of yourself with my assistance on national television yeah I'm literally thrilled" Huey replied with sarcasm.

As he walked out the store passed all the leering fans and people literally flooding the streets to catch a glimpse of them.

"REEZY BE MY BABYDADDY!" one girl screamed as the two men left the store.

Riley just smiled and threw his hand up "So where you off too Nigga" Riley asked Huey as they made it to his limo.

Huey sighed and pinched his nose he knew what Riley was suggesting but now wasn't the time.

"I have a business dinner tonight but you can stop by in the morning for breakfast and don't bring your rowdy ass gang of friends with you" Huey said firmly.

"Whatever nigga see your gay ass tomorrow" Riley answered walking away satisfied with his brother's answer.

Huey got in the Limo not missing the flushing cheeks of his assistance who had her head turned and was trying to avoid his sharp glaze.

"Mrs. Dubois" he started to talk about her behavior but his cell phone ring taking his attention. "Yes" he answered. Frowning.

"Baby why the hell are you on the news don't tell me your brother is out there embarrassing you again don't you know that can be bad for your image and that girl that there claiming that your brother is dating isn't that your assistance my God Huey I thought I told you to fire her can you imagine your brother and her together it would be a disaster" Carmen said loudly for the whole damn car to hear as Jazmine's head shot up at the mention of her.

My god did people think she was dating ….Yung Reezy feeling mortified she pulled out her cellphone and quickly checked her favorite celebrity gossip site she practically wanted to drowned in her seat.

As she saw her face plastered on the screen in bold letters **YUNG REEZY AND HIS MODEL GIRLFRIEND IN FIGHT AT A LOCAL SNEAKER STORE AND THEN MAKES UP WITH A STEAMY KISS.** The story underneath was even worst and the picture that was under the blog almost sent her in a heart attack.

There under the blog showed a clear picture of the two in a liplock well more like Riley kissing her and she seemed to be struggling with the kiss but of course the story forgot to mention that little part.

Just great fucking great this is how people were going to know her as some dimwitted rapper girlfriend that she even wasn't.

She scoffed at the 578 friend notifications on her facebook and the 892 on her Instagram this story was killing the brand that she was trying to create she wanted to be known for her taste in fashion not ….this as she started to hyperventilate in her seat.

Huey didn't missed this as he now watched his panicked assistant in her seat as he tried to listen to his very loud girlfriend on the other end of his cellphone.

"Carmen I will call you back tomorrow" Huey said sharply hanging up just as she asked was the assistant was there because she found it odd they would all be in the same spot.

"Jazmine" he said with concern saying her name for once putting his phone down now staring at his assistant who was looking like she was about to faint….

"Did he just hang up on me" Carmen said looking insulted she was currently getting fitted in a long teal grown that was silky and glittery. "MARCO!" she yelled "Yes" the handsome Hispanic man said resisting an eye roll he was currently brooding in the inside he didn't really appreciate the comments she made about his new friend Jazmine if he wasn't scare about losing his job he would tell her where she could stick it.

As he came toward her carrying a needle point grey grown that he thought would look nice on her because in his opinion he thought she looked quite horrible In the dress she was getting fitted in now it washed out her skin complexion and the heaviness of the material made her look she gain some weight for all he knew she probably did.

It was beyond him why the woman wanted to start a clothing line when she couldn't even put a proper outfit together.

"Call Huey back now" Carmen demanded handing him her phone as she twirled around in the dress. Liking what she was seeing except for that stomach roll it wasn't big but the small pudge irritated her.

Hmm she just might take her friend Clarissa's advice and called that plastic surgeon after all.

Marco rambled insults in his brain as he pressed Huey's name in his boss phone and waited for the man to pick up.

The phone ringed several times before it went to his voicemail "He didn't pick up" Marco said looking bored handing Carmen back her phone.

While she huffed and stamped her feet obviously upset that he didn't pick up the phone she needed to know if that Jazmine girl was with him or not hopefully she wasn't she couldn't understand why he had the girl as a assistance in the first place she was useless in her opinion.

But the girl did have great style which she enjoyed stealing some ideas off her Instagram page that she couldn't wait incorporate into her new clothing line.

"Whatever he'll call back go get me a coffee from Starbucks" Carmen said dismissing him.

"Bitch" Marco muttered under his breath and grabbing his wallet and phone and dropping the dress he was holding on the table…..

"Jazmine breathe" Huey said calmly sitting next to Jazmine and rubbing her back as the poor girl clutched her chest holding her cell phone that had the big picture of her and Riley kissing plastered on the screen.

"How can one fight with that ...idiot lead…to this" Jazmine weezed as she looked down at her phone. "You need to relax Riley will be over tomorrow and I will assure you that I will have him and his publicist put out a statement and clear this up" Huey said firmly.

"Really" Jazmine said starting to feel better and calm down. Why was he being so nice to her she was sure he was gonna to tell her off about what just happen

"Yes and I can also call some people to track down who leaked that picture and have this issue fixed it's nothing that can be done" Huey said moving his hand from her back and realizing that they were a little too close.

"Thank you" Jazmine said gratefully as Mr. Freeman nodded and move back to his seat pulling out his phone to call someone to find out who leaked the picture.

It didn't take them long to get back to the hotel and time was being cut short since they needed to be ready for the dinner Jazmine quickly pulled out the nice black cocktail dress she bought and headed to the shower.

Since she didn't want to take forever getting ready she decided to pin her hair up and let some ringlets hang on the side her face she wore simple makeup and finished her look with a bold red lipstick.

The look was lovely and classy with the striking black dress she finished it with some peep toe black heels the only thing she needed was a shawl to wear on her shoulders since the dress was strapless but she didn't have one so the dressy tan jacket she had bought would have to do.

When she came out of the bathroom Huey was sitting on the bed frowning at the tv the news was still talking about the incident with her and Riley as though it was worldwide coverage she literally wanted to melt into the carpet just looking at her and Riley's faces plastered on the screen.

"Um" she said as Huey turned his head away from the tv and his eyes widen at the sight of her he had to admit to himself Jazmine looked beautiful her look was fresh and simple but elegant and classy at the same time.

"You look very nice" Huey said complimented her and standing up to go to the bathroom and get ready himself. "Thank you" Jazmine said turning her head so he wouldn't see her blush.

"You're welcome" he answered swiftly going into the bathroom to shower.

While she waited she checked her social media sites sucking her teeth when she saw the comments and likes she was getting all because of Riley and what was even worse people were tagging her in his pictures on Instagram and he was following her.

Oh the nerve of that bastard jazmine said huffing to herself as she checked her friend list.

And he even posted that stupid picture of the them kissing with a kissy face emoji with the caption _She can't get enough of Yung Reezy._

"I'm Going to Kill him" Jazmine said angrily just as Huey came out the bathroom looking handsome in a black tux suit and black shoes his usual look only the material of the suit this time was velvet.

"Kill who?" her boss said raising his eyebrows in question. "Look at what he did" Jazmine seethed handing him her cellphone.

While she went to place her teardrop diamond earrings in and spray on her favorite perfume before she lost her damn mind and go ballistic.

Huey groaned "Damn it Riley" he said annoyed as he looked at the picture he should have known that his brother would stoop to these childish antics this had him written all over it.

"My best suggestion for you is not to respond and stay off social media until I talked to Riley and get this cleared up" Huey said handing her back her phone.

Jazmine nodded and pouted as she put on her coat quite frankly she didn't want to wait she wanted to clear her name from this madness.

"We need to leave are you ready I don't want to be late" Huey said putting on his coat. Jazmine nodded and pulled on her own and grabbed her clutch

Dotson as usual was waiting for them in the front but Jazmine couldn't help but noticed that people were staring at her as they passed through the lobby.

Great she was making headlines with everybody.

"Mr. Freeman, Ms. Dubois" Dotson greeted as he opened the door as they both nodded and got in.

"Del Frisco's Double Eagle Steakhouse Dotson please" Huey replied as they pulled away from the hotel parking lot. "Is the food good there" Jazmine said as she looked out the window she really needed him to make conversation with her for once.

Her mind was racing with agitation about Riley and right now she figured if she talked that might keep her mind focus on something else.

"I've only eaten there once, and since I'm not big on meat the food has proven to be tasteful especially at the prices their asking for" Huey snorted. And clucked his tongue with disapproval.

"So you don't like meat" Jazmine said she found that humorous somebody as firm and strong as Huey didn't like to eat meat.

"No" Huey replied scowling. "I would have never thought that you didn't like meat" Jazmine said thoughtfully. "I find meat unhealthy and not a necessity you shouldn't eat it either especially with all the chemicals that they put in these animals and then send back out for people to consume do you know the poison that your passing through your body" Huey said seriously actually looking intrigued with the conversation now flowing between them minus the scowling.

Jazmine looked at him deadpanned she ate just a cheeseburger from McDonalds's two days ago and felt fine.

"Hmm ….well what do you eat?" Jazmine said Huey cleared his throat and looked away from her for a minute a devious look came on his face and then disappeared as quickly as it came she wondered what the hell he was thinking about to have that look.

"Fruits, and Vegetables bread but only wheat and cheese sometimes and water" Huey said simply. "Well you're quite the health nut Mr. Freeman I assume you work out too?" Jazmine said smiling.

"Every day , and the way I eat assures me that I will live longer than everybody on the planet Jazmine and for now on you can called me Huey for the time being except in the office these business partners I'm meeting with usually like to discuss business on a first name basis" Huey replied.

As Dotson pulled up next to the beautiful restaurant that they would be dining at.

"Okay Huey" Jazmine said smiled as she waited for Dotson to open her door while she watched Huey climbed out of the car.

"Thank you Dotson" Jazmine said as she got out the car she was glad she bought the coat instead of the shawl the temperature had drop from all the rain and moist weather and so it was safe to say it was chilly right now.

"Hello Mr. Freeman and Ms. Dubois your table with Mr. Curtail and Hannah Curtail is ready please follow me" The hostess said politely leading them to the table but not before widing her eyes at Jazmine.

"Huey my boy good to see you" a white handsome man with black and a very few grey hairs. Standing up Hugging Huey.

"Alan" Huey said politely and nodding at the pretty brunette woman sitting down "Olivia" who smiled at them.

"Please Come sit I heard so much about the amazing developments that are coming along with the new Management location your starting in japan why Huey I must say I'm quite impressed you have turn a million dollar company into a billion dollar company and it's even going to be bigger than that

I have already agreed to do my part Huey so there no point in going over all that boring business talk I have the paperwork already drawn up now who is this gorgeous creature you bought to dine with us I'm so glad you left that depressing girl you always bring at home what was her name homely holy…" Mr. Curtail said cheerfully.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that Alan but I'm very glad you agreed to assist us with this endeavor you won't be disappointed and her name is Holly and this is my assistance Jazmine she's being a backup for Holly" Huey said blankly.

Jazmine smiled shyly at them and nodded she could tell that Mr. Curtail and his wife were quite a lively bunch.

As a waiter came and bought them a bottle of white wine "Wonderful, wonderful" Mr. Curtail said happily as he poured the chill wine into his class.

"Would you like some wine Huey" said pouring him a glass anyway before he could answer. "No Alan but thank you anyway" Huey said looking at his overfilled wine glass.

"Well I know you will have some and you must it try it I heard the wine here is amazing I understand Huey won't join the fun but I hope you're not a party pooper are you" Mr. Curtail said to Jazmine pouring the smooth wine in her glass making it overflow also.

"Go ahead I was quite skeptical of the wine myself but it's quite tasty and refreshing" Mrs. Curtail said urging her Jazmine was surprised to see that she had a British accent.

She glanced at Huey who just had unreadable face even though he didn't say anything she could feel the disapproval coming off him.

But she right now she didn't see any harm in drinking once glass of wine and if this wine tasted anything like the one at the hotel she wanted to try it.

As she took a tiny sip from her glass and was quite surprised by how sweet and cold it was she looked at her boss as to say this isn't so bad as she took another sip and smile as Mr. Curtail and Mrs. Curtail smiled at her with approval.

"I like this Girl Huey" Mr. Curtail said grinning as the waitress came and took their orders.

Huey grunted "I'll have the Ratatouille please and a glass of water" Huey said quickly not even looking at his menu.

"And you Ma'am" the waitress asked turning to Jazmine who was trying to get over how expensive a steak could be at a steak house personally she would have dined at Red lobster it was much cheaper. "I'll just have the New York strip steak and French fries and a salad with a sweet ice tea" Jazmine replied.

Not missing the amused look of the Curtails of her choice of meal she shrugged it off fancy restaurant or not she was not going to try and impressed anybody with eating things she could barely pronounced.

"So tell me dear how do you like working with Huey and what bought you to his company I don't get office assistant as your aura you look like you could be a model" Mrs. Curtail said to Jazmine sipping more of her wine.

Jazmine snuck a look at Huey who remained quiet with the obvious expression that he was ready to go she couldn't blame him she assumed a business dinner would be strictly about business not anybody's personal lives especially her own.

"Well my father informed me of it and I needed something income worthy that could support me while I'm in school and Huey is a good employer and as for the modeling part I'm way to clumsy" Jazmine said politely.

"Nonsense you look photograph ready the dress you're wearing is stunning may I asked who do you look for styles the look your wearing is quite refreshing" Mrs. Curtail said boy was this woman laying on the flattery right now.

"Well thank you and I style myself but I do look up to a few people that basically what I go to school for to be a stylist" Jazmine said smiling.

"How lovely isn't it Alan" Mrs. Curtail said drinking more of her wine. "Yes I believe so I actually thought you two were a couple when you both walked in are you still going with that Carmen girl Huey I been meaning to talk to you about her" Mr. Curtail said frowning.

Huey scowled already not liking where this was going he was one to talk about his personal life especially with people he did business with and not in a setting around other people he found it inappropriate and uncomfortable.

"Yes and what about her" Huey said as the waitress came back with their food and laid the plates on their table.

"Do you know she was quite rude to my daughter Anastasia at her art gallery in fact her attitude was atrocious I would keep a closer eye on her" Mr. Curtail said seriously.

Jazmine took a huge sip of her wine she could certainly imagine that Carmen was a rude woman hell she had experience that several times when the woman came to the office and belittle any and anybody in her path including her.

"I see Alan I will talk to her Carmen has a strong personality that people sometimes get confused about" Huey said shortly not wanting to talk about Carmen anymore.

"I see now back to this vivacious woman you bought with you the real question is why aren't you dating her she's lovely" Mr. Curtail said smiling at jazmine who almost choked on one her French fries.

Blushing she took a sip of wine to clear her wind pipe while accepting the back pat from Huey who was also shifting uncomfortable in his seat staring at his plate and if she didn't know she would have thought he was blushing but he recovered quickly.

"It is not in my interest to date my employees Alan" Huey said sternly removing his hand from Jazmine's back who was now breathing clear again. How embarrassing were these clients of Huey always this vocal and forward.

Her dating Huey her boss how silly she thought.

"Well I don't see why not she's beautiful you two should be a couple are you coming to Huey's Ball I would love to see you there" Mrs. Curtail said sweetly.

"Um" Jazmine started blushing she had forgotten all about that ball Huey was throwing. "Mr. and Mrs. Curtail if there really nothing to discussed then me and my assistance will have to leave I need to back in Chicago in the morning dinner was nice by the way" Huey said sharply using the couples last name for once now gesturing to the waiter.

Jazmine was now wondering whether she could get a doggy bag because she really hadn't had a chance to finish her dinner.

"Of course Huey I'll have my secretary call you once the paperwork is done" Mr. Curtail said looking amused. As Huey paid the waitress for him and Jazmine food.

"Excellent" Huey said curtly getting up with Jazmine in suit "It was nice seeing you Mr. Mrs. Curtail" Jazmine said politely.

"Nice meeting you too dear" Mrs. Curtail said smiling at her while Mr. Curtail winked at her leaving Jazmine wondering what the hell that was about as she followed Huey out the door.

"How long do you think it will be before they start dating" Mrs. Curtail said helping herself to another glass of wine once Jazmine and Huey were gone.

"I give him two weeks before he falls for her anything to get rid of that Carmen girl she's dreadful" Mr. Curtail said pecking his wife on the cheek while she giggled at his response.

"So that was awkward" Jazmine said as they sat in the limo on the way back to their hotel as Huey sat quietly on the other side he seemed to be annoyed.

Huey scoffed and pulled out his cell phone and saw that he had several calls from Carmen he figured she would call after him hanging up on her but he would talk to her once he got back from Chicago he needed to talk to her about her behavior and her being rude to Anastasia plus this whole thing with the Curtails why would they even go there with him and Jazmine.

Fine don't talk then Jazmine thought grumpily as she watched him pulled out his phone.

So he was pissed that the Curtails suggested that he should date her she knew that would never happen so why be upset about it.

"You know they were they just being silly" Jazmine said trying again "This was supposed to be about business not my love life so if that's their choice of amusement I didn't find it very funny and for the record I need you to do your job and assist me not voiced your input on it" Huey finally replied scowling.

Now she remember why she didn't like his ass as Jazmine flushed with anger as the limo finally pulled up to the hotel she got out of the car before Dotson could even open the door ignoring Huey as she walked to the lobby to their room.

"Be here at 6 sharp" Huey said avoiding the gaze Dotson gave him he was regretting the fact that he snapped at Jazmine she was right he knew they were just trying to be funny he had known the Curtails for a while that was there nature.

Damn how he hated to apologize as he made his way to the hotel room.

"Where do he get off talking to me like that I took my day off for this and now being portrayed as his crazy ass brother's girlfriend not to mention we're stuck in the same room" Jazmine fumed to herself angrily.

Getting more pissed with herself for really not packing more appropriate bed wear as she pulled out a short light blue nightie and went to the bathroom with her hygiene products.

She angrily rambled about Huey to herself quietly as she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Throwing on the nightie she was so pissed she didn't even put on any underwear but the material was thick enough so nobody would notice.

She left the bathroom still venting just in time to see Huey coming into the room.

She ignored him and climbed in on her side of the bed she couldn't wait to get back to her apartment in her own space her own room. "I apologized for my behavior in the limo it was uncalled for" Huey said suddenly taking her out her thoughts.

He looked flustered and strained feeling stubborn and not willing to forgive so easily Jazmine was about to tell him to where he could take his apology but a sudden crack of thunder flashed in the window and the lights in the hotel room popped off.

Jazmine screamed loudly jumping from the bed and hugging him just fucking great another Thunder storm again and now the lights.

"Jazmine" Huey said trying to pull her off him but Jazmine continue to cling to him if he truly wanted to apologized he could make it up to her by letting her hold him for safety until this nightmare was over.

"Jazmine this isn't professional and it's just thunder and its dark we can't just stand here" Huey said exasperated wanting her to get off him.

"Yes we can" Jazmine said burying her face in his shirt as the rain now splash on the clear windows. And the thunder cracked again.

"This is ridiculous" Huey said lifting her and carrying her to bed. He sat down trying to find his cell phone while she huddled next to him frighten.

Clicking on the flashlight he went to the door to see if the whole building was also swamped in darkness.

"Where are you going" Jazmine said frantically that he was leaving her she needed him to keep his butt right there.

Huey rolled his eyes as his cell phone ringed stopping him as he answered it. "Yes" he said annoyed.

"Hello Mr. Freeman I'm a receptionist here at the hotel and I'm just calling inform you not to panicked we have a repair staff on call to work on fixing the lights" the lady on the phone said politely.

"Okay then well hopefully have them on soon" Huey said pointedly looking at Jazmine. "Not to worry Mr. Freeman we will" the lady replied hanging up.

Huey sighed as he used the light from his phone to find his suit case "What did they say" Jazmine demanded as she watched his every move.

"There working on getting the lights back on" Huey said finally finding his suitcase and removing some shorts and a t. shirt from the luggage he grabbed his phone using the light so he could change in the bathroom and brush his teeth.

"Where are you going?" Jazmine said she could barely see in the dark room herself and the thunder was still roaring outside like a loud loin.

"To change Jazmine just hide in the covers I will be back in a minute" Huey replied as he walked in the bathroom she didn't missed that he called her by her name again.

Making Jazmine bristle at him with anger as she sucked his. But another crack of thunder did make her hide in the covers.

He change quickly and freshen himself and made his way back to the bed only to see that Jazmine was in his spot from the light on his cell phone.

"I need you to move over please" Huey said nudging her as she moved to her side with the blankets still covering her.

But the crack of thunder only made her squealed and jumped back in his spot.

"Dammit Jazmine" Huey said frustrated getting on his side that was partly being took over by Jazmine she was so closed up on him that he missed and nudged her breasts with his elbow making her move away from him blushing.

"Finally" Huey said glad to see that she had moved but was also glad that she couldn't see him blushing too.

"Oh shut up this is all your fault" Jazmine snapped. "My fault" Huey echoed looking her way even though he couldn't see her too well in the dark room. "Yes your fault had you checked your reservations before we got here we wouldn't be sleeping in the same room and you wouldn't be sexually harassing me in the dark in the middle of a thunder storm with your elbow" Jazmine said furiously.

"I'm not in control of how irresponsible this hotel is and if you would stop being such a damn scary cat for God sakes it's just thunder grow up already and it's seems to me you're not wearing any underwear if you wasn't holding on to me for dear life then I wouldn't have to brush my elbow on your skin in the first place" Huey shot back hotly.

"I'm not wearing underwear because you pissed me the hell off my god you're an asshole" Jazmine said back angrily with her lame excuse throwing the blanket on him.

Which she regretted instantly because he fell on her trying to get the blanket off him. "Get off me! "She shrieked pushing him as he pulled the blanket off him as they look like two fools fighting in the dark.

He fell off the bed steaming mad taking all the blankets and sheets with him by that time the lights finally popped on and all Jazmine saw was him on the floor surrounded by white sheets.

It look so funny how he sat on the floor looking angry like a big child she couldn't help but start giggling.

"What the …..Hell is….so …funny" Huey gritted out as he stood up and snatched the sheets and blankets off him.

"You" She said smartly still giggling but she wasn't laughing for long as the loudest crack of thunder she ever heard in her life flashed across the sky making her screamed again as she flung herself on the bed.

Huey sighed and rolled his eyes picking up the sheets and blankets on top of her and getting back in the bed.

It was going to be a long night.


	6. Physical Attraction

Ch. 6

 **Made this Chapter Extra Long for you Guys to make up for the Lateness plus S/O's too**

 **Juey**

 **Anonrain**

 **Livirenee**

 **ILuvBoondocks**

 **.Bae.143**

 **Lazy Mya**

 **Dessypoo**

 **Ayee**

 **Sncjana**

 **Milena040301**

 **And All the Guest Reviews You Guys are Awesome as Always (: and the Reviews are much appreciated it's makes us feel good to know your sticking with us slow people lol ..Both Natasha Annalise and FreeGirl999 yell Thank you from the top of our Lungs !**

 **Anywhoo let's Begin…..**

"And I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes and cheese omelet with bacon, sausage and a cup of hot chocolate" Jazmine said cheerfully to the waitress.

Who had her pen out scribbling down Jazmine's order but seemed more focus on gawking at Huey instead. Jazmine hoped for her sake that she at least got her order right.

As she turned to Huey who was frowning at the Ihop menu Jazmine felt slightly bad for picking their last restaurant had she knew Ihop was so limited in Vegan options she should have pick something else but she was tired of Rich restaurants.

And she didn't want to be confine to their hotel room eating breakfast inside after their awkward night again.

 _ **Flashback…..**_

" _Sorry" Jazmine mumbled once she woke up and realized she was laying on Huey's Chest again as she moved off him quickly her face turning beet red. He grunted back in reply and sat up and got out of the bed to head to the bathroom._

 _Things went quietly like that until he suggested they leave the hotel for breakfast._

"I'll just have a large bowl of oat meal and a side of fruit with a glass of orange juice" Huey said finally looking up. And handing the waitress back the menu he barely paid attention to the waitress who gave him a disappointed glance when she saw he wasn't interested as she left to fill in their orders.

"I'll suppose we'll head back home after this" Huey started as he adjusted the draw string on his black sweatshirt. Jazmine was about to answer when a sudden buzzing noise of excited people stood from their booths.

"What's going on?" Jazmine said but she had a very suspicious and funny feeling in her gut.

"Yo'Yo where Huey ole Gay ass at" a voice called out. As they both turned to see Riley or Yung Reezy as you call it standing there wearing a baggy yellow long sleeve shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants and a pair black Tims.

He looked like a banana threw up on his ass Jazmine thought wrinkling her nose with distaste how the hell did people support him looking like this.

"My God Riley what are you doing here?" Huey groaned putting his head in his hands. Riley snorted and pushed Jazmine rudely to the side of her booth and sat down nodding at his body guards to go sit down and chill.

"I'm here to join your bitch ass for breakfast well more like you and Mariah don't tell me your ass forgot and you pose to be the nigga that's prepared for everything but can't even call your own brother to join him for breakfast" Riley said as the waitress returned with Huey's and Jazmine's drinks which she almost dropped when she saw Riley.

"Omg Yung Reezy" she sputtered as she sat down the orange juice and a cup of hot chocolate on the table. "What's sup baby" Riley said smirking snatching a menu off the table behind them.

"It's you omg I love your music I follow you on everything Instagram, facebook, twitter, snapchat, even Wikipedia" Can you I please have your autograph?" the waitress said looking flustered.

As she handed Riley a notepad who smirked and pulled out a pen and scribbled his name on the paper with a phone number.

"She squealed with ecstatic when she saw the number on the paper and shoved it in her pocket. "Um can I get you anything Yung Rezzy?" The waitress asked sweetly batting her eyelashes. Jazmine almost hurled in her cup of hot chocolate.

While Huey just scowled and shook his head at the actions before him.

"Yeah bae get me the chicken and waffles platter extra chicken with a sweet tea and make sure the tea is nice and sweet" Riley said giving her a wink and a charming smile as he handed her back the menu.

"Of course Yung Reezy" The waitress said walking away but switching her hips as she did.

"Ugh disgusting" Jazmine said once the waitress was gone. "What shorty know me on Wikipedia, Aye by the way what's Wikipedia?" Riley said turning back in his seat.

"Enough of that since you're here I need you to get in contact with your publicist" Huey said scowling. "And you need to take that stupid picture of us off your Instagram I don't want people thinking I'm your girlfriend" Jazmine chimed in almost forgetting.

"How about why and hell no" Riley answer as the waitress bought his sweet tea. Jazmine was about to retort. But Huey held his hand up for her to be quiet.

"Riley you will call your publicist and put out a response that you're not dating Ms. Dubois and you will also take down that ridiculous photo as well" Huey said firmly.

"Quite frankly I ain't gotta do shit since Mariah over here started tripping and embarrassing me and shit she gotta pay her dues so I'll take the publicity from this and plus Cristal said it's good for my image" Riley responded snickering sipping his tea.

"The only thing that will be good for your image is me putting my foot up your narrow a…" Jazmine said getting cut off at the end by Huey "Riley you will do this or I will contact Cristal myself and fix this" Huey ordered getting frustrated.

"Damn Huey your gay ass always gotta fuck up something up you lucky you got my brother involved with this Mariah or your ass would have been paying for that bullshit you cause at the sneaker store" Riley said scowling pulling out his I-phone and texting his publicist Jazmine rolled her eyes and kicked his leg under the table making him yell out with pain.

"Here's your orders Chocolate chip pancakes a cheese omelet with bacon and sausage" another waitress said coming back with their food Jazmine couldn't help notice that this woman kept her eyes glued on Riley and Huey's face as she handed Jazmine her food.

"A large bowl of oatmeal with seasonal fruit and a glass of orange juice" and a plate of chicken and waffles with an extra side of chicken. She said beaming at both boys.

"Thank you" Huey said starting on his meal once again not paying her any attention but scowling at Jazmine's Pancakes sprinkled in chocolate chips and maple syrup.

"Thank you lil mama" Riley said winking at the waitress who swooned like the last one and left their table dreamily.

Once she was gone Riley dugged into his food and they ate like that silently for a moment with Huey shooting his brother looks of disproval every few minutes.

"So what's ya'll doing after this?" Riley asked once he got through cleaning his plate.

"We're heading back to Chicago" Huey answered pulling out money to pay for him and Jazmine's food now that they were finished also. "Really Riley you're a millionaire rapper and you can't pay for your food" Huey said looking at his brother sitting in his seat coolly with a causal smirk displayed on his handsome face.

Despite the difference between the two Riley was just as handsome as Huey but more in a bad boy rough cut kind of way.

"Nigga you the one that was supposed to treat me to breakfast now treat my ass no homo" Riley said as Huey rolled his eyes and pulled out another twenty with the waitress's tip and setting it on the table.

"Ready" Huey said getting up Jazmine nodded she was ready to head back to the hotel and get her things so they could go back home. As she waited for Riley to move so she could get out the booth.

"Nice kicks" Riley said looking down at her feet she was wearing her new purple sneakers.

"Thanks" Jazmine replied smirking as she followed Huey.

"Aye" Riley called after them before they could get in the limo where Dotson was waiting for them. "What is it Riley" Huey answered frowning.

"Look I'll take down that picture and put a response out I got a radio interview later so I can take care of that when I get there but I wanna ask Mariah a favor" Riley shifting on his feet.

"My name is Jazmine and what is it" Jazmine said frowning with her hands on her hips waiting for him to hurry up and tell her so she could tell him no.

"Look I was checking out your pictures on Instagram and shit and I noticed you had a picture of some white dude dressed real fly and shit and since you inspiring to be a stylist in yo bio and shit I was wondering if you could pick my outfit for my next performance it's supposed to be at fashion week and I wanna look fresh and shit" Riley said quickly stumbling on some of the words.

"You want me to style you?" Jazmine said feeling surprised.

"No I just want you to pick out clothes for me and make me the flyest nigga in the city yeah Mariah I want you to style me" Riley replied sarcastically he seemed uncomfortable with what he was asking of her.

"I guess but when I have an engagement with another stylist and it can't interfere with work so I like to be ahead and prepared in time" Jazmine said looking at Huey who just had unreadable expression on his face she wanted to know what he was thinking she was about to take a job from his brother.

"I need to be straight by Thursday ya know and make sure I look like the shit too and here take this because I can't be seen in no cheap shit neither" Riley said handing her a white envelope filled with a lot of money.

"Riley it would have been wiser to give her card or set up a day where you can go pick out clothes" Huey said frowning at the thick envelop jazmine was holding.

"Nigga I don't use no damn credit cards I pay for my shit straight up in cash anyway and I ain't got time for that besides I'll see ya'll niggas later I got shit I got to do" Riley said walking off.

Huey shook his head as they proceeded to get back in the limo.

Jazmine chuckled to herself quietly so Huey couldn't hear her she was amazed she now scored another stylist gig and by a rapper at that she couldn't wait to change Riley out of those hideous baggy clothes.

"You don't have too if you don't want to Riley can be quite …a handful I'm pretty sure he could hired another stylist to dress him and I didn't know …that you were a stylist" Huey said once they were settled in the car.

"No it's no problem honestly if you don't mind me saying it he could use a ...Makeover and I'm one in training it's what's I'm going to school for" Jazmine said shyly.

"So you're in college?" Huey asked looking interested it amazed her that all this time she been working for him he really didn't know a thing about her except that she was his assistance and that all she did was file paperwork for him.

This trip was probably the most he had coming close to knowing who she was.

"Yes I study at the Olivia Stone Fashion Academy" Jazmine replied. "Why are you working for me then wouldn't you be comfortable working at a retail store" Huey asked scowling. "Well I would prefer too but working at a retail doesn't pay a lot and working for you does I still have to pay for school and my apartment" Jazmine said honestly.

"I see" Huey replied frowning.

"But working for you isn't so bad I gained some knowledge from working you besides the fact that you pay me a decent salary" Jazmine added.

"You benefit from moving paperwork" Huey questioned raising his eyebrows but she could detect the smugness in his question. Jazmine couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not and that annoyed her ever since she been on this trip with Huey she couldn't tell when he was being an asshole or nice or even if he was being nice at all it was so damn confusing.

"Well I must benefit from something I move your paperwork and get it to your desk when you order me and I also take trips on my days off when your secretary is out with the flu so I suppose I gain great knowledge by working for you" Jazmine retorted not controlling how she felt.

"Right" Huey said with indifferent as his phone ringed and scowled at the caller id.

"Excuse me I need to take this" Huey said Jazmine just shrugged she wished Dotson would drive faster.

"Yes Carmen?" Huey answered his phone jazmine could tell he was fighting a huge eye roll as his girlfriend yelled angrily in the phone on why Huey didn't call her back. Getting bored with listening to him talk to Carmen.

Jazmine drowned out his conversation and pulled out her own phone and went to Instagram and clicked on her page to see that she still had request from new people she added them and went scrolling for the picture that Riley was referring to and begin to come up with ideas for his performance look.

By the time she had found what she liked she wrote down her ideas and knew exactly what she was going to get Riley.

They soon pulled up at the hotel and Huey was still talking to a very upset Carmen Jazmine ignored him and climbed out the limo and went back to their hotel room while Huey sat in the limo finishing his conversation.

She began packing all her things once she was settled back in the room she also took the time to take a light shower and change into a peach and white and grey cotton light sweater and some grey leggings with a pair long thigh high boots.

And let her hair hang loose and kept her face bare. She then hopped on her laptop and did some random browsing.

Huey soon came up and begin packing his stuff but he didn't have to pack much because he kept all his things very neat.

He also took a shower and change into a nice wool cotton pullover with a hood and some nice baggy sweat pants and sneakers he looked so causal that Jazmine couldn't help but giggle to herself this was the most regular she had ever seen him look.

"What's so funny" Huey asked looking at her she cleared her throat and looked down blushing she didn't know that he heard her and she was afraid of saying the wrong thing since he lacked humor "Nothing random thought" Jazmine replied softy.

He gazed at her a moment longer and used the hotel phone to call the receptionist to send up a bellboy to come pick up their luggage.

Jazmine got up to go unplugged her laptop but apparently she wasn't watching the cord laying on the floor as she tripped on it she screeched as she was about to hit the floor but Huey ran and caught her before she did.

"Are you okay?" Huey asked looking at her with concern. Her heart was beating so hard because she was so closed to him as she gazed in his red brownish colored eyes. "Yes" she breathed inhaling his nice scent.

And enjoying the warmth his body was giving her as held her upright "Your eyes are so pretty" Jazmine blurted without thinking.

She could have sworn for a moment that he blushed but the pink hue from his cheeks left quickly. He was about to answer but a knock at the door caught his attention. He blinked realizing what he was doing and gently let her go making sure that she regained her balanced before he did.

"I better go answer that" Huey said quickly looking around and heading to the hotel door "Hello Mr. Freeman are you ready for me to take your luggage" the bellboy outside the door said politely.

"Yes" Huey answered moving so the man could start moving Jazmine and Huey's stuff on the cart. Jazmine got herself together and put her laptop in its bag as she tried not to think about what just happen.

"Are you ready Ms. Dubois?" Huey said not looking at her it was obvious that he wasn't trying to think about the moment they just had either.

"Yes, Mr. Freeman" she responded as they both left the empty room she went to the limo with the bellboy where Dotson was waiting while Huey returned the keys at the front desk…

After two hours they were back in Chicago and Dotson was pulling up to Jazmine's apartment.

"Goodbye Mr. Freeman" Jazmine said reaching the door handle and opening the door the entire trip home was completely silent not one word was spoken between the two not even a phone conversation was held in the limo.

"Goodbye Ms. Dubois I'll see you back at work in two days I figure you deserve those days off" Huey said politely as she stepped out.

"Thank you" she replied and nodded her head she was happy to be home.

She waited patiently for Dotson to take out her suitcases so she could go to her house. "I can take that" Jazmine said once he got everything out of the car.

"Are you sure Ms. Dubois I can take the bags it's no problem" Dotson said still holding her luggage as he looked down at her outstretched hand.

"No it's completely fine Dotson you done enough for me you go ahead I'm sure Mr. Freeman wants to go home now" Jazmine said taking her luggage before Dotson could protest but slightly cussing under her breath and mentally scolding herself for bringing so much.

As she made it to her door she breathed a breath of relief as she opened her door.

"Finally" she said dropping her bags on the couching and flopping down on her couch….

"Straight Home Mr. Freeman?" Dotson said once he was settled back in the limo. "Yes Dotson please" Huey said staring out the window where Jazmine just left he had to admit this had been a trying weekend for him but he also didn't like the feeling that was lingering within him.

He was beginning to be intrigued by Ms. Dubois honestly before he had spent any time with her before New York he thought of her as a young clumsy and slack worker she was always late with his paperwork and didn't always follow directions correctly.

And then there was her quick tongue he was amazed to that she wasn't one to shy back with a smart mouth.

But he did find it amusing that she found thunderstorms terrifying the way she clung to him in bed like a helpless child fascinated him but it also made him uneasy because the behavior was very unprofessional and under no circumstances should he have his office assistance clinging to him the way she did and it was also disrespectful to Carmen.

Speaking of Carmen he probably needed to go speak to her he was pretty sure she was still pissed at him for not calling her back even after he explained his reasoning she still seemed to be very annoyed.

"Anything else you need Mr. Freeman" Dotson asked as he pulled up in front of Huey's three story town house.

"No Dotson thank you enjoy the rest of your day I have it from here" Huey replied getting out the limo while Dotson popped open the trunk so he could get his luggage.

"Well call me if you need anything Mr. Freeman" Dotson said happily he wasn't expecting his day to be cut short so this was unexpected.

Huey nodded and made his way to his door he was about to pull out his house keys when he noticed something funny about his doorknob it was slightly ajar he instantly went in defense mode who in the hell was stupid enough to break in his house as he pushed the open door open.

There seem to be no damage as he walked in and looked around intently everything seemed to be in place as he dropped his suitcase on his couch.

He did however hear music playing from upstairs. Feeling ready to kick some ass he quietly walked upstairs ready to catch the culprit who entered his domain unwelcome and make them suffer.

He could feel himself getting angrier as he heard the soft sounds of Usher playing lightly from his bedroom. Oh an ass whooping was most certainly coming.

Without warning he busted into his bedroom. To see a startled Carmen laying on his bed clad in a lacy yellow two set Victoria Secret bra and panty set her soft dark hair in a curly updo. Holding a bowl filled with strawberries and whipped cream.

There were rose petals laid all over his carpet she was certainly going to clean this bullshit off his floor and how the hell did she get in his house.

"Carmen what is this?" Huey said feeling pissed looking around his room. Carmen pouted and grabbed her matching robe that came with her bra and panty set.

"Baby I wanted to surprise you I thought you would be happy" she said putting her robe and standing with her hands on her hips.

"I would be happier if you would just call and say you're coming over I thought you were an intruder and I was ready to take action against you and how did you get in here I had Josephia locked the place before she leaves.

"Well I have called Huey and you didn't pick up and I came over early while Josephia was still working and demanded she let me in so I can surprise my man did you know she got pissy with me about letting me in as if I'm not your girlfriend, I think you should fire her along with that Dubois girl did you know that her and Riley broke up?" Carmen said

Huey sighed and roll his eyes walking toward the bed and moving the strawberries and whipped crème off his clean bed. "One Josephia was doing her job I have given her rules not to let anybody into my house without permission and no I will not fire her she's a great maid and no I will not fire Ms. Dubois and as for that situation Great" Huey said sitting down.

"Hmmp aren't you happy to see me baby I've missed you" Carmen said sitting down next to him. "Yes I just wish you would have informed me you were coming over I don't like to be surprised" Huey said scowling at the petals on his floor.

"I'm sorry love I just couldn't wait and I missed you so much" Carmen said softly kissing his neck and running her freshly nude painted nails in his hair she sucked lightly on his temple making him shiver.

"Stop Carmen" Huey said trying to move away from her he had just got home he wanted to take a shower and relax and check his email but the hard rock in his pants said otherwise.

"Mmm, Huey you smell so good and taste so amazing" Carmen moaned as she drew wet kisses on the side of his face now running her hands on his muscle bound chest.

"Can I at least get my clothes off first" Huey said breaking from her before he got weak and banged her lights out.

For once he wasn't in the mood to have sex he was glad to see Carmen but he wanted to see her in a different setting all they did since he been in a relationship with her was have sex and the sex was amazing.

But he never really took the time to get know Carmen hell at least know her interests he did know that she was rich and loved expensive things and that she was beautiful but that was all he knew about her they had been dating for a year and a half and their relationship was really only on a physical stance.

"Where are you going?" Carmen said letting her disappointment show as he walked to his bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we're going to talk" Huey said firmly. Peeling off his clothes and closing the door halfway.

"About what?" Carmen replied sounding apprehensive whenever your partner said they needed to talk it was never good he better not be breaking up with her she couldn't let that happen.

"About being a couple learning about each other besides what we normally do when we spend time with each other" Huey said cutting on his shower and stepping in.

"And what am I supposed to do while you wash up" Carmen yelled outside his bathroom door.

"Watch tv, read a book, make yourself at home like you were doing before I got here" Huey yelled back sarcastically as he lathered body wash on his skin.

Carmen rolled her eyes she didn't want to watch tv, or read a book but she did most certainly want to make herself at home because soon down the line she would eventually become Mrs. Carmen Freeman wife of billionaire Huey Freeman.

"Fuck that" Carmen said slyly taking off her lingerie quickly and walking into Huey shower butt ass naked.

She giggled at his bare round ass and slide the glass shower door to the side and stepped in behind him and watched him washed his beautiful brown wet glistening skin with ease.

She wrapped her arm around him making his pause and growl with annoyance "Carmen what did I say" Huey said scowling.

"You didn't say I couldn't shower with you" Carmen replied in a sultry voice as she turned him around ignoring the aggravated look on his face but that would soon disappear no matter how hard he put his foot down with her she would always get her way.

As she leaned slowly down till her knees hit the wet shower floor as his brown eyes raised up realization at what she was doing.

"Carmen" Huey said warningly but his eyes closed as she took him into her mouth….

A loud vibrating sound startled Jazmine out of her sleep making her slowly slip from her couch and onto the floor. "Ouch" Jazmine moaned. Rubbing her head as she looked up wide eye as she looked at her cellphone buzzing on her coffee table she saw Marco's name plastered on the screen.

She shook herself awake and grabbed her phone and answer her quickly. "Hey Marco" Jazmine said into the speaker stiffing a yawn.

As she took in her surroundings it was obviously morning and she slept on her damn couch. "Jazmine thank God you've answer , Remember that client that I wanted you to come with me and style well change of plans we have to get to her today meaning we have to see her in a hour are you still able to come with me where can I meet you" Marco said frantically. He sounded panicked and urgent.

"Um yeah of course and you can meet me at my apartment here let me text you my address so I can go shower and be ready before you get here" Jazmine replied getting off the phone so she could text him quickly.

Once she was done she flew into her shower and brushed her teeth, she didn't really have an idea what to wear so she opted for a casual outfit a white crop t-shirt and black leggings and a blue jean jacket with her purple sneakers she then finished off her look with light makeup and light purple lipstick that made her green eyes sparkled she ran her hands in her curly blonde hair and let it tumbled wildly around her shoulders.

Running to her closet she pulled out a cute chic purple throw purse that matched her shoes perfectly and threw in her phone charger, wallet and a couple other accessories and her favorite notebook where she wrote down every outfit or any idea she came up with at the moment.

By the time she got through putting on her favorite light perfume Marco was already knocking at her door looking cute and chic in his causal outfit as well he had his smooth dark hair brushed back With a tan straw hat covering it a long navy blue shirt light blue cutoff jeans and brown sandals his feet were nicely manicured and he also was carrying a Michael Kors book bag.

"Omg you look flawless I'm sorry for doing this so unscheduled but her people called saying it was urgent so I had no choice" Marco said sounding apologetic.

"Oh it's fine Marco I'm just excited to be coming along and thanks you look amazing as well I see you found my place alright" Jazmine said smiling.

"Oh yes the directions was easy I even talked to the nice homeless man outside your building he was very sweet" Marco said brightly as they left walked out her apartment and she locked her door.

"Oh no he didn't bothered you did he?" Jazmine said looking worried she had only ran into the man a couple of times.

"Absolutely not he looks familiar tho like I've seen him somewhere but I just gave him five dollars and he went on his way" Marco said as they walked to his small black car.

"Excellent we're on time" Marco said beaming as he looked at his cell phone looking at the time.

"So who are we seeing?" Jazmine replied unable to contain her excitement. "Well if you keep up with the runways we're seeing the one and only Cynthia Mchphearson" Marco said laughing at Jazmine's dropped mouth.

"Are you serious she was just on the cover of vogue two weeks ago she supposed to be the hottest model in the runway capital right now" Jazmine sputtered that's who they were styling for she assumed it would be a simple client not a celebrity.

"I am most serious I received a lovely message from her on Instagram saying that she wanted me to style for her after I did some work for her friend a couple weeks ago I was just astonished and surprise as you this is my first time styling for a celebrity and I'm nervous which is why I'm glad I met you and that you agreed to come with me I need all the input I can get" Marco said getting giddy.

"I will do my very best but I'm feeling just as nervous as you right now" Jazmine giggled.

"Well let's pray to the fashion gods that they have our backs" Marco said humming a gospel prayer making them both laugh.

Jazmine could see why Marco wanted to be on time because they had to drive to the other side of Chicago to get to Cynthia who was currently staying at a studio town house while she was in town.

"Ugh paparazzi" Jazmine said looking with disgust as they pulled in front of the nice lavish house. There were several men all standing in front of the gate that surrounded the place snapping pictures with haste.

"Well you know they are always out like a flock of birds whenever someone big comes into town" Marco said looking at them too as he pulled up to the gate and push the call button that was on the wall of the gate.

"Yes" a male voice answer sharply with no nonsense.

"Yes Marco Rivera and Jazmine Dubois to see Ms. Cynthia Mchphearson we're here to style her" Marco said pleasantly.

"Right wait for the Gate to open and come through" The male voice answered as the gate shifted and open for Marco to drive through but it wasted no time quickly closing as the paparazzi came up behind it like flies to snap pictures.

"Ready" Marco asked beaming once he parked. "Ready" Jazmine replied smiling as they grabbed their things out the car and walked to the front door and knocked waiting patiently for someone to answer.

"Mr. Rivera and Ms. Dubois" a tall man answered wearing all black opening the front door abruptly. Making them both jump.

"Yes" Marco replied nodding his head "Well I need to check those ba.." the man started to say but he was cut off by an average height and beautiful blonde woman who had to be no other than Cynthia Mcpherson. She wore a baggy white t. shirt and baggy black sweat pants her feet was bare and she wore no makeup.

Her blonde hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail. "Oh Clarence cut that protective bullshit these people are here to style me not kill my ass now move your big ass out the way I got shit to do" Cynthia said in a very rough and ghetto accent. Looking annoyed as the man rolled his eyes and moved so Marco and Jazmine could come in.

"Hello Cynthia me and Jazmine are very pleased to meet you" Marco said politely. "look hunny just called my ass Cin or Cindy I only use that bullshit ass name for image personally I don't know what brand of vodka my mother was drinking's when she name me that bullshit" Cindy replied waving them both to a beautiful design living room where it had two long mental racks of clothes.

"So I'm Glad ya'll here I need help bad my last stylist I had to dump and beat her thieving ass because she was stealing my shit so I hope ya'll got the works for me because a bitch needs to look fly" Cindy said turning around looking at them expectantly.

Marco and Jazmine both glanced at each other apparently they had their work cut out for them…


	7. Chocolate Attraction

Ch. 7

 **FREEGURL SAYS : SORRY EVERYBODY FOR THE LATENESS MY COMPUTER GOT BUSTED BUT NOW I'M BACK IN BUSINESS BUT THE SAD THING IS ME AND NATASHA HAVE TO GIVE YOU GUYS A FILLER INSTEAD OF A FULL CHAPTER BECAUSE I LOST THE FREAKING ORIGINAL CHAPTER THAT WE WROTE THAT WAS MUCH LONGER THAN THIS SO INSTEAD OF STARTING OVER WE JUST DECIDED TO DROP A SHORTER CHAPTER AND MAKE THE NEXT UPDATE LONGER SO I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT SCHOOL HAS BEEN OVERWHELEMING MAKING IT HARD TO WRITE BUT SINCE I LIVE IN SOUTH CAROLINA AND WE'RE PRACTICALLY SLUMPED WITH FLOODING WE'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATER AGAIN TOMORROW BECAUSE I HAVE NO SCHOOL SO YAY !**

 **AND THERE ARE FIFTEEN STORIES THAT HAVE BEEN UPDATED THAT I LOVED AND I'M TEARS BECAUSE I HAVEN'T HAD DECENT INTERNET ACCESS IN A WHOLE WEEK TO READ THEM LITERALLY SCREAMING RIGHT NOW ! SO S/O TO NATASHA FOR BEING A SWEETHEART AND LISTENING TO ME CRY ABOUT THAT LOL ANYWHOO...**

 **NATASHA ANNALISE SAYS: TOMORROW WE'RE UPDATING AGAIN AND I'M HAPPY TRACI IS BACK IN EFFECT AGAIN BECAUSE IT WAS HARD WITHOUT HER LOL…**

 **Also side note we see the requests asking if we we're going to put Caesar in the story and about Jazmine and Huey being together... and we also saw that we have a guest review asking about Caesar as well not to worry he will be in the story and as for your ideas we appreciate them and have managed to find great use for them especially with the direction were going (: and also Huey and Jazmine will end up together just not as quickly we just don't feel right making them fall in love with each other just yet but it's coming we promise.**

 **NATASHA ANNALISE AND FREEGURL999 NOW SAY:S/O'S TO**

 **Trina**

 **Milena040301**

 **Livireen**

 **I Luv Boondocks**

 **.Bae.143**

 **Anonrain**

 **Juey**

 **Sncjana**

 **AND ALL THE GUEST REVIEWERS WE LOVE YOU GUYS THANK YOU! AND REMEMBER WE'RE UPDATING THIS AGAIN TOMORROW!**

 **Now Let's begin…**

"I love it!" Cindy exclaimed as she swung her body around in the strapless pearl pale blue color body suit jumper with a pair of light grey pumps. Both Marco and Jazmine both breathed with relief this was the fifth outfit that they came up with and Cindy had rejected the other four but luckily the two came up with an outfit that gave the blonde a classy relaxed but sophisticated look.

"And you look amazing in it all eyes will be on you I can promise you that" Marco said beaming. "I agree and a chic bun with a bold eyeliner will finish that look and make it look effortless and polished" Jazmine chimed in.

"You guys are good I was a little skeptical about ya'll asses at first but you got me looking fly and all drawled up I'm taking any suggestions ya'll give me matter fact I wanna hired you both as my personal stylist" Cindy said beaming at her reflection in the mirror.

"We accept" Marco answered happily clapping his hands. While Jazmine's mouth dropped open she just couldn't believe the opportunities that was being thrown at her right now first a styling job, styling for a big time recording artist, and now she had just been hired as a full time stylist hell she hadn't even graduated from styling school yet.

"I don't know what to say" Jazmine breathed. "Don't say anything just be happy" Marco said to her looking ecstatic.

"But I haven't even finished school yet and am I really that good I mean this is a big time model hell I'm still working on making sure on how I'm going to make Yung Reezy look good" Jazmine replied feeling nervous.

"Wait you're going to style Yung Reezy and your doubting yourself as a stylist" Marco said looking like the speechless one now.

"Fuck Yung Rezzy I hate that nigga" Cindy chimed in on their conversation.

"I dated him a couple of times the man is a straight asshole he always fucking around with some damn hoes couldn't tell between a diamond and a rock if it hit his ass in the face" Cindy continued with a hint of bitterness lingering in her tone.

"I didn't know you two dated" Marco said causally. Cindy snorted "Not too many do we kept it under radar because we didn't want to be one of those couples that every blog and gossip site including TMZ watching our every damn move and always running their damn mouths about us why do you think Chris Brown can't catch a break" Cindy replied smirked.

"Well I don't blame you he is a little asshole" Jazmine said thinking aloud. Making Cindy laughed merrily but stopping as though she had seen her for the first time.

"Wait you're the girl he dated didn't ya'll get in a huge argument with him and beat his ass over a pair of purple Jordan's but then ya'll broke up" Cindy said slowly narrowing her blue eyes at Jazmine.

"Who coughed and turned red she could already sense where Cindy was going with this the girl had to be thinking what was Yung Reezy ex-girlfriend doing here she needed to cleared this up fast because even Marco was looking worried.

"Oh God no Yung Reezy was never my boyfriend we just happen to have an altercation with each other at a sneaker store other than that we have and will never ever date that whole girlfriend publicity stunt was just for him to save face for me embarrassing him" Jazmine spoke quickly.

Feeling immediate relief once she saw the blonde facial features relaxed. "Oh but is it true that you beat him up" Cindy said eagerly.

"Unfortunately no I did throw a couple of insults at him" Jazmine said shaking her head as Cindy face fell at her answer. "Too bad I would have posted on every social media account I had how you know that lame nigga anyway" Cindy said going back to the mirror to check on her reflection.

"I work for his brother" Jazmine replied shyly. "Damn you style his ass too" Cindy said looking impressed. Jazmine giggled her styling Huey Freeman that would never happen he was definitely not a man that care about fashion.

"No I just file his paperwork I'm his office assistance" Jazmine said smiling. "You file his paperwork why the hell you not sleeping with his fine ass do you know how many women want to do more than just file Huey's Freeman paperwork and I'm not talking about the paper work that man is fine a little stuck up but his ass is sexy how do you work so close to him and not have your panties get wet" Cindy said going to change behind a wall closet.

Jazmine blushed hard at Cindy's boldness while Marco sat back amused "I wonder this myself" Marco added smirking. "Easy he has a girlfriend, and besides he's my boss it would be unprofessional and that will never happen" Jazmine shaking her head.

"I know you're not talking about stank ass Carmen" Cindy said coming back dressed in a blue tank top and black leggings her blonde hair in a messy bun.

"My god do you hate her too" Marco said excitedly sitting up looking thrilled.

"Of course I hate that stank ass hoe I had a few bad run in's with her and stank ass daddy not to mention she steals too" Cindy frowned looking at the both of them.

"Interesting tell me more I work for that dreadful ass woman and any sour news about her makes my days feel more brighter" Marco said looking like Christmas had just come early.

Cindy scoffed "The hoe is a gold digger and you would think with her having her own money she wouldn't be after another man's money" Cindy said with disdain tapping her chin.

Jazmine wrinkled her nose with confusion why a woman that was already rich be after another man money that just didn't seem right.

"I absolutely can't stand her I can't wait until I build my portfolio so high enough I can quit and her taste in clothes is atrocious" Marco replied looking disgusted.

Cindy snickered very amused it was plain that two would get along very well with their hatred for Carmen.  
"Ahem, Ms. Mchphearson we have to leave soon to get ready for your interview" the man that greeted them at the door earlier.

Cindy rolled her eyes and looked at the two of them apologetically "Looks like I gotta go guys we should do lunch with each other one day I like you two and I don't like anybody so here's my number so you can get in contact with me thank you both for dressing me I know I'm going to look fantastic at my event" Cindy said looking sad and annoyed that she had to get going handing them a slip of paper with her phone number on it.

"No thank you it was a pleasure working with you" Marco said smiling widely taking the paper from her. Looking at jazmine as she shook her head in agreement beaming as well.

"No problem until we meet again babies" Cindy replied smiling back.

Once Marco and Jazmine got outside they both squealed loudly like two high school girls giggling hard as they made it to his car.

"Oh my God Marco how I can thank you I'm so happy that you let me came I can't believe this really happen"! Jazmine exclaimed as they got in the car.

"You I can't believe that she hired us as her personal stylist's I'm so glad you came with me Jazmine from now on you have to come to every stylist appointment I have I can't imagine doing any of them without you" Marco replied sincerely.

"Well I most certainly will and in that case I will need you to come with me to pick out the right outfits for Yung Reezy for fashion week I have some things listed but I would love a second opinion" Jazmine said she just couldn't believe how wonderful today went for her.

"I would love to partners" Marco replied sticking out his pinky finger.

"Partners" Jazmine said linking her finger on his…..

The alarm buzzed loudly stirring Huey Freeman from his slumber he really needed a run right now as he sat up in his bed and stared at the sleeping form next to him last night he was supposed to talk to Carmen about their relationship but that talk never happen and led elsewhere thanks to Carmen.

Feeling grumpy he got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up a little and throw on his workout clothes Huey took his health seriously despite have a huge dislike for hospitals he didn't hesitate to take the measures to keep himself healthy he felt that you could live a clean lifestyle without checkups as long as you ate right and exercise correctly.

Throwing on one of his favorite black hoodies and grabbing his cell phone and car keys he drove to his favorite running spot a large open park in Chicago that was also next to his favorite café he figure after his run he would stop by and grabbed his favorite health smoothie as well.

Jazmine was feeling amped as she jogged around the park in the cold air as Childish Gambino played loudly in her headphones she still feeling elated from yesterday she just couldn't believe her good fortune she was so caught up in her happiness that she didn't even have time to see that she bumped right into the most gorgeous dark chocolate man she ever saw in her life.

He was nicely built his body gleaming with sweat and he had black and brown tinted dreads pulled into a ponytail.

"Are you alright" He said his brown eyes twinkling at her as he handed her his hand to help her get up. "Yes" Jazmine stuttered overwhelmed blushing hard and mentally scolding herself why was it that she always got bashful when she saw good looking men.

"I'm glad to hear it I would hate to know such a beautiful woman wouldn't be" the man teased smiling at her making her face go cherry red from his compliment.

"Thank you I should be sorry for bumping into you my head was in the clouds at the time" Jazmine said rubbing her hair trying to gather what confidence she had left.

"Oh no it's no problem seeing you has made my day I was feeling down and here you come bumping into me like a ray of sunshine" The man replied still smiling.

Damn was he always this charming Jazmine couldn't help but feel stuck like jelly at his sweet words.

"What is your name by the way?" the man asked politely amused by Jazmine's dazed expression. "I'm Jazmine Dubois" she replied snapping herself out of the daze and holding her hand. "Beautiful name Jazmine my name is Michael Caesar" the man said kind of sighing though as though he was waiting for a reaction.

"Wait, don't you play for the Los Angeles Knights?" Jazmine responded looking awed thinking did she hear right as she took his hand. She couldn't believe it first she met a model and now a famous foot player.

"Yeah that's the one" Michael said giving her light smile hoping she didn't scream like every other woman that came across his path.

"What are you doing here in Chicago is it safe for you to be walking around like this?" Jazmine replied seriously when did celebrities became so open and willing to walk around in public knowing they had crazy fans who would literally sell their souls just to take pictures with them and see them.

Michael looked taken aback and surprised by her reaction finally a normal woman thank god he smiled feeling genuinely relieved.

"Well I'm here to visit my grandmother and I needed to get a run in and this park seemed so empty I figure I would have a good workout here without getting trampled by any of my fans so far it's been going good" Michael said looking sheepish.

"Well your lucky this park is always quiet" Jazmine smiled nodding her head thoughtfully. "I think I'm more lucky that I got a chance to bump into you instead" Michael replied flirting with no shame he had just met this girl and he couldn't help but like her instantly.

"Well I …" Jazmine started feeling flattered she had never been complimented so much in her life and especially not from a big time football player.

"That's why I insist you must have a cup of coffee with me if my luck is this good then I need to take advantage of it" Michael said hoping that she would accept the offer.

Jazmine hesitated unsure this was sudden but then again why not she was going to go to her favorite café anyway.

"Okay as long as I get to pick the spot" Jazmine said hoping that he would agree because If he didn't then he could forget it Football star or not she would only drink from her favorite place and that was that.

"Great you lead the way" Michael said happily stepping aside she could lead.

She smiled and led him to the café.

Huey currently waited patiently as he waited for his lemongrass smoothie and wheat bagel being prepared. He couldn't help but feel in a good mood that run had did wonders and cleared his head now all he wanted to do was enjoy his breakfast and then work on getting Carmen out his house so he could get some work done.

"Mr. Freeman" a surprise voice behind him making him turn around to see Jazmine looking amazing in a teal blue sports tank bra and jacket with tight jogging pants he had to almost catching himself for looking at his assistance like that.

"Ms. Dubois" Huey answered politely. "I didn't know you came here" Jazmine said still looking surprised blushing was she always this pretty when she blushed. Huey cleared his voice "Yeah it's my favorite café what are you doing here if you don't me asking?" Huey replied callously.

Jazmine look a little taken aback at his question what was she doing here this was her favorite café "It's my favorite café as well the coffee here is very good and I'm here to get a drink with Michael" she replied tightly. But blushing at the end when she gestured to the very handsome man next to her who was happy to finally be acknowledge.

Huey look at the man next to her and raised an eyebrow what the hell was famous football player Michael Caesar doing out in the open and most of all what was he doing with Dubois not that he cared or anything.

Shaking that thought away. "Hello Mr. Freeman congrats on your management firm that' currently being built in Tokyo I heard that the one here in Chicago is the biggest one in the United States" Michael said politely.

"Thank you I hear your one of the best players on your team" Huey said simply in a bored tone.

"Well I try but being NFl's top quarterback has it perks" Michael chuckled.

"Right so you know my assistance are you two dating if you don't mind me asking" Huey said bluntly.

Jazmine sputter and blushed while Michael laughed heartily not fazed by Huey's boldness "No I happen to meet this beautiful woman at the park and was blessed by the Gods that she agreed to have a cup of coffee with me" Michael said smiling at Jazmine who blushed and smiled shyly at him obviously smitten with his comment.

Huey just frowned at them for some reason this was bothering him but he didn't know why because it had no reason to obviously not feeling a need to stay longer he wanted to grab his drink and food and go.

"Mr. Freeman a Lemon Grass smoothie and toasted Wheat bagel with cream cheese" the girl at the front cashier said smiling holding the brown paper bag. And his drink in her hands.

Huey paid for his food and drink and nodded goodbye to Jazmine completely ignoring Michael and went out the door.

But not before seeing Michael hand gazed the small center of Jazmine's back scowling he walked to his car feeling upset and the alarming thing about this

He didn't why…


	8. Gentle Kisses and Coffee

Ch. 8

 **NATASHA ANNALISE AND FREEGURL999 SAYS: NO RAMBLING TODAY FROM US GUYS LOL WE JUST WANNA SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY FOR THE REVIEWS AND MUCH LOVE TO ALL OF YOU (: NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SOON !**

Jazmine swung herself against her apartment door she was beaming with joy and excitement her sudden coffee date with Michael went surprisingly wonderful she had quite enjoyed herself with him after some time together she found that Michael was very easy to talk to he was funny and a great conversationalist and did she mention he was very easy on the eyes the date had went so well she was really starting to look forward to seeing him again.

The two had exchanged phone numbers so Jazmine was hoping that she would receive a call from him soon.

Still feeling giddy from the date that morning Jazmine went on the rest of the day in a good mood. Cleaning her apartment and doing some much needed homework from school she had just finished the last word on her essay when her cell phone ringed.

"Hello" Jazmine answered frowning at the caller id it was an unknown number so she wonder who was calling her because she was careful who she gave her phone number too and she knew it's wasn't Michael because she had his name listed in her contact list.

"Yo, yo what up Mariah" Riley's loud voice boomed at the end. Jazmine grumbled with annoyance she was sick of him calling her Mariah she figure he would have called her sooner or later to check on what she was doing luckily her and Marco had that already taken care of that and had picked out an eye stopper outfit that would have Yung Reezy the star of fashion week.

"For the last time Lil Bowwow my name is Jazmine and stop calling me that and yes I have your outfit ready if that's why your calling plus fashion week isn't until the end of this week isn't it a little early for you to be calling me" Jazmine snapped irritated.

"Lil Bowwow? Hoe I ain't no damn Lil Bowwow and ain't shit about me little and first off I'm not calling you about fashion week but you better have my damn outfit all this money I'm paying you now I suggest your pretty high yella ass get up right now and come open your door so I can get an answer to this question I got to ask you" Riley replied rudely.

Making Jazmine sputtered indignantly with shocked looking at her iphone what the hell was he doing at her apartment how the hell did he even knew where she stayed rolling her eyes she figured Huey had to be the one to tell him.

She got up and dragged herself to her door and reluctantly opened the door to find a black Nike hoodie and red sweatpants clad Riley scowling at her outside the door.

Not waiting for her to let him he strolled right on in "Yo you ain't got no food in this bitch" Riley said frowning looking around the place.

"No do I look a five star restaurant too you" Jazmine replied sarcastically folding her arms she needed him to say what he had to say so he could leave he was already getting on her nerves.

"Look what do you want?" Jazmine said snidely. "How you know C?" Riley answered abruptly catching her off guard.

"What" Jazmine blinking confused by his question. "Don't play dumb is this some sort of game ya'll two chicks playing to get back at me well I hate to bust both ya'll bubbles that shit ain't gonna work now how the hell do you know C" Riley continued roughly visibly upset.

"Riley what the hell are you talking about?" Jazmine getting fed up with him how dare he come to her place talking to her this way and who in the world was C.

Riley huffed and rolled his maroon eyes "Bitches love getting Alzheimer's" Riley muttered and pulled out his iphone that was covered in a black diamond incrusted case.

Rappers and their flashy ass bling Jazmine thought with disdain as she waited impatiently too see what this was about.

"Here" He handed her the phone showing her a picture from Instagram where Cindy was giving a flirtatious smile with Marco and her standing in the back ground.

Jazmine instantly snorted with laugher no wonder Riley was so upset "You think me and Cindy are plotting against you because of a picture" she giggled at Riley who was looking furious oh this was too rich.

"No I think you still salty from me kissing your ass and wanna use Cindy as a taste of payback and too think I hired your ass and now Cindy all on twitter talking about how she hired you as her personal stylist damn you just like another Carmen always trying to come up on another nigga's success" Riley said hotly getting riled up.

Feeling extremely insulted Jazmine couldn't control her next action as she slapped Riley right across the face.

"How dare you ingrate two bit rapper I was invited to a stylist session by a friend of mines to dress her I didn't even know you and her dated until I bought up causally that I was styling you and for the Record I have no comparison to Carmen in any form or fashion so you know what you can get your ass out of my place and find somebody else to dress you for fashion week and also the only payback I need against you is for you to keep wearing those hideous outfits thank you now get the hell out" Jazmine replied angrily.

Giving him a disgusted look she strolled to her door and open it leaving Riley looking at her wide mouth holding his cheek stunned.

"Man whatever fuck you" Riley muttered walking past her and out the door quickly.

"No thank you I rather not" Jazmine yelled after him slamming her door…

Huey sighed with irritation he was busy trying to put the set up plans for his ball to celebrate the opening of his Management company in Tokyo and Carmen was getting on his nerves about things he could really give a damn about what she was going to wear the sudden two pounds she gained and some other trivial stuff that he didn't want to know or think about he did find it interesting that every time he bought up the subject talking about their relationship she would duck and dodged the conversation he really needed her to leave so he could focus on his work in peace but Carmen for some reason was acting extremely clingy today.

"Carmen don't you have something to do" Huey stated bluntly. The beautiful brown skinned woman pouted quickly. "I thought you would want to spend some quality time together especially after your trip" Carmen said throwing out her best sad pitiful voice.

Huey snorted "I think we spent enough quality time together nothing but four hours of physical time with each other" Huey responded sarcastically referring to the fact that all they did was had sex which was another reason or excuse for Carmen to block the conversation that he wanted to have with her.

"Is this how you're going to be when we get married all secluded in work" Carmen said in a teasing tone Huey's face contorted in confusion "Married what the fuck was she talking about he wasn't going to marry her ass hell he was still trying to find out where their relationship going. "Carmen I…" Huey started but he didn't get to finish his response because Riley came storming into his office with Josephia who looked flustered and upset.

He was seriously going to get his locks changed after this people just strolling all in his damn house.

" _ **I'm mr desole. Freeman at-il insiste"**_ (I'm Sorry Mr. Freeman he insisted) Josephia spoke her thick French accent full with trepidation.

" _ **il est bien Josephia"**_ ( It's fine Josephia) Huey answered gently waving his hand letting her know it was alright. Turning to his childish brother "Riley what the hell and why you are upsetting Josephia and more important why are you here?" Huey said not bothering to show his agitation.

"Nigga I didn't know I had to schedule an appointment to see yo ass and I'm here about Jazmine" Riley said angrily he was obviously pissed and there was a bright red handprint stamped across his left cheek.

Huey raised his eyebrows with interest at this "What about Ms. Dubois" he said sharply even Carmen was perked up and listening intently.

"Man you gotta fire that board look at what she did too a nigga she scarred my face and shit got me out here looking crazy and she out here plotting with Cindy old bitter ass to take my ass down plus you know that hoe told me that I gotta find another stylist to dress my ass and that my shit ain't fly this whole sweat suit I'm wearing cost 300 hundred dollars what the fuck is she talking about" Riley answered heatedly venting his frustrations with rage.

"Finally somebody sees that little twit is more trouble than she's worth I can't believe you dated her Riley you really should have better taste but she does have a point your style of dress is to be desired I assumed it's the face that makes the women go crazy over you" Carmen chimed in sweetly but neither Huey or Riley missed the certain tone that linger behind her words.

"Damn Gabby no Union is still here Huey why you ain't drop this Money hungry hoe Jazmine is right about one thing there really ain't no comparison between ya''ll at least she ain't' sleeping with nobody for some coins" Riley snapped at her making Huey sighed at the upending war that was coming.

To say that Riley hated Carmen was a understatement at first he didn't find it surprisingly that Riley didn't care for Carmen because he was rude to anybody in general but his rudeness for Carmen was little stronger than Huey expected in fact he soon learned that Riley despised her and that he insisted that Carmen was only dating him for fame and just wanted his money.

But Huey found that it was absurd of Riley to think this, Carmen came from a very rich father who left her trust fund worth millions Carmen hardly needed his money so he didn't find Riley valid excuse to not like Carmen believable.

"Look Waka flocka you better watch who you're talking too" Carmen shot back angrily. "Girl be quiet before I throw a check at your ass and you lose yourself" Riley snickered smirking.

Carmen huffed with rage "Huey are you going to let him talk to me like that!" she screamed stamping her feet. Her face red with evident anger.

Huey scowled at the both of them "Carmen can you please step out so I can talk to Riley please" Huey replied firmly.

"What so you're just going to kick me out and let him get away with what he did!" Carmen said loudly looking indignant.

"Carmen please" Huey said sharply. "Fine wack ass rapper" Carmen huffed "Stupid ass hoe" Riley shot back at her as they watch her huff with anger and leave the room slamming the door behind her.

"Man Huey I just don't understand somebody as smart as you shouldn't be dating no wack ass hoe like that you better hope that board ain't planning ya'll damn wedding behind your back for all you know" Riley said shaking his head.

"Don't be foolish Riley" Huey said frowning thinking of the married comment Carmen said earlier.

"Whatever nigga now what you gonna do about Jazmine" Riley replied looking at himself in picture frame and wincing at his still sore cheek damn Mariah could pack a back hand like no other.

"I'm not going to do anything to her Riley I see no reason to fire her because she associating with Cindy for the life of me I will never know why and as for her slapping you maybe you deserve it you do have a reckless mouth and your rudeness has no stopping point so it's seems to me you've upset her and got what you ask for" Huey replied scowling looking at his brother.

He found it highly amusing that Jazmine had resorted to physical violence with his brother. It was not hard to Riley could be incorrigible when he wanted too.

"Damn leave it to a nigga to hope you would be on his side and support your own flesh and blood but I see how you do a nigga man who I'mma find for fashion week now I bet Cindy laughing her ass off right now when I see her imma go off I put that on Grandad's porn tapes" Riley said his maroon eyes flashing with malice.

"Please Riley spared me the details about Granddad's love life and I supposed you should go and apologized to Ms. Dubois I'm sure a proper and sufficient apology might make her reconsider" Huey responded with a grimace of disgust painted on his face now thinking about their grandfather.

The fact that the old man sex life was still alive and active was something that Huey did not want to think about.

"Nah you go talk to her for me I ain't trying to get my ass pimp slapped again so you gotta do it" Riley said shaking his head. While Huey looked at him with disbelief "And why do I need to apologize to Ms. Dubois for you when you can clearly do that yourself" Huey said narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Nigga you her boss so do it and in return I'll I promise I won't say another word to Carmen" Riley said smirking and with that his brother left the office.

Leaving Huey scowling with frustration after him.

There was no way he was going to Jazmine to apologize for his brother he thought as he grabbed his car keys out his back pocket.

"I need to make a run" Huey said suddenly as he walked passed a still irritated Carmen and a nervous Josephia who looked like that last thing she wanted was to be stuck with Carmen.

"Where are you going?" Carmen called after him. But Huey ignored her he was just going for a run as he walked to his garage and open the door to pull out his black metallic Mercedes-Benz.

He in no absolute way going to see Jazmine that would be silly Riley could just talk to her himself and besides he didn't need to do this to get Riley to stop picking fights with Carmen he was going to do that regardless.

He was so focused and caught up in his thoughts about not going to see Jazmine that he was stuck speechless when he realized that he literally drove all the way to her apartment without thinking.

"Damn it" He said aloud now angry with himself he was personally going to kick Riley's ass because of this.

He was about to put his key back into the ignition but a little talk with Dubois wouldn't hurt right? But he needed a valid reason to see her not just because of Riley. Racking his brain for an excuse to think of the Freeman Chicago ball would be in a matter of months and he needed a few hostesses for the event.

"Bingo" he muttered now getting out his car and locking the door. He was trying to think which number door Jazmine stayed in as he frowned at the apartment complex.

"Need some Help sir" A homeless man wearing a tattered sweater and dirty baggy pants his face covered in heavy stubble and his unkempt hair was covered with an old fishing hat.

Huey looked at him uncertain but the man continued "I pretty much know everybody here at this complex most of the people here are pretty nice to me and some not so much if you're looking for somebody I can tell you"

"Ms. Dubois, her name goes by Jazmine" Huey replied warily. "Yeah little lady on the top floor number 221" The man said nodding his head and turning around.

"Thank you, here let me give you something for your trouble" Huey said pulling out his wallet to give the man a twenty. But the man shook his head "It's no problem keep your money but word of advice get rid of the pretty snake that's trying to stay close and permanent in your corner" The man said turning around and leaving.

"What the hell did that mean" Huey wondered as he frowned at the man with confusion since when did homeless people give out warnings he was about to inquiry the man on what he meant.

"Huey….i mean Mr. Freeman what are you doing here?" Jazmine's voice making him turn his head sharply in her direction.

It was one thing to see Mr. Freeman at the café but at her apartment too what was going on. Here she was going to take out the trash and he was basically standing in front of her apartment complex looking out of place dressed sharp in a white dress shirt and black blazer with some nice dress pants she almost felt bad for seeing him dressed in a simple pale pink tank top and baggy pink Victoria Secretes sweatpants.

"I needed to talk some work-related things over with you" Huey replied looking flustered and startled that she just popped up on him like that.

"Oh well come on it's not safe to be standing out here in the street like this" Jazmine said gesturing him to follow her and feeling grateful that she had taken the initiative to clean her apartment today.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked politely as they walked in she couldn't help but feel shy as he looked around her place with interest.

"Yes please" Huey said taking a seat on her dark wine couch. "You have a very nice place Ms. Dubois despite the location and appearance of it" Huey said truthfully making Jazmine laughed airily at him.

"Thanks I've tried to make up for that by bring some positive colors in the place I want a pleasant and cool atmosphere" Jazmine replied gesturing to her nice furniture and bright and beautiful house décor that she work hard on.

"Well you've done a wonderful job" Huey said honestly making her blush. Wow did he really just give her an actual compliment for once with no snide remarks or even in a condescending tone.

"Thank you Mr. Freeman" Jazmine replied shyly going to the kitchen to pull out two mugs and starting a fresh pot of coffee she decided to use the blend that she bought from the café.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about" she said now taking a seat next to him trying to ignore how close they were together on her small loveseat.

She really needed to invest in a bigger couch hmm maybe she would use the left over money she had from Riley's outfit and get one it was the least that ingrate could do.

"Well I'm here to ask if you would be a hostess at my ball and to apologize for Riley it's seems that he wants you to know that he is sorry and would reconsider helping him with fashion week again. " Huey replied straining on the last word with hesitation.

Was he serious right now why he was here apologizing for his disgusting ass brother?

"I ... well yes to the hostess job, but as for your brother I find it even more insulting that he has you here apologizing for him when he can do it himself Riley really cross the line with me Mr. Freeman and I don't think I can consider working with him again" Jazmine said firmly standing up to go check the coffee now steaming showing that it was ready but as she was about to go to the kitchen to get the coffee.

Maybe it was déjà vu when she tripped on the computer cord at the hotel that cause her to trip again but instead this time she managed to fall right on her back in Huey's lap that made a lot sense but what didn't make sense was the moment when they looked into each other eyes.

And he breathed asking her if she was okay and she responded yes slowly hypnotize by the color of his eyes and it became even more confusing when their heads got closer.

And there lips met in a gentle kiss…


	9. Gold Digging Whores

Ch. 9

 **We said we were going to update soon so Consider this a Bonus Chapters Guys(:**

 **Plus Sidenote: So after a Long discussion and three more chapters we decided not going to play any more games with Huey and Jazmine anymore Were ready for their butts to get together so hold on tight you guys won't have to wait much longer for that Lol.**

 **Also**

 **S/O's to**

 **Anonrain**

 **Sncjana**

 **Milena040301**

 **Ayee**

 **.bae 143**

 **Livirenee**

 **I Luv Boondocks**

 **JasminePink**

 **Juey**

 **And all the Guest Reviewers THANK YOU WE LOVE YOU ALL (: ! Side note: Everybody Reviews had Natasha and I Tickled pink the Brutal Remarks about Carmen are Hilarious the Hate for Carmen is real lmao !**

 **But Once Again THANKS EVERYBODY FOR THE REVIEWS WE APPRECIATE THEM (: !**

 **Now let's begin…..**

Jazmine moaned briefly enjoying the sudden kiss but the realization of what was happening caused her to snatch her lips away from Huey's lips as though they burn her. This was wrong, this was unprofessional he was her boss for crisis sakes she heard the stories of how Bosses and their Employees would have these not so business like relationships and how they never ended well and she was not about to be one of those women.

As she sat up with her face burning red with embarrassment she was so overwhelmed by what happen that she didn't even noticed that Huey looked just as embarrassed as she did.

"Ms. Dubois I apologized I don't know what came over me" Huey said watching her getting up and going toward the kitchen. Making coffee suddenly seemed more interesting right now as Jazmine poured the good smelling liquid into the two mugs. "It's nothing Mr. Freeman it was my fault for being so clumsy I'm always tripping over something one way or another we should forget it ever happen" Jazmine replied firmly determine not too look at him.

Besides it's not a big deal people kiss each other accidentally all the time right? her mind was racing with a ton of thoughts as she pulled out cream and sugar.

"I assure you that will never happen again I was just at fault for …what happen and I want to be sure that we will have a comfortable atmosphere with each other especially in the workplace" Huey said looking at her he actually seemed apologetic about the kiss and for some reason that made Jazmine feel even worse.

She knew that the kiss should have never happen but she quite enjoyed it but she also felt guilty for enjoying it she hadn't forgotten that Huey was in a relationship and she certainly didn't want any contact with that horrid Carmen for this she had seen enough of that woman ever since that day at the office.

"Yes I'll agree the best thing is to be professional and pretend it never happen" Jazmine smiled lightly nodding her head. "Um the coffee is ready and I'm not sure what you want in it" Jazmine said ready to get off this subject.

"You know what Ms. Dubois I think I better go but thank you for the coffee I hope you can understand" Huey said now scowling it didn't take him long to get back to himself after sucking her face did it as Jazmine studied his facial expression but could she blame him she assumed that he must be feeling uncomfortable after what happen.

"Yes Mr. Freeman I think that would be best" Jazmine agreed as she walk him to her door. Huey nodded "See you at work then" Huey replied leaving out the open door Quickly in fact he left so fast that he didn't even stay long to hear Jazmine's response….

Huey walked quickly to his car he felt like his body was on fire he had never felt so awoken so alive but at the same time he felt foolish Jazmine was his employee a woman he worked with he had no right to kiss her not to mention he was in a relationship he could feel the guilt within him starting to rise he had never been unfaithful to any woman he dated Carmen included but it was a simple kiss but then again him and Jazmine agreed to pretend that it never happen he was even starting to wonder why he came here in the first place he needed to go home and collect his thoughts and more importantly he needed to talk to Carmen…..

Carmen tapped her foot angrily as she sat at the stool staring at a wedding magazine how dare he leave and not at least tell her where he was going she was even more pissed that he didn't reprimand Riley for the way he talked to her God how she hated his ass what was of his concern on why she was dating Huey.

So what if she wanted a little chunk of Huey's Freeman fortune of course she had her own money but a little more would be nice plus she wouldn't have to keep stealing money from his private account once everything of his became half of hers it was so easy to get his account number when he bought those designer bags with his credit card besides she deserved to be this man's wife all her life she lived as a princess and why she should she stopped now.

God she could use a glass of wine and she was hungry where the hell was that useless ass maid at personally if she was living here she would have a full staff and they would all be American and not walking around speaking french.

"Josephia" Carmen screaming so loudly that the frighten young maid ran to the kitchen looking startled _**"Bonte ce qui est mal avec vous"**_ (Goodness what is wrong with you) Josephia replied looking stressed. With her hand clutching her chest my how Josephia despised that woman she didn't know what Mr. Freeman saw in such in a woman she was loud rude obnoxious and Greedy she was also demanding this and that.

"Yeah girl cut the no English bullshit fix me a glass of wine and make dinner for me and Huey I'm Hungry and I request Steak with Garlic mashed potatoes sprinkled with cheese and seasoned green beans" Carmen said smiling sweetly but her eyes illuminated coldness.

But Josephia was not to be thwarted "Are you aware that Mr. Freeman does not like meat and the dinner has already been decided Mr. Freeman is having Smoked vegetables over a bed of rice with a bowl of tomato bisque cheese soup and soft bread if you want Steak you can try Longhorn steak house and as for your glass of wine there isn't any Mr. Freeman does not keep liquor in the house he finds it inappropriate so I suggest you settled for a nice glass of water" Josephia said just as sweetly with great sarcasm she didn't care what this woman said she was going to followed Mr. Freeman orders no matter what the woman said.

"Look Marie Antoinette are you forgetting who I am" Carmen said coldly standing up she didn't appreciate Josephia's tone with her not one little bit "I have not Forgotten but sometimes I pray I do it would make your presence around here more bearable for me However this is Mr. Freeman's House and what orders he's make I will follow now I will continued my cleaning now how would you like your water tap or spring" Josephia said sarcastically going to the cabinet pulling out a glass.

"Look little bitch I am not one to toyed with I suggest that you followed my orders if you want to keep this job because it won't be long before Mr. Freeman adds a Mrs. Freeman to this household and I will be calling the shots and if you want to keep this job long term you might want to rethink on who you're talking too" Carmen replied her face holding a cold smile so cold that Josephia couldn't help but feel a flicker of fear.

"Fine but Mr. Freeman will not be happy" Josephia snapped at her fuming. While Carmen smirked and walked to Huey's bedroom now that she had that little twit doing what she wanted she wanted to find something comfortable to wear.

Josephia Growled as she put away the dinner that she had prepared for tonight away and pulled out two steaks despite not eating any meat Mr. Freeman did keep some meat in the house for guests and for Josephia when she needed to stay over to watch his house when he went on his business trips.

She hated knowing that Mr. Freeman would get upset that she done this he was very particular about his food as she pulled out a pot to boil some water for the potatoes An hour later she had two plates that held the dinner that Carmen requested She also made sure to prepared the original dinner that Mr. Freeman asked for and had it sitting in the oven to keep warm.

She was about finished setting the table when Mr. Freeman walked in he looked flustered and overwhelmed something she had never seen because majority of the time the man was forever scowling.

" _ **M. Freeman I essaye mais a insiste Carmen"**_ Josephia stated to him but before Huey could ask her what's wrong Carmen came fluttering out his bedroom wearing the most risqué Lingerie that Josephia had ever seen in her life in fact it was so revealing that Josephia was embarrassed to look at her.

She wore a barely see through red bra with matching panty with a platter of roses covering her most intimate spots and paired the slutty attire with a pair of matching garters Josephia couldn't help but feel disgusted did this woman know not to keep that moment for her and Mr. Freeman in private.

Apparently Mr. Freeman was thinking along the same line because he didn't bother to hide the agitation and rage in his voice "What the hell do you have on and why are you wearing that" Huey looked at her angry.

Carmen pouted childishly "You don't like it I bought from Paris who knew that women from Paris showed their bodies off so boldly" Carmen said ignoring his tone winking at Josephia who grasped and sent her a look of distaste and left the room quickly.

"Carmen put some fucking clothes on Huey said sharply walking past her. And into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

He couldn't but help but wrinkled his nose at the smell of grilled steak and begin to feel slightly queasy. "Josephia having steak for your dinner tonight" He asked causally. As the young woman fidget nervously looking at the food to get ready to carry them out to the table.

" _ **Um I essaye mais carmen"**_ (Um I tried Mr. Freeman but Carmen) Josephia tried again to explain but Carmen busted in triumphantly still wearing her very racy dinner outfit only this time her body was covered with a sheer robe. "No baby we're having steak" Carmen said smiling proudly coming up to him giving him a peck.

"Steak no I'm not I'm having the dinner that Josephia prepared" Huey said looking confused and looking at Josephia for confirmation who looked down quickly.

"Baby don't you think you should give up this no eat meat phase up besides I had Josephia planned a special dinner for us and then I thought we would finish it off with dessert" Carmen said lustfully looking at him.

"Carmen I don't eat meat because I choose not too and for the last time I've check this is my house I don't come into your place requesting on what I want to eat and trying to bombard you with sex every waking moment you wanna do something special for us try wearing more clothes for once and engage me in a damn conversation and at least know what I like to eat and also I would appreciate it if you stop bullying Josephia don't think because your my girlfriend that you can just come in here and bully her" Huey said angrily making her face drop.

As he left the kitchen the moment he was out of sight Carmen turned to Josephia like a cat pouncing on a small mouse and grabbed the poor girl forearm who winced in pain. "This all your fault you little bitch if you would have just served the original dinner from the beginning Huey wouldn't be upset with me" Carmen seethed.

While Josephia looked at her completely shocked was this woman mental clearly she had just lost her damn mind _**"Ma faute si tu ne etaient pas celui qui m'a demande de preparer repas vous etes une femme horrible et M. Freeman a besoin de vous quitter avant beaucoup de peine**_ "Josephia replied(My fault were you not the one that asked me to prepared this meal you are a horrible woman and Mr. Freeman needs to leave you before you bring him much trouble) Josephia replied hotly as she was trying to break from the woman's hold "Speak English bitch" Carmen seethed at her holding her wrist tighter making Josephia howl in pain.

" _ **I seulement parler anglais pour des gens intelligents"**_ (I only speak English to smart people) Josephia spat at her.

Huey sighed as he sat down at his desk and cut on his computer it was safe to say that Carmen was getting on his last nerves and on top of everything he couldn't get a certain kiss out his head. Trying to block that thought he went on to checked his emails he was annoyed that he hadn't gotten much work done today.

However he was now trying to figure out why he was receiving a email from his bank and was even more confused as to say why it said that he made several big withdrawals from his private account he never touched the money from his account because he consider it his emergency savings that he would only touch unless he was in crisis.

He quickly called his bank to find out what the hell was going on after speaking to the bank teller for several minutes the information that he had received had Huey hot with anger for once his brother Riley was right as he went to his bedroom and gathered Carmen things and packed them in her bag and even became more enraged when he saw several Wedding magazines scattered on the floor scooping them up he carried her things to shockly see Carmen roughly abusing Josephia who was trying to free himself from her grasp.

"Carmen" Huey said coldly making Carmen let Josephia go quickly as though she had touch a bundle of hot coals Josephia quickly rubbed her sore wrist with relief boy was Gabby no Union strong.

"Baby it's not what it's looks" Carmen lied quickly but Huey wasn't having it he had wasted two years with this woman to only find out that she was plotting on him for his money and stealing some of it behind his back Riley was right Carmen was a gold digger apparently her own money wasn't enough so she had to have his as well if it hadn't been for his bank getting suspicious and sending him that email he would have never known.

Maybe that what the old Homeless man meant today about a snake being in his corner only this snake was trying to marry him and bleed him dry.

"Get your shit and get out and keep the money that you stole from me it can be replaced I am a billionaire after all" Huey spoke darkly making Carmen normally creamily brown skin turned pale.

"Huey ….i" Carmen started. "There is nothing I want to hear that you have to say I want you out of here we're done if you want a rich man to leech off then find another man that cares for that type of woman you can let yourself out I'll let Dotson know to stop by and take you home" Huey replied coldly his tone was so brutal and sharp that could see the ice forming from it.

"Huey please just think about what you're saying" Carmen said crying opening now as Huey dropped her things in her hands. "I have thought about it Carmen you're a gold digging whore and I want you out of my sight now" Huey said icily walking away and heading to the front door.

As Carmen cried pitifully walking out "Huey please!" she cried again only to watch him slam the door in her face.

" _ **Josephia sont vous ok"**_ (Josephia are you ok) Huey said turning to the young girl who was still holding her wrist tenderly. _**"Je suis bien Mr. Freeman"**_ (I'm fine ) Josephia replied smiling lightly.

"Good I'm relieved to hear it if she ever comes near you again in that matter please let me know" Huey said tiredly.

"I will Mr. Freeman but I have a feeling that Carmen will not be showing her face around here anymore however I have something that will make you feel better" Josephia said speaking in clear English for once pulling out a hot plate of food of the actual dinner that Huey requested.

"Thank You Josephia" Huey said gratefully. Sitting down with his plate he had to make a reminder to tell Riley thank you when he saw him….

Two days had past and Jazmine was actually nervous about going to work as she smooth down her pale peach long sleeve button up top and charcoal grey pencil skirt with grey pumps. It's just another day at work Dubois don't be silly as she shook her head to clear her mind with that she took a picture of her outfit to post on Instagram and headed to work feeling a little better.

Jazmine had to admit that she was overreacting for nothing as she walked down corridors and dropped off paperwork at a number of different offices by the time she got done she was feeling happier in fact she was willingly to say she enjoyed her day at work she did find it odd that she hadn't seen Huey at all.

But the man was probably so busy that he didn't need her "Hey Dubois one of her co-workers said coming into the printing room where Jazmine was making copies of some information.

"Freeman wants you to bring file 2456 from the green room pronto" the man said heading to the vending machine to get a soda.

"Ok so she spoke too soon" Jazmine thought as she finished making her copies and went to retrieve the file…

Marco watched with silent amusement as he watch Carmen brawled her eyes out god she look hideous when she cried he thought silently as he sipped his tea and fingered the gold dress he had pick out for Carmen to wear to fashion week.

Hearing that his boss got dumped by Huey Freeman just made his day more fantastic. As he quietly hum Kayne's West Gold-digger under his breath from what he gathered as Carmen cried to her friend was that the she got booted for stealing money from him which he found pitiful on her part Carmen was rich why in the hell was she stealing another man's money was beyond him.

"I don't know what to do how I am supposed to face the public if they find out we broke up" Carmen sobbed. Her face drenched with mascara streaks.

"Girl you better do what I did how do you think I tracked Lonnie now I'm one of the richest NBA baller wives in Brooklyn" Gisele said smirking flipping her platinum blonde hair.

"What did you do" Carmen said now very interested Marco was also trying to lean in so he could hear it also but a sudden loud phone ringing covered his ears. "Damn it" Marco said annoyed as he went to go answer the phone "Carmen's office how I may help you" he answered in his fake customer service voice.

"I'll be sure to inform her" Marco said as he rushed back to the room he was grateful that the two women was so involved in their conversation that they barely paid any attention to him.

But whatever they were talking about they were done and Carmen was looking much happier and that worried him she suddenly didn't look like a women who had just got dumped plus whatever they talked about couldn't be good because Carmen had now given him the oddest job in the world to go and purchase a Turkey baster and the last time he check it damn sure wasn't Thanksgivings anytime soon…..


	10. Turkey Babies, and Breakrooms

Ch. 10

 **Surprise Chapter you guys lol the BRAIN juice is JUMPING in me and Natasha's brains LOL so right now we're probably going to update this a lot and we have decided to update this again this coming weekend so hold on soon for Ch. 11(: Also we had a huge Debate about the almost there sex scene with Jazmine and Huey in his office I was all for it but we realized that we need to get a few things out the way first before we can get to that point lol but no more rambling from us … now time for S/O"s too**

 **Lorry-Anne**

 **.Bae.143**

 **Milena040301**

 **KaiSuuki**

 **ILuvBoondocks**

 **Anonrain**

 **Juey**

 **Sncjana**

 **Ayee**

 **Jazminepink**

 **And all the amazing Guest Reviewers Thanks Everybody we love you guys and appreciate Every last Review much Love to all of you**

 **Side note S/o to the reviewer who sent a message that if Carmen's get Pregnant with Huey's kid she will personally climbed through her computer screen and beats that ho ass into Oblivion your message was hilarious lmao**

 **Updating this soon tho guys we'll have it ready between Friday or Saturday!**

 **Let's begin….**

Jazmine walked very slowly to Huey's office clutching the file to her chest just go in and drop the file off and leave that's all she had to do as she took a deep breath and open the door to his office. "Ms. Dubois" Huey said not looking away from his computer "Hello Mr. Freeman I have the file you wanted" Jazmine said politely sitting it on his desk. "Excellent and I see you bought it on time for once" Huey said in his usual cold tone making Jazmine bristle hotly but she kept her tongue still she couldn't help wonder if he thought about the …kiss

He probably didn't as he finally looked away from his computer and went to the file but not before looking up and seeing that Jazmine was just there standing looking at him "That will be all Ms. Dubois thank you" he finally replied.

both of Jazmine cheeks grew red with heat "Right" she muttered and walk quickly toward the door damn was that awkward and intimidating.

He definitely wasn't thinking about that kiss….

Huey Freeman couldn't get that damn kiss out of his head in fact he almost had to keep himself glued to his seat and desk and literally not jump over it just to keep himself from kissing Jazmine Dubois right on the mouth again now he knew why Crackheads couldn't stay off crack he was dying for a hit that was impossible to get.

Even if he did want to pursue ….her how could he go about it he felt people who dated their bosses and co-workers were inappropriate and caused great distraction in the workplace he didn't want gossip and people not focusing on their work over things that shouldn't even be their business anyway.

Wait was he considering a relationship with Dubois that was just ridiculous he had just broken up with Carmen and he was newly single and to be honest it felt nice almost as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders which in reality it was a weight lifted off his shoulders a lot of his friends and colleagues didn't approval of his relationship with Carmen in fact almost everybody he ran into hated Carmen.

He had yet to announced to the world that he had broken up with Carmen and he was still trying to figure out a way of going about it he practically despised social media but he tolerated the networks because they did proved useful when big announcements from his company needed to be advertised to clients and people considering his place of business.

Sighing heavily he put down the file and pick up his office phone and called one his personal publicist and to make a simple statement that him and Carmen had parted ways and reasons were unknown….

Jazmine was busy in the breakroom fixing herself a cup of coffee thinking about her interaction with Huey when one of her excited Co-workers came bounding in.

"What's the rush Leah" Jazmine said looking amused as the pretty short bob haired woman cut the small tv on quickly changing it to channel E news Frantically "Don't tell me you haven't heard" Leah looked at her as though she was lost. "Heard what?" Jazmine said frowning with confusion. But Leah shushed her and pointed at the TV where both she and jazmine glued their eyes to the television.

A Reporter name Giulianna Rancic instantly appeared on the screen looking just as excited

"Ladies if you haven't heard well let me be the first to break the news here it's appears that the famous billionaire Huey Freeman is now back on the market and is no longer dating socialite Carmen Guyton of two years, who has yet to make a response about the break "tsk tsk" poor girl how she let that fine specimen of a man get away from her we will never know the break up was reported by Freeman's Publicist stating. _It is hereby stated that Huey Freeman and Carmen Guyton have decided to parted ways and that the reason for their breakup will remain unknown we ask kindly of the public to please give Mr. Freeman and Ms. Guyton the privacy they need during this personal time"._ Well ladies we will kindly respect Mr. Freeman's wishes and give him all the privacy he's needs but we won't hesitate the chance to celebrate that's he's back on the market until then hit up E News for more entertainment news and stand by for Kim Kardashian latest news on her pregnancy with her Twins."

"Can you believe it Huey Freeman a single man" Leah exclaimed dreamily clasping her hands while Jazmine snorted "He seriously can't be all that" Jazmine replied lying through her teeth a foolish woman could see that Huey Freeman was strikingly Gorgeous but she had spent time with this man to know that looks were not everything.

" _You weren't saying that when you kissed"_ a small voice popped in her head while Leah just looked at her as though she said the sky wasn't blue "Jazmine don't be silly Huey Freeman is everything and more and as for him breaking up with Carmen Thank God that woman is horrid" Leah said bouncing up and down pulling out her cell phone.

"Well that is one thing I can agree on she isn't necessary everybody's cup of tea and she certainly isn't mine" Jazmine in agreement. "You're so right I wonder why they broke up" Leah replied thoughtfully.

Jazmine shrugged her shoulders but she couldn't help but go into thought about that why did Huey and Carmen break up the two had been dating for almost two years and then a silly thought came to her head did he tell Carmen about the kiss was that the real reason he broke up with her …could it?

"Omg" Jazmine suddenly panicked and drop her cup of coffee on the floor making Leah jump with shock. "What's wrong Jazmine" Leah replied looking worried as she watched the young woman stood up quickly. "Um nothing I'll talk to you later Leah" Jazmine said quickly.

As she raced toward Huey's office not giving a damn she burst into his office making him popped up from his paperwork looking at her slightly alarmed and annoyed at her sudden appearance.

"Yes Ms. Dubois?" Huey asked. Coolly but his tone held some curiosity to it. Jazmine flushed scarlet and closed the door she had just embarrassed herself there for no reason for anybody to take the witness to it as well.

"Why did you break up with Carmen?" Jazmine demanded she needed to know she hadn't felt guilty about that kiss until now even though they both agreed to never speak up of it and put it under the rug that had to be the reason why he broke up with Carmen what other reason could there be.

Huey scowled at her and pick up his paperwork and placed it away leaning back gently in his seat "I'm afraid that's none of your business Ms. Dubois and I don't appreciate you bursting into my office it's very rude and unprofessional" Huey responded.

Jazmine scowled back she didn't have time for this she just needed him to answer the damn question so she held no attitude back.

"It is my business when we were mouth to mouth a couple of days ago and now all of sudden your breaking up with your long term girlfriend and I'm hoping I'm not the one responsible for it happening because I refused to let Carmen come at me when you were the one that kissed me anyway" Jazmine replied sassily.

Huey raised his eyes at her attitude frowning immediately. "As I said before it's not your business and no that kiss was not the reason I broke up with Carmen but for someone implying that I kissed them first I didn't really see you not rejecting the kiss to much either as for Carmen coming at you she won't she doesn't even know about the kiss and she never will now are you done I have a lot of work I need to get done and my time doesn't need to be wasted on this right now" Huey said sharply.

Jazmine cheeks burned red how dare he throw that in her face she was taken by surprise she didn't know that she wasn't going to pull away from the kiss feeling angry she didn't want to leave his office just yet she was tired of Mr. Freeman bossing her around just because she worked for him didn't mean she had to take his shit either.

Feeling work up the young woman let loose her frustrations

"What is about you that's gives you the complex theory to be a cold asshole here I am worrying like a frantic idiot that I might be the caused that you ended your relationship with Carmen"

"Ms. Dubois" Huey said warningly

"I go on that stupid trip with you to help you out because your inconsistent Secretary Holly couldn't make it and then agreed graciously to sleeping in the same bed with you because the hotel ruined the room accommodations all that money you have and you couldn't fine us another room to sleep in"

"Jazmine" Huey seethed.

"Then you make fun of me for being scared of thunderstorms and between that I had to deal with you and your hot and cold attitude one minute your being decent the next minute you're an asshole well I tell you one thing Freeman everybody else may put up with it but I will not"

"Jazmine" Huey said coldly standing up and edging slowly away from his desk.

"WHAT HUEY!" Jazmine yelled at him.

"Shut up!" He roared coming up to her and pressing his lips hard against her before she could reply…

Marco grumbled impatiently as he stood in the line at the grocery store of all the stupid things this woman asked him to do this was the stupidest why in the hell did Carmen need a turkey baster god the bitch couldn't even dress lord knows she probably couldn't cook either he would have decline her stupid request if he didn't care about his paycheck that was the only thing that kept him willing to put up with Carmen's bullshit"

He sucked his teeth with annoyance and frowned at his fingernails he definitely needed to get a fresh manicure.

"Aye nigga it ain't Thanksgivings yet" a voice whispered behind him making him damn near jump out his skin.

As he turned around to see a woman with long brown hair with a bang and sunglasses very expensive sunglasses at that. He didn't care much for her hair but her dress was amazing a strapless pear colored dress that was cut sharply above the knees paired with a pair of cream colored closed toe booties.

"Yes I'm aware it's for a lady friend of mines" Marco said simply who was this nicely dressed nosey woman he wanted to know where in the hell she got that dress from. The woman giggle and removed her glasses "Marco it's me Cindy" she whispered keeping her voice down while looking nervously to see if anybody notice her.

Marco eyes widen and grabbed her hand and move out the line and guided her to the spice section. "Cindy what are you doing here if people knew you were here this damn supermarket would be flooded to the heavens" Marco said very amused as Cindy scoffed and waved him off.

"Ain't nobody gonna know shit it took me forever to get away from my damn bodyguards I needed a break from they asses before I popped the fuck off" Cindy laughed her ghetto accent flowing heavily.

"Now why you buying a Turkey baster with no Turkey I swear the only people I know that buy turkey basters is lonely money hungry hoes trying to catch a check I knew a home girl of mines that used to model with me tried that bullshit" Cindy said snatching the baster out of his hands."

"Trying to catch a check with a turkey baster?" Marco said looking slightly confused Marco knew all there was to know about women but what he didn't know was how dark and devious women could be especially since he didn't have a woman's mind. "Come walk me around the store darling and I will tell you all about the uses of the Turkey baster" Cindy drawled in a fake southern accent as she looped her arm into his.

"You see when a hoe gets extremely desperate for coins or for the man himself she will go through extreme measures to get what she wants even trapping a man's love juice inside that turkey baster to send him a tiny present that's needs to bake about 9 months" Cindy said as they walked to the vegetable aisle.

"I'm pretty sure that your friend is using that turkey baster to get the nine month flu and it's not for no damn turkey" Cindy said eyeing the tool with laughter in her blue eyes.

While Marco looked at it scandalized so this is what Carmen sent him to get her own personal love juice to inject herself why in the world why that woman want to get pregnant ….he then rolled his eyes of course to keep his Huey how could he be so stupid and women really went through these measures how disgusting and unsanitary he thought feeling sick.

"I can't believe that bitch well he damn sure wanted no parts of this and miss Carmen was going to get her nine month check alright as he and Cindy walked to utensil area he suddenly became very interested in a pair of needles. ….

15 minutes later he bought the turkey baster and said Goodbye to Cindy who declared that she had an adventure she wanted to go on.

He the returned to Carmen office who berated him for taking forever as she snatched the baster from him tearing it from the pack what she didn't notice was the particular perfect shaped hole that was at the very tip of the baster as she threw it into her pocket book she also didn't notice Marco walking away from her with a devilish grin….

"So you're sure this is going to work" Carmen said into her phone to her friend Gisele as she pulled her trench coat around her tightly covering the sexy black bra and panty set underneath.

"Absolutely just get in his office fix him a cup of coffee get his ass to drink it then boom that sleeping power will have his ass knockout in no time then hand job his little friend until he gives you the liquid we need and boom baby and a check" Gisele replied evilly with a little chuckled.

"Well it better it has to work I'll call you later" Carmen as she just pulled into the parking lot of Huey's building. She wasn't surprised by the sudden stares and gasps of silent and disappointment on the women's faces as she walked in she chuckled to herself those silly bitches thought they had a chance with Huey but the only woman that was going to captured his ass was Carmen as she smirked getting on the elevator she needed to get to the break room to make Mr. Freeman a nice cup of coffee. …..

Huey and Jazmine were kissing hard his hands were wrapped around her waist and her hands was tangled in his soft hair as he pressed her into the back of his desk Jazmine literally felt on fire as his mouth explored hers and his hands roamed openly all over her body she almost loss it when he pulled his lips from her swollen pinks lips and sucked hungrily on her neck. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

Her panties were soaked and she was about ready to snatch her clothes off and let him take her right on his desk without a care in the world…..

Carmen smiled to herself as she carefully carried the fresh cup of coffee to Huey's office and watched the small white particles float softy to the bottom of the cup.

Taking a deep breath she brace herself for whatever reaction was to come she knew that Huey would be enraged too see her but if she could get him to calm down long enough to drink the coffee then everything would go smoothly as planned as she turned the doorknob.

She almost dropped the cup in shock as she viewed the scene before her it took her entire soul and body not to screamed with rage as she saw her man kissing all over that smutty ass slut Dubois shaking with intense rage and fear not to get caught watching them she closed the door quietly and walked back to the break room quickly and carefully as she could trying not to spill the coffee in her hand.

Thankfully the breakroom was empty as she closed the door and threw the full cup against the wall as the hot liquid spattered all over the place letting out an anger filled screamed she breathed heavily.

And thought of a million ways on she was going to get rid of that stupid bitch….

Huey's hand reached lower and lower as he smothered Jazmine's mouth in another hot searing kiss but just as he was about to reach his destination he paused and stopped this wasn't right in fact what was the hell he was doing he couldn't do this they work with each other this was crossing the line.

He had just broken up with Carmen hell he needed to at least have a grace period before he just and up and be with another woman even though he really wanted to say damn that all the hell and take Jazmine for his right in his office.

"I'm sorry….I can't" Huey said pulling away from her as she stared at him dazed and confused. "We have work to do you need to leave the office Dubois" Huey replied not looking at her because he feared if he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself. "What but…I thought" Jazmine said breathlessly her cheeks were flushed from the arousal she felt and her lips were bruised pink from the heavy kissing.

"You Thought wrong this is a place of business and work needs to be done" Huey replied coldly scowling at her going to the door.

Feeling angry herself and confused at the turn of events that she didn't even start she picked herself up and straighten her clothes and left his office without so much of a glance or word to him.

Huey instantly felt regret watching her leave damn he needed some air and cup of coffee to clear his thoughts as he walked to the break room to fix his favorite decafe.

He opened the door to be surprised by the last person he thought he would ever see again. His facial features quickly turned from surprised to anger "Carmen what the fuck are you doing here" He asked harshly….. 

'


	11. The Price of Wanting part 1

Ch. 11

 **The Update for this Chapter is coming Soon …so No Ramblings from Us this time Now S/O"S Too…**

 **Juey**

 **Ayee**

 **KaiSuuki**

 **AnonRain**

 **I Luv Boondocks**

 **Sncjana**

 **Milena040301**

 **Trina**

 **Huey is bae 143**

 **Livirenee**

 **And all the fabulous Guest Reviewers Thank You Guys so Much for the Reviews they were all Love ! We LOVE THEM AND We Love Ya'll ! (:**

 **Side note Good News Next Chapter Huey and Jazmine will be getting together, Bad News Carmen's Drama is far from over…**

 **Also refer back to chapter 8 about Camron's character he's was already introduce before (; and Elena's Character is just a big piece of Carmen's evil plan to come now no more talking from us**

 **Let's begin….**

"Carmen what the fuck are you doing here" Huey asked Harshly coming in and closing the door behind him roughly that you could feel the vibrations from the floor by how hard he slammed it too much was happing right now and this was the last thing he needed right now as he gazed at his ex-girlfriend with pure disgust.

Carmen snorted and plopped down on one of the two seater couches "I should be asking you about what you're doing with Dubois" she snarled staring at him hotly to say she was pissed was a far understatement.

It was a good thing that Huey had mastered hiding his emotions for years even as a child because his smooth skin would reveal two blushing cheeks however he gave Carmen a beautiful display of anger and hate on his face along with his maroon eyes were blazing with intense heat.

"That is far from your business and as of right now I don't feel like really discussing anything with you I was curious for a few short seconds on why you were here but now I'm ready to see you gone from my sight so I need you to leave starting right now" Huey spoke coldly going to the door ready to open it and watch Carmen depart.

"Huey baby I know that I made a mistake but honestly we can work this out we been together for two years are you really sure you're ready to give up on us" Carmen pouting blinking her perfect eyelashes so sadly her original plan didn't work so maybe she could make this work and get the job done with some hard flattery.

"Unfortunately that bullshit doesn't work with me anymore and also stating by your attire which I'm pretty sure is some cheap ass lingerie from a woman with no value no thanks I'm not interested" Huey stated looking at the trench coat with distaste.

"I bet I look better than that little child Dubois" Carmen spat out that hit a huge sore note with her all her sexy underwear cost a pretty penny.

"The thing that's difference between you and Ms. Dubois Carmen is that she actually building a career and trying to make her own money why you stole money from me when you have your own money is beyond me and quite frankly I don't care since me and you are done now I'm going to say this once and one time only please leave before I will call security to come drag your ass out for the entire office to see" Huey replied stonily.

Carmen gritted her teeth in rage how dare he "Me and you aren't finish Huey we are far from over" Carmen cunningly.

"I don't care what you say Carmen just get out of my sight and stay out of it and don't even think about stopping by my house either the locks will be changed and if you so much set a foot on my property or bother Josephia or Ms. Dubois in any type of way I will see to it that it will not end well for you" Huey said uncaringly but his eyes held the evident threat from his words.

"Like I said Freeman you will be sorry" Carmen said looking at him angrily and storming out.

Once her presence was gone Huey suddenly lose his appetite for his coffee fuck it he needed a run…..

Jazmine was happy to leave work the further she could get away from Huey Freeman the better she felt used and played with and right now she wanted to sink her fist right into the incorrigible man's nose and punch his lights out because that exactly how she felt when he kicked her out like she was some damn call girl and Jazmine was no call girl or some slutty prostitute she had morals for Pete sakes.

She pulled out her car keys ready to get in her small pink pinto and drive off the premises however what she wasn't expecting was to see Carmen Guyton standing by her car looking at her with the nastiest expression Jazmine had ever received in her life.

My God what was this woman wearing a trench coat with hooker heels she knew that there was no way Marco dressed her he probably would have had a heart attack if he could see Carmen right now.

"Yes can I help you" Jazmine said tightly not in the mood the best thing Huey could have ever did was break up with this woman because she was not going to hold back her rudeness if she stepped out of line.

"Yes you can help me you pathetic little whore stick to the paperwork and stay away from my man or else" Carmen shot at her. "Whore was she really going there wearing a damn coat and slut heels in the middle of the day she must have loss her way to the strip club" Jazmine raised her eyebrows angrily. "Maybe you should put on more clothes before you speak to me I think you have it confused on who really is the whore is and I also don't take well to threats" Jazmine said mustering all the fake sweetness she could gathered.

"Look Dubois you don't want to try me" Carmen replied coldly back coming up to her so close that Jazmine could smell the nauseating overprice perfume coming off the woman Jazmine wrinkled her nose and pulled her head back but she stood her ground determinedly. "Save it Carmen Huey dumped your ass how can you threaten another woman over a man you don't have any more now if you'll excuse me I have important places to be so you have a nice day" Jazmine said smoothly leaving the woman speechless.

Getting in her car and almost wanting to run Carmen stupid ass over Jazmine quickly drove her small car out of the parking a lot ready for the entire day to end…

Elena sat in the Diner crying softly as she stared at the pregnancy test in her hands Clearblue was clear as glass right now as it read pregnant how could she be so careless and stupid one night at a concert and it all lead to this.

She had plans to go to college she had just save up enough money to go in the fall it was the big stepping stone in her life coming from no family she had spent the majority of her life lost and now she was here she truly felt disappointed in herself.

How was she going to tell Camron this he was going to be so upset with her he was rooting for her and was so proud that she was making such huge steps to better her life but what was he going to think of her now as she now sat here being a huge statistic she didn't want to be pregnant at 19 like her mother was with her.

"Elena you in there Camron's here to see you" An annoyed voice said outside the bathroom door knocking on it hard.

Elena gulped and stood up quickly wiping her face quickly. "Coming" Elena called back she had to put on a brave face for Camron just pretend that everything was fine.

Opening the door she quickly went back to the main part of the diner to see her friend Camron standing nervously her heart hurt a little too see him so unkempt and dirty she hated that Camron was homeless and that he refused any of the help she was willingly ready to give him.

He was wearing a black t. shirt with a few holes in it his beard was more shaggy than ever and his unruly hair was kept covered under an old fishing hat.

"Hey Camron" Elena said putting on the brightest smile she could and giving him the biggest hug while he scolded her saying he didn't want to get her dirty.

"Aw hush come sit I'll fix you your favorite and I have this for you too" Elena said going to the back to get a fresh shirt and pair of pants that she bought from a Goodwill store if they had been new clothes Camron wouldn't have accepted them but the fact that these were used and didn't cost much money made it more acceptable for him to take them.

"Thanks Elena but I have told you several times you don't have to do this I'm pretty sure the money for these clothes could have went to your college savings" Camron said frowning even though he took the clothes gratefully.

"I hardly think the money I spent on those clothes will do any harm Camron now please go change into them and use the stuff I bought you I want to see how they look and I took my time picking these out" Elena said ignoring him as she went to counter.

And made him his favorite a Grilled ham and cheese sandwich with chips and a pickle and a glass of sweet tea.

Camron came out a couple minutes later looking more fresh and cleaner in the new clothes she had given him but he refused to take off that fishing hat.

"With a smile of thanks he eagerly took his plate of food and sat down at the counter and ate hungrily.

"So how have you been?" Elena said smiling sitting down.

"I've been good for the most part don't worry about me" Camron answered quickly shoving food in his mouth.

"You keep saying that but I always do" Elena said getting up to make him two more sandwiches. "I know but you shouldn't you should just focus on school your almost close to making your dreams happen" Camron said seriously.

Elena bit her lip and turned her head nervously right now focusing on school was extremely bleak considering the situation she was in however Camron didn't missed the worried expression on her face or the answer of silence making him ask her "What's wrong" he said immediately.

"Noth...ing" Elena stuttered out to quickly but Camron could tell she was lying. "Yes there is you only stutter when your upset or nervous about something what is it?" Camron said standing up coming to her.

"It's about school I might not be able to go to college this fall" Elena said quietly. Trying not to look at him and put all her focus on the sandwiches she was currently making.

"Why you have the grades and the money what's stopping you" Camron demanded. "I'm …..I'm Pregnant Camron that's what's stopping me" Elena busted out with tears streaming down her face.

"What Elena please tell me that's not true" Camron said looking at her astonished. "It is and I don't want to hear or see the disappointment I know I practically ruined my life" Elena snapped she was angry because she could feel the disappointment rolling off him he had such high expectations for her hell they both did.

"You didn't ruined your life Elena don't say that and I'm not disappointed a little upset but never disappointed your dreams don't have to stop because of this" Camron replied frowning. Deep down he was a little angry that Elena had allowed herself to get in this state but he refused to show that to her she was his best friend and he was going to be there for her no matter what.

"How Camron do you know how expensive babies are I'm working a job that barely pays enough for anything I had to literally scraped money and stretch my check to pay my bills and keep the money for college it's all my fault I wasted my dreams for a fucking one night and I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother I'm scared I don't want to be in the same state like my mom was I don't want to end up like her" Elena said crying again.

She was grateful the diner was empty today at least nobody could see her like this. "And you won't because I'm going to help you I swore I would never do this but for you this is worth it you were there for me and now it's time I be there for you" Camron replied pulling out a small tattered black notebook"

"What are you doing Camron?" Elena spoke wiping her wet face she didn't want him to do anything that would be trouble for him.

But he held his hand up to hush her as he found the page he was looking for with several phone numbers until he founded the one he wanted it had been a long time since he spoke to her and he vowed to never speak to her again since their father died.

"May I use your phone I need to make a call" Camron asked Elena nodded and pulled out her phone "Whatever you're doing Camron don't put yourself at any trouble for me" Elena spoke as she watched him dialed the phone number. "I'm not and you need the help" Camron said firmly as he listened to the phone ringed.

"Yes" a very irritated female voice finally picked up. Camron took a deep breath and answered smoothly "Carmen it's me your brother we need to talk" listening to the woman on the other end inhaled with shock…

"Ahhh just exactly what I need" Jazmine grumbled to herself pulling out a carton of rocky road ice cream out the freezer.

Right now she just wanted to enjoy watching the notebook eat a bowl of ice cream and put stupid Freeman and his dumb ass ex-girlfriend out of her head.

Just as she was about to settle down with her bowl of cold sweetness when her cellphone buzzed loudly she prayed that it wasn't work because they were going to be in for a rude awaking. As she pressed the accept button without looking at the screen.

"Yes" she said stiffly. "Hey Jazmine it's me Michael" he answered brightly at the other end making Jazmine almost choked on the cold spoonful of ice cream she just shoved in her mouth.

"Oh Hey Michael" she replied back trying to gather herself and snatched the phone to her ear. It had been a day or so since they had that coffee date and she thought she wouldn't really hear from him again.

"Glad you picked up I know I didn't call back quickly but I got caught up with a few things I was wondering if we could go on a dinner date tonight there's this lovely Italian restaurant that just opened up and I would love to take you there" Michael sounding happy that she answered.

"Uhhh…" Jazmine hesitated as her mind flashed a certain image of her kissing in Huey's office hours ago she suddenly felt guilty for talking to Michael but why would she it wasn't like Huey was her boyfriend and looked how he treated her especially when he was the one that shoved his tongue down in her throat in the first place and then kicked her out of his office like she was nothing at this rate Fuck Freeman.

"I would love to what time and where do you want to meet?" Jazmine said sounding more cheerful. "Great and I was thinking maybe eight and I should just come by and scoop you up I want to be a true gentleman" Michael replied sounding ecstatic.

"Wonderful let me text you my address then" Jazmine said smiling. Once she got done telling Michael the directions she raced to her closet to find something nice to wear it's been a long time since Jazmine been on date and that was in High school with a nervous boy who was just as nervous as she was.

She dugged relentlessly in her closet looking through her outfits until she found a simple one shoulder red dress it was classy with just a tint of sexiness. She also grabbed a sassy black blazer to pair with it and a pair of black heels.

Satisfied with her choice she settled down with her ice cream and watched her movie more happily looking forward to her date…

Huey stopped briefly to catch his breath as he just got done with a quick run in the park he was feeling more refreshed now and his mind was a lot clearer the first thing he thought about while he was running was how poorly he treated Jazmine she didn't deserved to be treated like that and he was going to apologized to her.

He had debated on calling her but talking about this situation would be too stressful and awkward on the phone it was just better to go and see her in person instead.

The other thing he thought about was getting his locks getting change at his house and office he had also made a call to his security to make sure that Carmen could never get in his place of work ever again.

But first thing he needed to do was hop into the shower and get some fresh clothes on as he lightly jogged back to the parking lot…

"Camron" Carmen seethed as she slammed her purse down on her desk she hadn't heard from her younger brother in years and quite frankly she wasn't happy to hear from him he was the very reason why she had to take the actions she had to take if he would just signed the damn papers and stop living on the streets like some idiot she wouldn't have to deal with this bullshit.

"Happy to hear from you too Carmen I was wondering if you could meet me someplace I have something dire I need to discussed with you" Camron said pleasantly even though Carmen could hear the cold undertones in his voice he hated her just as much as she hated him.

"And what would that be dear brother I haven't seen you or heard from you since you walked out of the reading of daddy's will don't tell me your tired of living like a slump rat of the gutter for two years now which is quite pathetic when a single signature can end all this madness" Carmen replied nastily.

She snickered as she heard her brother clenched his teeth angrily on the end of the phone. "Well I'm considering that Carmen but if you don't want to discuss this then we can go back to where we been as the lovely brother and sister we once were after all it's what's mother wanted" Camron said sarcastically.

She almost snatched the phone out the wall how dare he bring up that woman the one person she hated more than his sorry ass. "Don't bring that bitch's name up to me" Carmen replied coldly. Camron cough loudly at the end of the phone "Yes because the very woman who raised you as her own with nothing but pure love in her heart and was betrayed by our disgusting father is someone you should hate now are you coming to meet me or not" Camron replied just as coldly.

"Fuck you and meet me at the break in 10" Carmen snapped hanging up the phone she quickly changed into a simple pair of skinny grey jeans and a light grey top with some nude heels.

"Marco watch this place while I'm gone!" Carmen yelled as she left the office not noticing the expression of annoyance on his face

"Ugh what is she wearing" Marco muttered to himself as he watched her leave…

"Why are we here again?" Elena asked as she pulled her grey sweater around her shoulders she felt uncomfortable at the fancy restaurant and the prices here were ridiculous 21 dollars for steak and salad was just childish to her.

"Hopefully I can strike something up with my sister" Camron who was also feeling out of place just as she was as he gritted his teeth at the wandering eyes glaring at him apparently it was not every day a homeless man shows up at a high price restaurant he knew Carmen would pull this stunt this was her personal way of embarrassing him.

"Are you sure you want to do that Camron you two didn't sound so friendly to each other on the phone in fact you both sounded like you hated each other with a passion and I don't think she'll be able to help with me" Elena said thoughtfully.

"She will if she wants me to cooperate" Camron grumbled under his breath. Elena was about to ask what he meant by that but Carmen had already walked up to the table. And by the look of pure disgust and hate as she grazed at her brother her greeting was anything but welcoming.

"My god Camron you really have let yourself go just look at you I wish I bought a bottle of Lysol to drown you in and I bet you smell bad as you look" Carmen said wrinkling her nose taking a seat across from them.

Camron just rolled his eyes he wasn't surprised by Carmen reaction because it was to be expected but Elena didn't take too kindly to it. "Camron does not smell and those clothes are new that he has on" Elena spoke up for her best friend defensively. As Carmen gazed up at her with little interest. "Camron whose this your homeless girlfriend" Carmen spat out smirking.

Elena was about to retort but Camron hushed her "Enough with the pleasantries Elena is my best friend and we're here….because she's needs your help and in return I'll give your greedy ass what you wanted for years" Camron said firmly.

"And what exactly is that brother dear" Carmen said keenly. "I need access to my trust fund so I can help Elena" Camron replied ignoring the protests that Elena was now giving. "I can't let you do that and you have money Camron what is going on?" Elena said sounding furious.

"Yes Camron what is going on" Carmen said amused so this girl didn't know that her brother was filthy rich but chose to walk the streets like some throw away bum how funny.

"Elena is pregnant" Camron said making Elena looked down with shame. Carmen made a distasteful expression "My god you sleep in a cardboard box and you got this poor girl pregnant ugh" Carmen exclaimed making the both of them look at her with anger.

"We didn't sleep with each other" Elena protested her face flushing. While Camron just looked frustrated and fed up with his sister "Look Elena wants to go to college but she can't do that with the baby so I want to give her funds so she can do that" Camron said sharply.

"I'm not sure if I want to keep the baby Camron" Elena spoke up quietly while Camron looked at her with shock. Carmen just stared at the two of them bored. "Wait why" Camron said after some time thinking Elena just didn't want to be like her mom even if Camron could support the funds the child would still be losing out if Elena tried to go to school and be a full-time mother she wanted her child to have a stable family life full of love and happiness.

And she couldn't be the one to do it "I just refused to be like my mom I'm going to put the baby up for adoption" Elena said firmly. "See well Elena has it all planned what the hell am I here again" Carmen jumped in ready to go. "And the baby father is okay with this" Camron said narrowing his eyes.

"Um…yes but even if he wasn't he wouldn't have time to be a parent to the child with him always on tour and making music" Elena said frowning thinking of the man.

"Well I'm glad you know who your baby daddy is at least" Carmen muttered sarcastically. While Elena shot her look of contempt "Yes I know who the father of my child is in fact him and your current ex shared the same last name how your break up these days is?" Elena snapped at her.

She could see why Camron despised this woman she was rude and downright horrible.

Meanwhile Carmen was just grasping what Elena had just said was this girl saying what she thought said if she was then she had just hit the jackpot as a sudden idea hit her head.

"Elena please excuse my behavior I think that I can help you after all my name is Carmen" Carmen replied silkily…


	12. The Price of Wanting part 2

Ch. 12

 **Both I and Natasha Annalise just want to say don't kill us Lol A lot has been happening with School and Everything else so we just lost track but tonight we got together and said Fuck school Lol anywhoo this is our favorite chapter because we find it hilarious that Jazmine walked out of her date with Caesar lmao and we just got real tickled about writing it our original plan was for Huey and Jazmine to just meet up after her date with Caesar but let's face it we all know that Caesar doesn't have a chance with Jazmine Lol and what better way to let him know it by leaving with Huey in the Middle of a date how Rude Lol Now no More Rambling Time for S/O's**

 **KaiSuuki**

 **Ayee**

 **Juey**

 **ILuvBoondocks**

 **Huey is Bae 143**

 **Anonrain**

 **Lorry-Anne**

 **Beau**

 **And all the Fabulous Guest Reviewers Thanks so much for putting up with our Slowness Lol We appreciate Ya'll Reviews so much we really do we both took the time to sit and read all of them and we love each and every one so thank you again Guys much Love to all of you (:**

 **Now Let's Begin…**

"Listen Elena from what my brother tells me you want to pursue an education and I can help you do that babies are a huge responsibility and surely you need somebody more equipped with time and the finances to help you with this burden why don't you let me help with this because I have the resources to do so, I'm so sorry about my behavior earlier" Carmen said sweetly.

Elena looked at her with wide eyes thrown off at the sudden change of behavior from this woman.

Camron however was not fooled "Why the sudden change sis a few minutes ago you were insulting both me and Elena and now you have a sudden change of heart what's the big deal because I won't have Elena be a part of your games" Camron jumped in.

Carmen rolled her eyes of course her brother would be protective over this little twit but she would fixed him he was the reason she had to resort to these standards.

"Camron how else will I be able to get you to sign the papers so I can receive the rest of my inheritance so by me helping Elena we'll all get what we want and besides it's time you stop living on the streets like some disgusting ass bum and take your place in our father's company and keep our family fortune thriving it's getting tiresome doing that shit by myself" Carmen replied coldly.

"I will never ever work for that bastard after what he did to our mother I rather stay broke on the street than be tied to that bastard" Camron seethed his dark brown eyes swimming with anger.

"Well you really have no choice cam cam because Elena here wants to go to college and she can't do that carrying a baby for nine months with some empty pockets" Carmen said sweetly how she enjoyed riling up her pathetic brother what a waste of DNA he was to their family.

"Look Camron I appreciate the help but I won't let your sister blackmail you into doing this for me we will find a way" Elena said cutting in "Let's go we thank you for your services" Elena said coldly getting up.

Before Camron could object "Wait!" Carmen exclaimed she couldn't let this girl go she was too close to getting what she wanted.

Elena stopped narrowing her eyes at her even Camron gazed at her with some interest if this was going to work she had to be convincing "Forget it Camron you don't have to sign the papers I will help Elena with no problem I may hate you and despised your guts but for some sad and strange reason I don't want to see this girl suffer despite what you think I'm glad somebody was out there looking out for you daddy would have turned in his grave if he knew that you got killed or died on the streets so fine I'll help Elena and you don't have to sign the papers" Carmen said with such sincerity even though she was lying about every word through her perfect white teeth.

The two stared at her with disbelief.

"And you mean that surely you have to be lying Carmen you're the most selfish spiteful hateful woman I know and you never help anybody unless you're getting yourself something out the deal" Camron said suspiciously.

Elena also narrowed her eyes harder at her. If she could strangle Camron's ass she would "The only thing I'm getting is a peace of mind you know it's takes work being the bitch I am but every now and then I have to do a good deed so I can know that I am a decent person at the end of the day". Carmen said almost wanting throw up with the distaste of lies she had to spew out.

"Now Elena I run in a big circle of rich people including couples that are looking to adopt children I can find you the best family for your little one easily this child will want for nothing that I can promise you" Carmen replied speaking to Elena now who just looked uneasy about everything.

"You can really do that?" Elena asked looking skeptical imagine her child living the life she wished she could give him or her this might be her chance.

"Of course I have very good connections but I do need to know how close you and the baby's father are if you're saying that Riley Freeman is the father of this child it won't be long for this news hit the fan" Carmen said. Looking at her.

Elena winced and thought about the father of her child.

 _Flashback…._

 _Elena stirred sleepily in the nice hotel bed looking at the man's back in front of her his scorpion tattoo was amazing wait how did she end up here where were her clothes as she now aware of her obvious nudity._

 _Did she just sleep with this man like damn groupie what the hell was wrong with her? As she found her pale purple dress laying on the floor next to her silver glittery heels._

" _Hey your leaving already" her child's father said startling her as she pulled her dress on as he looked at her with piercing hazel eyes that held disappointment and sadness to them._

" _Um yes I have work and I think I overstayed my welcome" Elena said nervously as she pulled on her shoes._

" _I understand let me drive to where you need to go then I can't just let you leave like this" the man said pulling on a black shirt and his jeans._

 _But Elena stopped him 'it's fine please you don't have to do that" Elena replied she was already embarrassed about being there she didn't want him to add on to it by dropping her off like some booty call god she was so damn ashamed._

" _But I want too , I know we just met and even after what happen I really like you Elena I don' want this to be a one night stand situation" The man said._

 _But Elena never got to finish listening to what he said because she was already out the hotel room running past a very irritated rapper upset that some drunken hoe had thrown up on his new shoes….._

"No me and Riley haven't talk or seen each other since that night and I would prefer if he doesn't know about this baby at all I'm doing what's best for me and my child" Elena answered sharply as far as she was concern Carmen would help her find her baby a good home and that was that.

"Excellent let's get this done then" Carmen said smiling sweetly to bad Camron and Elena missed the evil glint in her eyes….

Jazmine had to admit to herself that she looked great as she viewed her body in the beautiful red dress she was wearing she had her hair extremely curly and piled high at the top her head her makeup was flawless with a bold but light Smokey eye and winged eyeliner and a rich wine colored lipstick painted on her full lips and finished her look off with a pair of black heels and a black blazer.

She quickly sprayed on her favorite perfume and did a re-check in the mirror to make sure she looked absolutely perfect.

"Huey Freeman doesn't know what he's missing" she said to herself with scorn but not without blushing with shock at her sudden words. Where the hell did that come from she didn't care about Huey Freeman matter fact he shouldn't even be on her mind right now as she started to pace the floor of her apartment.

She didn't know why she was feeling on edge all of sudden but she knew once she went on this date with Michael she would feel much better.

She nodded to herself for reassurance but the sound of her doorbell pulled her back together taking a deep breath while smoothing the front of her dress and grabbing her black handbag she plastered a big grin on her face and went to answer the door.

Revealing a beaming Michael who was holding a bouquet of red roses that match Jazmine's dress perfectly his mouth dropped in awe once he took in the view in front of him. "Wow you look beautiful" Michael breathed as he gazed at her appreciatively.

Jazmine smiled and flushed with joy at the compliment "You look pretty dashing yourself" Jazmine complementing him back eyeing the nice grey v neck sweater and cold washed black jeans with a pair of sharp coal colored shoes his dreads was pulled back neatly into a ponytail.

"Why thank you I aim to please" Michael replied grinning widely now "Oh and these are for you" he said handing her the flowers. "Thank you let me just put these in water and then we can go" Jazmine said taking the flowers to put them in empty vase.

"Excellent I can't wait to take you to this restaurant everyone says the food is great" Michael replied watching her take a vase out the cabinet and gently pour some water in and place the flowers gently in the vase.

"Oh well I'm quite famished I can't wait to eat" Jazmine said brightly smiling at him. Michael smiled just as widely and held his arm which Jazmine took gladly…..

Huey was dressed nicely in a dark blue cotton long sleeve shirt with clear buttons that showed off his shoulders and arms and a pair of tan colored khakis dress pants and dark blue tims which he stolen from Riley he didn't think much of his brother's taste in clothes but his taste in shoes was not to be judged one thing Riley was good at in fashion was picking out a pair of nice shoes.

He eyed the bouquet of pink roses on his dresser tiredly he didn't really know how to go about this and he wasn't one to be nervous or timid to say what he wanted he owned a billion dollar company for crisis-sakes.

But he was going to do this he still didn't approve of what happen between him and Jazmine but that didn't mean he didn't want it to happen either he could deny all day what he felt but he enjoyed that kiss and had literally been dying for another one since he removed his lips from hers.

He was wary on how Jazmine was going to react to his apology the look of anger and humiliation on her face was priceless and judging by her sassy attitude Jazmine wasn't one to persuade that easily.

Wanting to get this done before he riddled his minds with more thoughts he grabbed the flowers and his car keys quickly.

"I'm going out Josephia I'll be back later" Huey called out to his maid who was busy enjoying making a fresh batch of cookies.

" _ **Mr. Freeman Ok vous voir plus tard, puis au revoir"**_ Josephia called back out. " _ **Au revoir"**_ Huey answered back going out the door to his car. Just as he was about to answer his publicist called this was odd he didn't have any social engagements going on for her to call him right now.

"Yes Gretchen" Huey said coolly his business voice in full of effect.

"I'm sorry to be calling you Mr. Freeman but the restaurant manager insisted and there was no one else." Gretchen said quickly in apologetic voice.

"Restaurant manager?" Huey replied puzzled why a restaurant manager would tell Gretchen to call him.

"Yes you see Mr. Freeman your brother ...um er appears to be in an altercation with Ms. McPherson at the new Brazilian steak house Restaurant that just open two days ago and there creating quite a buzz right now with the media there are paparazzi everywhere and….."

"Where are my brother's people why aren't they handling this" Huey cut her off coldly. Gretchen gulped nervously "Well they tried but they haven't had much success" Gretchen said carefully.

Meaning that riley was too much for them handle at the moment and I'm pretty sure him running into Cindy his ex-girlfriend didn't help matters much either.

Pretty much meaning that Huey had to clean up Riley's mess once again and he was going to have to put seeing Jazmine on hold.

"Damn it" He muttered utterly pissed "I'll be there right away Gretchen" Huey replied hanging up the phone before she could reply.

Without a minute wasted he hurry into his car quickly…

"Wow I can't believe I never heard of this place" Jazmine said impressed looking out the car window seeing the very crowded Brazilian steak house in fact it was so crowded she would be surprised if her and Michael were lucky to get a seat as she saw the packed excited people standing outside the restaurant.

"Hopefully I won't cause too much attention when we walked in" Michael said sheepishly. With a grin.

Jazmine giggled and blushed she had forgotten that Michael was a celebrity football player which she found funny because most girls would lose their minds being on a date with Michael's caliber but Jazmine wasn't one of those girls who got starstruck to her it was just like being on a date when any regular guy.

"I forgotten all about that" Jazmine said honestly making Michael looked relieved and appreciative. "Well I'm happy you know did most girls make a big fuss about it and want to take a picture with me just to make it on the gossip blogs" Michael replied.

"Well I certainly not one of those girls and I never ever want to be on any gossip blog ever again" Jazmine said ruefully thinking about her situation with Riley.

"Well don't worry about that we're here to have a good time and eat some good food and that's it" Michael said finding a parking spot.

Jazmine smiled "I'm looking Forward to it" she answered…..

"Unbelievable" Huey grumbled as he saw the crowd outside the steakhouse the paparazzi just might get there luck today because he was going to kick Riley's ass for this foolishness that he was bought into.

Quickly parking his car on the left side on the restaurant and got out quickly bracing himself for the noise and stampede.

"HUEY FREEMAN!" A woman shrieked making his close to rolling his eyes "Right on time" he muttered under his breath.

"Mr. Freeman is Riley Freeman back with Cindy Mcpherson?!" a paparazzi woman shouted at him holding her camera high.

"Don't know and don't give a fuck" Huey answered angrily walking past the buzzing crowd and into the restaurant which was packed to the brim he let his maroon eyes glazed the place looking for his brother and a certain irritating blonde.

"Mr. Freeman I presumed" a handsome but annoyed Brazilian man came up to him he was dressed elegantly. "Yes" Huey said turning to him just as annoyed as the man was "Your brother is in the back with Ms. Mcpherson in the private dining area" the man replied already knowing what Huey was about to ask him.

"Don't worry I'll have my brother out of your hair quick as possible" Huey said making his way to the back of the restaurant not waiting for a response.

It was a good thing Riley had a loud mouth because Huey found him instantly.

He almost wanted to knock his ass senseless when he saw Riley not in the confrontation manner that he was told but in a heavy lip lock with Cindy.

He was called away from Jazmine for this?

Snarling he walked up behind his very distracted brother and slap the back of his head hard making the youngest Freeman jumped away from Cindy in pain and grabbing the back of his head.

"Yo what the fuck "Riley yelled turning around to see his attacker while Cindy just snigger at what she was seeing.

"Huey what I done told your gay John Elton gay loving ass about that shit don't be putting your hands on me" Riley said angrily.

Huey seethed "I had important matters to attend too and I was called down to break up you and legally blonde here because the restaurant didn't know what to do" Riley snorted "Man fuck this restaurant that steak been dry as fuck I wish they ass would try to do something to do me after I spent 185 dollars in this bitch" Riley replied ignoring his brother's impending rage.

"I see Huey ole gay ass still a bitch" Cindy smirked despite the disgust Huey had for the woman she looked amazing in her pale yellow strapless flowy dress with tan pumps and a Balmain tan colored blazer. And her rich blonde hair pulled in a sleek bun.

"Look Jessica Simpson I'm not in the mood" Huey growled at her "And why in the hell were you two kissing I thought you two despised each other and fact your breakup was the highlight of my life I actually almost smiled that day"

Cindy laughed bitterly I could almost say the same for you and Carmen but not for the same reasons you know I'm actually disappointed that she didn't fuck your dumb ass up with that turkey baster" Cindy shot back giving him a look of disdain and left the room.

Huey stared after her slightly confused Turkey baster what in the hell was she talking about. Shaking his head she was probably just rumbling off at the mouth.

Turning to his brother with extreme agitation "Are you done here?" Huey said getting ready to leave. "Man whatever" Riley replied walking behind him. They both snarled at the photographers who snapped their pictures ferociously.

As they stepped out the restaurant the faster Huey could leave the quicker he could get these bastards out of his face.

"Yo ain't that Mariah Carey what the hell she doing with that wack ass player Caesar salad can you believe that nigga lost the game I was betting on last month his bitch ass owe me the 100 bucks I loss betting on him" Riley said his loud voice carrying.

Huey rolled his eyes and kept walking "Riley I could care less if Mariah Carey is here maybe she can get these damn people to stop taking pictures of me as he scanned his maroon eyes for his car.

Riley snorted and shook his head at his brother he always knew this nigga was dumber than he looked all them A's he made in school didn't necessary make a nigga smart.

"Nigga that's not what I'm talking about man what's that broad's name" Riley muttered to himself as he watched a beaming Jazmine and Michael tried to scamper quickly from the paparazzi and strolled into the restaurant after the fleeing couple With a mischievous smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Riley I have some place to be so do something with your…" Huey started turning around to look at his brother. But he was nowhere in sight Huey grumbled with frustration honestly dealing with Riley was like dealing with a toddler.

Feeling ready to hit something or somebody he grudgingly walked back to the restaurant…..

"And why do you need my pregnancy test again" Elena said suspiciously as she handed Carmen the plastic baggie filled with the Clearblue sticks.

"You can never be too careful when you're carrying a celebrity's child dear think of this as clearance in case any news gets out and chaos hit's the fan" Carmen said dropping the bag into her purse hiding her disgust at the thought of carrying pee stained pregnancy tests in her pocketbook.

"But I thought we agreed that Riley would never find out about this child" Elena argued the last thing she needed was for her lie to get out and shit would really hit the fan. The only reason she was pining her child on Riley was because it would ensure a better future for her kid.

"And he never will but we have to have a backup plan in case Yung Rezzy tries to pull the not my baby card you do understand right but rest ensure Riley will never find out about this child I promise you now here take this card this is a doctor I've already set you up with your first appointment for tomorrow at 9:30 sharp and he one of the best doctor's in town.

Carmen answered smoothly handing her the card. Elena looked hesitant but took it her eyes popped out wide "Dr. Griffin isn't he the guy that delivered Khloe Kardashian's twin boys why would I go to him I can't afford him I'm sure a simple clinic would be able to take care of me" Elena replied shaking her head and getting ready to hand the card back to Carmen.

"Don't be ridiculous girl can you imagine the germs and STD's those facilities hold and don't worry about paying anything I've already taken care of that your job is just to go there and start the necessary precautions" Carmen snorted.

"Okay" Elena said timidly "Is there anything else" she asked. "Nope just get back in contact with me as soon as you have your appointment and we can start looking at potential parents for the child" Carmen said smiling leading her to the door.

Elena nodded and left quickly ready to get away from the woman as she waited for a taxi taking a deep breath and rubbing her stomach which was hardly showing "I hope I'm doing the right thing for you kid" she whisper to herself…..

"Yes Dr. Griffin she will be there just do your job and these little love photo's won't get back to your wife do you understand me" Carmen threaten before hanging up the phone. The only thing to do now was wait for the results before she made her big announcement. …..

 _ **Marco hummed happily to himself as he draped a jean fabric crop top on a still dummy pair the top with a lovely peach colored pencil skirt and sharp tan cocktail blazer, "Damn this looks so good I would even wear it" he muttered to himself. As he snapped a few pictures of his work to post Instagram.**_

 _ **He was just about to call Cindy and asked her if she would wear it but he almost popped on himself at the sight of Carmen standing in front of him with mascara tears streaked all over her face looking at him but what terrified him the most was not that she was crying but the fact that she was holding something that he hoped that turkey baster would have prevented.**_

" _ **It can't be" He breathed horrified.**_

" _ **Marco can you believe it I'm going to be a mother" Carmen said in a raspy voice.**_

 _ **Please tell me my eyes are deceiving me Marco thought as he moved closer to look at the test and almost felt his heart drop when he saw the word pregnant on the screen.**_

" _ **Oh father god I will go straight and only be with women forever if you make Carmen un pregnant" Marco muttered to himself painfully.**_

" _ **What was that Marco" Carmen said quietly. "Nothing I was saying Congratulations think of all the new pregnancy outfits I have to come up with now" Marco said quickly.**_

" _ **Yes and I want you to make something spectacular so get to work on it now" Carmen snapped at him still staring at him with a mascara tear streaked face.**_

" _ **Yes Carmen" He muttered grabbing his style book.**_

" _ **Oh and Marco" Carmen added a devious glint evident in her dark eyes.**_

" _ **If you tell anybody I'm pregnant I'll will ruined your life do you understand by the way I know what you did to that Turkey baster" Carmen continued smiling evilly at him. Making him gulp in fear.**_

" _ **Yes Carmen" he answered…**_

"MARCO, MARCO" Carmen screamed her head off loudly at her sleeping assistance. Who jumped up startled from his slumber looking terrified to see his boss standing over him looking angry.

"Oh thank God it was just a dream I knew he wouldn't curse the world with such a terrible thing" Marco said looking relieved.

"What the hell are you talking about" Carmen said looking agitated she didn't have time for this she needed to get to her friends' house so she could start looking for fake baby bumps online.

"Nothing I'm just rambling because I'm tired" Marco said standing up looking frantically at her hands he was still afraid she was going to produce a pregnancy test out of nowhere.

"Well stop rambling and hurry up and find me something for the ball because I want to look spectacular" Carmen replied sharply leaving the room.

"I'll make you look like anything just as long as you're not pregnant" Marco muttered to himself grabbing his style book and his laptop….

"I'll think we'll both go with the smoked prime rib steak with chives and cheese mashed potatoes and seasoned green beans" Michael told the waiter smiling as the man took their menus "Sound excellent sir I'll have that up with you both shortly. The waiter replied leaving.

"Umm sounds delicious" Jazmine said taking a sip of her cold sweet wine. "I hope so but the way this place is packed I'm sure there can't be any complaints on the food" Michael winked at her making her giggled.

"Please nigga the steaks here are so dry if you take one bite your ass might cough out one of your dreads" an obnoxious voice spoke behind them.

Jazmine almost choked when she saw it Riley.

"Damn Mariah you already cheating on my ass already but like Chris Brown said these Hoes ain't loyal" Riley snickered. While Jazmine bristle with anger and shot draggers with her sharp green eyes at him.

"Um aren't you Yung Reezy" Michael said looking at him hard. "Nah nigga I'm Bill Clinton I can see why you made that weak ass play in the last game eyesight must be on zero" Riley shot back.

"Ugh what the hell are you doing here go away and irritate somebody else" Jazmine said coldly while Michael griped his napkin hard it was apparent he didn't take that insult too well.

"Oh nothing just visiting being friendly and shit" Riley replied unbothered by her tone.

"Well go be friendly someplace your presence isn't wanted here" Jazmine snapped at him.

Riley was about to retort back when his maroon eyes lit up with glee at an approaching figure.

"Look Riley I don't have time to be chasing you like some damn two year old …..Huey said furiously pausing when he saw Jazmine who blushed scarlet and dropped her head.

"Freeman I see we meet again your brother was just gracing us with his appearance" Michael said not bothering to hide his rudeness now.

"Well consider his stint visit coming to an end we have to be leaving enjoy your dinner with Ms. Dubois I'm sure it won't last long" Huey said curtly grabbing the back of Riley's neck and ushering him out the restaurant.

"Won't last long what the hell was that supposed to mean" Jazmine thought hotly picking her head and jumping up from her seat with Michael looking shocked "Jazmine" he said but she ignored him and followed behind Huey intently who was now outside standing and listening to an upset Riley who didn't appreciate being man handled.

"Huey who the hell do you think you are" Jazmine spat at him angrily she knew the man was his boss but his over demeaning arrogance ass was starting to become a pain in hers.

"Shouldn't you be eating dead cow with Mr. Quarterback right now" Huey shot back staring at her coldly

"I should at least he's knows how to treat me" Jazmine yelled at him. "Looking the way you do right now it isn't hard too" Huey said sarcastically. Jazmine bristle indignantly her hand almost itch to slap the life out of him.

"Yeah because Kissing and kicking a girl out your office is just more enticing for you instead" Jazmine replied coldly Enjoying the slight flush on his cheeks from her words.

"I didn't mean for that ….to happen I was trying to establish a …..Professional atmosphere between us" Huey said gravely Jazmine sniggered "Professional Atmosphere you weren't thinking about that when you was kissing me" Jazmine replied smugly.

"Oh shit" Riley said laughing.

"How could I when you provoke me" Huey said furiously. Jazmine threw her hands up "Yes blame me it's all my fault I just threw you against my lips all myself" Jazmine spoke fiercely how dare he had he has lost his damn mind her provoking him seriously

"Did I provoke you to throw me out like I was some prostitute that you just got done with too" her voice now starting to rise and catch the attention of some lingering paparazzi who were now glued to the three of them.

This didn't go unnoticed by Huey and Riley either "Man ya'll shut up before you have our asses on TMZ" Riley said now starting to edge away from them.

"I'm not doing this here see you at work tomorrow don't forget to have my paperwork on time" Huey said bitterly turning around to leave. By this time Jazmine's whole face was as red as her dress he had already humiliated her once she's be damn if he did it twice.

As she followed swiftly behind him to the valet service Riley watched the furious woman quite amused.

"Aye what you doing Mariah?" Riley asked as the valet now bought up Huey's car. Jazmine ignored him and got in quickly in the passenger seat before Huey could object. "What the hell are you doing" Huey seethed as she stared at her surprised to see her sitting in his car.

"We're finishing this it's one thing to treat me the way you did but to verbally insult me is another" Jazmine replied infuriately as she put on her seat belt quite aware that she was about to walk out on her date with Michael.

"Whatever" Huey snapped as he pulled out from the restaurant…..

"Jazmine wait, where are you going?!" Michael came running up as he watched her pull off with Huey Freeman. What the hell was going on did she just leave him for another man?

Riley just smirked at the upset football player serves his ass right for losing that game.

"Where the fuck is she going!" Michael now yelled noticing Riley "Nigga you really think I got the answer to that question and if I did do you really want to know hell she'll probably going to spend some time with a real nigga and not yo thousand island dressing looking ass" Riley said snickering clicking his fingers so the valet could bring his car around.

"Fuck you" Michael shot back angrily

"Ew nigga that's gay save that shit for the niggas you bend low on the field for" Riley said walking up to his sleek convertible that just pulled up.

Leaving a very Fuming Michael Caesar staring at him….


	13. Dating 0-100

Ch. 13

 **YELLING HAPPY THANKSGIVING GUYS FROM US THIS IS AN EXTRA SIDE TO ADD TO YOUR PLATES LOL! PLUS S/O'S TOO**

 **Livirenee**

 **Lorry-Anne**

 **Huey is Bae 143**

 **Jazminepink**

 **Boondocks FanGir**

 **LazyMya**

 **Juey**

 **Anonrain**

 **I luv boondocks**

 **Sncjana**

 **Beau**

 **And all the Spectacular Guest Reviewers Thank You everybody so much for your reviews they truly are wonderful and much appreciated so Much Love to Everybody WE LOVE YOU ALL !. (:**

 **P.S. On Carmen's fake pregnancy we can't really reveal how she plans on tricking everybody into believe she pregnant and how they're going to react when they find out but we can say that the person you least expect when time comes is going to be the one to ruined her plan so it's up to you guys to figure out who that person might be because it's going to be a shocker when the truth does come out.**

 **Let's begin..(:…**

"It's amazing what you can find on the internet" Gisele cracked evilly as she showed Carmen the fake pregnancy site that filled with every possible way of faking a pregnancy imaginable you could even order fake DNA test and ultra sounds with the birth dates included.

"Order everything I will need I want this pregnancy to look just like a real pregnancy I'm so happy that twit isn't showing yet because I can timed my pregnancy the same time as hers" Carmen said as she tried on the fake baby bump she got from Gisele.

"Trust me just do everything I will say and we'll have those fools believing that you're carrying Huey Freeman's heir before you know it" Gisele snickered as she placed almost everything on the site into a cart.

"So when do you think I should make the big announcement" Carmen said thoughtfully as she gazed at the fake stomach in the mirror ugh how did pregnant women do this she could never let herself get fat for nine months to carry a child that's what a surrogate is for.

"Well isn't a certain ball coming up?" Gisele replied her eyes glued to the screen placing the order.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Carmen turn to her friend a devious grin was now painted on her pretty face.

"What better way to let Huey Freeman know that's he's about to be a daddy" Gisele said smirking…

"My God will you slow down your driving like a damn maniac" Jazmine cried angrily as Huey swerved and looped through traffic with a furious scowl plastered on his face. "Nobody told you to get in my car if you don't like my driving get out" Huey yelled back at her.

"Oh you ignorant son of a Bit…ahhhhhhhhhhhh !" Jazmine screeched as Huey made another sharp turn.

"The faster I can get you home the quicker this night can be over" Huey said coldly as he took the shortcut that Dotson used to take Jazmine home.

"This night isn't over until I say it's over you 'ruined my damn date you bastard!" Jazmine shouted as they finally reached her apartment complex quickly due to Huey's Nascar's type of driving.

"Are you sure about that Dubois what kind of woman walks out on a date to get in a car with another man" Huey snickered as he parked roughly. Almost scaring the homeless man sitting on the curb into a heart attack.

"I ….oh how dare you ...i would have never left if it hadn't been for you and your ridiculous ass brother" Jazmine sputtered indignantly.

"Don't put this on Riley he didn't make you leave and follow behind me" Huey said baiting her on his maroon eyes flashing with a mischievous glint.

"Fuck you!" Jazmine screamed not taking it any more she had never met a man more incorrigible than Huey Freeman in her life.

Not wanting to be in his presence another moment longer she snatched her purse and open her car door roughly almost tripping on her shoes trying to get out the car.

"But you want too" Huey snapped back. Making her freeze in her tracks did he really just say that to her oh she was really going to kick his ass and lose her job all in the same night.

"That's it Freeman I'm done" Jazmine growled taking off her heels she was glad that she had her hair pulled up now all she was missing was some Vaseline she probably was going to lose this fight but if she was lucky she might just be able to get a few hits in and a swift kick to the balls to let him know she's not the one.

She walked quickly to his side ready to give him a piece of her mind until she felt a sharp pain in her foot. "Ow" she cried almost fighting back tears as she hopped on her good food and was crushed to see a piece of glass had gotten in the bottom of her foot she was about to fall on her ass until he caught her and lifted her easily in his arms.

"Why the hell would you take your shoes off" He barked at her as he carried her back to the passenger side.

"I took them off so I could whooped your ass your lucky I injured my foot because that's the only thing stopping me from wringing your damn neck you cocky asshole" Jazmine snapped at him. As he sat her down gently in her seat.

Huey snorted "Your about the size of kitten I could crush you with my bare hands but I don't believe in a man putting his hands on a woman so you probably would have a chance tonight" as he lifted her foot gingerly in hands making Jazmine snatch her foot away from him.

"What are you doing" she asked hotly she was supposed to be kicking his ass not letting him play with her toes.

"I'm trying to make sure you didn't paralyzed your foot and I also don't want you dripping blood in my car" Huey said ignoring her hostile tone and taking her foot again and inspecting it pulling out the stuck glass that was embedded in the bottom of her foot.

"You're lucky this wasn't severe are worse do you have a first aid kit in your apartment" Huey replied seriously holding her foot which felt warm in his hands.

"Um …yes" Jazmine said softly she soon grasped as he lifted her with ease out of his car.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked quickly.

"I don't know inside maybe" Huey said sarcastically making her scowl.

"Oh shut up" she snapped back. "I will if you go first I noticed quiet doesn't really sit in your vocabulary" Huey said as he closed his car doors and held Jazmine her purse and shoes all in his hands.

"Are you always this insulting" Jazmine mumbled as he walked to her door. "No only on special occasions where are your keys?" Huey asked. "There in my purse" Jazmine said grabbing the bag from his grasp and rumbling around in her bag until she found them.

He bend down quickly giving her enough room to unlock her door so they could walk in.

He dropped her gently down on the couch and went back to closed the door. "First aid kit" he said as she pointed to her bedroom. She couldn't help but feel nervous about having a man go into her bathroom.

Did she leave any underwear laying around she hoped not.

"Where do you keep your peroxide?" Huey called out making her jump "Under the bathroom sink" she answered ready for him to come out of there.

"God why was it so hot in here she thought peeling off her blazer and draping it on the arm of her couch.

"Sit up I don't want to spill any of this on the couch" Huey spoke behind her almost making her jump out of her skin.

"It's rude to sneak up on people you know that right" Jazmine said sitting up and positioning her foot so he could clean it and cover it with a bandage.

"I consider doing that as payment for the lack of effort you show me in getting my paperwork back to me on time" Huey responded taking her foot and pouring some of the cleaning liquid into a towel and gently cleaning the cut Jazmine couldn't help but wince at the cold liquid touching her foot.

"Does that hurt?" Huey asked looking at her with concern. Jazmine shook her "No it's just a little cold that's all" she replied watching him take a bandage and wrapping her foot.

"Thanks" Jazmine said once he was finished. He shrugged and scowled like it was no big deal. "I guess I better leave" he replied after a few minutes.

"You can leave until you apologize for ruining my date first" Jazmine said frowning at him with her arms folded they had some unfinished business and it was going to be dealt with.

"Huey looked at her like she was crazy and snorted with amusement.

"I did you a favor you and quarterback would never work out" Huey scoffed personally if Michael Caesar knew what was good for him he would keep his ass focus on the game and not Jazmine.

"You don't know that Michael is nice and…." Jazmine started but pausing because she couldn't think of another word

"Boring which is probably why you walked out on him in the first place" Huey finished.

"Ugh you're so frustrating, why do you care anyway?" Jazmine snapped at him.

"I don't I'm just stating facts" Huey shrugging his shoulders. Making Jazmine vibrate with anger.

"You know what your problem is Freeman" Jazmine replied getting up and walking up to him.

"Nope please enlighten me" Huey challenged her as they both stood eye to eye.

"Your. An asshole…she spat out before they both crushed their lips into each other. "Mmmmmm" Jazmine moaned into his mouth as they both attack each other's faces with a vengeance.

The kiss was so intense she almost felt like he was sucking the soul out of her making her break away from him as they both breathed heavily glaring at each other.

"I should kick you out" Jazmine said thoughtfully after a while.

Huey swallowed nervously wondering what his verdict would be it didn't feel all that great having someone having the upper hand over him but it wasn't like he didn't deserve it.

"But" he said quietly.

"I would be a fool too" Jazmine answered quickly as they both fell back into another kiss once again this one however was much deeper and sweeter.

She grasp as he picked up with ease and led her to her bedroom.

They grabbed at each other hungrily as they both rip at each other clothes. Once they were both naked.

Jazmine immediately felt bashful and felt the need to cover her breasts with her arms. "What's wrong" Huey asked noticing her hesitation.

"I haven't done this before" Jazmine said shyly looking away. "Like in a while" Huey suggested looking confused.

"No more like never had sex" Jazmine said feeling really embarrassed her track history with love and relationships were practically nonexistence it took her practically her senior year to score her first kiss and her father being an overprotective lunatic didn't help much.

"So you're a virgin" Huey spoke stretching the words as though he heard something foreign.

"Yes I'm not loose like most of the girls you dated" Jazmine replied getting defensive even though her cheeks were burning red.

"I never said you were and I don't date many women" Huey said getting just as defensive as she was and a little offended.

Jazmine raised her eyebrows and stared at him making him roll his eyes "Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm some… whore I'm quite tame when it's comes to being with women especially now" Huey said thoughtfully thinking of Carmen.

"Why did you break up with her if you don't mind me asking" Jazmine asked with interest knowing the must had to be thinking about Carmen by the sound of his tone.

"She was stealing money from me" Huey said bitterly but Jazmine could hear the twinge of anger in his voice.

Jazmine almost shook her head in complete disbelief she assumed that Carmen was rich so why in the hell would she steal money from Huey when she had her own.

"That's horrible but if you don't me saying I could have told you she was a gold digger from the moment I saw her" Jazmine replied honestly leaving Huey to stare at her.

"Gee thanks that would have been great to know earlier before she stole my money maybe you could have wrote it on a sticky note when you were dropping off those late files" Huey said sarcastically.

"Ugh do you ever stop being an ass" Jazmine scoffed pushing him almost forgetting that she was naked and revealing herself to him.

"No it's pays my bills" Huey said looking at her body Making her blush scarlet.

Instantly they both pressed lips against each other causing the heat between them to build up once more.

But suddenly he pulled apart from her "I can't do this at least not like this" Huey spoke darkly getting off the bed and begin putting back on his clothes.

"What, why?" Jazmine said feeling fluster and a little angry he had her all riled up and he was pulling this stunt again.

"Because you and I have some things we need to discussed before we take any steps Jazmine I want you to join me for breakfast Dotson will be here to pick you at 9:00 sharp so I suggest you get some rest so you can be up and alert when he gets here" Huey replied in businesslike tone as he walked out of her bedroom.

"Huey" Jazmine protested jumping off the bed holding a blanket to her naked form "What are you doing?" she barked at him but she only got a slight smirk from him and watched him walked out the front door leaving her staring speechless at the closed door in front of her.

"Unbelievable" she muttered under her breath as she walked back to her bedroom to take a shower…..

"I'm the realest nigga walking the streets, that's why your Baby mama so in love with me out here claiming babies that ain't mine" Riley rapped into mike but something about this track just wasn't working for him.

"Yo cut this shit" Riley said waving his hand behind the glass as they turned the music off. "Yo what's up?'' Hiro called out looking confused.

"It's these lyrics they bullshit that's why I like writing my own shit I don't know why I let Cairo dumb ass talked me into writing this shit" Riley said irritated.

As he stepped from behind the booth.

Cairo instantly became offended "Nigga what you talking about those lyrics are dope shit they got meaning" he argued.

"Meaning" Riley snapped incredulous "Nigga I'm rapping about claiming kids that I don't even got do I look like I run daycares out here.

"I thought you wanted to take a deeper approach" Cairo said annoyed still reeling from the insult. "Nigga that ain't deep me talking about overcoming the bullshit in my life is deep talking about my brother's break up with Carmen is deep hell that's accomplishment for any man but this shit here nigga nah I ain't feeling it"

Riley said firmly as he grabbed his notebook and started writing.

"I bet Drake would rap it" Cairo muttered under his breath. But only to duck when Riley threw his notebook at him. "I bet his light skin ass would you call his ass up and tell him to come claim some damn babies hell his bitch ass probably put conditioner on his fucking eyebrows" Riley replied angrily.

Walking out the room. "That nigga is tripping" Cairo said glumly while Hiro snorted with laughter. "I mean dude come on those lyrics were kind of …" Hiro started but stopped when he saw Cairo glaring at him.

"Look they weren't bad by the way what's with you" Hiro said holding his hands up with defense.

"Nothing" Cairo muttered he had been thinking about her ever since she left the hotel room why the hell did she leave so quickly she didn't even give him a chance to say goodbye hell he didn't even get her full name and all that he knew of her was that it started with the letter E.

"Let just get this track done" Cairo said quickly getting up to get Riley…..

"Freeman better have some interesting things to say" Jazmine said to herself groggily as she peered half sleepily at the blaring alarm clock that woke her up. Forcing herself to get up she only had thirty minutes before Dotson came to pick her up.

She rose unwillingly and went to her shower and to do her usual hygiene routine and then soon got dressed throwing on a soft cotton white sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans and some brown thigh high boots with her favorite dark brown leather jacket. She then did her face in some very light makeup and wore her curly hair down letting it fall on her shoulders by the time she was finished Dotson had already arrived and was waiting for her downstairs.

"Hello Dotson" she said cheerfully she was actually happy to see the driver.

"Hello Ms. Dubois" Dotson Replied happily already standing by the open door of the limo.

"Thank you" she said gratefully getting into the warm limo.

"How have you been?" Jazmine asked once they both were settled into the car and pulling out of her apartment parking lot.

"I've been good for the most part" Dotson said briskly. "Mr. Freeman gave me a paid vacation which was wonderful I never knew that Hawaii could be so beautiful I've quite enjoyed myself.

"Sounds exciting I'm sure Hawaii must have been lovely" Jazmine said wistfully so Huey Freeman was out here giving out paid vacations to his employees but she caught hell just trying to make sure she got a copy of next week's work's schedule on his desk on time she damn sure was gonna demand a paid trip to Hawaii the moment she saw him.

"It was great best week I've ever had in my life" Dotson replied beaming. "Good man that Freeman" he added.

"Yeah he's something" Jazmine said nodding even though her thoughts said otherwise.

"Well here we are you know you two don't live that far from each other" Dotson said pushing the button to go through. "We don't" Jazmine asked surprised that they were at his house already.

"No in fact your only 30 minutes away from each other" Dotson said as though it was the most normal thing in the world as he pulled into Huey's Driveway.

She hoped she looked ok while she waited for Dotson to open her door. "Here we are" Jazmine's mouth almost dropped to the ground when she saw Huey's house the man was practically living in a mansion.

"This is his house" Jazmine breathed stuck at the sight of the glorious house before her.

"It's sure is quite a beauty isn't it" Dotson closing the car door behind her once she got out.

"Yeah it sure is" Jazmine agreed as she now saw a pretty young woman walking toward her she was dressed in a sharp but nice maid uniform and her soft hair was pulled back into a sleek bun.

"Well hello Josephia how have you been?" Dotson said politely.

" _ **Bonjour Dotson Je suis tre's bien"**_ (Hello Dotson I've been fine) Josephia said smiling at the man. Dotson groaned "Now come on Josephia you know I'm not too good without a translator" making the young woman giggled and turning to Jazmine with a kind smile on her face. "Hello Ms. Dubois I'm here to escort you inside breakfast is hot and ready and I want to have you settled and ready so I can let you know Mr. Freeman know that you have arrived.

"Okay" Jazmine said nervously smiling back timidly waving to Dotson and following behind the woman.

To say Huey's house wasn't a work of art was an understatement she had never seen a more beautiful home in her life everything was place beautifully the only thing was that the colors were gray and black with some tons of white.

"Mr. Freeman has a beautiful home" Jazmine spoke out loud as Josephia guided her through the large house.

Josephia smiled and nodded in agreement "He has amazing tastes he designed this house all by himself" as she led Jazmine to the dining area where a huge spread of every breakfast dish laid out imaginable the smells of the food were irresistible.

"This looks like it came out of a dream" Jazmine said looking at the huge spread. "Well we didn't know what you would like so I just made a little bit of everything" Josephia said looking proud and please that Jazmine seemed to like what she saw.

"Well I like everything the question is am I'm going to be able to eat all of it" Jazmine said eyeing the fluffy pancakes and bacons and omelets.

Josephia laughed heartily "Here let me get you seated so you can help yourself I'm sure your quite hungry now as she pulled out a chair for Jazmine. "Thank you" Jazmine said gratefully sitting in the seat.

As she took a plate and begin piling food on her plate. While Josephia left to go retrieve Huey. Jazmine was about to pour syrup all over her pancakes when she notice a long tan envelope next to her plate.

"Hmm what's this" she muttered picking it up …...

Elena sighed tiredly she was on her to her doctor's appointment but first she needed to get some money looking at her pitiful check clutched in her fingers. She really need to consider taking another job she thought as she looked at the amount in her hand she only had enough to pay her rent her phone bill get some small groceries and that was pretty much it.

Her stomach rumbled letting her know that her little one wanted to be fed even though she was still in the early stages her appetite had increased significantly.

"Don't worry soon my little one mommy has to get some money from the bank first" Elena spoke quietly to herself rubbing her stomach soothing.

"Damn why did the bank have to be so packed today" she thought with annoyance. "My God I knew I should have gotten my nails done before I came here" a handsome well-dressed impatient man said behind her shaking his head at the line that was in front of them.

"I just wanna eat and go to this doctor's appointment and go home and I'm tired" Elena muttered but the man heard her. "Girl you and me both but I have to spend all day trying to find a dress for my boss that would actually make her look like something and I'm already exhausted I would have let her disgraceful ass walked to that stupid gala in a paper bag but being broke isn't cute so I had to make dire life decisions" the man said quite annoyed.

Elena couldn't help but giggle at this man's words he was funny and cute. "You sound like you hate your job" she replied turning to him. "My name is Elena by the way" she said holding out her hand. "Well hello Elena my name is Marco and no not the job just the boss" Marco said brightly.

"Next" the bank teller called out breaking their conversation before it could get started.

"Looks like I'm up" Elena said apologetically. But Marco brushed it off "Tts ok hunny when money calls and we must answer it was lovely meeting you by the way" He said smiling. "Same here" Elena replied smiling back as she went to cash her check….


	14. The Contract of Dating

Ch. 14

 **No rambling today from us today Guys except that we will have this story updated again Sunday and on Christmas Day! Christmas break has started so we now have some time to get some writing done finally lol plus also some other stories will be updated soon .. While you wait please read these wonderful stories if you haven't…**

 **Power Exchange by Anonrain**

 **The Last of Us by Juey**

 **Cold Heart by Natasha Annalise**

 **Dating 101 by Truesaver**

 **Angel in Disguise by Jazminepink**

 **The Love you have and had reboot by Loveheart205**

 **Plus S/o's too**

 **Juey**

 **LazyMya**

 **JazminePink**

 **Huey is bae 143**

 **Lorry Anne**

 **Livirenee**

 **Sncjana**

 **Dessypoo**

 **I Luv Boondocks**

 **And as always the amazing Guest reviewers much love to everybody and a bunch of heart (Emoji's) 3**

 **See you guys Sunday, from Natasha Annalise and Freegurl 999**

"Well Elena you seemed to be in excellent health your only three months pregnant which in most cases is still pretty fragile for first time mothers so I want you to take it easy and start taking these prenatal meds so we're pretty much done here and 'I'll see you back here in two weeks by then we can take a sonogram of the little tyke" Dr, Griffin said. Giving Elena a big smile.

"Thanks Dr. Griffin I should probably go to the front desk and take care of this bill" Elena said smiling back she was glad that her and the baby were healthy and okay but her biggest concern was how was she going to pay for these doctor's appointments.

"You won't have to worry about that all your medical expenses have been taken care of by Ms. Guyton she told me that you have nothing to worry about and all it will be taken care of" Dr. Griffin replied.

"Oh great okay then" Elena said sheepishly grabbing her bag and coat.

Dr. Griffin nodded politely smiled at her and open the door for her.

"Thanks" Elena said walking out the door.

She couldn't help but gazed at the other expectant mothers who were in the sitting room holding there swollen bellies she soon would be just like them in a couple of months.

Feeling a little relieved that she didn't have to come out of pocket for her doctor's appointment she decided to use the extra money she had with her and do a little shopping. As she walked to the bus station but she didn't get far when a sleek convertible pulled up beside her.

"Carmen!" she exclaimed once she saw the driver.

What was she doing here?

"Hey I figure you might need a lift from the doctor's office hop in" Carmen said giving her a big smile.

"Thanks but I was just going to take the bus" Elena replied feeling unsure she didn't feel all that comfortable with Carmen just yet and the fact that she was paying for her medical bills she didn't want to be too dependent on this woman.

"The Bus my god Elena do you know how infested and germ populated those type of transportations are just get in besides I want to hear about your appointment and I want to talk about the new family I found for the baby" Carmen said insistently.

"You found a family already" Elena said biting her lip

Wow that was fast.

"Yes and they're lovely you're going to love them" Carmen ginned opening the passenger door. Elena sighed and got in she couldn't help but wished Camron was here right now.

"So what are they like" Elena asked immediately the moment they pulled off into traffic.

"Well there very wealthy and there both in their mid-20's there a young couple but the wife had been trying for a while now to get pregnant but she hasn't had much luck but when I told them about you they got very excited and hopeful that they might have the chance to be parents" Carmen answered.

"Well I want to see for myself I'm pretty sure there great like you said but I do want to know everything about the future parents of my kid" Elena said firmly gently rubbing her tummy.

"Of course I can schedule a meeting with them right away but how was your appointment I do have to have some information to give the couple about the baby's health you know" Carmen said nodding her head.

Elena took a deep breath and told her showing her the paperwork. And was a little surprised that Carmen seemed pleased by the results she didn't think that she would be so concerned.

"I can't believe your only three months your barely showing" Carmen said looking at her tummy.

"Yeah well I'll be big as a house soon enough" Elena grumbled. As her stomach grumbled hungrily alerting her that it was definitely time to feed the little one.

"I see what you mean let me take you out for a bite to eat and then I'll take you home it's the least I can do" Carmen said laughing.

Elena raised her eyebrows and scoffed " you just paid for my medical bills found a family for my kid and agreeing to pay for me to go to college I think you done a lot even under the circumvents with Camron" Elena pointed out.

"Honey please that's very little to me I feel like I should be doing more" Carmen said as they pulled into another fancy restaurant.

Did this woman always eat fancy like this Elena simply would have preferred a cheeseburger and some French fries smothered in mayo and ketchup with hot sauce right now her pregnancy craving were really starting to kick in now.

"Hello Mrs. Guyton" a young valet driver greeted them politely.

"Hello please park my car carefully and don't you dare get a speck of dirt on it or it's your ass" Carmen said rudely dropping her keys in his hands.

"Yes Ms. Guyton" The Valet said nervously taking the keys.

Elena truly felt bad for the young man as they walk inside the restaurant.

She just prayed that Carmen wouldn't be as nasty to the waitress as she was to the valet driver…..

"He has to be kidding me "Jazmine said loudly to herself as she read the thick paperwork that had contract in bold print on the front of it.

"I'm not this is only way I can proceed any further with you mentally and physically" Huey said coming into the room he was dressed sharp in a very dark navy blue sweater and and with sharp black dress pants and shoes.

"You have to have a full contract with me to do that" jazmine said in complete disbelief as she gazed at the paper.

Did he seriously have rules?

"Yes I don't really support dating my co-workers no matter how attractive I am to them it doesn't mixed good with business and I'm very serious with my business Jazmine however I'm willing to bend the rules for you because I don't think I'm going to be able to stay away from you" Huey replied seriously sitting down and pouring him a cup of hot coffee.

"Then don't" Jazmine said looking confused why would he want to stay away from her and more importantly what was he asking of her.

"I'm trying not too which is why this is hard for me …Jazmine I'm not good with dating as you can see my last Relationship with Carmen didn't end so great" Huey replied with a touch of bitterness.

"Which is why I want to take this in a different route" Huey added noticing Jazmine raising her eyebrows.

"So you draw up paperwork and have a full contract to date someone oh and I'm not signing this" Jazmine said stubbornly.

Throwing the packet on the table.

Huey chuckled and scowled "I figure you wouldn't but I also assume you haven't read it either" he said picking up the packet and handing it back to her.

He was right she hadn't read it but why should she?

"You read it" Jazmine replied childishly picking up the warm maple syrup and pouring it over her pancakes.

"Fine" Huey said smirking flipping the page.

 **Dating Contract**

 **I hereby Jazmine Dubois will consent to the following Regulation required of me to fillful this contract if I shall break any of the following Rules the contract will become void and me and Mr. Freeman will part ways on a mutual understanding.**

 **Rule 1. I will submit health records for example std's test to ensure that I'm clean and healthy.**

 **Rule 2. I will submit my background records**

 **Rule 3. I will not date anyone but the person I'm currently under contract with.**

 **Rule 4. I will agree to demonstrate a professional atmosphere with the person I'm dating at the workplace at all times gossip with whom I'm dating is forbidden with other co-workers period.**

 **Rule 5. While in the workplace I will treat Mr. Freeman as my boss and only my boss any place outside the workplace is acceptable**

 **Rule 6. I will call at a respectable hour.**

 **Rule 7 I will show up at a respectable hour.**

 **Rule 8 I will not be any contact with any Exes while under my dating contract.**

 **Rule 9 I will be honest about my feelings at all times**

 **Rule 10 if upset about anything I will not hesitate to speak up.**

 **Rule 11 I will show up to every date on time and every date is mandatory.**

 **Rule 12 this is a private Relationship and should stay that way.**

 **If I Jazmine Dubois agree to the following rules and conditions I will sign my signature on the bottom line.**

"Any questions you would like to ask" Huey asked closing the packet gently and setting it on the table.

Jazmine took a small bite of her pancakes and chewed thoughtfully tapping her chin.

"Why yes I feel the health records and taking std's test or completely unnecessary especially since I'm a virgin and also the background check like really I'm not a criminal" Jazmine said frowning.

"The health records are strictly a precaution and you can never be too careful Jazmine even some Virgins can be impure and after my last relationship the background check is for clearance but lucky for you I have access to that information already so you won't have to submit that information to me and if it' makes you feel better I will let you see my health records as well" Huey replied taking a sip of coffee.

"Anything else" he said smoothly.

Jazmine folded her arms and scowled at him "So this private relationship thing and when we're in the workplace we're not allowed to act like a couple and basically no one is suppose to know we're dating correct?"

"Yes" Huey said seriously.

"Why I don't see how that can become a problem I agree with keeping it work professional at all times but the not letting people know isn't that a little too much I would like for people to be aware or know there place" jazmine said.

She couldn't imagine dating anyone and not letting people know who she was dating.

"This dating thing is very new for me Jazmine and I really don't like people in my business if they don't need to be" Huey replied looking a little flustered.

"It's new for me a well Huey in fact this whole thing is new for me I assume when people date they just date there isn't any fancy contract you have to sign before you go out with someone" jazmine shot back.

"So what are you asking?"

"I'm asking that I don't want us to be a secret and if we're dating that I have the right to confirm it at the most appropriate times" Jazmine said.

At least compromise with me on that if some chick tries to hit on you" Jazmine snorted.

"That would hardly be an issue I know how to respectfully shut any woman down when I'm involved with someone" Huey said firmly.

"And if a guy hits on me" Jazmine teased.

"He wouldn't if he's smart I'm very territorial over what's mine but I will consider the compromise" huey answerer sharply "Anything else"

"Yes the ex-thing that won't be an issue for me but what about Carmen?" Jazmine thinking of the recent encounter with the horrid woman in the parking lot.

Huey gave a look of disgust "Carmen won't be an issue period I have no reason to see her and I don't want to see her plus she has been banned from my office and on my property here and at work I don't see her becoming an issue for us"

"Anything else"

"Yes does everything that apply to me on this contract apply to you as well" jazmine asked she wouldn't find it fair to follow rules if he didn't follow them either.

"Everything that's on the contract I have to follow as well I promise" Huey answered.

"And if any rules are broken"

"The contract will be void" Huey finished.

"Okay then l sig…but Jazmine phone paused her from finishing her sentence "Um excuse me" jazmine said apologetically as she pulled out her ringing cell phone.

Huey just waved his hand even though he looked slightly annoyed.

"Hello" Jazmine answered immediately. "Jazmine it's me Michael why haven't you call me" Michael spoke fast sounding upset.

Jazmine cheeks burn red as she slapped her forehead my god how could she forgotten Michael.

Huey looked at her curiously.

"I'm so sorry Michael a lot has happen between then and now I really don't have a valid excuse for my behavior that night" Jazmine said stretching each word as she didn't miss the evident scowl on Huey's face he didn't look to happy to see that she was speaking to another man in front of him.

"its fine look why don't we redo this I would love to go on another date with you" Michael said quickly.

"Um see the thing is Michael.." Jazmine started only to look in horror as Huey came up to her and snatch the phone from her hands.

"What are you doing" She hissed at him but he paid her no attention and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello Caesar this Huey Freeman Jazmine's Boyfriend and I'm going to ask you kindly to not ever call her again and lose her phone number You have a great day and good luck with your next game the last play you made on the field was horrible" Huey said into the phone coldly.

Hanging it up on a now yelling Caesar who sounded very angry on the other end of the phone. "Why did you do that?" Jazmine yelled at him she could have perfectly Decline Caesar by herself.

"What I was establishing our relationship remember" Huey said sharply shutting her up quickly. "Well you still could have let me do that I could have handled it myself" jazmine pouted folding her arms and snatching her phone out of his hands.

Huey scowled "If I know Caesar the way I think I do then you wouldn't have been able to cut him loose so easily apparently he was very thirsty to have you not to mention you walk out on him on a date and he still comes running back"

"You still didn't have to be so rude Huey" jazmine argued. Standing up facing him god she barely came up to his chest it sucked being short.

"I'll be rude to any man who doesn't get the point when it's comes to you to back off you should know now Dubois that I don't like to share what's mine and right now your mines" Huey said looking her dead in the eye.

Jazmine gulped at his tone as he got closer.

She could already smell the body wash and nice cologne he was wearing as they were now face to face.

"Let me show you example of how I mark my territory" He said quietly as he lower his face to kiss her she practically felt powerless the way he was making her feel.

" _ **M. Freeman Votre frere est la pour vous voir"(**_ Mr. Freeman your brother is here to see you) Josephia appeared hiding a knowing smile as she peered at the couple.

Huey sighed and reluctantly turn his head away from Jazmine "I swear Riley's a pain in my ass" he muttered under his breath. _**"Venir Josephia"**_ (Coming Josephia) he answered her.

"Don't move from this spot" he ordered as he left the room.

"I couldn't even if I tried" Jazmine whispered….


	15. UPDATE STATUS !

**STORY WILL BE UPDATED TOMORROW GUYS ! (:**


	16. Lunch with Acquaintances

Ch. 16

 **Hey everybody …we know we know …..Look at these Lateasses Lol School, writers block and now with Natasha working has slowed our story down but we still have been getting any little time we can grab to write so even when we don't update that doesn't mean we're not writing the next chapter to this we just want to thank you guys for being patient and just completely understanding with its mean a lot to us you just don't know so Thank you Guys so Much for that… we also have some several announcements we want to put out so look below.**

 **Freegirl: Hey everybody just want to tell you my next update is No New images if you haven't read different shades latest update please do I know I'm slacking with my stories but I'm trying to get each one out as fast as my mind will let me I have most of them done I just have to finished them so for right now No new Images is the only one that's looking like it will be done soon so until then love you guys and thanks (:**

 **Natasha Annalise: Heyyyyyy you guys my next update for Cold Heart will next week I've just got a new job so I been using my off days to write my next chapter and fifty shades back and forth with Freegirl sorry for the lateness on my part but thanks for being patient with me so love you and much love to all of you (Emoji kisses)**

 ***Stories to read while you're waiting on updates***

 **(Friend First, Benefits Second) by Schweetpea1870***

 **(Dark Paradise) By Juey***

 **(Undateable) By Anonrain***

 **(From Uncle Reezy to Daddy Reezy) by Schweetpea 1870***

 **(Dating 101) by True Saver***

 **(I must Love Drama) by Chubbynlite***

 **(Nurse Jazmine) by Kateybee42***

 ***( Shoutouts are on the bottom you guys)***

 **Now Let's Begin…**

"So I wonder who the new girl Mr. Freeman is smitten with this is the nicest I seen him in weeks the man actually gave me a compliment on my work this morning and he never does that I need to send that girl whoever has him glowing a thank you note" Jazmine's coworker Sandy said as they sat in the breakroom drinking coffee Jazmine gave a small giggle as she hid a knowing smile as she sipped her sweet coffee.

The new girl that Mr. Freeman was smitten was her and the last past eight weeks were wonderful. Despite the ridiculous contract they had which personally Jazmine felt it was completely unnecessary to follow such rules she agreed that Huey had a few valid points on some of them.

Like announcing to the work staff they were dating at first she was all for letting everyone know until she saw just how thirsty some of the women on the staff were one of them even said they would drop their panties in Huey's file cabinet just to show him how much they wanted him and would fight and sabotage any girl who tried to get in her way of having him.

After that conclusion Jazmine felt that some things were better unknown and for now that she and Huey would hold back on telling everyone only a few people knew they were dating his housekeeper, his brother and Dotson.

She had yet to tell Marco because work and school had her so busy she hadn't time to call him but the two were meeting for lunch and she figured she would tell him the big news then.

"Jazmine Mr. Freeman wants you to come to his office please" a co-worker said snapping her from her thoughts.

"Oh ok" Jazmine replied blinking hard as her stomach gave a twitch of excitement she loved when he called for her to come to his office.

"Good luck girl hopefully he's nice to you like he was too me" Sandy spoke said giving her a warm smile.

"Well let's hope so I need all the luck I can get" Jazmine joke pretending to catch something in the air.

Making her female co-workers laugh as she left but deep down she didn't need luck because she already had it as she smiled walking to her man's office.

"Yes Mr. Freeman" she said swiftly as she walked into his office.

"Please sit Ms. Dubois and close the door behind you" Huey replied not looking up from his computer.

"Yes sir" Jazmine suppressed a giggle they always played this game when he asked her to come his office since they started dating.

She took her time sitting down crossing her legs ladylike and clasping her hands in her lap.

"Ms. Dubois do you know why I asked you here?" Huey said in a cold tone but the tone of playfulness was right behind it.

"No Mr. Freeman I'm afraid I don't was I late with your paperwork again?" Jazmine responded giving him an innocent look.

Huey snorted "You're always late with my paperwork Ms. Dubois that's nothing new"

Jazmine gave him a look of mock indignant outrage "Mr. Freeman it's not like you're very easy to work for" she replied rolling her eyes dramatically at him.

Huey raised his eyebrows "Did you just rolled your eyes at me Ms. Dubois have you forgotten that I'm your boss" he said sitting up straight in his chair looking handsome.

In his white dress shirt and black tie his jacket hung on the black of the chair.

"So what if I did you're not going to do a thing about it" Jazmine said smiling sweetly.

A small glint appeared in Huey's eyes as he observed her "Is that so" he replied softly.

Jazmine just gave him a daring smile thanking herself mentally that she chose to wear the navy blue pencil skirt dress today with matching pumps the dress showed off her curves to the letter T giving her a sophisticated look of flair with a dash of sexiness.

Jazmine shrugged knowingly as he got up from his desk and approached her dropping a soft kiss which she welcome eagerly cupping his face in her hands.

"Ms. Dubois we have to stop meeting like this before you end up on my desk one of these days" Huey murmured against her lips.

Jazmine smiled blushing hard while giving him an airily laugh.

"Mr. Freeman I am horrified that you would suggest taking my virtue on your desk how…

"Knock, Knock

The couple stilled and pull apart quickly regaining their composure as Huey barked at the door for the intruder to come in his usual no nonsense voice.

"Sorry for…interrupting Mr. Freeman" Huey's secretary Holly walked in eyeing the two curiously.

"Yes Holly what is it Ms. Dubois is here being question for lateness again" Huey said in a reprimanding tone directed at Jazmine but the playful gleam in his eyes showed he wasn't serious.

That seemed to appease Holly because she focus her attention on why she came.

"The invitations for your charity ball came in and I wanted to know if you wanted to look them over before I send them out" Holly replied handing a stack of medium size cards with sliver writing on them

Huey scowled at them disinterested but grunted a sound of approval.

"They look good Holly send word to Jameson about having the menu prepared and Christina on the decorating and too keep the venue tasteful and not too extravagant I still want the purpose of my ball to be prominent even if it's in a party atmosphere I have two weeks left and I want this to be perfect" Huey replied handing her back the invitations.

"It will be Mr. Freeman I assure you" Holly said quickly nodding her head vigorously leaving the office.

"Sorry about that" Huey said instantly once Holly was gone.

"It's fine after all I am always late with your paperwork" Jazmine replied playfully. Leaning over his desk for another kiss.

She would have kept going if her stomach hadn't of rumble with hunger alerting her to go eat.

"Sounds like your body has other plans" Huey noted scowling at her protesting stomach.

"It does I have a lunch date with Marco so I better go and fill up my empty stomach" Jazmine said winking at him and pulling away.

Huey raised his eyebrows with displeasure "Marco" he questioned indifferently.

Jazmine rolled her eyes "Yes Marco he's a friend of mines you haven't met him yet" she answered.

"And he's Gay" she added turning around to see Huey's scowl shifted and become more relaxed.

"Oh well hopefully he stays that way" Huey muttered under his breath. Making Jazmine shake her head and giggle as she left his office…..

"Pull it around me tighter" Carmen snapped at Marco as he wrapped a measuring tape around Carmen's waist was it just him or was she gaining weight when did she get …fat but then again she always had that pudge in the middle maybe it got bigger he thought to himself.

'I'm trying" Marco said in the fakest sweetest voice he could mustered.

"Well try harder I have to look amazing for Huey's Charity ball" Carmen snapped back at him before smiling deviously at herself in the long mirror as she looked at her body placed in the winter sliver ball grown.

Marco raised his eyebrows at this.

It was beyond him on why Carmen would go to Huey Freeman Charity ball when he dumped her ass and had her banned from his properties such as his house and place of business and how did he know this well let's just say he spent most of the past couple weeks listening to her private phone conversations through the door so he could have some juice to gossip about with Jazmine when he saw her.

"Everything is going perfect" Carmen thought to herself. As she thought back to introducing Elena to the fake parents she hired the girl was so damn gullible and stupid but as long as she bought the lie she was demonstrating that's all that really matter….

 _ **FlashBack….**_

" _ **Are you sure I'm dressed ok I haven't been able to fit in much lately the past couple of weeks" Elena pointed out nervously at her body which was clad in a black t-shirt that showed off her tiny baby bump despite the color and a pair of bright green sweat pants topped off with a jean jacket and her dark hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.**_

" _ **It's Fine your pregnant you need to be comfortable" Carmen said hiding her look of distaste at Elena's wardrobe she would be caught dead in such clothes she thought with a fake smile as Carmen knocked on the door of the large mansion they were standing at.**_

" _ **Omg Calvin there Here!" her friend Gisele's sister Gwen yelled who she hired open the door draped in pearls her bright dyed red hair pulled in a bun and her dark rust red valentino strapless dress showed off her high price rich tastes.**_

" _ **Won't you both please come in" the woman said moving aside so Elena and Carmen could walk in.**_

" _ **Thank you" Elena said politely her eyes in awed at the lavish house.**_

" _ **You have a lovely house …um Ms.." Elena started.**_

" _**Our last name is Gier but oh please call me Natalie and this is my husband Rick" Gwen said cheerfully gesturing to a nervous handsome man she hired named Thomas coming toward them who held a tense of expression of nervousness and worry until Carmen shot him a nasty look.**_

 _ **She wasn't going to let his wimpy ass ruined this she knew he was against the idea of playing fake adopted parents for Elena's baby if it wasn't for the six thousand dollars she was paying him he would have quit.**_

" _ **Hello Elena nice to meet you" Rick said politely holding out his hand for her to shake.**_

" _ **Nice to meet you too and thanks for having me you both have a lovely home" Elena said kindly still looking around the grand decorated house.**_

" _ **Thank you won't you both come sit when Carmen told us there was a chance that we could finally be the parents we always dreamed of we were so ecstatic and still are you just don't know how much this means to us your god sent angel for doing this " Gwen replied compassionately.**_

 _ **Elena looked overwhelmed but flattered "Wow I don't know what to say to that but I'm happy that I can offer you this but I hope I'm giving my child to a loving and safe home this is very important to me" Elena replied earnestly.**_

" _ **Elena we assure that this child will have love and everything more imaginable I promise you" Gwen said seriously taking Elena hand and turning to Thomas "Won't we Rick" Thomas gave out a smooth smile and replied "We sure do the biggest joy I have is knowing that I'm going to possibly be a father I couldn't ask for more" he stated his fake smile was Oscar worthy.**_

 _ **Carmen almost wanted to jump for joy for how well her paid actress and actor were doing.**_

 _ **After a few hours Gwen and Thomas managed to make Elena feel quite sure and safe that she was giving her child to a good home.**_

" _ **Thank you so much for this you don't know how much this means to me" Elena said grateful her eyes shining bright with happiness.**_

" _ **Oh if you guys don't mind where your bathroom is my bladder is working overtime" Elena said. "Of course it right down the hall to the left you can't miss it" Gwen said giving her a big smile**_

" _ **Thank you" Elena replied getting up quickly to relive her heavy bladder.**_

" _ **Do you think she fell for it" Gwen said as soon Elena was gone.**_

" _ **Like a fool this was easier than I thought" Carmen said giving a wicked grin.**_

" _ **I hope so because I don't want to get caught I still feel funny about this" Thomas chimed in an anxious tone.**_

 _ **Both Gwen and Carmen rolled their eyes.**_

" _ **God Thomas please calm down do you want your money or not you barely have to see her only every month or so you both will check in to act concern over my baby that your pretending to adopt and when it's time for the birth you sign the fake paperwork I have drawed up and the baby comes home with me now let's be quiet because I have a feeling she coming back" Carmen snapped and shutting up just as Elena walked looking better from her bathroom break….**_

"Were going to have to take this dress in it…to small" Marco said carefully but his eyes was pointedly looking at her stomach she knew why he was looking there she was currently wearing one of her fake pregnancy stomach pads ever since she saw Elena's tummy now forming she wanted to mimic the girl's body so it would look like the pregnancy was hers as well.

Carmen narrowed her eyes at him "Fine but not too much" she said turning back around looking at her body all angles.

She contemplated on telling Marco her big news but decided against it he could found out when everybody else did.

"Okay I'm going to need you to take the dress off" Marco continued tiredly getting ready to unzip the dress but Carmen snatched herself away from him.

"Ugh no I will get undressed in the bathroom thank you" Carmen said rudely walking into her private bathroom and slamming the door behind her she didn't want that fool to know she was wearing a fake stomach.

"Fine please do I'm going to eat lunch soon and I don't need that image in my head before I go eat" Marco muttered to himself quietly with a look of disgust on his face as he went to go check his phone and beamed to see a text from Jazmine.

 _ **:Jazmine(style princess)**_

 _ **Hey, just checking in to see if we're still on for lunch today let me know something quick I'm leaving the office now.(Emoji heart)**_

Marco quickly texted her back.

 _ **:Marco(Style Prince)**_

 _ **Hey girl, of course we're still on I have so much juice to spill on you and I'm still at work but why don't you come over here so you won't have to wait and don't mind the pet dragon here it's just Carmen (Emoji smiley face)**_

 _ **:Jazmine(Style princess)**_

 _ **Great, I have some news to tell you too and its's pretty big Lol and ok and trust me I won't I'm just going to ignore her we didn't say very nice words to each other the last we spoke (Emoij laughing face) be there in 10 see you then. (Emoji smiley face)**_

Feelings his spirts lifted Marco was ready for Carmen to come out so he could take the measurements of the dress so he could be ready to go before Jazmine got there.

"What the hell is taking her so long" Marco mumbled to himself tapping his black leather converses impatiently. And taking the time to look at his appearance.

"At least I look extra cute today" he said to himself checking out his leather blazer red bowtie and white dress shirt pair with a pair of black pinstriped capris his hair was brush and smooth giving him a 1950's hairstyle and he wore a cute pair of black wide framed glasses.

"Here" Carmen said haughtily coming out the bathroom handing him the long dress he almost bristle angrily at her for letting the end of it dragged on the floor he noticed that she had changed into a god awful big pale blue dress that did nothing for her figure but did showed off that lump of fat she gained.

Not paying her attention much longer he quickly measured the dress and wrote down the measurements so he could figure out huge he had to stretch the dress.

He was about finished when Jazmine walked in looking like a supermodel in her dark blue dress.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Carmen said loudly her face scrunched up angrily looking Jazmine up and down.

"Nice to see you too Carmen I'm here for Marco if you don't mind" Jazmine replied politely keeping in her tone very neutral.

"Well I do mind you can take your ass outside and try not to trip on your face when you walk out" Carmen snapped.

"I'm coming Jazmine give me two more minutes" Marco said rolling his eyes so Carmen couldn't see.

Jazmine gave him a smile of understanding "Ok ...oh and Carmen by the way that color does nothing for you it's makes you look …fat try red or brown much more flattering colors on you" Jazmine said sweetly before walking out the door.

Leaving Carmen staring her speechless and furious.

"Done" Marco said happily closing his book and hanging up the dress on a hanger placing it in a dress bag to keep it safe.

"See you later Carmen it's my Lunch Break" Marco said fast as he rushed out the door just in time to hear Carmen yelling behind him about to not let anymore scum in her office again.

"So sorry about that Jazmine Carmen just had her head up her ass as usual" Marco rolling his eyes as he got in the car with Jazmine who giggled.

"It's No problem" Jazmine said laughing as the two snickered thinking of the interaction between Carmen and Jazmine….

"So you're sure about them Elena?" Camron asked warily as he took a huge bite of his grilled steak sandwich. He was still surprised that his sister had agreed to help Elena and even helped Elena find parents for her unborn child so quickly.

"Yes their names are Natalie and Rick oh Camron they were so nice and their house God Camron it's beautiful my kid gonna be so happy there and well-loved and have everything they always wanted" Elena replied eagerly her eyes light with happiness. As she placed another sandwich on his plate.

He nodded his head in thanks. Wiping his mouth careful not to spill anything on his new fresh shirt and pants.

"Well that's great your kid should only have the best it's nice to hear my sister is actually doing something that's not for her selfish ass for once" Camron replied.

" She is she's been so helpful and involved in my pregnancy she paid for all my doctor's bills picks me up from them and takes me to them she's so nice but um…. have you talked to your sister lately" Elena asked carefully already wincing at the sour expression that appeared on Camron's face.

Carmen helpful and …..Nice Camron thought with disdain.

"No and I have no intention too unless she not doing what she supposed to do by you" Camron scoffed Grimacing.

"Well she is in fact I don't think she's that bad she bought me new clothes I had a box delivered to my apartment filled with so many tops jeans dresses skirts sweaters and shoes that fit wonderfully" Elena said cheerfully.

Not that bad clearly Elena didn't know his sister Camron thought.

"Hmmp" Camron said raising his eyebrows. Wait Carmen is buying Elena clothes too he knew that his sister was gonna be helpful but not that damn helpful.

He knew that Carmen said that she was going to help Elena but he found it odd that she was being overly generous especially when she didn't even want to help in the first place was this really a good deed she was doing to help her dark conscious like she claimed maybe he would go speak to his big sister after all and make absolutely sure that her intentions for Elena was as Pure as she claimed them to be.

Carmen and his father had already hurt him enough but he would be dammed if he allowed Carmen to hurt Elena in any way she was the one good friend he had.

And he owed it to her to make sure that she was safe and her unborn child.

"When your next doctor appointment" Camron asked curiously.

"A week in a half from now and Carmen is taking me "Elena replied happily. "Why?" she questioned.

"I Think I will tag along this time" Camron said firmly.

Elena beamed with excitement "Great" she said thrilled cutting him a piece of pie.

Camron was definitely keep a closer eye on his sister…..

"Yung Reezy hit the spot"

"Yung Reezy on top"

"Yung Reezy giving you feels that just won't stop"

"Making all you niggas bitches want a piece of a young nigga that just keep making drops to drops they say money is everything that's why my pockets always lit could never be a broke nigga rapping for kicks never no sensitive nigga this ain't no Hotline Bling bitch I facetime that's that the real bling" Riley rapped into the mike his face in hard concentration.

"Aye how that sound Chris" Riley asked pushing the mike back once the music cut off.

"Sounds hot as fuck man this is definitely a club banger Drake doesn't stand a chance with this one" Chris replied as his head nodded to the hype beat adding Riley lyrics to it.

"Good cause I'm about to bodied his ass" Riley said crackling.

"YO guys what's up" Cairo said entering the room.

"Nothing nigga but the new shit I'm about to drop this shit so fire" Riley said smirking "Aye Chris play that shit for my nigga"

Chris smiled and played the music for Cairo who head bopped to the sound immediately.

"Yo Reezy this is dope fam this gonna be a killer on the radio" Cairo said hyped rapping along to the lyrics.

"What I tell you" as the boys dapped each other.

"Aye let's go get some food a nigga hungry" Riley said waving at Chris to turn off the music.

"Cool there a diner right down the block that served a mean grilled steak and cheese sandwich" Chris offered. Cairo nodded his head in agreement.

Riley shrugged "Sounds good to me let's go" throwing on his jacket….

"So where did you want to eat there a little diner that a couple blocks up and I heard from my co-worker that they served really good grilled steak sandwiches did you want to go there or did you have any other place in mind" Jazmine suggested Looking at Marco.

"Any place we eat is fine and a steak sandwich sounds really good so let's go there" Marco replied.

"Okay" Jazmine said smiling within minutes they arrived to the small diner and it's seemed to be a slow day because there wasn't a lot of people there thankfully Jazmine could tell Marco her news about Huey in the comfort of quiet over a good meal.

"This place is really cute" Marco observed as they got out of the car.

"It really is my co-worker says she goes here all the time and that the service is lovely" Jazmine answered welcoming the fresh smell of good food in the air.

"Hello I'll be with you two shortly" a pretty light skin girl with dark hair pulled into a ponytail. And waitress uniform showing off the cutest smallest pregnant belly Jazmine had ever seen.

"Hey Elena is that you? Remember we met at the bank I know it's been a long time since then" Marco said excitedly.

The girl stared at Marco curiously until recognition appeared in her brown eyes "Oh yes Marco omg this is just crazy I never would have thought I would have run into you again I can't even believe you remember my name" the girl said happily.

"Girl I remember any pretty person I see and I'm glad we did I love running into new friends even if I only met them once even at a bank and must I say Elena you are the cutest pregnant girl I have ever seen and congratulations a lot has changed since I seen you" Marco said beaming at her.

Elena laughed "well I wasn't showing then but it's so good to see you again and thank you so much"

"I have to agree your belly is so cute" Jazmine chimed in. smiling at her.

Elena blushed with pleasure and touched her stomach "Thank you here let me lead you two too a table" she gestured them to follow her.

"Will this one be okay?" Elena asked showing them a table on the right in the back of the diner.

"It more than fine thank you" Jazmine replied gratefully sitting down.

"So how have you been?" Marco inquired Elena immediately once he sat down.

"I've been great for the most part things are looking up on my end so I'm happy, what about you I see your outfit is quite fabulous" Elena said smiling handing them both a menu.

"Well that's wonderful love and I try" Marco replied dramatically swooning with his hand on his forehead.

"He lies he knows he's fabulous" jazmine said making the three laugh.

"I can agree to that" Elena added gigging. "Oh what am I doing have you two thought about what you want or would you like some more time"

"I heard you guys have a really good grilled steak and cheese sandwich I would really love that with an order of fries and a coke" Jazmine said

Elena beamed proudly "We sure do I can get that for you right away, what about you Marco?"

"I will have the same as well but could you please add tomato on mines and make my drink a sprite please" Marco said smiling.

"Sure can let me give your orders to the cook and I will have your food out too you soon and just give me a minute with your drinks" Elena said smiling taking the menus.

"Thank you" both Jazmine and Marco replied.

"You both are more than welcome" Elena said happily walking to the kitchen.

"She's really lovely" Jazmine said once Elena was gone.

"I have to agree she is so sweet and pretty I will most certainly be eating here more often" Marco replied "Now who wants to dish the big juice first" Marco said quickly ever since Jazmine told him she had something to tell him that will knock his pants off he wanted to put his hold on dry ass Carmen gossip for last.

Jazmine giggled and blushed "I'm assuming you want me to go first…..well I'm dating now"

"Ohhh and how are you and Michael Caesar doing? He is a fine piece of chocolate horrible on the field but great on the eyes "Marco said interested he remembered Jazmine telling him about the date so he assumed things were going great for the two.

"Well I'm great…I can't really speak on Michael since we're not seeing each other anymore" Jazmine said sheepishly.

Marco raised his eyebrows high "So you're dating a new guy ….well who is?"

"I'm going to tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone we're keeping our relationship under wraps for just a little bit" Jazmine leaned in quietly looking around.

It wasn't easy to tell anybody or just anybody that you're dating billionaire Huey Freeman who is practically a well-known celebrity in the city.

"I promise scout's honor" Marco said seriously holding his hand up and a hand over his heart.

Jazmine shook her head and giggled at his silliness well here's goes nothing she thought.

"I'm dating Huey Freeman" she said whispered quickly.

Marco face raised up in confusion "Huh" he said Jazmine spoke so lowly he didn't hear her.

She looked around her before saying it again only a little louder but enough for the two to hear.

The look on Marco's face was priceless as he absorbed this piece of news into his head.

Before squealing like a girl who just received diamonds "OMG YOU LUCKY BITCH YOUR DATING FINE ASS HU…." He didn't get to finish his reply because Jazmine had cupped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhhh Marco don't let everybody know!" Jazmine said frantically looking around again hoping no one heard them the few occupants didn't seem to pay them any attention except for one guy at the bar he had on a clean shirt and pants but his hair and beard needed a cut bad he seemed so familiar Jazmine felt like she seen him before the man gave them a glance and turn his head.

"I'm sorry I'm just so freaking excited for you I mean this is bigger than Kim and Kanye new Baby my god we have to pick out a wedding dress let me plan it you'll be the most beautiful bride in Chicago …..and thank god for Huey seeing the light he left dry ass Carmen a Louie Vuitton suitcase which is so played out and upgraded to a Versace handbag with the works hallelujah" Marco said throwing his hands up in the air.

Jazmine giggled and blushed grabbing his hands "Will you quit we just started dated we're nowhere near marriage stage I still can't believe we been dating for only eight weeks"

"Doesn't matter he'll be throwing a ring at you soon enough" Marco brushed her off.

"So wait who knows?" he added. "Well you , his housekeeper , his brother and his driver not to many people we want to announced our relationship carefully I was thinking about to suggesting to him about saying something about it for his charity ball which is coming up in two weeks. Jazmine said thoughtfully.

Marco almost rocked with glee at this Carmen was going to the charity ball and he knew that she didn't know that Huey had moved on to another woman who was much prettier and could dress her ass off and even better that woman was his friend.

He couldn't wait to watch the look on her face when Jazmine and Huey told the world they were dating. She was such a fool to think that she was going to get Huey back by going to that ball and he was going to do everything in his power to stop that dream.

Jazmine was a much better match for Huey and much nicer in his opinion.

"You both should totally do that people are going to wonder especially if they see you draped all over his arm I have to find you a dress that will have you looking like Cinderella at that ball. Marco said tapping his fingers already in thought of what color and style he wanted for the dress.

"You don't have to do that I have a nice cocktail dress I can wear …wait is the Riley" Jazmine said turning her eyes to the door and narrowing them at the cornroll haired boy already causing a buzz as he walked in with two other men that Jazmine didn't recognized.

"Is that Yung Reezy?" Marco said in awed

Almost on cue as though he heard his name he turned toward them "Yelling Yo Mariah what's sup"

"Yes" Jazmine replied to Marco's response glumly. "So much for a quiet lunch" she muttered to herself.

Ironically she wasn't the only to notice that Riley was here too…

Elena almost dropped the two hot plates of food when she saw the three men that entered the diner it was him she knew that face anywhere those hazel eyes wasn't something she could forget she thought panicking as she turned around and flew back into the kitchen bumping into another waitress Sam who looked visibly annoyed.

"Um watch it" Sam said rudely getting ready to walk past her. Normally Elena would have told her off about her attitude but today was not that day she needed help …Bad.

"Wait can you take this to the young lady and the young man in the back on the right you can't miss them I need to go to the bathroom" Elena said in a pleading tone.

Sam rolled her eyes "Why can't you do it" she said folding her arms frowning.

"Um pregnant with child here" Elena pointed out to her small baby bump by nodding her head at her stomach.

"Whatever what their drinks and I want the tips from this and I also want to serve Yung Reezy's table too" Sam said not taking no for an answer.

Elena didn't care but she didn't want to serve that table anyway and risk …..Letting him see her

"Deal and the drinks are a coke and sprite" Elena said agreeing shoving the tray of food in her the girl's arms.

"Oh and you can please send Camron back here please"

"Whatever" Sam said walking out the kitchen.

Elena begin to pace back and forth nervously until she saw Camron walked in extremely concerned.

"What's wrong" he demanded.

"He's here" Elena said fearfully her voice raising a pitch.

"Who" Camron said looking worried and confused.

"The father of my child" Elena hissed as Camron eyes went wide

"You mean one of those guys is Yung Reezy" Camron said looking out the kitchen window now.

"Yes" Elena said quickly she really wanted to say that yes Yung Reezy was here but he wasn't the father of her kid the light skinned guy with the hazel eyes sitting next to him was.

"What's would he be doing here I thought celebrities stayed low-keyed and whatnot" Camron said with wonder.

"Who's knows but I can't go out there he can't see me and more importantly he can't know that I'm pregnant" Elena said wringing her hands.

"I don't know Elena maybe it wouldn't hurt for him to see you and I feel like the guys should know and stepped up and be a dad to his kid" Camron said rubbing her shoulders trying to calm down the frantic girl.

"What, No and be all on the news as the rappers newest baby mama so he can tell the world that I'm some groupie and my child's not his hell no and Carmen has picked this great family for my kid no I'm not ruining my child's future I just need to get out of here and fast" Elena said almost wanting to cry more from guilt because she knew the baby wasn't Reezy's at all she only said that because Carmen seemed more interested in helping her because she thought the baby was Yung Reezy's she thought breaking from him.

"Okay Elena just calm down, I'm going to get you outta here I promise" Camron said grabbing her shoulders he didn't want her to start stressing it wouldn't be good for her or the baby.

"You promised" Elena said hopefully.

"I promised" Camron repeated looking her dead in the eye as he came up with a way in his mind to figure out how in the hell he was going to get Elena out the diner Undetected…

 **(S/0's Too)**

 ***Ayee***

 ***Juey***

 ***Anonrain***

 ***ILuvBoondocks***

 ***KissyMyMonroe***

 ***FlippingtablesGirl***

 ***HueyFan***

 ***BoonDocksfan***

 ***Lorry-Anne***

 ***Guest***

 ***Livirenee***

 ***Kingnarutoxqueenkushina***

 ***Huey is Bae 143***

 **Thank you again you Guys (:!**


	17. Drama is a best dish Served

Ch. 17

 **WE'RE BACK YOU GUYS! SORRY FOR THE DELAY**

 **DAMN IT LATE AS ALWAYS LOL**

 **GONNA KEEP THIS BRIEF BECAUSE NATASHA HAS TO FINISH COLD HEART WHICH WILL BE UPDATED TONIGHT SHE LITERALLY PUT HER STORY ON HOLD JUST TO GET THIS CHAPTER FINISH WITH ME AND I WANT TO CATCH UP ON ALL THE UPDATES I MISSED LOL**

 **Also WANNA THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR UNDERSTANDING IT TRULY MEANS A LOT I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING THE WAY I DID.**

 **(SO SHOUTOUT'S TOO)**

 **:** **KissMyMarilyn:**

 **:** **Lorry-Anne:**

 **: Juey:**

 **: ILuvBoondocks:**

 **:** **Dessypoo:**

 **:** **Huey is bae143:**

 **:** **Livirenee:**

 **:** **Boondocks Fangirl:**

 **If I forgot anybody let me know ASAP**

 **And again Thank you everybody a ton of hugs and love and kisses at all of you !**

"Mariah what yo ass doing here" Riley said smirking coming up to their table.

"I don't know Riley what most normal people when they go get lunch eat" she replied sarcastically.

"Right and who's this nigga this damn sure don't look like my brother" Riley said rudely.

Jazmine rolled her eyes "This is my friend Marco, Marco this is …Yung Reezy" she said dryly.

"Hello I must say I'm quite a fan of your music but your style in clothes is to be desired" Marco said eyeing the baggy t. shirt sweatpants and many chains around Riley's neck.

"What the hell you talking about man the shit I'm wearing is super fresh and why you checking my gear out anyway nigga you gay" Riley snapped back offended.

"Riley" jazmine bristled angrily ready to shove her heel up his ass.

But Marco waved his hand letting her know it was okay.

"Yes I am is that a problem for you" Marco replied evenly turning to him.

"Yeah nigga don't touch me" Riley said looking disgusted leaning away from him as though he was diseased.

"Don't you have some other place to be" Jazmine said through gritted her teeth holding herself back from hitting Riley

"Yeah me and my boys gonna catch something to eat so we'll be over there just make sure to tell fluffy to keep his hands to himself" Riley snickered before walking off with his two friends.

"I'm so sorry Marco, please don't take anything to the head from that callous little…

"Jazmine it's fine I've heard worse, and besides Yung Reezy seems more ignorant to me than offensive I just won't be supporting anymore of his music since he not fond of the gays which is sad since everybody knows Gangstalicious is about gay as a flamingo and he has the nerve to be doing a collabo with him" Marco said laughing.

"Wait Gangstalicious is gay?"….

Camron didn't know how in the hell he was going to let Elena go passed Yung Reezy's table undetected. especially since his table was smacked dead in the middle of the diner a great diversion would be great if he could come up with one .

Why the hell was he here anyway he didn't know celebrities to be this bold in public and risk being seen especially when they had so many fans….and then it occurred to him he had the perfect idea.

He turned to Elena who looked like she was about to faint with worry as she paced back and forth.

"Stay here" he said too her before she could reply.

He left the kitchens and made his way quickly and carefully pass the rapper' table who was now had his face glued in the menu.

Taking a deep breath as he finally got outside he look around at the busy street bustling with people.

If this was gonna work he had to find the right crowd and people who were going to believe him he was glad that he look slightly decent because taking the word from a homeless man wasn't something people did on the regular.

"Bingo" he muttered to himself when she spotted three teenage girls across the street giggling at something on their cell phones.

He made his way carefully to the girls once the road was free and traffic wasn't busy. "Hey" he called out to the girls loudly. Startling them they glanced at him with annoyance and distaste before turning back to their phones.

"Hey girls" he tried again more impatiently.

"What do you want?" one of the girls she had bright red hair said looking at him unsure and wary as though she was afraid he was going to attack them.

"Why did you do that Shoshanna" one of the other girls with a large curly afro snapped at her. "Now he's gonna ask us for money" she said rudely.

Camron fought with himself to give a smart reply back.

He didn't need these spoiled brats money god teenagers had become so awful over time.

"Look I don't want your money I just want to tell you that Yung Reezy is sitting in that diner across the street having lunch as we speak" Camron responded to them insistently.

The third girl with brown hair pulled back in two tight braids snorted in disbelief and amusement "yeah right and I'm sure Beyoncé is at McDonalds having the two for five as we speak too" she replied back making the other girl with the afro giggled and shook her head while the red haired just looked at him with worried and pity.

"He is just go look for yourself and if you don't believe me I'll leave you alone" Camron pressed he had to get those girls over there Elena life depended on it right now.

"Please go away old man nobody has time for your lies just go get a job and stop mooching off people" the brown haired with the braids girl replied waving her hand at him as those he was some large Nat that need squashing. "Come on guys Chicago Is filled with such weirdo "she grabbed the other two girls hands and began to pulled them away

But the red head broke away from the girl and approached Camron "I'll come see" she said politely.

Camron almost dropped with relief. "This way" he urged leading the girl to the diner quickly.

"Shoshanna what the hell you can't just walk off with a complete stranger" the girls began yelling at them.

"Karen, Nia you guys can either come with me or wait" Shoshanna yelled back at them rolling her eyes.

Both girls huffed obviously pissed and hurried behind them.

"Sorry about my friends they can be pains in the neck sometime, and …..Rude" Shoshanna said to Camron politely giving him a sweet smile.

"Its fine, now if you look through this window….

"OMG KAREN, NIA HE WASN'T LYING ...LOOK! Shoshanna screamed at she looked through the diner window to see Yung Reezy taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

The two other girls clambered behind them quickly and peered through the window and within minute's they were all screaming with excitement and piling behind a startled Yung Reezy whose mouth was half filled with sandwich.

"OMG WE LOVE YOU YUNG REEZY!" the girl's screamed at him. "Love you too" he mumbled out while trying to hold back his annoyance while being bombarded by the girls who swooned around him with phones out trying to snap pictures.

Jazmine snickered with great amusement and disgust as she took a sip of her drink as she watched Riley and his friends get swarmed by the buzzing girls.

She obviously didn't know what these young girls saw in him.

"Looks like he should have a pick up meal instead" Marco said smirking taking out his own phone and sneaking a picture of Riley's overwhelmed face while his buddies tried to hold back one of the girls from kissing him on the lips.

A devious thought popped in Marco's head as he surveyed the pictures

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind he always begging for attention" Jazmine giggled as she took a couple pictures of her own and sent them to Huey.

"I'm surprised he hasn't gotten one of these girls pregnant yet his fan based is huge" Marco replied casually posting the pics of the rapper on his Instagram with a caption and location. Which didn't go unnoticed by jazmine.

"You didn't" she said breathlessly covering her mouth because was giggling so hard at the possibly of what was going to happen. She could just imagine the swarm of people that was going to flood this poor restaurant now.

"Sure did maybe he will be more nicer next time" Marco said carelessly taking a sip of his drink just as a waitress came and bought their plates she was so caught up with trying to get to Yung Reezy table that didn't need any more people she almost dropped their food.

"Hey' where Elena?" Marco asked a little peeved at the new waitress.

"Sick or something" The waitress said quickly before rushing off to the rapper table.

"Well she was quite rude wasn't she" jazmine observed picking up the ketup bottle and squirting some out.

"Wasn't she" Marco agreed digging into his own food.

The two watched the now crowded table with great amusement while they ate and were soon holding back tears of laughter at Yung Reezy face when a pile of screaming girls now piled into the diner with excitement.

"He's never gonna get out of here now" Jazmine said with mirth wiping her face carefully as a few tears fell stray from her face.

"How sad" Marco replied putting on an innocent face….

Camron wasted no time as he rushed back into the kitchen to a waiting and anxious Elena her worried eyes raised up at him with alarm as he rushed toward her.

"Let's go I have him distracted and this is our only chance" Camron said quickly. Taking Elena's hand and pulling her to the door just as she grabbed her jacket and purse.

"How did you do it?" Elena asked with wondered.

"Long story you'll see in the minute"

Cairo struggled endlessly trying to pull a bunch or screaming girls off him trying to get through him to get to Riley.

How the hell did they even know he was eating here someone must have tipped them off as he glared around the restaurant suspiciously.

"Girl contain yourself damn" he shouted at a strong brunette that almost knock him over trying to get to Riley with extreme aggression who was already battling several girls by himself who now swarmed him like a pack of bees.

"Man there like the walking dead in here" Chris chimed in trying to hold off three girls.

"I love you Yung Reezy" one girl cried feverishly.

"I love ya ass too but please get the fuck off me a nigga feel closed in" Riley mumbled as the girls crowded around him practically covering him.

Which soon ringed alarmed bells in the corn roll man's head.

They were going to kill his ass.

Y'ALL NIGGAS HELP ME!" Riley screamed loudly as he could sticking his hand out because it was only thing left of him visible.

"Aye get off him!" Cairo yelled fed up as he tried to hold more girls back while Chris attempted to pull some girls off Riley only for more girls to cover him up.

"Stop pushing me and get your hands off me before I sue your ass for harassment" one girl shouted at him knocking him down into two people trying to past by him.

Feeling pissed he started to yelled at the intruders thinking they were more love star struck fans but his mouth closed quickly when he saw who it was standing next to some homeless looking dude it was her.

"Hey it's you.." he started but she looked at him terrified and practically bolted past him with the homeless dude in tow who did look back with a questioning look.

"Wait come back" he shouted at her desperately

Wait where was she going she couldn't just leave did she not know how long he wanted to see her.

Cairo was about to follow but Riley and Chris voices stopped him.

"Nigga stop bullshitting around and call security the police somebody anybody" Riley hollered at him with rage as now him and Chris were now piled and pinned down by a sea of girls.

Most of the waitresses and occupants of the restaurant just stood and watched the scene with great interest and amusement.

"Who do I call nigga I don't have your phone" Cairo shouted back at him.

Riley struggled to keep some girl from slipping their hands into his pants while others smothered his face with kisses.

"Nigga I don't care call Jesus anybody girl get your hand out my butt…

Cairo thought hard as he pulled out his phone as he thought who he could but a loud shuddering Gunshot to the ceiling making plaster and dust fall blinding him which made him dropped his phone and fall to the floor covering his head along with twenty screaming women who all flew off Riley covering themselves.

Along with everyone else in the restaurant.

"What the hell was that?" Marco said as he and Jazmine crouched low under the table.

"I don't know" Jazmine trying to peered through the smoke coughing as the dust filled her mouth.

"Hey Riley you okay , we was just cruising down the street and got word you was here through Instagram" a deep voice said cheerfully to revealed a tall white man with blonde cornroll with a scarf tied around the middle of his head.

He also wore a long black leather coat and black jeans and boots.

"Yeah we decided to drop in shit had a feeling you wasn't doing shit either, what up lil mama well fuck you too then aye ya'll niggas still cooking" another man said with red hair wearing a grey tank with a bullet proof vest top baggy jeans and boots carrying the biggest gun ever seen.

"Ed we talked about this try and be polite" the blonde man said shaking his head.

"Rummy I just asked these niggas if they were cooking is this not a place an establishment where people eat at now let me ask again is YA'LL NIGGAS COOKING?" he yelled at the cook who stood by the door still in shock staring at him.

"Niggas where the hell ya'll been I could have died , these hoes almost killed me" Riley said angrily pulling himself up looking like he been through a storm his hair was covered with white dust as were his clothes his face was also covered in so many lipstick kiss marks that it look painted on.

"Man Riley we had shit to do but we here ain't it" Ed replied looking miffed.

"Robbing banks and shit is not important stuff especially when the cops letting your ass go cause your daddy Wuncler" Riley said looking severely annoyed as he gazed at the ceiling that now had a gaping hole in it.

"And which one of ya'll niggas shot a damn hole in the wall, damn now I gotta pay for this shit" Riley scowled digging in his back pockets for his wallet only to get furious to see it wasn't there these hoes not only tried to kill him but robbed him too.

"Aye which one ya'll got my wallet" he shouted at the cowering women that he didn't notice a girl with a short pixie pink haircut trying to creep out the building.

"Not so fast Pinky I knew I would find your ass soon enough " Ed jumped up pointing his gun making everybody duck and screamed including the girl who screamed in fright and dropped the wallet. As she gazed with fear at the huge gun pointed at her.

"Here Riley" Rummy picked up the wallet and tossed it to him.

"Now Ed put down the gun and let the girl go" Rummy ordered.

"Nah this the same girl that stole my box of donuts out my car this morning I know that pink hair anywhere" Ed snapped angrily.

The girl blushed and spluttered at him with bewilderment "Seriously you only had three in the box" she said.

"Bitch does it matter if there were three two, four or even one in that box those were my donuts" Ed yelled hotly at her.

"For Pete's sake Ed put the damn gun down nigga we ain't shooting nobody over no box of donuts" Rummy faceplamed himself.

"Is he serious right now they weren't even that good" The girl muttered.

"I WANT MY DONUTS BACK!" Ed hollered.

"Ed put that damn gun down" Rummy said sternly. Ready to knock some sense into his partner just as a bright flash blinded him.

"What the hell" blinking hard.

As they all turn to see the paparazzi now snapping pictures.

"Ed put that Gun down for your ass have me on TMZ for some dumb shit" Riley snapped as he shielded his face.

"Nah tell Pinky to give me back my Donuts" Ed said ignoring them.

"How can I give you something I eaten" The girl shouted now irritated.

"You better find a way" Ed growled. "Ed if you don't put that damn gun down nigga I will knock your ass out" Rummy threatened looking beyond irritated.

"Plus you got camera people taking pictures probably got us looking crazy"

"Not until she give me my Donuts back" Ed snapped back not even fazed.

"Fuck it here take this and buy all the donuts you want now put that gun down" Riley shot at him holding out some money.

Ed snatched the couples of hundreds out of Riley's hand and pocket but his gun still remained pocketed.

"Nah since I can't get my Donuts I want a phone number" he replied not budging.

"What are you insane you try and shoot me for some donuts and then asked me for my phone number" the girl with pink hair looked at him incredulously.

"If yo ass wanna get out of here you will say yes" Riley said glaring at her he was beyond pissed he could only imagine what the blogs were saying with this new development and he prayed that's the news press didn't get wind of it.

The girl huffed with indignation. "Fine here" she said snatching a napkin and a pen and scribbling her phone number on the tissue.

Ed beamed happily taking the napkin but he kept his gun pointed "uh huh not so fast" he said making the girl paused just as she was about to head to the door.

"Ed come on" Rummy shot out tired

"Man nigga she gave you the number let her ass go and put that damn gun down" Riley chimed in.

"Nope not until I make sure this number is legit" Ed said calmly pulling out his phone and began pressing numbers into the phone.

"Um it's a real number" the girl said blushing.

"Please tell me you didn't give this nigga a fake number" Riley said throwing his hands in the air.

"You seriously want me to give him my number" the girl replied incredulously.

By this time everyone in the diner glared at her.

"Fine damn, and don't call after 8" the girl cursed snatching Ed phones before he could push call and placed her number in his phone.

"Cool we can go on a date and I'll show you how to rob the real way" Ed said giving her a flirtatious grin.

"Really" the girl replied looking flattered and interested.

"Yup come on I can show this house I'm hitting up next week" Ed said holding out his arm for her to take it eagerly.

"Welp we out niggas, see you later Riley Rum my boy you coming nigga" Ed called out as they left the diner.

"Sorry about that Riley" Rummy said with a sheepish expression "call me if you need anything and with that the blonde cornroll guys followed the new couple outside. Pushing through the paparazzi

Who all back away quickly when Ed quickly yelled at them "Who the Fuck ya'll looking at"

"This some bullshit, whose the manager so I can pay for the damages" Riley said rubbing his temples.

"Let's go" Jazmine said to Marco standing up quickly ready to get out there.

Everyone was else now piling out of the place as fast as they could.

And Jazmine and Marco followed suit while Riley and his crew stayed inside to write a check to get the ceiling repaired.

But they couldn't even get out the door to get to the car without being engulfed by paparazzi.

"Jazmine can you tell us what happen was anybody shot, How is your boyfriend Yung Reezy, wait who is this? Is this your new boyfriend did Riley send people to come kill him because you was caught cheating on him"

"No, no no , no and get away from my car" Jazmine fumed as she tried to push through the men holding cameras and snapping away for pics.

"They seriously think that you and Yung Reezy are dating" Marco said awed as they climbed in the car. While Jazmine cut on the engine trying to figure out a safe way to back out without running over anybody even though she had a deep desire too.

"It's a long story with that I had a situation with him in New York and the press got wind of it and assumed we were together I thought the press put out a statement that we weren't but I guess us being in the same place just helped fueled rumors again" Jazmine replied sighing but feeling a moment of relief she could finally pull out.

"Let's make a mental note to never eat here again" Marco said giving her a light smile as they looked at each other and burst into giggles.

"Agreed" …..

"Where the hell is he" Carmen hissed angrily Marco should have finished lunch with that stupid bitch by now. As she paced her office back and forth.

She needed him to hurry up and finished the fitting on her dress for the gala she had to look perfect for when she dropped the big bomb on Huey.

"Um Carmen" one her step in sectary poked her head in the door nervous and fearful of getting snapped on by the obvious rage on the woman's face.

"What" she replied back coldly

"Your brother and a girl named Elena are here"

What the hell were they doing here?

"Tell them to wait in the sitting room and don't move" she said sharply watching the girl nod her head quickly and closed the door behind her.

Just as Carmen quickly snatched the fake padding underneath her dress and threw it under a drawer.

She didn't care about anybody else seeing it because nobody was stupid enough to question her on it or ask about if she made it known not too.

But her brother would certainly ask questions and his suspicion levels would raise and she damn sure couldn't risk that.

Taking a deep breath she plastered a fake grin on her face.

"Well what a lovely surprise what are you guys doing here?" she greeted them in most cheerful voice she could mustered.

"Save it Carmen, we have a problem" Camron said scowling at her.

"What kind of problem" she answered carefully did they suspect something they shouldn't have not after all the hard work she was putting in to get what she wanted.

"I saw him" Elena said tearfully her face flushed and pink she appeared to be overwhelmed.

"Saw who" Carmen replied confused what on earth was these fools talking about.

"The baby's father" Elena said quietly looking like she wanted to burst into tears again.

"How in the Hell did you run into Riley, what happen what did he say" Carmen demanded.

Just great everything she worked so hard on was down the drain there was no way in the hell she could steal Riley's child if he knew about the baby he would know something was off.

"He didn't see anything because I caused a diversion so he didn't get a chance to see us or say anything"

Thank god Carmen thought heavily relived.

"Then why are you so upset the plan was for him to never see you and thankfully that didn't happen" Carmen pointed out and trying to figure out why was that a reason for them to see her.

"I know but I feel so guilty maybe I should rethink this I was wondering if you could schedule another visit with the baby's potential adopted parents I'm having some slight doubts and I want Camron to come with me if you don't mind" Elena said wiping her eyes.

Ever since she looked into the hazel color of her child's father she couldn't get the overwhelming guilt she felt out of her mind she wanted her child to have everything she couldn't offer but she didn't know for sure if she wanted to do that now that he saw her she was stupid to think that they wouldn't run into each other again and it made it even more painful that it seemed he wanted to talked to her in fact he almost looked thrilled to see her.

She didn't know if she could continue keeping this secrete and she wasn't sure now if she wanted to give up her child especially now that she didn't know if he knew she was pregnant or not.

And it didn't help that Camron noticed the interaction between them and was now asking a million questions she managed to hold him back with a lie saying that she told Riley her name so maybe he mentioned it to him and that's how he knew.

If she thinks she not giving up that baby she has another thing coming Carmen thought coldly.

"Elena sweetheart you have nothing to be guilty about, but are you sure you wanna rethink this what about your dreams to college are you sure you want to give that up and then you're so young" Carmen started she had to convince this girl by all means no matter what the cost.

"She can still raise a child and go to college Carmen lots of single mothers have done it" Camron chimed in he didn't want Carmen influencing Elena's mind if it was not in her best interest.

"True Camron but many of these women have struggled to get it done and didn't have the opportunities that I'm offering Elena even during this short time that's I've known you I want you not to make any hasty decisions without thinking them through" Carmen replied resisting the urge to wring his damn neck.

She had work hard to get this brat where she wanted and she would be damn if her brother got in that way of that if he was going to be problem then she might have to make sure that he wouldn't be.

Camron started to retort but Elena held up her hand up she didn't want them to argue she was truly grateful for what Carmen was doing for her but she did have a choice in the matter and if she had to pay Carmen back for everything then she would.

"I appreciate everything you done for me Carmen especially when you didn't have to or want too at the time "Elena started Making Carmen paused from replying.

"But I'm sure whatever decision I make it won't be made with hasty or unwise but I think I need some time to reconsider and think for sure this is what I want which is why I need to see my baby adoptive parents" Elena finished.

"Is this because you saw Riley because I can keep him away from you" Carmen said firmly trying to keep calm on the outside because in the inside she was screaming her head off.

"No it's more than that ….seeing him just open my mind into making sure this what I want" Elena said though in her mind she was thinking how would the real baby father feel if she just gave his child away without even telling him.

"Look I'm tired and it's been a long day and I would like to go home and get some rest" Elena said standing up. Her feet was beginning to hurt and a nap was needed bad.

"I agree I'll make sure you get home safety by walking you home" Camron replied taking her hand she gave him a grateful look.

"Sure you should get some rest and go home and think some more I'll call that couple we were looking into tonight and schedule another visit" Carmen said plastering a fake smile on her face as she walked them to the door.

"Thank you Carmen" Elena said giving her a sweet smile while Camron just gave her a nod.

"Oh it's nothing" Carmen said waving her hand at her as she waited with gritted teeth for them to leave.

Once they were gone.

She let out the angriest yell she could knocking everything off her desk , how dare that little bitch did she seriously think she could change her mind after all the work and effort she was doing to pull of her scheme.

It was only two more weeks left before she set her plan into full motion and she would be damn if Elena or her stupid brother got in the way of that.

She went and pick up her fake baby bump and placed it back on.

It was time to make some calls.

She quickly dialed a number "Hello" a man cheerful voice answered on the first ring.

"Tom its Carmen and I need a favor a big favor so listen up because the money is worth your while" Carmen answered not bothering with pleasantries.

"I'm listening Carmen…..

Huey stretched and scowled at his finished paperwork and checked the time Jazmine was late which was un normal for her she did text him some pictures of riley being bombarded by some females fans but that was an hour ago he knew that she insisted that this Marco guy was gay but if he was trying to come on too or do anything to his woman he would knock his ass straight.

Just as he was about to call and check on her.

His phone went off with a text message.

" _ **Slight delay at lunch, so sorry I'm late babe I'll be back in 10 minutes once I dropped Marco off"**_

 _ **Jazmine**_

He quickly relaxed and responded to the text immediately.

" _ **Your forgiven Ms. Dubois but don't let it happen again …and Hurry I miss you"**_

 _ **Huey**_

Jazmine blushed and smiled at her phone just as she pulled up too Carmen office "Do you think you'll be ok I can come in and say it was my fault and take the blame for you it's no problem for me" Jazmine said worried that Carmen would treat Marco poorly or fire him because of how late they were getting back.

"Don't worry about even if you did she would still give me hell and I don't want you want to take any abuse off that horrid woman she would take full advantage of blaming you besides once she's find out that you and Huey Freeman are dating she's going to hate you forever which is why I have to find the perfect dress for you for the upcoming ball which is in two weeks I have my hands full" Marco said cheerfully.

"Oh Marco please don't go to all that trouble if you don't have too I'm pretty sure I can find something" jazmine replied she really didn't want to add more stress on Marco then he already had dressing Carmen seemed stressful enough.

"Don't argue with me Jazmine I'll send you what I have in mind tomorrow in your email I want your dress to be top secrete and besides I work wonders when I'm under pressure now I will talk to you tomorrow see you girl and thanks for lunch it's was fun" Marco said giving her a sly grin as they both chuckled.

"Okay, I'll be waiting and good luck but don't let Carmen push you around" Jazmine said smiling watching him get out the car.

"Trust me I won't I have my ways around her" Marco smirked waving at her.

Once Jazmine was gone he took a deep breath as he walked into the office with bated breath ready to hear Carmen ranting.

And he didn't have to wait long because she stormed upon him like a bat out of hell was him or did she really have a small pudge in the middle.

"Nice of you to finally show up, do you know you work on my time and my time only" Carmen said furiously.

"I'm sorry Carmen there was an incident at lunch that held me up from coming but it won't take more than twenty minutes to get you fitted correctly in your dress and less than five for you to try it on" Marco replied confidently though his eyes was still staring at her stomach.

She wasn't was she, she couldn't be could she ?

"What are you looking at" she said loudly her face scrunched up in an ugly grimace.

"Nothing Carmen you just look…..nothing I better get to work" Marco replied turning his head to go get the dress.

"Yes that would be smart and clean that dust off your shirt before you get started" Carmen snarled at him tapping her foot.

What a long day it's been Marco thought sighing…..

"Sorry I was so late" Jazmine burst out walking into Huey's office she hadn't even closed the door before his lips smashed against hers.

"Ummm" she mumbled as she melted like putty in his hands as his mouth explored hers.

"You really did miss me" she said breathlessly once his lips left hers making him smirk.

"You're hard not to miss, but did something happen while you were…with your friend you have dust on your clothes" Huey inquired looking hard at her attire.

"It's a long story" Jazmine said now paying attention to knocking the dust off her outfit.

"Well enlighten me we have time it's almost the end of the day anyway I was thinking we would go out for a light dinner and a night cap at my place"

"That's sounds like fun but I can't go looking like this" Jazmine said smiling wrapping her arms around her man and admiring how handsome he looked.

"I suppose I could drop you off at your apartment and wait for you to change clothes" Huey responded looking thoughtful.

"Or I could always go naked" Jazmine teased. Making Huey frowned.

"Do you know how many niggas death you would be responsible for" Huey replied scowling.

"True why be the cause of innocent lives being taken shall I go get my purse and meet you in the garage" Jazmine giggled giving him a peck on the lips.

She was really looking forward to dinner and this night cap Huey was planning especially after the wild day she had at lunch.

"Yes but make sure to be discreet about it I'm pretty sure people are starting to get suspicious around here" Huey said getting ready to call Dotson to be ready to pick them up.

Jazmine scoffed "All I have to do is walk out your office in tears and they'll know for sure that nothing is going on remember I am the girl that's always messing up your paper work"

"And now your laying in it" Huey said with a devious glint in his eye though his scowl was prominent.

"Oh hush" she replied blushing scarlet. As she walked out of his office Huey sure did know how to get her Hot and bothered…..

"Are you sure you don't want to come in Camron at this point it doesn't make any sense to me for you to sleep out on the corner I have plenty of room in my tiny apartment" Elena asked again as they stood outside her door.

"No you know how I feel about that I just want to make sure you got home safety besides I have a place at the shelter I can go laid my head" Camron replied.

"Camron ….you don't think about asking Carmen for your inheritance …..

"No I don't want any of that man's money not after what happen to my mother" Camron said raising his voice a little.

Elena sighed and nodded her head.

"Besides all I care about is helping you and the baby now it's late I want you to go inside and get some rest" Camron continued.

"Okay but you promise you will be here tomorrow morning I need you to be with me when I do this" Elena said taking his hand.

"Of course I'll be here bright and early i will be here for you no matter what because you most certainly was me now I want you to go get some rest" Camron giving her a big smile.

"Okay but before you go take this so you can have something to nibble on" Elena said opening her door and heading to her fridge with a wrapped plate of sandwiches and a bottle of cold sweet tea.

"Thanks Elena" Camron said gratefully taking the plate and the drink.

"Your more than welcome Camron another thank you for getting me out the diner" Elena beamed.

"It was nothing …um so I'll see you tomorrow" Camron said blushing a little.

"Sure will" Elena replied blushing as well finally going in her apartment. The two waved each other goodbye.

Once he made sure she closed her door and was tucked safety inside he climbed down the steps and back into the street.

He was really grateful for the sandwiches because he was hungry after the day he had

"Hey you" a voice behind him called out.

"Yeah" Camron said turning around only to see something hit him.

And nothing but pitched blackness…..


	18. The Waterfalls of Stolen Babies

Ch. 18

 **HEY GUYS! (Peeks our heads in Lmao)**

 **Sorry for the lateness this chapter needed some clean up before we uploaded it but it's finally finished.**

 **Also be advised for the Lemon in this chapter (Emoji wink)**

 **Also S/O's too**

 _ **:{I luv boondocks:{**_

 _ **:{Huey is bae 143:}**_

 _ **:{Juey:}**_

 _ **:{anonrain:}**_

 _ **Also make sure to read ….**_

 _ **:{With Me:} By Chubbynlite**_

 _ **:{Where there's a Freeman:} By KissMyMarilyn**_

 _ **:{I H(eart)ate You:} By XcaliforniandreamerX**_

 _ **:{The Last Of Us/Dark Paradise:} By Juey**_

 _ **:{Wuncler Academy:} By Queenlomarie**_

 _ **:{Blending Love:} By Anonrain**_

 _ **:{Selling Out:} By Midnights-AM-Child**_

 _ **:{New in The Boondocks:} By KateyBee42**_

 _ **Let's begin until next time.**_

 _ **Love, :{Freegurl999) and :[Natasha Annalise:}**_

"So that was …. Delicious" Jazmine said in content as she gazed at her empty plate she couldn't believe how famished she had been but after that fiasco at lunch she barely had a chance to enjoy the food that her and Marco ordered so that completely explain why she attacked that steak and shrimp Alfredo like a mad man.

"I can tell you even polished off all the rolls" Huey said causally though there was a hint of humor in his voice finishing the last of his vegetable pasta.

Jazmine blushed hard at that she didn't want to be seen as some pig or anything she was just hungry that's all.

"Lunch was very light that's all" Jazmine said flipping her hair back and checking to make sure her blue wrap dress didn't have any droppings it.

"Really, what did you have it's important that you eat" Huey replied raising his eyebrows putting down his fork on his empty plate.

What was with him and food ever since they were dating he had been on her case to have a full stomach. She thought wrinkling her nose.

"Your brother got in the way of that" she said wishing she had taken those words back now because she never gotten around to telling Huey about what happen and also because of the scowl painted on Huey's face.

"What did he do now" he ordered.

"Nothing to me of course ..besides being annoying as usual" Jazmine said quickly.

"And" Huey demanded.

Jazmine sighed and took a deep breath and watched Huey's scowl changed into a look of fury once she got done with the story.

"I told him about hanging with those fools there unsafe and wild and you could have been shot Ed has always been a basket case since me and Riley have been kids and every time they pulled off these crazy schemes my brother is with them and people end up getting hurt" Huey spoke sharply pulling out his phone more than likely calling Riley.

"No don't call him" Jazmine said stopping him they were having a good time and she didn't want to ruined that worrying about Riley she had been around the rapper long enough that there was never a dull time around him.

"Why not he's needs to know that I take your safetly important and if anything happens to you or you get hurt I'll kick his ass" Huey replied frowning and giving her a bigger look of outrage as she snatched his cell phone away from him.

"And he will but not tonight, and besides I'm having a great time and I don't want to ruined it by listening too you tell your brother off besides all that matters is that I'm safe and unharmed" Jazmine pleaded with him as she held his phone out of reach.

"You're lucky it's you because nobody else would get away with that" Huey said frowning but he seemed to be easing up as he eyed Jazmine with his phone.

He couldn't but help to admit to himself how amazing she looked tonight.

Her blue wrap dress was snugged and tight but classy showing off all her curves and her curly hair was tousled and hanged lazily on her shoulders she wore very light makeup with showed off just how beautiful her face was.

"Lucky me" Jazmine murmured handing him back his phone. And breathing with relief as he put it back in his pocket.

"I'm ready to go, are you?" he said looking around for a waiter.

"Yes" Jazmine answered softly. Feeling eager to leave.

She waited patiently as she could while Huey called the waiter over and paid for the bill and within minutes they left the restaurant heading to his lavish house.

"I often wonder why you bought a house so big" Jazmine said in slight awed as they pulled in the driveway the gate closed swiftly behind them.

"I Like the view to this one and it's quiet and I like quiet" Huey replied honestly turning off the engine.

"You look the type" Jazmine said chuckling at that it made sense ever since she been working for Huey he's never been the sociable type he was always in his office and he barely ever came to the break room unless it was to announced something or to get a cup of coffee which was rare.

"Yeah but I never got to enjoy that quietness when you kept knocking over things in my office" Huey smirked. Before getting out the car to open her door making her scowl at him.

"How about a dip in the pool" Huey suggested. Trying to appeased her though he fought a grin at her expression.

"You have a pool ?" Jazmine raised her eyebrows now looking around she had only been at his place a few times and never saw one.

"Yes an indoor pool" Huey leading her inside the house toward the kitchen. And pulling out a chilled bottle of wine from the fridge.

"Where's Josephia ?" Jazmine asked as she sat at the bar the house looked so empty and quiet especially now without the sweet maid to greet them she really liked Josephia she was nice and wonderful to be around and she loved how respectfully Huey treated her and not as some slave or servant.

"I gave her the night off to do as she pleased so we could have the place and it would do her some good I worry that's she works to hard this house is barely dirty but she's goes into a frenzy making sure it's spic and span not to mentioned make sure I have everything I need I see she even left me some food and dessert" Huey replied pulling out a plate of chilled strawberry and crème cheesecake.

"Hmm that's looks wonderful" Jazmine gushed her mouthwatering at it.

"Trust me it is Josephia is a wonderful cook especially with sweets the French are well known for there sweets which is where she learned it all from and normally I don't like sweets unless it's fruit but I enjoy her cheesecake would you like a slice"

"Yes please" Jazmine answered as she watched him grabbed two small plates and cut two slices of the cheesecake.

Jazmine almost swooned with delight at how smooth and sweet the cake was and the freshness of the strawberries made the cake tastier.

"I need to make a mental note to ask Josephia to make me a cheesecake this is delightful" Jazmine taking another bite.

"She would gladly do it" Huey replied chuckling taking a bite of his own cake and agreeing to himself that the cheesecake was wonderful.

With his strict vegetarian diet this was one of the few things he allowed himself to eat.

"I believe it; I still can't get over that huge breakfast she made me" Jazmine smiled to herself.

Huey smirked and poured them both glasses of cold white wine he too was amused by the huge breakfast platter Josephia made that day.

"So where is this mysterious pool Freeman"

"in the downstairs basement" Huey replied a devious glint in his eye.

"The basement" Jazmine repeated. Who in the hell would have a pool in their basement?

"Care to take a look" Huey offered holding out his hand which Jazmine took eagerly and led her down a hall way that had way too many rooms it was amazing that Huey managed to get around his large home.

"You know most people have pools in their backyard….oh my gosh Huey this is beautiful.." Jazmine exclaimed once he opened the door to the basement.

Huey had magically transformed his basement into a waterfall that fell from a sculpted fountain that was shaped like mountains surrounded by a giant pool filled with crystal blue water and a underwater filter that gave the water ripples and movements like a overflowing river the tile was a beautiful dark brown while the glass windows was decorated with pretty trees and plants.

"It's feels like we're in a real rain forest" Jazmine declared excitedly walking to look in the pool seeing her reflection grinning back at her.

"Let's get in" Jazmine giggled running back to Huey who smirked at her.

"We need swimming clothes" he pointed out throwing his arms around her waist.

"so wanna go back upstairs and throw some on" Jazmine said smiling.

"We can, are we can just jump in naked" Huey said softly. Giving her that devious look again.

Good god this man was trying to give her heart attack Jazmine thought her cheeks feeling flushed.

"What kind of woman do you take me for Huey Freeman walking around the place getting naked" Jazmine said plastering on a fake scowl with her hands on her hips.

"The kind that's going to jump her ass in the pool" Huey rolled his eyes taking off his shirt. Revealing nothing but a perfect six pack filled with abs.

"You must work out a lot' Jazmine muttered under her breath her eyes grew even wider when she saw him unzipped his pants and peeled them off with ease laying them neatly on a lounge chair.

"So you just going to stand there?" he said dropping his boxers and revealing all his glory.

"Huey" she protested blushing not wanting to look but who she was kidding she damn sure looked before he jumped into the pool.

At least she knew he wasn't small…

"You know for a distinguished business man you sure don't have any manners" Jazmine said trying not to hard to think about Huey private parts to hard.

"I never pose to be a polite man just a serious one" Huey swam around the pool looking like some god with the water glistening off his skin it almost made Jazmine's mouth watered thinking about it.

And put into thought why they haven't reached that peak into their relationship though Huey said they would try something when he thought they were fully ready.

"Right now Jazmine was feeling ready.

As she began to slip her dress off.

She could feel Huey's eyes on her as she pulled her dress fully down now standing clad in her underwear.

She wasn't completely ready to take off everything.

Laying her own clothes next to his.

Feeling bashful as she walked to the edge of the pool and stuck her toe in as thought she was at a real river checking the temperature of the water.

Feeling satisfied with how nice it felt she slowly ease herself in as Huey swung closer to her.

"You took long enough" Huey said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah I don't move as fast as you" Jazmine smirked splashing water on him enjoying the shocked expression on his face knowing water was on his hair.

"What the hell Jazmine" Huey grumbled. As she laughed heartily splashing more water on him enjoying watching his afro deflated and dripped on top of his head like a limp mop.

He looked like a wet poodle which made Jazmine laughed harder with tears in her eyes.

"What you're in a pool, how could you not expect to get your hair wet" Jazmine teased.

"I don't ever get my hair wet" he gritted before dunking under water.

Jazmine just giggled as she swung around the pool looking for him but it was hard because the pool water wasn't very clear with all the bubbles and foam.

"Huey" she said out loud after a few minutes seeing that he hadn't risen out the water yet." Huey" she called again. Feeling slightly worried she pushed her hands through the water wondering why he hadn't popped his head out the water.

"Huey!" she cried ducking her own head under water but she grew fanatic when she didn't see anything.

She came back up grasping for air quickly looking around terrified "Huey" she yelled. Only to screamed when she felt a strong pair of arms grabbed her middle.

"Huey what the hell" she cursed furiously at him turning around ready to smack the fire out his ass and his smug expression didn't help either.

"You had me scared as hell I almost thought you drowned" Jazmine shouted angrily. Splashing water roughly at him.

"Drown? Please this pool water isn't even that deep" Huey snorted smirking. "But I do say Ms. Dubois I really like what I see" Huey said giving her a appreative look.

"What a scared woman thinking her boyfriend almost drowned in his luxury pool" Jazmine countered not amused.

"No I was thinking more of the scared topless woman thinking her boyfriend almost drowned his luxury pool" Huey said now looking down smirking.

Jazmine frowned confused for a second until she realizes her bra was missing and in hanging from at the end of Huey's pinky finger.

Her mouth dropped off how did the hell did that come off and how come she didn't notice she quickly looked down and was relieved to see at least she still had on her panties.

"Give that back Freeman" Jazmine demanded holding her hand outstretched.

"You look better without them Ms. Dubois" Huey said though a hint of playfulness lingers in his voice.

"I imagine so you" Jazmine came toward him with her arms covering her top half to bad she couldn't cover her red cheeks.

Damn him.

"Come any closer Ms. Dubois and I will be forced to remove the rest" Huey said challenging her.

"You wouldn't dare" Jazmine said feigning a look of confident.

"I would but then again your so clumsy you might trip in the water and they just might slip off without me having to do anything" Huey replied with an arrogant grin.

Jazmine spluttered indignantly at that reply "I am not that clumsy" she protested.

"Remember when you wore that baby blue skirt set and tripped over my small table in the middle of my office or the time you….

Jazmine didn't give a chance to finished because she pounced on him trying to grabbed her wet bra from his fingers but his arms were longer than hers and he only stretched his farther so she couldn't reach.

She couldn't help but giggled at this.

"Give me my Victoria secrets bra back that my favorite one" she pouted.

"Mines too but I like it better now that's off" Huey said flinging it so it could land on the tile floor.

"Huey" she screeched holding one arm to cover her breasts while he engulfed her in his arms and kissed her laughing mouth.

She moaned easily into his lips as she kissed back helping Deeping in.

She shivered in pleasure as his hardness pressed against her inner thigh.

She could feel his hands grazing her hips and tugging on her panties. Slipping them off with ease leaving her body just bare as his.

Her wet panties hit the tile next to her abandoned bra quickly as they pressed their bodies together.

The kissing grew intense until Huey broke it to lower his lips to her neck and began sucking slowly his warm tongue swirled and lapped her sensitive neck which grew pink Jazmine bit her lip as she enjoyed this motion.

Her hands rubbed his back gently pressing her face into the crook of his neck. This went on for minute until he lowered his face to her breasts and nuzzle them water drops fell on them from his soaked hair.

She couldn't help but ran her hand through it and was marveled at the curls that the water caused to peak in his heavy mane.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly she noticed that he was lowering his head into the water. He didn't answer but the look of shock and speechless expression must have been a sight to see when he lifted her with ease and place her lower half above his mouth.

She grasped her cheeks burning as he began eating her out while holding her upon his mouth.

She bit back a cry as pleasure as his tongue began to lap at the most private part of her.

It felt so good but her focus on this began to battle with the worry of being drop Huey sensed this and lifted her back down gently and began to lead her to edge of the pool he picked her up once more ignoring her questions on what he was doing next.

She grew quiet once her bare bottom hit the cold floor and watched in trance as Huey spread her legs apart and began licking her once more while half his body was still submerged in the pool.

He gripped her thighs firmly bringing her closer as his mouth attacked her neither region.

"Oh Huey" she grasped.

Her body was tingling with heat as his tongue licked in the folds of her vagina she was beginning to shake as he gripped her body closer so he could sucked and licked every part of her.

"Ummm" she muttered feeling feverish as her hands gripped at the edge of the pool as he continued to attack her legs were now quaking and her near was coming.

Once she was finished she saw Huey lift his head with a look of self- satisfaction as he climbed out the pool looking like some god "Show off" Jazmine muttered as she watches him go to a stack of towels and bring her back one.

She couldn't help but snickered at his hair it was really long and hung down his shoulders like a curtain.

"Need help getting up Ms. Dubois" Huey asked handing her a dry towel looking smug he was looking pretty please with himself.

"Jazmine started to give him a sassy reply until she started to stand and realize how shaky her legs were.

"Yes please" she relented blushing.

Throwing the towel over her covering her nudeness he lifted her up with his hands and held her securely "I think that's me on your face" Jazmine pointed out her cheeks still red.

"Looks like we'll have to go wash that off" Huey replied giving her another devious look leading her to his shower.

They were in for a long night…

"This just isn't like him he promised he would be here "Elena said loudly she was quite upset Carmen has just arrived at her apartment early and Camron was running late not to mention Carmen was pretty impatient….and weird since she arrived she kept asking Elena strange questions such as how much weight she gained what size she was wearing and even asking too see her baby bump which wasn't big but prominent enough to see now.

"Ummh knowing my brother he's not exactly responsible for anything is he the man can barely stay off the streets and acce… Carmen started before getting cut off.

"Don't say that, you know why Camron refuses to take his inheritance" Elena said angrily defending her best friend.

"He's refuses because he's hates our dad having his money is not an excuse" Carmen replied visibly annoyed now she was ready to go and if this plan was going to work she needed to have Elena there on time.

"You just don't understand…

"I understand quite well and I understand that we need to leave soon I don't want to keep these people waiting it's going to be hard for them to hear this to know that the baby you promised you were going to give them you decided not too and we're here stalling is making the whole situation more difficult" Carmen cut in.

Huey's big event was only a few days away and she wanted to make sure her fake baby bump was on perfect display for the press.

But this would be pointless if she had no child to produce in the end.

And since Elena was carrying her ticket back to Huey she had no choice for what she was about to do.

"I can't leave without Camron" Elena insisted something wasn't right Camron should have been here by now it wasn't like him to not show up after he already promised too.

"Well we're going to have too, besides we can tell him all what happen when we get back and maybe I'll get Camron a phone or something" Carmen said standing up ready to get out the tiny apartment fighting every beam in her to not show disgust.

"I don't know I don't want to leave without Camron" Elena said shaking her head she was feeling super emotional this morning plus she was having an uphill battle in her head about the decision she was making and was praying she was making the right one for the sake of her child.

"I know you don't but we really can't have these people waiting Elena and there already worried something is wrong so we have to go and tell them what you told me" Carmen replied. In a soothing voice.

Elena bit her lip looking unsure Carmen did have a point she couldn't hold this couple up because she wanted to wait for Camron plus it was tough enough that she had to break the news to them that she couldn't give them her baby but she just didn't expect that she would have to do it alone without Camron by her side.

It really wasn't like him to not show up after he promised to what if something happened to him.

She began to worried as she stood up "What if Camron got hurt or something" Elena spoke but Carmen shushed her "If anything happened to my brother I would know it but I'll have someone look for him to assure you that's he's fine he probably lost or something the man is homeless Elena don't forget that"

"Camron has a home he has me that he can come too he's not homeless his heart just is" Elena protested as she pulled on her jean jacket she didn't feel good about having to see these adoptive couple by herself without Camron but she had no choice the quicker she told them no the sooner she could be home and then leased her frustration and anger onto Camron for setting her up.

"Hmm well his heart needs to tell him to stay off the streets but we have to go dear we are running late" Carmen said forcing a fake sympathetic smile she almost gagged at the concern Elena had for Camron she was surprise that her brother and the stupid girl was just friends.

Or were they? ..but she couldn't focused on that right now she had to get the plan back into motion… as she lead a hesitant Elena out her apartment…

"Wakey, wakey bush man" a loud voice boomed out waking Camron up instantly who groaned and grabbed his sore aching head as he laid on a thick mattress.

His brain practically felt like it was on fire as he squinted into the bright light that swooped upon his barely open eyes.

"Where am I?" He wheezed out in pain a few stray tears fell on his fell as he gazed about the bright room that was bare except for a small table that contain a tray with a sandwich and apple and big cup of cold water the walls were thick and grey and a big tv screen that was blank was planted on the middle of the wall and a toilet a shower head with no curtain and just the drain the rest of the room was empty except a door that had a mental lock. It looked like a prison cell without the metal bars

"Good to see your awake the guards have left you your first meal of the day which you better eat because you won't get fed again until six now your sister has left strict instructions that you followed her rules or else your Friend Elena won't get hurt.

Camron forgetting the scorching pain in his head jumped up frantic "Leave her alone" he demanded at the invisible voice.

"Calm down no harm will come to Elena we need her to deliver a healthy child but if you tried to leave this room or cause any conflict then harm will come to your friend and you don't want that do you"

"No" Camron gritted in rage he was beyond livid forgetting the pain in his head he knew that Carmen was a bitch but he didn't know the levels she would go too he didn't know why she would have him locked up in a room or why it was important that Elena deliver a healthy baby but whatever the reason he knew it wasn't good.

He should have never came to her instantly blaming himself all this time he was worried about Carmen bringing harm to Elena when he was the one that helped bring her to the danger he should have never trusted Carmen.

"Wonderful why don't you enjoy your breakfast and take the nice medication for that aching brain of yours now if you'll look under your bed you will find a pair of fresh pants and a t-shirt with shoes also some towels a bar of soap and toothpaste and a toothbrush" The voice continued.

Camron desperately looked around the room until he found a large speaker above his head.

Not sure what to do in his helpless state.

He sat down upon the bed riddled with anger and pain.

"Sorry Elena it's all my fault" he muttered…

"These niggas hate when I come up on the game so fresh with my chains and the words that I bring leaving all these chicks breathless from the game that I bring…Ayee nigga you fucking up my concentration again" Riley snapped into the microphone extremely annoyed. Looking at a day dreaming Cairo

It was crucial that he had his rhymes on point for Hueys' upcoming gala he was to performed at and he wanted shit to be perfect but how could it be if this nigga was in La La land he had been that way ever since they left that damn diner.

"Sorry Riley that count was great" Cairo apologized quickly looking embarrassed he didn't mean to zone out like that he truly didn't but he couldn't get her out of her mind.

But he couldn't understand why she was so terrified to him and who the hell was that homeless dude she was with Cairo thought feeling a surge of jealously.

"Nigga I can't tell when the beat keep slipping when I'm about to spit nothing but fire what the hell is up with yo ass you been like this since we left that restaurant and it's starting to affect my craft better yet this isn't the first time you been like this it's seems like it's got worse now" Riley said scowling taking off his headphones.

"That's because his mind is stuck on diner girl from the diner that dipped out earlier before all that shit went down" Chris chimed in smirking.

"Shut up" Cairo said angrily his face heating up.

"And that's not her name" he spat back.

"Nigga you don't even know her name yet you tripping over her" Chris snapped back. He was in agreeance with Riley all Cairo mind was on was this mystery chick and even though he felt Riley music was on point he knew they wouldn't leave the studio unless Riley felt comfortable with his work to leave And quite frankly he was ready to go.

"Nigga so you fucking up my flow for worrying about some hoe" Riley said looking irritated.

"You can worried about that bitch after my shit is done"

"She ain't no hoe or a bitch Riley and your shit is perfect nigga how many times you gonna keep recording that same shit over and over damn Thugnficent is dropping his mixtape in a week and you have enough fresh shit to put every rapper to shame right now so your good unlike the rest of us who do have lives" Cairo argued back and with that he slammed his notebook down and snatched off his headphones slamming the door behind leaving Riley and Chris looking at him speechless.

"Damn this chick better be bad as Rihanna or for his pale ass to be tripping like this" Riley finally broke the ice.

"She look like Christina Millan to me when I seen her oh and she was pregnant real cute little belly" Chris said. Chuckling placing an image of the girl in his memory

"Pregnant" Riley replied wrinkling his nose. Shit she had to be super bad for him to be feening over some pregnant hoe. Scratching his head in thought.

"Pregnant girls are in style now" Chris joked.

"And I suppose child support is hella sexy" Riley scoffed at his bad joke. If Cairo didn't get his shit together soon worrying about Pregnant chicks Riley was going to have to handle his ass.

"Um Yung Reezy" his assistance pokes her head in looking nervous. She knew he hated to be bothered when he was in the studio.

"Yeah what" he replied he was starting to feel pissed because this studio session was practically over now that Cairo was gone he hated not feeling super prepared to his standards before a performance.

"A …

"Hello Riley" Cindy spoke pushing past the assistance woman who left quickly

"Shit" he muttered under his breath he knew he really wasn't going to get anything done now…

'It's perfect" Marco whispered to himself almost in tears as he stared at the ball grown.

"Jazmine you are going to shine in this dress literally" Marco blubbered wiping his eyes as he took a couple of pictures.

Now that Jazmine dress was found and complete he would put the finishing touches on Carmen dress which was beautiful as well but the beauty of Jazmine's grown would overshadow Carmen's dress which was wonderful in his opinion.

Plus, it didn't help that she gained so much weight all of a sudden either…. and then it occurred to him Carmen couldn't be… could she?... he poked so many holes in that damn turkey baster he did hell he practically place it in the sink under water to make sure whatever got in it leaked out.

His mind went back to that scary nightmare he had one time. it almost caused him to look at the door waiting for Carmen to come though and say she was with child in his dream.

He shuddered at that and fought back the taste of bile in his throat. "The world shouldn't be cursed with such nightmares he made a disgusted expression.

"She can't be" Marco muttered to himself thinking hard.

"It was impossible plus this was Carmen she wouldn't keep such news like that a secrete anyway she would have announced it for the whole world to see she probably was just fat and he was overreacting.

The woman did have very unhealthy eating habits. And a horrible taste of style suddenly feeling lighter at that thought and a little joyful that Carmen was getting fat.

"Serves that wicked bitch right" he thought.

"Carmen pregnant just stupid" Marco chuckled to himself shaking his head for even thinking such a thing as he carefully place Jazmine dress carefully into a satin dress bag.

Whistling with the thought of Carmen out his mind he headed to his car to go and delivered Jazmine's dress…..

Elena nervously took a deep breath as she stepped out of Carmen's Car this didn't feel right she didn't want to be here without Camron and it just wasn't like him to promise her that he would be there and not show up.

"Are you sure you have someone looking for him" Elena asked for the third time. while on the way their Carmen made several calls stating that she had people looking for him but she wasn't convinced they were looking hard enough for him and her mind was riddled with worry.

"I assure you the detective I called is looking for him I promised you" Carmen said locking her car door as they walked up the steps to the massive mansion.

"Let's relax and get through this fast and carefully with the Gier's and then we can leave and focus our energy into finding him" Carmen reassured her as she pressed the doorbell.

A few minutes of waiting Ms. Gier poked her head out looking lovely in a peach long sleeve dress with a high waisted skirt with gold buttons and white heels her red hair pulled into a sleek ponytail.

She beamed immediately at the sight of them in fact Elena couldn't help feel a twinge of guilt as she saw happiness radiated from the woman eyes.

"Carmen, Elena please come in I'm so happy too see you both" Ms. Gier said moving aside so they could walked in.

"We're sorry we're running late a conflict of interest happen" Carmen apologized quickly. Elena winced at that Camron was not a conflict of interest he was a person that needed to be found and she was worried about him.

"Oh nonsense please come sit I'm excited that you're here you should see the nursey me and Richard are working so hard to make it look beautiful for the baby we been over the moon ever since we found out we're going to be parents" Mrs. Gier replied with a dreamy look on her face.

Elena throat became dry at those words.

She felt so bad now that she was going to crush these couples dreams of having a child but she knew deep down she couldn't do this she was lying about who the father of her child and she couldn't let her baby come into this world off a lie just because she wanted better for him or her.

"So any news on how the little one is cooking" Mr. Gier voiced carried into the room as he came carrying glasses of sweet tea on a tray each glass had a colored flower adorning the top all of the them were pink while one was blue.

Carmen gave Elena a look that said don't you have something to tell them.

Who took a deep breath so much for her giving her some support on this.

"Um yes the baby is doing fine…Mr., Gier" Elena started as she tried to figure out her to tell these people the reason why she was here.

"Oh please call me Richard you're practically a special person in me and Gwen's life now and have some tea It was freshly brewed by our maid and she makes good iced tea" Richard said picking up one of the glasses with the blue flower on it.

"I agree no need for that you're giving us a huge blessing your hardly stranger to us" Gwen said smiling widely taking a sip of her own sweet tea.

Feeling extremely thirsty now Elena took the glass and took a healthy gulp.

"Um Gwen, Richard…..i have to be honest it's pains me to do this and I don't want to in fact it's hurts knowing I'm doing this ….but.." Elena started taking another sip of her cold tea.

"Yes sweetheart what is it" Gwen urged looking worried.

Richard expression was now blank but Elena couldn't help but thought she saw a flash of nervousness flashed across his face.

But she was so nervous and on edge she couldn't really focused on what she saw she took another sip of her tea before blurting out the words that was crushing to break free from her lips.

"I can't give you and your husband this baby ….and I'm sorry but I can't I had time to think about it but I want to keep my child I'm so sorry please don't hate me" Elena cried jumping but only to feel suddenly dizzy.

"Oh my" she said as darkness popped across her eyes.

She could hear Carmen calling her name with worry as well as the Gier's but she couldn't answer them she waved her hand as they came toward her like huge shadows peering down at her.

"What's happening to me" Elena grasped out tears falling from her eyes as she felt very tired and her eyes closing on her.

Before she fell out she could have sworn she heard Carmen say "It's done" gleefully.

What was done, what did she mean…..


	19. The Gala of Hell Part 1

Ch. 19

 **(Natasha+Freegirl99) Excuse the lateness again school has started again so with us both working and going to school things have gotten super busy but we're still making an effort to get chapter's done the part 2 to this is halfway finished so I promised that we will have it uploaded tomorrow or Tuesday and it won't go no further than those two days**

 **(Natasha) Hey Everybody (Emoji wave, smiley face) and I will be uploading a new chapter for Cold Heart this weekend I hope everybody is doing well and thank you for being patience with me lol.**

 **(Freegirl99) Hey Guys Also I don't know if any of you listen to Frank Ocean but a small part of this chapter is dedicated to him lmao and I'm over the moon that man finally drop some damn new music! I know I'm slow with my updates but No New Images is about finished so I'm going to upload it this Friday**

 **(Natasha+Freegirl) anyway let's not hold you guys up lol**

 **Plus go read …..**

 **{Friends First Benefits Second} By Schweetpea1870**

 **{The Last of Us} By Juey**

 **{Cold Heart} By Natasha Annalise**

 **{Power Surge} By KateyBee42**

 **S/O" s too**

 **{: Juey:}**

 **{: SammiSweetheart;}**

 **{: Jazzy:}**

 **{: xxCheyenne:}**

 **Thank you all for the reviews we love you all !**

 **Now let's begin…**

"I'm so glad I waited to show you on the day of the gala instead of the day I got it your expression is priceless" Marco said happily, clapping his hands.

"Omg …. Marco I don't know what to say I'm practically speechless…" Jazmine said in awed as she stared at herself in her floor-length mirror at the ball grown that was now draped wonderfully on her body.

"And that's not even the best part girl watched this" Marco beamed excitedly walking over to the other side of Jazmine's room and turn off the light. Jazmine jaw literally hit the floor in the light her dress was a beautiful pale blue slivery glittery color but in the dark the whole dress lit up like a glow stick show casing a multitude of different colors making it seem like a rainbow was dancing on the ripples of the skirt.

It was beyond beautiful and one of kind. "Oh Marco how did you even get your hands on this dress there no way this type of dress is sold in some store or fancy boutique I can't imagine what it cost" Jazmine shaking her head. Spinning around in the grown she felt like a royal princess.

"Only like thirteen thousand but I practically consider you my best friend so your worth it plus I pulled some connections through one of Carmen Designer friends so he lent it to me as long as I take pictures of you in the dress at Huey's gala event and make it know through social media that he was the one he created the dress.

Jazmine grasped she was wearing a thirteen-thousand-dollar dress "This is too much you could have got me a simple cocktail grown Marco" Jazmine exclaimed. This was beyond expensive in Jazmine opinion.

Marco scoffed with distaste "Girl your dating the hottest man in Chicago right now who is hosting the biggest party of tonight literally bigger than the met Gala oh no dear I intend for you to slay at that damn thing besides I need something to make me smile especially with Carmen being there" wrinkling his nose.

"Your too much" Jazmine giggle spinning in the dress it truly was beautiful and even she had to admit she was going to turn heads tonight. "But what about Carmen wasn't she pretty mad that you used her connections to find this dress" Jazmine said frowning Flipping the lights on.

"She doesn't know and I don't intend for her ass to find out I can't wait for you to see how much weight she gained lately her ass is really blowing up and her middle really swollen I had to retake her dress out and make it bigger so she could fit in it again last night" Marco spoke gleefully thinking of last night's fitting with Carmen.

His former boss had really put on some weight lately and she acting weirder these couple of weeks she was barely at the office and when she did come in she was on edge and constantly looking over her shoulders as though she was worry about getting caught but personally Marco didn't pay any attention to these new developments because he was trilled she didn't seem to have much time to be on his case lately.

But he defiently noticed the weight gain when she called him in at 1:00 in the morning to do another fitting and was quite insistent on it. So he didn't question it and just did what she wanted only raising his eyebrows when she refused to get undress in front of him.

"Aren't you worried about putting your job at jeopardy with her doing this she might get super mad and fired you and I'm so not worth it" Jazmine replied feeling worried.

"Fire me please she's needs me she would barely be on style haul and fashion police if it wasn't for me" Marco scowling folding his arms.

"I don't know I want to cause any problems for you plus it's going to be tough enough as it once everyone finds out me and Huey are dating tonight I can imagine how the gossip is going to explode at work" Jazmine sighed heading into her bathroom so she could take off the dress carefully.

"It won't cause any problems besides I worked way too hard to get my hands on that dress and you are wearing it and that's final and who cares this is your night to shine embrace it" Marco yelled back as he checked himself out in Jazmine's mirror.

"If you say so tonight is very important to Huey and I know he's wants everything to be perfect he's been like a mad man these last few days trying to make sure everything goes smooth he almost lit a fire up some party promoter last night for trying to invite people to the gala for money" Jazmine couldn't help chuckled at How furious Huey was that night.

" _ **This is not some damn club event this is charity event to go to special nonprofit organizations and helping the lower class communities of Chicago if I catch your ass out here again posting 5 dollars until 9 to scram people off my event again I will put this flier so far up your ass you'll be promoting a long extended stay at the Chicago memorial hospital" Huey threatened his face red with anger.**_

 _ **As he gripped the collar of the terrified club promoter whose feet was now dangling on the ground. "Okay dude I got it" The man stuttered out shakily Trembling with fear.**_

" _ **You better now get the fuck away from this building" Huey growled dropping the man on the ground roughly and watching him scattered away scared out of his mind.**_

" _ **I seriously can't wait for this shit to be over" Huey said tiredly rubbing his forehead as he grabbed Jazmine who was still stunned by what happen as they headed home…**_

"Everything is going to be perfect and so will you now quit stressing and worrying" Marco waved his hand at her as she now came out the bathroom dressed in a simple top and jeans she planned on heading to the town hall later to make sure that ball room was in order that was one load of stress she could take off Huey until tonight.

She knew he was currently at the office taking care of a few meetings before he had to head home and get ready.

"I hope so" Jazmine answered throwing her hair in a messy bun. "It will" Marco assured her "Now how are you doing your hair and makeup tonight" Marco asked getting excited.

Damn good question "I don't know with the dress being strapless and everything I guess I'll wear it up and wear some simple makeup something smooth so that dress will have all the spotlight"

" _ **Perfecto" (**_ Perfect) Marco clapped his hand in approval. "What about you what are you wearing tonight" Jazmine asked shaking her head at his silliness.

"Oh nothing just an all dark brown Armani tailor suits with gold cuffs just something simple" Marco smirked. Rolling her eyes at this "So I'm assuming you're going to look simply fabulous" Jazmine said smiling.

"Pretty much" Marco replied causally making them burst out in laughter. "Look I'm going head back to the office and make sure Carmen dress and everything she need is ready for her dress staff and then head for some lunch want to come? "

"I would love too but I really want to stop and make sure everything is in its place for the Gala tonight so I'm going to head there but you go ahead remember the last time we had lunch" Jazmine joked referring to their last outing at a certain diner.

"Okay and I was thinking more of chipotle a burrito bowl sounds much safer" Marco smirked "well I'll shall be off see you tonight darling" and with a dramatic bow the young man left her apartment leaving her shaking head with amusement.

"I really hope tonight goes well" she murmured to herself getting ready to he head to her own destination…..

Elena eyes fluttered as she felt strange so weak and drained and there was touching who was touching her.

She felt something cold pressed against her stomach making her heavy eyes popped open her mouth was dry as cotton and it felt she had slept for days and still needed more sleep as though her body was deprived of sleep.

She looked around her surrounding to see she was in a very nice huge poster bed and the doctor Dr. Griffin who Carmen had hired as her OB/YGN was now standing above her with Carmen standing behind looking extremely impatient.

The room looked like a hospital room but more with a comfortable setting.

Where was she?

And what the hell is going on?

Suddenly Elena remembered what happen as it all came rushing back to her as she sat and pushed her body away from him shielding her small but growing baby bump with her arms away from his prodding fingers.

"Don't touch me" Elena hissed angrily slapping the doctor hands away as he examined her body "Look I'm just doing my job don't make this harder on either us than it has to be please" The man sighed as he now checked her pulse.

While Carmen sent him a warning look "Yes Elena don't make our jobs harder than what it's needs to be just sit back and cooperate and then I'll send you right on your way" she snapped at her she then turns to the doctor "Don't forget those measurements either I want to be as close to her as possible.

Close to her as possible what the hell did that mean.

Make her job easier.

What the fuck was going on.

"Make your job easier, make your job easier …" Elena gave a hysterical laugh.

"What the hell is this, what job why am I here and where are the Gier's and why is he giving me examination "Elena shouted at them tears leaking from her eyes.

As she pushed her body away from him.

"Please stay still I need to check your blood pressure" Dr. Griffin tried to calm her he didn't want to be in this situation no more than this this poor girl was but Carmen was holding some explicit nude photos of an intense and steamy affair with a prostitute over his head that would ruined his marriage and soiled his reputation.

"Why are you doing this" Elena whimpered her lips quivering as she was forced to give him her wrist. "Will you shut her up I don't have all day for this is my baby fine or what" Carmen snapped at the man who jumped slight as he was now placing the patch around her arm so he could check her blood.

" My Baby"?

What did she mean my baby seriously what the hell was happening here.

I'm trying to move as fast as I can Carmen but I have to do a thorough exam especially since you gave her a sedative that had her asleep for almost two weeks now I need to make sure there isn't any damage to her or the child" Dr. Griffin protested.

"She been asleep for two weeks!

"What had this bitch done to her".

Where were the Gier's.

"Where was Camron?"

"Well is she fine, I had to do something to get her down some way" Carmen shrugged bored now looking at her fingernails.

"Get me down, what have you done to me …! AND MY BABY!" Elena screamed enraged.

"All I did was give you and my child a small nap nothing major" Carmen said smirking.

"YOUR CHILD…!

"You and the baby are fine the drugs didn't harm you or the child in any way but for safety reasons you might need to calm down seeing as the effects of the drugs are still wearing off" Dr. Griffin stepping in to calm down Elena who was on the bridge of breaking Carmen's neck now.

"Drugs, ..you drugged me I'm pregnant why the hell am I here what are you trying to do to me" Elena cried she pushed Dr. Griffin away and began pushing her drowsy body from the bed but to her horror her feet were tied to the bed with chains.

"What is this …LET ME GO" Elena screamed trying to pulled the heavy chains from her ankles but it was no use.

"Quite dramatic isn't she" Carmen yawned while she watched the frantic girl pulled and tried to pushed the chains away from her ankles.

"Is this really necessary" … Dr. Griffin started with a worried expression he couldn't help but feel great pity and sadness for the girl he was starting to think did he really want to be a part of this anymore.

"It's more than necessary I have to get what I want some kind of way and you have to follow and do as I say or else I will send Helen those cute little pictures of you and Anya the maid now and we can't have that now can we I mean the press would have a field day with it you really don't want that for yourself do you" Carmen said slyly but the undermining threat was in her tone quite heavy.

"No" Dr. Griffin coughed out nervously. "I have other appointments I need to attend Kylie Jenner is due for her first appointment and I can't be late" he said quickly.

"Oh how wonderful tell her I said hello and congratulations her and Tyga are going to make wonderful parents" Carmen replied giving her best fake smile.

"Right…. look I'll be back soon to give her another checkup and please consider not keeping those chains on her …legs Dr. Griffin winced at the glowering look Carmen now threw at him. "Look you don't want to cut off any blood circulation just keep her well-fed watered make sure she takes her prenatal vitamins and keep in mind that's she has to have excise as well it's good for her and the baby." Dr. Griffin said hastily and with that the man quickly picked up his things and left quickly.

"Why are you doing this to me "Elena asked the moment he left.

"Does it matter I mean it would have been any other girl at this point but luckily my pathetic ass brother bought you to me first I figured this was my opportunity to finally get what I want and deserve Look Elena are you aware of Huey Freeman yes billionaire Huey Freeman well he and I were once dating and I want him back and also to be his wife so that I can have all the fame and fortune that's comes behind him and in order to get him back I need to magically show at this gala and announced I'm pregnant with his child and then deliver a baby in nine months" Carmen replied her tone sick and sweet.

"And what does….. that ….have to do with me" Elena said slowly though deep down she knew.

"Oh it's quite easy you give me your baby it's quite simple" Carmen smiled. "

"No"

"Honey I don't think you're up for negotiation with this …

"Yes I am because this is my child and you can't kidnap me and take my baby from me are you insane you sick greedy stupid bitch you want a kid go have your own or adopt one but it will be a cold day in hell before I let you have my child" Elena spat at her.

Camron was right his sister truly was a piece of work and even more a disgusting sick ass bitch they should have never came to her for help.

"I knew you were going to be entirely difficult about this so I took the liberty of giving you a chance to rethink your option" Carmen continue smiling coldly.

"Why don't you turn to left of you and look at that big beautiful television screen" With great reluctant Elena slowly turned her head to the left of her to a giant wide plasma tv bolted on the wall it was blank until it flipped on showing an empty grey room that almost resemble a jail cell in Elena's opinion there were also several huge men in black and in the middle of them was another man being held and a gun pointed at his neck it didn't take long for Elena to recognize him.

"Camron…omg let him go don't hurt him please he's your brother for Pete's sake" Elena screamed breaking down crying her heart was literally pounding at this point.

"Camron will be fine as long as you agree to give me what I want it's your choice" Carmen said simply. There was no remorse or emotion in her cold dark eyes

"How can you asked me to give up my baby…..what have I ever done to you please just….let us go " Elena choked on her tears.

"Look I don't have all day for this, I do have things I need to attend so it's simple you say yes and Camron's lives you say no and Camron dies so which is your choice" Carmen replied tapping her high heels.

What should she do?

Give up her baby or save Camron?

This was all too much for her and everything was happening so fast.

"Fine….Just let Camron Live" Elena grasped out before passing out in her tears…

"Ummm hmmmm damn stop girl that's my spot" Riley shivered as Cindy sucked on the temple of his neck. As the two laid naked in an abandoned closet behind the studio.

"Say you'll be my date to the Gala" Cindy whispered huskily as she ran her tongue up and down his cheek. "Damn Cindy you killing me …oh shit…. Fine I'll be your date damn" Riley sighed with frustration.

"Wonderful I still got it" Cindy giggled standing up to put on her clothes. "I can't believe your ass last year you dumped my ass and said you didn't want anything to do with me bad mouthed to the public told me my career and fans were too much for you and you felt it was taking away from your image so why now you come to that restaurant flirting with me and shit and now you at my studio dropping panties and shit wanting me to be your date what happen to that lame ass football player you was dating why he can't take you" Riley frowned agitated at himself for giving in.

His relationship with Cindy was complicated so complicated that he refrained from dating women inside and outside the industry sure he had a few booty calls here and there but nothing serious Cindy was the first woman he loved and still loved he met her at the peak of his rap career and at the time when they were dating he truly thought she was the woman he was going to marry she was his ride or die the girl that was there when he really started from the bottom.

But they butted heads constantly and they were both known for their fiery tempers and …..altercations in the public's eyes so them being in a relationship was a true test to the both of them and everyone around them knew it which is why the media was going to have a field day with seeing the two together they made Chris Brown and Karrueche Relationship looked like nothing in the public eye and the last recent altercation was so bad that Riley truly decided to fall back from Cindy all together…

" _ **YUNG REEZY YUNG REEZY**_

 _ **YUNG REZZY, YUNG REZZY**_

" _ **The crowd yelled loudly as Riley had just finished performing his last song at one of the hottest The Grey Shot nightclubs in Chicago he beamed at the excited crowd and women who now threw bras and panties at him smirking as he picked up a lacy green Victoria secrets bra off the stage. "I LOVE YOU YUNG REEZY "a woman screamed thrilled that he picked up her underwear.**_

" _ **I love you too baby" Riley chuckled shaking his head and handing his underwear to one of his staff members to take.**_

" _ **You did Great out their man they in love you and you sold out every show this entire week" Cairo said grinning dapping him up as Riley now walked backstage.**_

" _ **So you know we about to be…**_

" _ **PAID" both him and Riley yelled doing their special handshake. Breaking into laughter "Man tonight been crazy my nigga especially after last week I feel like I'm in the zone and shit" Riley said happily as his guards led him through the huge nightclub to the bar.**_

" _ **Let me get a Henny on the rocks" Riley yelled at the bartender.**_

" _ **I 'll have a Gin and tonic" Cairo chimed in.**_

" _ **I agree I thought Cindy was about to make you truly lose your shit my dude glad you got cut her loose ya'll too wild for each other you had me concern you sure not tripping anymore about her being with ole boy anymore" Cairo said slowly. As the Bartender now served them their drinks.**_

 _ **Cindy had Riley had broken up a month ago and now she was dating some lame ass football player name Dewey Clinton who was sorrier than football player Michael Caesar he had the misfortune of finding that out when he lost the bet to a game when he saw his former Ex-girlfriend made out with the player on the screen.**_

" _ **Fuck him and Fuck her" Riley replied sourly snatching his cup and draining even though he didn't want to admit it hurt to see that Cindy had moved on and was looking fine and shit but he sure it was bound to happen he just wasn't expecting it to happen so fast especially when he hadn't moved on to anybody just yet.**_

" _ **I see your still pissed then" Cairo laughed. "Nah I just don't give a fuck about either of them look this is my night why you bringing up my ex and her lame ass boyfriend" Riley scowled giving him a warning look.**_

" _ **I'm just checking my man we going on tour in a week from now so I need to know that your head is in the game and you not going to be getting in these fights over her you know that TMZ and the internet are still having a field day over that twitter fight you had with her two days ago.**_

" _ **That shit wasn't that bad" Riley grumbled Thinking of the social media chaos he caused.**_

" _ **Nigga you got in a whole fight with her about Frank Ocean" Cairo threw his hands up exasperated.**_

" _ **It wasn't even all that serious I just had a moment" Riley defended himself.**_

" _ **yeah a moment of jealously Oh did I mentioned he's gay as well I hardly doubt that Cindy was his Type" Cairo pointed out.**_

" _ **Nigga I didn't know until he tweeted me back" Riley shot back angrily.**_

 _ **YungReezy**_

 _ **YungReezythaGod**_

 _ **Bio: Best Rapper alive in the Chi-Town**_

 _ **Fuck Huey Freeman I ain't him go to his lame ass Twitter**_

 _ **3mins**_

 _ **I find it funny how NotHereOcean comes up to shore and can hollered at and try to get StylinonThemC phone number but can't drop that lost ass album we been waiting on for months but can make time with your seashell shaped ass to try holla at somebody #FrankOcean**_

 _ **123.4k Retweets 3.4k likes 542 Replies**_

 _ **Cynthia McPherson**_

 _ **Bio: model but I won't hesitate to beat a bitches' ass(Just thought ya should know)**_

 _ **1 mins**_

 _ **YungReezythaGod Nigga are you serious right now ?!**_

 _ **115.5K Retweets 4.2K likes 643 Replies**_

 _ **TMZ**_

 _ **TMZ**_

 _ **Bio: TMZ has consistently been credited for breaking the biggest stories dominating the entertainment new landscaped and changing the way the public gets their news.**_

 _ **1 Mins**_

 _ **TMZ**_

 _ **Breaking News Model Cynthia McPherson and Rapper Yung Reezy currently in a twitter dispute over Frank Ocean who is still missing and has yet to drop that album keep on the lookout for more updates on the bombshell ex Couple**_

 _ **45 Retweets 34 Likes 0 Replies**_

 _ **YungReezy**_

 _ **5 secs**_

 _ **StylinonThemC deadass serious you say you don't want to be with me but now you taking nigga phone numbers and shit with a nigga called Frank Puddle Fuck outta here with that.**_

 _ **12.3K Retweets 6.1K likes 256 Replies**_

 _ **Cynthia McPherson**_

 _ **1 secs**_

 _ **TMZ SHUT THE FUCK UP AND MIND YA DAMN BUSINESS**_

 _ **228.9K Retweets 37.k Likes 589 Replies**_

 _ **Yung Reezy**_

 _ **0.1 secs**_

 _ **TMZ SHUT FUCK UP AND REPORT DEZZ NUTS !**_

 _ **345.2K Retweets 123.7K Likes 667 replies**_

 _ **Cynthia McPherson**_

 _ **4 mins**_

 _ **YungReezythaGod**_

 _ **Nigga we are broken up I am free to talk to whoever I want and give my number to whoever want stop watching my moves Frank asked me to do some cover pics for his album cover damn!**_

 _ **423.8K Retweets 126.9K Likes 431 Replies**_

 _ **Yung Reezy**_

 _ **2 mins**_

 _ **StylinonthemCMP Whatever ! you dating that nigga idgaf though do what you want you not about to embarrassed me on this shit!**_

 _ **641.5K Retweets 164.2K Likes 329 Replies**_

 _ **Cynthia McPherson**_

 _ **2 secs**_

 _ **YungReezythaGod the only one embarrassing you is you Riley I can't believe how childish, petty and stupid you sound right now smfh don't me back I'm blocking ya ass**_

 _ **216.2K Retweets 89.7K likes 568 Replies**_

 _ **Yung Reezy**_

 _ **4 secs**_

 _ **StylinonThemC nigga sooooooo LOL I still got you on Facebook, Instagram, and Snapchat Lmao**_

 _ **312.5K Retweets 6.5K likes 765 Replies**_

 _ **Cynthia McPherson**_

 _ **8 secs**_

 _ **YungReezythaGod**_

 _ **: Facebook Blocked**_

 _ **: Instagram Blocked**_

 _ **: Snapchat mufucking BLOCKED !**_

 _ **1.13K Retweets 5.9K Likes 12.3K Replies**_

 _ **Frank Ocean**_

 _ **Bio: Missing**_

 _ **NotHereOcean**_

 _ **23 hrs.**_

 _ **YungReezythaGod Nigga I'm gay smh You Tripping!**_

 _ **1.876K Retweets 643.7K likes 457.8K Replies**_

 _ **Yung Reezy**_

 _ **NotHereOcean Damn…..My bad nigga I apologized but nigga real talk where the fuck you at ?**_

 _ **324.5K Retweets 538.9K Likes 764 Replies**_

" _ **Um Reezy let's head out" Cairo startled him from his thoughts.**_

" _ **Um why" Riley scowled waving the bartender over for another drink. "Another Henny on the rocks" he grunted out.**_

" _ **You know this place is boring the night is still young and whatnot" Cairo insisted sounding nervous.**_

" _ **Alright but let me finished my drink first" Riley said not noticing that Cairo was now watching a beautifully dressed Cindy who had just walked in with her boyfriend.**_

" _ **Look just take it with you" Cairo pulling on Riley's arm. Which Riley snatched back quickly glaring at him with annoyance.**_

" _ **Nigga I said in a minute Damn the fuck you grabbing on me like that for "Riley shot out angrily. He was feeling good and getting tipsy and now Cairo was starting to kill the vibe.**_

" _ **Thankfully while this was happening Cindy and her boyfriend had now walked off into the crowd.**_

" _ **Please don't let this nigga see her" Cairo mumbled out loud.**_

" _ **Don't let me see who?" Riley asked raising his eyebrows gulping down his drink**_

" _ **Nothing" Cairo explained quickly.**_

" _ **Nigga you tripping and you talking about me" Riley chuckled and shook his head "Another one" he called out to bartender to refilled his glass.**_

" _ **Aye can I get a double Cîroc and lime and Beach on the sand please" a voice came behind them.**_

" _ **Fuck" Cairo muttered as Dewey stood behind them smiling with Cindy in tow.**_

" _ **It's sex on the beach babe" Cindy corrected him giggling.**_

" _ **Well isn't this just nice" Riley turned around giving Cindy and Dewey an unpleasant smirk.**_

" _ **Riley" Cindy replied coolly not looking too happy to see him.**_

" _ **Riley" Dewey replied politely though there a cool undertone in his tone.**_

" _ **Damn C if I knew you was coming I would have performed an extra song tonight" Riley answered ignoring Dewey.**_

 _ **Cindy just shook her head and glared at him.**_

" _ **No need for that Riley I heard you sold out tonight's congratulations" Dewey cut in.**_

" _ **Yeah well I always win can't say the same for you on the field though with that sorry ass throw" Riley said bluntly laughing.**_

 _ **Dewey grew red at the insult.**_

" _ **Look my man it's no need to be rude just because you fucked up and lost your woman don't take it all out on me you punk ass rapper" he shot back hotly.**_

" _ **Dewey" Cindy hissed. Tugging at him.**_

" _ **I didn't lose shit I can take her back from your ass anytime I want but I ain't sweating no lame ass nigga Cindy come get a me when you wanna be with a real nigga again" Riley shot back sneering. Shoving off Cairo who was trying to hold him back.**_

 _ **And then to Cindy's shocked He pushed Dewey into a nearby couple causing them to all fall before plastering his lips against an off guard Cindy.**_

" _ **GET THE FUCK OFF HER" Dewey yelled jumping back on his feet and punching Riley from the side breaking his lips away from Cindy who slapped him in rage.**_

" _ **FIGHT" someone yelled throwing a chair out through the crowd…..**_

 _ **2 hrs later…..**_

" _ **Riley Freeman your free to go" a police officer opens the door to his jail cell the man than escorted him to the lobby where a less than happy Huey Freeman stood glowering with great irritation and anger. while a Cairo just sat and rubbed his head nervously.**_

" _ **I think it's time you leave Cindy alone" Huey said sharply before leaving out of the station leaving Riley silent and looking stupid…..**_

"Why you here Cindy you know we ain't supposed to be seeing each other and shit" Riley said he wasn't in the mood to play games with her and he knew every time they crossed each other's path shit always hit the fan.

"Look Riley I'm not with Dewey anymore we broke up ages ago two how can I put this after that night at the restaurant….I missed you things haven't been the same for me when broke up look I came here because I want to go to the Gala with you and I want to start fresh" Cindy said softly.

"Right whatever C" Riley scoffed getting ready to walk away.

"Riley I'm serious , I'm sorry I hurt you I loved you so much things were tough for me when you were starting to blow up I couldn't handle the pressure especially with all the girls wanting you and trying to hit on you and shit" Cindy pleaded grabbing his wrist stopping him.

"That's bullshit Cindy you know that I would never put no woman or no girl above you " Riley snatched his wrist from her.

"But that's not what Carmen said….

"Carmen" Riley paused what did Carmen had to do with this.

"Before I decided to break up with You she told me to leave you because your career was starting to blow up and so was mines and with all the new fame on your back I wouldn't be able to complete with all those girls wanting you especially when I was leaving for Europe that summer to do that shoot with for that designer she convinced me it was for the best and would save me less hurt especially since rappers aren't the most faithful I regret listening to her now because at the time I was dumb and confused and feeling insecure" Cindy continued starting to tear up.

"So you broke up with me because of Carmen" Riley asked carefully keeping calm in the inside because deep down his blood was boiling. If he hated Carmen now, he truly hated her ass with a passion now.

"It was still on me but her talk kind of convince me too and I wish I should have just listened to my gut and came to you with my fears instead" Cindy said quickly. Wiping her eyes carefully so she wouldn't smudge her mascara.

He was gonna murdered that bitch and it was a good thing her and Huey was over because no one was going to get his way of doing so.

"Look Cindy ….let's just start slow you know the media gonna take seeing us together as the highlight of tonight and shit so if they asked just let's tell em we coming together as friends our run's in lately hasn't really showed the press that we been a good couple and no more of this insecurity shit if you having doubts about me you come to me and talk to me nobody else you understand let's just start over and let all the past shit go" Riley walked up to her taking her chin and kissing her hungrily on the lips.

"Okay I think that will be best and I will …I promise…. I'm so sorry Riley I really do love you and miss you" Cindy replied breathlessly when his lips left hers.

"Shit's happens and I really ain't trying to go to deep about it right now C but I love you and missed you more than you ever know look I gotta finished up preparing here so I can leave and go rehearsal for my performance tonight so why don't you head out and go get ready and I'll have my driver pick you up so we can be on time together to walk the red carpet" Riley replied.

Cindy nodded kissing him once more on the lips which he deepens once she left the studio with one more kiss he immediately found Chris playing with some beats who looked and gave him a knowing grin.

"Ya'll niggas was loud" he joked. Riley ignored that "Whatever how much time do we got before I go to rehearsal and shit "Riley grabbed his notebook and pen.

"Probably like half an hour why?" Chris said curiously. "Give me the dopest and most fire beat you got I'm bout to make a quick diss record to drop on the radio tonight" Riley said as he jolted down everything he had in his head on paper

"Damn who we dissing Nigga" Chris jumped up excited hopping to his dj station

"Remember that Gold digging bitch my brother was dating "Riley said simply getting behind the booth and placing his headphones.

"Yeah" Chris answered.

"I'm coming for her ass, Drop the beat nigga" Riley demanded as he placed his mouth to the microphone…..

"Wow everything looks amazing" Jazmine wondered outloud as she gazed at the extravagant ballroom which was decorated to the T tables were draped in Crème and Red with sliver plating and cups at least a thousand waiters and servers were dressed in crème and red uniforms the stage matched the tables everything beautiful at least a thousand people were going to be in attendance tonight" and the paparazzi were literally buzzing with excitement of trying to catch a few photos of celebrities and Huey Freeman tonight.

"Does this man ever smile" Jazmine muttered smirking as she walked up to a huge portrait of Huey giving his most perfect and angriest scowl.

"Not unless I'm forced too" Huey voiced answered her from behind she whipped around quickly to see a scowling Huey gazing around the place she could see that he approved the setup and how the ballroom was set.

"What are you doing here?" Jazmine smiled at him. he sighed tiredly "I was coming to make sure everything was perfect tonight and in order but thankfully I don't see any problems" Huey said as he inspected the tables. "But I should be asking you that question what are you doing here shouldn't you be home relaxing or doing some homework or something" he asked curiously.

"Well I was actually here checking to make sure that everything was ok for you myself" Jazmine smirked. "And does everything looked to be in order Ms. Dubois?" Huey said softly slowly coming up to her unaware that the staff were watching them with curious eyes.

"It's most certainly is but Mr. Freeman you should keep your distance your staff is watching us" Jazmine said looking around them.

He smirked before putting on his best business face and turned to the staff who all went back to work quickly.

"I expect nothing but everything to be correct and in an orderly fashion tonight is very important and I want to make an impact tonight" he said sharply.

"Yes sir" they all mumbled.

"Okay Mr. Freeman" Jazmine giggled. "Quiet" he said pecking her lips when no one was looking. "Tonight is the night that we announced to the world that we're together and I'm actually looking forward to it" Huey said honestly.

"You do know once we revealed to everyone that we're dating everyone at work is going to be talking , plus the paparazzi oh and don't get me started on those damn blogs I might have to put all my social media on private" Jazmine frowned after recent events with Riley she wasn't too excited about that part even though Huey wasn't a flaunter with his fame he was still a well-known and by dating him a lot was going to come with him.

"I don't give of a damn about them and you shouldn't either all I care about is you Jazmine that's the only thing that's matter to me" Huey replied firmly. He knew that Jazmine was going to be a little hesitant now his lifestyle wasn't easy when it came to dealing to the public even though he tried his hardest to keep a low profile in the public's eye.

There was no escaping the press period but he vowed that as long as Jazmine is with him he wouldn't allow any harm to come toward her because her life was also going to change by being with him.

"I don't Huey …..it's just kind of overwhelming to take in" Jazmine said she was starting to feel nervous about tonight.

"It won't be as long as I'm with you" Huey assured her taking her hand and silenced her protests about people seeing them. "We're going to be together anyway might as well let them know now" Huey said taking her chin and pressing his lips to hers.

Jazmine sighed and let the tension eased from her shoulder as she gave in "Oh what the hell" she mumbled as she relaxed and leaned into the kiss.

God his lips felt wonderful.

And the heat running through her body made it even more pleasant this felt so perfect to her. and here she was worrying about what people and say and think when she knew deep down that really didn't matter to her being with Huey did.

"Too bad I can't take you home right now" Huey murmured moving his lips from her sighing as he scowled at the watch on his wrist.

"Why?" Jazmine pouted more so because he ended the kiss but going home with Huey right now seemed like so much fun as she flushed at the thought.

"Have to finished some tie ends here and then go home and get dressed and ready we only have a hour left now but if we did have time there are no words or actions to describe how much I want you right now Ms. Dubois" Huey smirked enjoying the rose color that now popped on both of her cheeks.

"Huey Freeman" Jazmine scolded looking around to make sure no one heard him.

"You should go home and get ready I'll be there at 5:45 to pick you up sharp try not to take too long Ms. Dubois" Huey ordered but a hint of playfulness linger in his tone.

"Yes Sir" Jazmine smirked pecking him on the lips before blushing again as she looked in the eye of his secretary Holly who had unusual expression on her face it was quite obvious she had caught the two kissing but the woman didn't say anything as she walked past her.

"Damn it I'm pretty sure everyone from work is going to know about this before tonight" Jazmine muttered as she walked to her car…

Marco walked into Carmen's office feeling well fresh he knew he looked amazing in his custom design suit and his dress shoes were to die for gold plating on the front and back matching the gold cuffs on his sleeves his face was smooth and glowing and his dark hair was smooth and parted with a couple of ripples tousled in the front while the rest was slicked back.

"Yes Darlings I'm here to give your life with my Gorgeous ass" he drawled admiring himself in the mirror.

"Marco is that you" Carmen's voice called out ruining his moment. "Yes" he answered reluctantly a sour expression of contempt now flooded his face replacing the happy one.

"Well get your ass in here" she yelled back. "Coming" rolling his eyes and making his way to Carmen's sitting room where she had a makeup artist and a hairstylist working overtime on her as she sat in her favorite chair that looked like a queen's throne wearing a pink silk robe.

Was it just him or was her tummy really bloated right now.

"You look decent" She said waving her hand at him with a bored expression even though they both know knew he looked damn good.

"Why thank you that coming from you makes me feels so warm in the inside" Marco said sweetly as he fought back an intense need to be really rude.

He couldn't wait till this horrid bitch saw Jazmine tonight she was going to crush her in dress and looks alone.

"My my Marco it's a shame you don't like women if I wasn't married I would have snatched you up a long time ago" Giselle Carmen's friend giggled behind him looking very free and loose in hot pink leather dress that carried a high slit to the thigh and very low cleavage in the front her honey blonde hair held bouncy beach curls my good the gala was a charity event not a damn strip club event.

"Not with those split ins' you would I rather sit in bleach and cry" Marco mumbled before plastering a fake smile.

As he moved back so he could frown and look with great distaste at Giselle's dress.

"Girl you looked amazing" Giselle exclaimed clapping her hands as the makeup artist and hairstylist move away nervously from Carmen finally finished Marco had to admit they did a good job on her Carmen hair was swooped into a small braided bun with a feathered braid hanging onto her shoulder the hair was then adorned with sliver jewels her face was flawless and natural with the a bold slivery Smokey eyeshadow and full lashes being the highlight of the look her lips were a simple dark rose lipstick which made her brown skin glowed.

"Thank you girl ,you know I had to show up there looking the best" Carmen smiled very satisfied at the reaction.

"Well you will, and Huey was a fool for leaving you" Giselle gushed.

"A smart fool in my opinion" Marco thought.

"Well once he's sees me tonight he's will truly regret it" Carmen smirked going to look at her appearance.

"I highly doubt that hell any man who leaves you is practically a damn genius "Marco thought almost laughing.

"But enough about him Marco helped me into my dress I don't want to risk tearing it or ruining it before I put it on" Carmen snapped at him.

Taking a deep breath and holding back his annoyance he carefully took the pretty sliver dress from it garment bag and waited with silent impatient as Carmen slipped off her robe his eyebrows grew as he caught a glance of the small budge that loomed over her abdomen he was surprised that she got undressed in front of him this time he couldn't help but shiver as he got a bad feeling from looking at it.

Carmen did just gain some weight right? He was beginning to feel unsure about this question in his head as he unzipped the dress and carefully help Carmen put it on the dress fit Carmen perfectly and it was little tight in fact it was tight enough to make that small budge quite prominent.

"Um …..Carmen…" he started it was literally burning on his tongue to ask. "What's "she asked coldly turning to him. oh the hell with this he had to know "You look a little bloated …I don't mean any offense by that…

"Oh that …. it's nothing sweetie just carrying the nine month flu" Carmen gave him a very sweet but cold smile before waving him off and stepping away from him so she could put on her Cinderella style crystal red bottom heels.

"Nine-month flu" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"She's pregnant sweetheart" Giselle caught his look giggling. Making the two women laughed loudly

Suddenly it grew very hot in the room and Marco felt like he was having a panic attack.

There was no way she couldn't be..

He had poke so many holes in that damn blaster …..

But now there was one burning question now cause a fire storm in his mind.

"Who's the father?" Marco asked boldly as he prayed hard "Please don't say …please don't say ….please don't say…

"Huey Freeman" Carmen said proudly.

No this whore did not, somebody shoot him please.

"Oh my God, ….I think I'm going to be sick" Marco grasped out running to the bathroom as the wave of nausea erupted in his stomach….

"What with him?"

"Who's knows but I know tonight is going to be a night to remember" Carmen smiled evilly…..


	20. The Gala of Hell part 2

Ch. 20

 _ **Sorry for the lateness guy no ramblings from us this time lol**_

 **S/O's too**

 **{BoondocksFanGirl}**

 **{I luv Boondocks}**

 **{** **KissMyMarilyn}**

 **{I love This}**

 **Let's Begin…..**

" _ **Your love is a one in a million , it's goes on and on"**_ Jazmine singed off-key along with Aaliyah she was currently in the bathroom putting the perfect finishing touches to her makeup and hair and she had admit she needed to go into makeup because her highlight was beautiful her face was completely done very natural looking with only a bit of rose blush for her cheek bones to add color while the highlight added shine to compliment the very light pale blue glittery eye shadow her lashes were dark and long. While her lips were a very pretty pink nude color.

For her hair she straightened it and braided it into a beautiful French braid letting small curl wisps hang gently in the front the look was beautiful with a taste of class.

Happy with her look she decided that she didn't need a lot of jewelry for her look so she decided that a simple pair of diamond studs were enough. She then very gently took her dress from the garment bag and put it on it took her a minute but she managed to get it zipped the dress looked even more gorgeous with her hair and makeup done perfect the material was so soft and satin and literally flowed like water.

She then went to her closet silently thanking Marco in her mind as she noticed a pink shoe box that wasn't there before that held the most beautiful shoes she had ever seen they were the same color as the dress and roped around the feet like little diamond ropes and the heel wasn't too high or to low but just enough so it wouldn't cause her to step on the dress.

She squealed with excitement as she placed them on her feet and all she was going to wear was her simple sliver heels.

"Marco you truly are the best" Jazmine smiled at her feet. everything was perfect her hair, her dress the shoes, everything.

Standing up she went back to her mirror to make sure she was absolutely perfect before spraying on her new perfume the soft smell of honey and lavender filled the room she was just about done having everything she needed ready when the doorbell ringed.

She didn't even have to look at the clock to see that it was 5:45 to know that Huey came there sharp and on time.

"Coming" she called walking slowly to the door.

"Are you read…. Huey started to say before closing his mouth as he looked at Jazmine in awe. Which was ironic because she was looking at him awe as well Huey looked dropped dead handsome he wore all white and grey tux but the dress shirt was a satin black with the tie being winter grey the whole suit was simple but classic it's gave off a very modern 1930's style his hair was neat and combed as always no matter what he wore his afro looked good with every look he looked so damn good Jazmine wanted to cry a little.

"Huey you look… Jazmine said breathless. But he cut off his words as he pressed his lips to hers.

He then moved back looking at her with nothing but admiration and happiness in his maroon eyes "You look so beautiful Jazmine" he said softly. Kissing her again.

"I could say the same for you" Jazmine managed to get out flushed. His staring overwhelmed her and made her feel special.

"Yeah this wasn't the suit I had picked out I found it in my garment bag me and Josephia looked everywhere for my damn suit it was almost as though somebody replaced my suit with this one" Huey scowled thinking about it.

"Really what color was the other one" Jazmine raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Black" Huey said simply. "Oh ..well I like this one better" Jazmine giving his suit a look of approval and appreciation. Making the man scowl at her "It's not my taste but I didn't have much a choice so it would have to do" Huey sighed.

He still didn't understand how the new black tux he bought just up and disappeared.

" _ **You're sure you didn't misplace it or moved it anywhere Josephia" Huey said frowning at the winter grey suit in his Garment bag.**_

" _ **I'm positive Mr. Freeman I picked up the suit from the tailor and checked and the black suit was there and when I got home I checked it again to make sure it was still clean and it was there so I can't understand why it's now gone and this suit is now there …oh my God it's my fault I should have kept a better eye on it someone must have stolen it" Josephia cried looking stressed.**_

" _ **It's not your fault Josephia, so there no reason for you to be upset the tailor probably put the wrong suit in the bag that's all at least I have something to wear tonight so that's all that's matters now don't cry" Huey comforted the crying woman.**_

 _ **If someone did take his tux, why and how did they managed to get into the house but as much as he wanted to sit and dwell on this he didn't have time and he soon had to go pick up Jazmine.**_

" _ **But that's impossible a black tux was in that bag I'm so sorry Mr. Freeman" Josephia looking like she wanted to cry again.**_

" _ **It's quite fine I promise you now enough crying and go get ready" Huey assured her.**_

" _ **Ready …" Josephia looking confused.**_

" _ **Yes go get ready for the gala tonight you and Dotson are invited" Huey said simply as he pulled the suit out the garment bag.**_

" _ **But Mr. Freeman I don't have anything to wear, and …whose to watch the house and keep things in order il y a tellement de travail a faire et les choses doivent etre propres (There is so much work to be done and things need to be clean) Josephia rambled shaking her head.**_

 _ **Huey just scoffed this house was practically spotless and in complete order. It was time Josephia get out for once just because Huey hired her to keep his house clean didn't mean she was his slave and wasn't allowed to have a life.**_

" _ **Nonsense Jospehia vous arriverez a la soiree de gala et de passer un bon moment la maison est assez propre qui est un ordre (Nonsense Josephia you will come to the gala and have a good time the house is clean enough that is an order) Huey said firmly.**_

" _ **Si vous insistez " Josephia beamed not hiding her excitement as she left the room to go change…**_

"Oh Huey that was so sweet of you they both deserved it and I love Josephia" Jazmine said happily.

"Yeah well I considered them family there in the car waiting for us so we need to go Dotson wants to park in a private spot he's not very keen on driving with the paps crowding us which will happen once we get there" Huey said sheepishly.

"Well let's go then the night is young and we don't have any more time to waste" Jazmine smiled grabbing her cream jacket and a clutch.

She was about to walk out the door when Huey stopped her he was now holding a thin red velvet box that Jazmine didn't even noticed he pulled out when she was getting her jacket and purse.

"What that's" Jazmine replied looking slightly amused.

"I wanted to wait to give you this …. but I think you need it now and please don't lose it I'm not really fond on spending so much money on jewelry but your special to me and your worth every penny. Huey said slowly opening the box.

"Oh my God" Jazmine spluttered.

Inside the box laid a beautiful diamond necklace with a diamond shaped rose encrusted in the middle of the necklace it was the most gorgeous necklace Jazmine had ever seen and she knew that this was real diamonds not the costume ones from some store.

"Huey …. this is too much" Jazmine swallowed watching him removed the necklace and began placing it on her neck.

"Yeah which is why I don't want you to lose it or allowed anyone to take it off you Riley's jeweler isn't cheap but he has very nice jewelry and he custom hand made this" Huey said closing the clasp.

The necklace felt cool and heavy against her warm skin but it also made her golden skin glow along with her dress she truly felt like a princess hell Cinderella didn't stand a chance with the way she looked tonight. But she was still reeling at the fact that Huey said it that it wasn't cheap by just how much did this necklace cost.

"How much did you spend on this" she blurted out bluntly as she caught her reflection of the beautiful necklace in her picture frame.

"5 thousand dollars" Huey answered smoothly nodding his head in approval at the necklace.

"5 Thousand dollars ! have you lost your damn mind Freeman this necklace cost more than me my apartment my rent my parents' house and everything I own put together" Jazmine grasp out.

"Yeah I know I was pretty peeved off by the price too but I wanted this for you and I wanted something created by my eye and perfect so it's was worth the money too me 5 thousand isn't a lot of money but just know I won't be spending that much money on another piece of jewelry like this again I'm still practical when it's comes too my money" Huey replied.

"5 thousand dollars isn't a lot of money Huey I barely have a thousand in my account let alone 5 thousand hell having 20 dollars on a good day is accomplishment for me" Jazmine scoffed.

"Oh I don't know what to say…..it's beautiful but expensive as hell I wish you hadn't Huey this is too much " Jazmine said feeling overwhelmed she never really own anything super expensive hell her diamond studs were probably the most expensive things she own and they were a birthday gift from her parents 100 dollars earrings didn't even come close to a 5 thousand dollar necklace.

"Well I did and you don't have to say anything I want you to have it" Huey looked firmed gently turning her around and kissing her on the lips. "Now let's get going" taking her hand and leading her out the door.

Jazmine took a breath as she allowed him to lead her.

So far this night was going wonderful and she knew nothing could go wrong…..

" **Once upon a time there was a chick name Carmen"**

" **She was out here scramming niggas for all their dough"**

" **A ruthless greedy Hoe pretty in the face type of hoe"**

" **A gold digging sad hoe so busy trying to come up on another man's dime"**

" **A lazy pathetic hoe a tragic hoe a miserable hoe"**

" **Watch ya pockets"**

" **Watch ya pockets."**

" **Sipping on this Hennessey thinking of this deep confession"**

 **Cause I got some things I need to get off my chest**

 **Thinking about this chick, name Carmen**

 **Such a scandalous chick no morals no goals no Ambition**

 **Gold digger of the worst kind more like hoe digger of the worst kind….**

"And that Ladies and gent was a snippet of a new released song A chick name Carmen from artist Yung Reezy who will also be performing at his brother's Huey Freeman's Charity Gala here in the Chi tonight and I must say the song guys is ruthless….rumor has it the song is a diss record at Carmen Guyton who also happens to be also the ex-girlfriend of Riley's billionaire brother Huey Freeman details of why the two broke up Is still in question but with this new record it's seems to be deeper than that and Ms. Guyton has truly gotten on The bad side of the younger Freeman brother who does not have anything near kind to say about Carmen so guys call in and tell us your opinions of what you think of Yung Reezy's new song while stand by to commercial"

The radio announcer chuckled before getting off the mic.

"What the hell Riley !" Cindy exclaimed cutting off her radio she was standing in her floor length mirror looking extremely gorgeous in her Versace cherry red silk wrap ball grown that showed off how smooth and soft her tanned skin was her silky blonde hair was piled in a cluster of curls leaving a few tendrils to hang and her makeup was natural except for her lips painted red while she wore a pair of diamond red chandelier earrings and sliver strapped up sandals.

She couldn't believe him yes Carmen played a part in her breaking up with Riley long ago but Cindy was her own woman she didn't need to Carmen make her decided to leave Riley but she should have known better to tell Riley the truth about that she knew that Riley had a great hate for Carmen but she didn't know it was deep enough for him to write a damn diss track against the woman.

But she couldn't feel too bad.

She didn't care for Carmen to much herself.

"Damn Riley you slaughtered her ass" Cindy winced as she played the song back.

"Cindy rapper Yung Reezy is here to see you is that wise" her bodyguard Clarence now came into her dressing looking suspicious and curious.

"Yes, he's my date to the gala let him in" Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Ayee ya'll back ya'll asses up she knows I'm coming to get her" Riley's loud voice made them both turn.

"No need to let him inside, it seems to me that he has already let himself in" Clarence rolled his eyes walking out with Cindy walking behind him.

"Yo C where you a…. damn….

"Nigga I can hear your loud ass from my dressing room" Cindy frowned coming up to him her heart fluttered at how sexy he looked Riley was wearing a sharp deep red wine tux the dress shirt was a velvet silk black with no tie the jacket alone gave him a savvy sophisticated look making him look grown and sharp while the dress pants were black as well his dress shoes were also black.

His braids were freshly braided he wore no jewelry except two diamond studs in both ears. And a sliver platinum diamond watch.

"Damn C you look so damn fine" Riley nodded at her with appreciation. Cindy smirked "I know I can say the same for you as well how did you know I was wearing Red though"

"I didn't but I'm glad I did cause we about to be the two hottest people in the room tonight" Riley said coyly. Grabbing her by the waist and looking into her eyes. "You ready mama" Cindy nodded blushing a little. "I been ready" she answered softly….

"See you at the Gala" Carmen called out happily to Marco he could hear the door closing letting him know that more than likely her and her friend had left as he stood was breathing heavily in the bathroom he was now wiping his mouth still in complete shock at what she had just told him

" _ **Um …..Carmen…" he started it was literally burning on his tongue to ask. "What's "she asked coldly turning to him. oh the hell with this he had to know "You look a little bloated …I don't mean any offense by that…**_

" _ **Oh that ….it's nothing sweetie just carrying the nine month flu" Carmen gave him a very sweet but cold smile before waving him off and stepping away from him so she could put on her Cinderella style crystal red bottom heels.**_

" _ **Nine-month flu" He furrowed his brow in confusion.**_

" _ **She's pregnant sweetheart" Giselle caught his look giggling. Making the two women laughed loudly**_

 _ **Suddenly it grew very hot in the room and Marco felt like he was having a panicked attack.**_

 _ **There was no way she couldn't be..**_

 _ **He had to poke the hole in the blaster …..**_

 _ **But now there was one burning question now cause a fire storm in his mind.**_

" _ **Who's the father?" Marco asked boldly as he prayed hard "Please don't say …please don't say ….please don't say…**_

" _ **Huey Freeman" Carmen said proudly.**_

"Oh God it's like that terrible dream I had" Marco wailed outloud wanting to cry how could that horrible bitch be pregnant and more importantly how could she be pregnant with Huey's Freeman child.

"No wonder she wouldn't get undressed in front of me as though I care to see her love handles she was hiding that demon child she now carrying …..the gala of course she's going to announce the pregnancy" Marco said frantically as though it just occurred to him.

Jazmine!

Carmen was going to ruined his Friend's night this was the night that Jazmine and Huey came out as a couple and if Jazmine found out that Carmen was pregnant with Huey's child it would ruin everything unless he could get to Jazmine before and tell her what was going on before Carmen announced it for the world to see.

He immediately called her but her phone went straight to voicemail so he sent her a quick text but he grew even more frantic when she didn't respond to the text fast enough.

"Damn it Marco pulled yourself together I'm just going to have to rush to the gala and get to Jazmine before Carmen hits the red carpet" he nodded vigorously he checked his reflection making sure he looked clean and neat and washed his mouth good while popping in some gum.

It was obvious that Carmen and Giselle had already left so he had to put a move on it and take the shortest route he could to get to the gala and pray that he beat them there or at least make it before Jazmine and Huey got there.

"Oh god please let me make it" Marco prayed grabbing his car keys and running to his car.

"Please let me make it…..

Caesar scowled with indifference as he allowed the press to take his picture while he stood on the red carpet looking dapper and nice in his tan and white suit he dreads were pulled back neatly. He wished he hadn't of come but his coach had insisted on it seeing as Huey Freeman was raising money for a charity that his team also sponsor and sent donations too.

"You look amazing Michael Caesar can you tell me what are you wearing and are you looking forward to the upcoming super bowl this year" a lady from E Hollywood news cornered him.

"I'm wearing a smooth tan suit by Dontella by famous designer Donavon Dontella tonight and yes I'm hoping our team goes in for the win it's a big year for us and we been working hard to show what we're made of at the playoffs" Michael answered giving her his most charming grin he was desperate to get away from the woman he wasn't trying to be at this place longer than he needed to be he just wanted to dropped his donation and be out.

"That's Great you look very sexy by the way" the reporter gave him a flirtation grin.

"Um thank you" Caesar was more than ready to go now he wished he had a bought a date with him to give him a distraction but he wasn't really feeling anybody except Jazmine he was still pretty pissed that Huey Freeman just snatched her up like that like it was nothing but that didn't stop him from wanting her he halfheartedly hoped that he might get a chance to see her or at least talk to her before he flew back to LA.

He wanted at least explanation on how she just up and left the way she did.

He was pondering on this thought but it didn't last long as he began to hear loud and excited rumbling from the crowd. he figured another big celebrity must have graced the carpet he knew it wasn't Beyoncé or Jay z because the two were rumor to show up last.

OMG YUNG REZZY IS WITH CYNTHIA MCPHEARSON ! a girl screamed so loudly it made Caesar jumped as he turned to only scowled with distaste at the obnoxious rapper and his date.

"Great so Freeman's younger brother is here" to Caesar shook his head walking off….

"Omg are they back together"

Cynthia looks so beautiful"

"Why the hell is my baby daddy with that girl ew"

"Damn aren't they supposed to be broken up"

"Yung Reezy are you and Cynthia McPherson back together" reporters sworn at him and Cindy taking multiple pictures of them,

Riley just smirked as he held Cindy's hand who looked down and blushed "Back like we never left each other" Riley answered smoothly guiding Cindy who looked up at him with surprise away from the crowd and the reporters who went crazy at his answer.

"Riley I thought we weren't going to let anyone know just yet what are people going to think" Cindy said stopping him looking confused they had already discussed that they would just tell the press they were hanging out as friends. "Quite frankly my dear I really don't give a damn what these people think and you shouldn't either" Riley said before pressing his lips against her making the reporters go wild…

"Oh this is so exciting I never been to anything like this before" Josephia gushed looking out the window at the crowds of people and reporters who now flocked the limo pulling up her pretty face glowing. Her dark hair was in a nice bun and she wore a thin strapless light green ball grown with a sweetheart bodice.

"At least you're not nervous like me" Jazmine smiled at her

"Nervous oh Cherie how can you be nervous you look beautiful like a princess I'm so happy for you and Mr. Freeman" Josephia beamed at them clasping her hands.

"Thank you Josephia but don't forget that you look beautiful as well" Jazmine gushed at her making the young maid blush.

"Oh stop it" Josephia giggled blushing pleased at the compliment. "You really do Josephia" Huey cut in agreeing. Making the young woman cheeks grow even pinker but she was pleased nether less.

"You look lovely too Dotson" Jazmine called out not wanting to leave him out which he did in his simple grey suit. "Alright keep those compliments on Josephia no need in making me blush too" he called back from the front. Making the two women giggled.

While Huey just held an amused expression.

"Well boss we're here I'll tell the valet to make sure to park in the back" Dotson said" Huey nodded as he stops neared the path to start arriving on the red carpet and thankfully and to Jazmine's surprise stood the two body guards that accomplice her in New York stood waiting for them while the paparazzi were already lurking like buzzards to catch pictures.

People from the street stood by taking pictures on their cell phones.

"definitely a full crowd of paps" Jazmine mumbled as they slowly got out the car she had to squint her eyes at the blinding camera lights that poured over her and Huey quickly. The guard stood protectively in front of the couple Josephia and Dotson followed closely behind them.

Huey held his arm out for Jazmine to take she smile gently up at him and took it eagerly. "Ready Mr. Freeman the guard asked "Yes lead the way" Huey answered swiftly.

"Huey Freeman is here" a man shriek out

"Who's that on his arm"

"Wait isn't that the girl dating Yung Reezy" Jazmine frowned at this she was definitely was changing her social media to private tonight.

"No he's with Cindy now"

"Cindy" both Huey and Jazmine raised their eyebrows at this Jazmine's more out of curiosity while Huey's was of annoyance.

"Mr. Freeman such a pleasure to see you there are so many questions to asked you, you look dashing and may we asked who the stunning young women is on your arm" a bright red haired woman approached them through the rows of cameras with her microphone and camera man at toe.

Huey scowled perfectly before answering smoothly "Thank you Leona" making the young woman swooned at the sound of Huey saying her name even though it was written on her name tag, "And this beautiful woman on my arm is my girlfriend Jazmine Dubois what else do you have to ask me"

"Girlfriend" Leona eyes popped widely are you "How long have you been dating we didn't know you were off the market especially with your recent break up with Carmen Guyton" the woman pressed holding the mic close so that she could get every word Huey had to say the news of them had most certainly caused a frenzy now and the crowd was going crazy over it.

"Not long but long enough for me and I would not like to speak on Ms. Guyton we both have went our separate ways and I hope that she's doing the best so I wish her well now anymore questions" Huey said sharply.

His tone was enough for the young reporter to get the clue that Huey didn't want to speak anymore on his relationship and Jazmine was quite glad her feet were starting to hurt from standing in one spot and she feel eyes gluing into her as people flocked like mad dogs to catch a glimpse of Huey's Freeman's love interest.

"Um yes what do you hope to accomplished most tonight Mr. Freeman" the reporter said quickly a little startled by Huey's tone "I Hope to raised enough money for every charity that's being sponsored tonight at this this Gala and make a huge message and impact that we need to be aware that lower communities need our support and that I'm hoping with the success of my new location in Tokyo I can make internships and create new jobs for kids coming out of college working on business degrees"

"Right we'll with the turn out of this crowd I see there is no way you can't accomplished that goal I wished you good luck tonight Mr. Freeman" The reporter said looking bored now with Huey not spilling too much on his love life she had no interest to stick around.

"Thank you" Huey said gently pulling Jazmine along who gladly followed him with Josephia and Dotson who looked very overwhelmed.

"Mr. Freeman over here can we get some pictures of you and Jazmine "an eager photographer came toward them holding a huge camera.

"You can but with my friends as well" Huey ushering Josephia and Dotson to come join the two immediately begin to protest.

" _ **Oh non je ne peux pas"**_ (Oh no I can't) Josephia shaking her head blushed with Dotson nodding his head vigorously "I'm not sure what she said but I agree"

"Non-negotiable you have to join me in a picture" Huey smirked as the two reluctantly sighed and stood with him and Jazmine.

"Go ahead" he ordered the camera man once they were all in position.

After a couple of pictures and more interviews plus more pictures the group were finally able to go inside the building where it filled with people dressed to the nine and piled with celebrities Jazmine almost choked when she caught of glimpse of usher walking past her and even turned beet red when he waved at her.

Huey scowled at that and led her away with Josephia and Dotson closed behind they made it the main table that was set for the host and his guests Josephia and Dotson sat down quickly Jazmine could tell they much prefer to watch the action than be all up in it especially when they declined Huey's request to walk around some more.

"Well will you accompany me it's custom courteously that I greet people and encourage them to donate to the cause" Huey turned to Jazmine who wanted to sit down too but she nodded instead and smile she liked that he was including her in everything from the pictures to the interviews to meeting the guests.

And it wasn't half bad getting a chance to gush to a couple of celebrities for the most part Jazmine was having a pretty good time….

Marco literally raced through traffic like a manic and he was still three minutes away from the gala and his patience was running high three cars were in front of him "Oh for the love of God can the damn light turn green already" he yelled angrily "This is a life and death mission here your assholes" he honked his horn in frustration.

A car behind him honked their horn obviously not pleased that he honked his pulling down his window "Oh bite my perky ass" he yelled at the driver.

"Please just turn green already" he moaned impatiently looking at the light that seemed to be stuck on red. He was about to yell out obscenities until his radio caught his attention.

" _ **Hey to all my Chi town folks this is Dj Tune hope everybody out there is chilling and living cool we have a new song from award Grammy winning artist Yung Reezy who has drop a banger but not just any banger a diss track at socialite Carmen Guyton why we don't know but whatever she did she has homeboy pretty pissed so stop what you're doing and take a listen and please know that you have been warned" the Dj chuckled before pressing play to the song.**_

"Oh my Carmen has a diss song out against her" Marco giggle with surprise and delight as he listened to the words of the song the song was so hardcore and even to the point that anyone would be insulted just by listening it but it was catchy enough for him to still sing along especially because of Carmen.

"I don't know what you did to Yung Reezy but I support this song and I can't wait to buy it from iTunes" Marco snickered as he started to rap along.

" **Once upon a time there was a chick name Carmen"**

" **She was out here scramming niggas for all their dough"**

" **A ruthless greedy Hoe pretty in the face type of hoe"**

" **A gold digging sad hoe so busy trying to come up on another man's dime"**

" **A lazy pathetic hoe a tragic hoe a miserable hoe"**

" **Watch ya pockets"**

" **Watch ya pockets."**

" **Sipping on this Hennessey thinking of this deep confession"**

 **Cause I got some things I need to get off my chest**

 **Thinking about this chick, name Carmen**

 **Such a scandalous chick no morals no goals no Ambition**

 **Gold digger of the worst kind more like hoe digger of the worst kind….**

Marco was so caught up in the song that he was literally dancing in his seat as he bopped his head that it took the driver behind him to honked their horn so to drive up and noticed that the light changed green.

"Opps" Marco muttered focusing again as cars started moving again.

"Enough of this Marco focus we have to get to the gala and find Jazmine" he muttered to himself as he got back into speed of trying to make it to his destination…..

"Carmen…..you okay" Giselle asked nervously as she watched her friend fuming with extreme rage as she listened to the current song on the radio.

"Bitch do I look okay" Carmen shouted her face pulsing with anger.

 **Thinking about this chick, name Carmen**

"No" Giselle mumbled as she tried her hardest not to nod her head along with the song.

"Huey's piece of shit waste of human life of excuse sorry ass brother wrote a song about me and it's playing on every damn station in the world and now it's number one on iTunes" Carmen screamed.

 **Such a scandalous chick no morals no goals no Ambition**

Giselle scoffed "I don't know how the song horrible I always thought he was a lame ass rapper" she offered even though she was lying through her teeth she had to admit this was the nastiest meanest most lit and dope diss track she ever heard in her life.

And she was secretly downloading the song to her phone so she could vibe to it later at home.

"Why would he even write a song about you in the first place" Giselle said curiously she assumed that Carmen had to do something to piss the rapper off and given their past history she knew that Yung Reezy was no fan of Carmen period.

She first hand happen to witness the rapper's great dislike for her friend.

"Who knows, but when I get done with him his career is going to be over I will end him" Carmen threatened only to screamed more as she saw that people were flooding her Instagram page with money bag emojis and tagging her name on various pages that posted the song.

"Damn" Giselle "Glad it's not me" she thought as she went to read through some of the comments.

God people were ruthless.

And she didn't have the courage to read them outloud to Carmen but she didn't have to as the woman was reading them herself and shaking heavy with straight anger.

All of Yung Reezy's fans were now dragging Carmen to the high heavens on every social media outlet Carmen was located.

"I will kill him" Carmen vowed seething breathing hard. Cutting her phone off doesn't matter once I announced to the world that I'm pregnant with his brother's child that will shut his stupid ass up" Carmen grinned coldly as she checked her face to make sure her face was ok.

"The Freeman's are going to be in a surprise tonight" ….

"Damn" Cindy winced as she was reading her twitter timeline ever since Riley dropped that song people were having a field day and Carmen name was being blasted by every fan Riley had his fan based even started a Trending topic **# CarmenTheGoldDiggingHoe**

And the tweets and comments to the trending topic were not pretty she knew people could be mean but she didn't expect just how nasty and harsh and how many people dislike Carmen she also didn't miss a few celebrities retweeting insults of Carmen.

She wanted no parts of this because she knew no good could come from this and she was starting to regret telling Riley about the talk she had with Carmen that led to their break up.

"Cindy ..is that you" a voice behind her made her whipped around quickly to see Jazmine looking absolutely magnificent she reminded Cindy of a fairy tale character because of her beautiful dress.

"Jazmine hey girl ...you look bomb as hell" Cindy gushed looking at the dress.

"Thanks but you look just as fire" Jazmine giggled but Cindy waved her off "Girl please you stealing the show I wish Marco would have told me you were coming"

"It probably slipped his mind I'm surprised I haven't run into him yet he was the one that pick out this dress for me" Jazmine said thoughtfully she did find it odd that she hadn't seen Marco yet but then again Marco lived by the rules of being fashionably late and he probably wanted a great reason to show up late so everyone would be forced to noticed how nice his tux was.

"Marco taste in clothes is excellent I'm most certainly letting him dressed me for the Oscars next year" Cindy vowed looking impressed as she examined Jazmine's dress so more.

"So did you come here by yourself …or you here with a date" Jazmine asked.

"Well I came…" Cindy started off slowly.

"She came with me Mariah I gotta admit you clean up good, you glad to be out as couple now with my gay ass brother. Riley remarked smirking holding a glass of wine.

Jazmine bristled at the reference of being called Mariah "Thank you Riley but I could have sworn that my name was Jazmine and yes I'm very happy to be with your brother I must say it's nice to see clothes on you that fit and not look like you were about to swallowed you whole" Jazmine shot back scowling.

"Oh and Cindy looks beautiful, you not so much why she came with you is beyond me"

Riley crackled with laughter at her smart attitude. Cindy was reeling that Jazmine was dating Huey "Your dating Huey Freeman" she said very surprised.

"Yes" Jazmine answered blushing "Well you damn sure is a 20 times an upgrade from Carmen" Cindy said honestly.

Making Riley roar with laughter again. As though he could hear himself being discussed Huey appeared quickly at Jazmine's side scowling with disapproval at his brother and the blonde.

"Not this again, I thought these two were supposed to stay away from each other" Huey thought.

"Riley, Cindy" Huey said not hiding his tone and emotion.

As though Riley could read his mind "We together nigga so chill out we not about to start no shit at your little lame ass party"

"Do you think that's wise given the circumstances Riley" Huey shot back.

"I do nigga, so mind your business me and Cindy together and that's that" Riley snapped back. The two men glared at each other before Cindy and Jazmine cleared both their throats and pulled them apart.

"Can ya'll niggas chill people watching us and shit" Cindy hissed as she spotted a few wandering eyes.

"I will if he does he lucky I performing at his wack ass party but somebody got to bring action and excitement to this dry ass event come on Cindy come with me backstage so I can get ready oh and ya'll two might want to peep my sound cloud I drop a new song about a certain someone" Riley smirked nastily who was now being pushed away by Cindy who gave them a nervous and apologetic smile.

"Song" Jazmine raised her eyebrows. "Probably a diss record of some other rapper that pissed him off leave it to Riley to start something so childish with someone" Huey said with indifference and little interest.

"Let's go get a glass of wine so we can make it through Riley's performance it's going to be a long one" Huey sighed.

Jazmine giggled at that and nodded her head and went with him to the bar…..

Josephia was enjoying her second glass of the sweet wine she wanted another one but nature was calling her to relive her she turned to Dotson who also was enjoying his own glass and was quite relaxed.

"I need to go to bathroom, I shall be back" she smiled at him standing up "Oh do you need me to walk you there" Dotson offered But she shook her head "No I shall be fine you sit I'll be back quickly.

Josephia then made her way to the crowd of people and saying excuse me politely as quickly as she could as she went into the lobby to run dead into the Carmen and very slutty dressed woman next to her who had ton of photographers flashing their cameras at her asking a million questions.

Josephia would have just frowned at the woman and kept moving she had no desire to be in this horrid woman presence willingly if a glimpse of her stomach hadn't made her pause.

Stopping to stare at small round bump made Carmen notice her.

"Why Josephia what are you doing here? oh wait you're the help shouldn't you be out here passing glasses of wine but I'm glad you're here go get me a glass of water I would love some white wine but I have to be careful in my delicate condition" Carmen said sweetly.

The cameramen grasped at this and began taking pictures madly.

"Carmen is pregnant" Josephia thought as she put those words together looking at her with disgust.

"Josephia looked at the woman with great contempt she thanked the heavens every day that Mr. Freeman saw the light and broke up with this stupid woman and what fool of a man would knocked this woman up.

"I suggest you go get the damn water yourself Carmen and its looks like your delicate condition is a sign of you eating way too much I would lay off the garlic potatoes and steak" Josephia said snidely folding her arms wiping the smile off Carmen's face.

"Oh you little bitch the moment I have Huey in line I'm going to make sure that your croissant eating ass is back on the first plane to Paris" Carmen seethed coming up to her.

But Josephia simply looked amused at the threat though she was puzzled as to why she bought up Huey.

"Huey is dating another woman one that doesn't lust for his money nor steal from him so I think you should move on and get it through your delusional head that you have any say anymore" Josephia rolled her eyes.

"I will once he's knows that's he going to be a father" Carmen said calmly now wiping the smirk of josephia's face. **"Tu mens"** (You lie) she shot out indignantly.

There was no way in hell that Huey could have got this woman pregnant she just knew he couldn't have.

"No sweetheart I 'm carrying the Freeman heir, you know what I might not get rid of you after all I can just add nanny to your list of slave duties now if you excuse me I have to go see my baby daddy" Carmen laughed. Enjoying the look of horror on josephia's face.

"Come on Giselle" Carmen said to her slutty friend who just giggled and followed carmen into the ball room

" _ **Je pense que je vais etre malade"**_ (I think I'm going to be sick) Josephia felt the taste of bile awrosing in her throat as she held her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom quickly past a handsome Hispanic man who was running past her life like his life depended on it.

"Where in the hell is Jazmine" Marco thought with panic as he slowed down walking past crowds of people "My god what the hell is Justin Timberlake wearing" he stopped to wrinkle his nose at the singer shoes before snapping back his focus on what he doing.

"Damn the lights should have been off and I would have found her perfectly" Marco muttered moving through people.

"Jazmine was sipping the sweet cold wine while Huey had his hand on the small of her back. "Having a good time" he asked as he sipped his own wine.

"Yes the best everything is perfect Huey" Jazmine nodded as he leaned down to give her a kiss which she accepted it eagerly.

"Mr. Freeman, I'm sorry to interrupted but it's time to start taking donations for the charity auction". A apologetic looking young man said causing Huey to turn his head slightly annoyed.

"Fine" he answered to the man who nodded and walked away "I'll head to the front so I can get a glimpse of you at the podium I want to stare at handsome you are" Jazmine said giving him a coy smile.

"This night needs to end quickly so I can take you home" Huey replied softly pecking her on the lips enjoying the blush of pink that popped on her cheeks as he made his way to the front of the ball room and walked on stage.

"Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention" Huey spoke into the mic smoothly and loudly causing the room to fall silent and turn to him.

Jazmine was Impressed at how who could gain control of a room with complete ease as she watched the people around her grew still giving Huey their undivided attention.

"I want to thank each of you for coming to this event it's means a lot to me the goal tonight is to gain a special donation to several charities of Chicago of your choice now how this would go is I will name off a charity and we take the donations like a auction whoever bid the highest for the charity will a public thankyou to the donator does that sound simple to everyone" Huey said.

The crowd called out yes and nodded their heads.

"Wonderful. now let's start with the first charity of the night the memorial childeren's hospital ….

"I bid 2 thousand from me and my unborn child" a familiar voice cut out before Huey could finished.

The crowd murmured wildly.

"Shit" Marco exclaimed loudly he had to find Jazmine now.

Huey squinted his eyes to see the bidder and almost fought himself to keep self-control to see Carmen holding up her auction stick.

What the hell was she doing here. He scowled. And what did she mean by unborn child.

He didn't have time for this he was just going to ignore her and continue.

"Marco spotted Jazmine at the front who had her head turn frowning at Carmen while the crowd was buzzing. He quickly made his way to her.

"Right 2 thousand do we have another bid …." Huey went on.

"4 thousand Huey when are we going to tell everyone the great news" Carmen cut him off again smiling slyly.

Huey scowled holding his temper apparently he should have made sure that Carmen didn't have access to his party tonight either "What great news Carmen" he said calmly but his tone was cold he couldn't show these people how he truly wanted to dragged this woman out the room.

"This" Carmen said happily as she moved through the people to the front of the room rubbing her stomach which she move to show a very small baby bump.

People grasp and now talking immediately.

Omg is she pregnant?

Wait I thought Huey was with Jazmine?

Is this why they broke up?

Damn Carmen got fat!

Huey mouth went dry his heartbeat racing.

"Jazmine" Marco said when he approached her but it was too late as she turned to him at the sound of her name her pretty face was registered in shock and hurt and her green eyes were glisten with tears the damage was done and he was too late.

"I have to go" she said quickly now pushing past him.

"Jazmine wait" Marco cried running after her.

Huey left the stage ignoring the people that were calling him as he approached Carmen who just smirked at him while he was fuming his maroon eyes lit with fire.

He snatched her arm roughly and dragged her to the lobby ignoring her protest's and the eyes that were glued on them…

Jazmine sobbed as she ran she didn't know where she was running to but the faster she was out of their the better but with her dress being so long she tripped on her feet causing one of shoes to slip off but she didn't care she pushed past the doormen and outside looking at the empty street her face wet with tears.

"Jazmine wait" as she saw Caesar approached her his face deep with concern.

Right now she should have been asking what he was doing here.

But she couldn't care about that right now.

Huey's ex-girlfriend had just announced to the entire world that she was pregnant with his child on the day that they announced to the world that they were a couple and she felt like the biggest fool in the world right now.

There were no words for the pain and humiliation she felt right now as she broke down just in time for Caesar to catch her in his arms…..


	21. Not such A Fairy Tale Ending After All

Ch. 21

 _ **I apologized for the lateness guys school has been hectic on my end and that has slowed me down from writing my part on this and all my other stories I'm so thankful that natasha has been extremely patient with me and even more grateful that you guys have been too and still showing us that you still love the story and want us to continue so much love and thanks to all of you,**_

 _ **We're working on chapter 22 now can't say when we'll update but we both taken the practice of now writing every day until we feel we made a full chapter that's extra-long so hopefully we'll upload this one fast**_

 _ **Now enough with the mushiness lol let's begin**_

 _ **Also S/O's too**_

 _ **{Jazavelli}**_

 _ **{To love this}**_

 _ **{KissMyMarilyn}**_

 _ **{xxCheyenne}**_

 _ **{Sinfully**_ _ **}**_ __

 _ **And all the amazing Guest reviewers the reviews are love and much appreciated thank you guys so much (:**_

"Jazmine …please you have to eat something or at least drink a cup of coffee" Caesar pleaded pushing a diner menu toward a sullen Jazmine who was now gazing out the window at the passing people cars and people.

"I'm not hungry" she repeated once more in the same still tone right now her mind was on a standstill and eating and drinking were the very last things she had her mind on she still couldn't believe how her night that seemed like a fairy tale turned into a nightmare in a such a short time.

She could barely think of how she was going to be able to show her face anywhere now Huey had made a complete fool of her.

And now it was raising all types of questions in her head.

Was he messing with Carmen still?

Was the baby truly his?

Was everything he told her the truth?

How fucking hypocritical she thought this man makes her sign a damn dating contract with the stupidest rules ever and he doesn't even have the decency to follow them himself. Feeling an expression of disgust growing on her face she looked up just in time to see Caesar staring at her looking unsure and a little surprised by her expression.

She sighed tiredly Poor guy he probably thought she was directing what she thinking at him she was truly thankful the way Caesar took charge and appeared out of the blue the way he did but honestly after what happen between them she didn't think she would ever see him again and she was feeling pretty awkward about their last encounter now.

She was starting to regret a little on walking out on her date with Caesar.

Because let's be real look at what it led her too.

"Jazmine are you okay" Caesar asked once more he looked so concerned for her.

"I'm fine please stop asking me" Jazmine said quickly feeling a little irritated but she quickly shot out a Apology right after she didn't mean to be so short with him it wasn't his fault her night turn so shitty and that she was sitting in a diner with a tear streak face and one shoeless foot.

How she lost her other heel she didn't know and she was quite pissed about it she really liked those shoes she felt like some foolish Cinderella only difference was their was no prince to come save her and the evil villain in her story was a pregnant ex-girlfriend.

She now wore a pair of sneakers courtesy of Caesar.

"it's fine Jazmine, it's insensitive on my part so after what…happen I can't imagine how your feeling right now" Caesar assure her.

Jazmine just looked at him No he couldn't even have idea how she felt in fact no one could but she was starting to feel bad that she was taking her hurt out on him when all he did was help her.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat something or at least drink something it might make you feel better …in fact my sister always tells me that ice cream is a true feeling saver and I know this place has the best ice cream Sundaes and milkshakes" Caesar pressed once more.

He honestly didn't know what to do but he refused to let Jazmine go home in the state that she was in seeing her brawling in the middle of the street was quite the shock he couldn't gather much on why she was upset and she wasn't giving up on any answers but he soon found out through Instagram and several blogs that didn't waste any time spreading the juicy details…

 **The Shade Room**

 **Celeb/Trending News 8 milli +Roomates**

 **FB/Snapchat/Twitter TheshadeRoom**

 **OH NO! The Freeman Brothers Are Causing a Huge Storm**

 **Huey Freeman has just been announced to be a soon to be Dad by his Ex-Girlfriend and Socialite Carmen Guyton who showed up to his Chicago Charity gala looking ravishing while showing a prominent baby bump but the Drama doesn't end there folks Huey Freeman had just introduced to the world earlier that day on the Red Carpet that he was dating a young woman named Jazmine Dubois that was once linked to his brother Rapper Yung Reezy due a slight altercation at a sneaker storm in New York that claimed she was his girlfriend but those reports by Yung Reezy have been proven false and in all actual fact Jazmine Dubois is dating sexy Hunk Huey Freeman instead we don't know how long the two have been dating but probably for a while insiders say but sadly that short union must be coming to an end due to Carmen's dramatic announcement at the Gala and it's seems Huey's new Girlfriend didn't take well to the news it was said by a guest that she ran out immediately once she heard the bombshell news we will keep you guys up to date as we find out more information ….**

 **Make sure to follow us on Instagram and twitter and also get more information on Celebrity News at The Shade Room .com**

 _ **In Other News is Beyonce Pregnant?**_

 _ **And Does Donald Trump still have a lead with the Polls And Trump Supporter Uncle Ruckus believes So…**_

Caesar just shook his head the news was spreading like wildfire and he feared how Jazmine was going to react once she saw the news so far she hadn't looked at her phone even though she received several calls and text messages the phone hadn't stop buzzing since they arrived he was pretty sure that Huey was definitely was one of the very many calling and he couldn't help but feel a little selfish in his opinion Huey messed up and now potentially had a child on the way what he could possibly say to Jazmine now that could make that horrid situation at the Gala any better…..

"You know what Caesar I think I will have a milkshake and then I want to go home please" Jazmine said softly looking at the menu.

"Sure whatever you want" he smiled gently at her as he waved a waitress over….

Huey paced swiftly back and forth in front of Jazmine's door he was literally frantic with worry she wasn't picking up any of calls or answering his texts and he had no idea where she could be it was quite obvious that she wasn't home either and he was contemplating whether he should stay here until she came back or look for her he knew she had to be pretty upset right now and he couldn't blame her to be honest what happen tonight was practically a disaster and it almost took controlled strength and Dotson holding him back not to strangled Carmen after she came and drop the news that she was pregnant and he for one didn't believe it Carmen was a snake and a gold digger and he wouldn't put it pass her that she would lie and pin some baby on him so she could have access to his money….

" _ **Get your damn hands off me your hurting me" Carmen protested angrily looking around as Huey dragged her into the lobby people were staring wide eye in shock but Huey didn't give a damn his only thought was getting Carmen the hell out of the building as fast as he could once they were out of hindsight he let her go giving her a look of upmost disgust.**_

" _ **Whatever Game you're playing I suggest you stop now I'm not the one to toyed with Carmen that baby isn't mines both you and I know it so go pin that child on another man with a large bank account" Huey spat at her.**_

" _ **Honestly Huey do you really think that I would do something so stupid this child is most certainly yours what reason would I have to lie" Carmen shot out furious her eyes glinting in anger.**_

" _ **The very same reason your thieving ass stole money from me I wouldn't doubt for a second your thirsty ass is trying to find a way to swindle your way back in my life for another pay check why the hell are you here anyway" Huey sneered.**_

 _ **Carmen laughed coldly at this "Darling I hardly need your money I have my own but I refused to sit back and be one of these single celebrity baby mama's that is forced to raised her child alone and I'm here to bring you the great news I thought you would be happy Daddy Freeman" she smiled dusting off her dress.**_

 _ **Huey just glowered at her with contempt he didn't have time for this and for all he knew Carmen could be just stringing him along besides if this child was his he would go through the proper procedures too finding out just how much this child was his.**_

" _ **Fine then you won't have a problem with a DNA test done until the child arrives" He said sharply wiping the cold smirk off her face.**_

 _ **And with that he left her looking stuck and stupid as he made his way back to the party now looking for Jazmine who he was sure was not going to be reeling very well from this news.**_

"Jazmine where are you please pick up" Huey muttered calling her once more. The phone ringed with several tries only to go to her voicemail for the tenth time.

"Jazmine wherever you are please call and don't believe a word that Carmen say's this is just another one of her pathetic schemes please call me at least let me know if you're ok just call me please" Huey sighed leaving her a voicemail.

At this point it was getting late and he couldn't wait here all night he had to give Jazmine some space and some time he figured he should at least go home and change clothes and then come back.

Maybe by the time he finished he prayed that she would be back…

Elena gave the tv a look of true revulsion and rage as she glared at Carmen smiling gleefully while rubbing her small swollen stomach her fake small swollen stomach that is she still couldn't believe that this sick bitch was going to pass her baby as hers to trap Huey Freeman it was almost with great gratification that she knew deep down that the baby she was carrying wasn't Riley Freeman's and had no Freeman blood in it at all and she really could have told Carmen that to enlist her Freedom.

But after seeing Camron possibly dying right before her eyes if she didn't agree to what Carmen wanted she was scared to tell the truth and didn't want to chance to risk anything else she didn't want to underestimate what Carmen would do if she knew so she was just going to have a find another way out of here and save her, the baby and Camron by herself.

While she thought on ways to do that she slowly shifted herself out of bed her bladder was full again for the 10 time that day and the little one inside her wasn't easing up she was at least thankful that Carmen took the chains off and she could move around but her chances of escaping the bedroom was pretty nonexistence at this point the door was locked and you had to have a key to open it the room did have a window but there was no way she could climb from it or jump out unless she wanted to die from a very nasty fall.

Her best bet was to catch Carmen off guard and escaped the room when she wasn't looking plus she couldn't get out unless she had a good idea where Camron was first.

Once she relieved her bladder she walked slowly back into the room only to be startled by agitated Carmen who was pacing back and forth obviously upset.

When did she come in and why didn't she hear her come in Elena thought annoyed looking at the woman's body over angrily she felt a sense of creepiness come over her once her eyes landed on Carmen fake's stomach she couldn't believe women these days did this.

"Why are you here and what do you want?" Elena shot out coldly walking back to bed and climbing in.

Carmen narrowed her eyes in surprise she was caught off guard by her tone. "Who the hell do your thinking talking too"

"The sorry excuse for a woman standing in front of me the one that has to pass another woman's child to trapped a man the nerve of you showing up to that charity ball and wearing that fake stomach trying to pass it off as mines your disgusting and crazy…

"Shut up you little bitch" Carmen roared loudly making Elena shivered at her tone. "Nobody gives a fuck about what you think be grateful I haven't pull a craigslist and cut the baby out of you with your pathetic whiny ass besides you owe me you and Camron"

"I don't owe you a damn thing and neither does Camron you psychotic Bitch" Elena snapped back.

"Whatever I just came to see how you were doing, I'm setting up another doctor's appointment" Carmen yawned while holding a frown.

"See how I'm doing" Elena said in disbelief throwing a mirthless laugh "Oh I'm great just Kidnapped by a deranged bitch who wants to steal my baby"

"And why are you setting up another Doctor's appointment Dr. Griffin was just here what is my kid not growing fast enough for you" Elena shot out sarcastically.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves I would have never had to resort to this measure if you didn't up and decided that you wanted to keep the baby in the beginning you weren't even sure that you wanted it remember that, and because I said so I need a DNA test done on the brat and I want to see if I can give an early head start on that now" Carmen cut back at her.

"Well you can't you have to wait until the baby is born to get a paternity test and why do you need one, does Freeman not believe you" Elena smirked folding her arms.

That wasn't necessary true but Carmen didn't need to know that.

she couldn't help but feel a twinge of nervousness a paternity test was the very last thing she needed right now if the truth came out about the paternity of her child things could end bad for her , Camron and her child if Carmen was capable of kidnapping her and threatening to kill Camron then what else would she be willing to do if this fell on her face.

"Until the baby is born I don't have time for that I need the test now" Carmen shouted pissed.

"Yeah well that's the price you pay when you lie about being pregnant and trying passing off other kids as your own" Elena replied smugly enjoying Carmen discomfort.

"I have to come up with another way to throw Freeman off damn how am I going to do that" Carmen wringing her hands stressed.

"I can call Dr. Griffin …. he can probably make me a fake one …..yeah I'll just do that" Carmen said thoughtfully.

She really didn't need doctor Griffin involved this he would only tell Carmen the truth that a paternity test can be done.

"No don't do that he will just investigate it and he probably won't believe you , just tell him you have a medical condition that prevents you from getting the test while pregnant.

"Like what?" Carmen said warily.

"The test has to be done with a needle so they can draw out amniotic fluid but sometimes if something went wrong it could harm the baby and cause a miscarriage or the amniotic fluid could leak out or you could get Vaginal bleeding plus you need the doctor's consent to do this just have Dr. Griffin draw up some fake paper work saying that he doesn't think it's safe and that it would harm you and the baby that's more believable instead of waiting for 6 months plus there is a chance that even if Riley is his brother his DNA might not show up in the child" Elena said frantically even though she knew she lied a bit at the end.

"Okay we'll called Dr. Griffin right now and draw up some paper work and you explain to him what you just said and that will definitely give me time and keep Freeman in line" Carmen nodding taking her cell phone.

"I hope it's gives me enough time too to get the hell out of there" Elena thought watching her….

"That bitch Lying Huey this bitch out here fucking with people lives and she think she can get away with it we need to put her hoe ass in her place" Riley slurred angrily.

"Riley calm down" Cindy soothed trying to get him to sit down he was slightly drunk and he didn't take well to the baby news too well either he personally felt it was a way to get back at him for the song he made about Carmen and she was taking it out on his brother.

"Yeah well there nothing I can do to her until I get a dna test done," Huey sighed agitated.

"Test Nigga Stevie wonder can even see and tell you that you ain't that ho baby's daddy" Riley snorted.

"Riley Stevie wonder is blind" Huey sighed exhaling.

"Yeah but even he got twenty twenty vision when it's comes to this he can probably smell that baby ain't yours she probably gonna name that kid something dumb like bank account or credit card" Riley added.

"Riley can we not talk about this anymore look you need to go home and get some rest don't you think so it's been a long night and right now my only concern is where the hell is Jazmine and if she's safe" Huey said tiredly.

He had been home for a minute and had been calling Jazmine constantly and she still hadn't pick up the phone and he was extremely worried right now.

"Man Mariah ass okay she probably somewhere crying and shit just give her ass some space and just tell her that hoe lying and she a hater" Riley waved him off.

"Gee your concern is almost comforting" Huey said sarcastically getting annoyed "And her name Jazmine please call her that or don't mentioned her name again" he said sternly.

"Her name's Mariah to me nigga" Riley muttered.

"Riley" Huey said sharply.

"I'll think I'll take Riley to get something eat now it's getting late" Cindy jumped up quickly as a sudden tension in the room started to rise.

"Yes that would be wise" Huey answered immediately more than ready for the two to go.

"Man why we gotta go…" Riley started to protest.

"Hush Riley" Cindy shushed him dragging him out of Huey's office.

"Damn it Jazmine where are you" Huey said to himself as he texted her "Please call me"

" _ **etes-vous d'accord?**_ (Are you okay?) Josephia asked poking her head in her pretty features were heavy with worried and she had changed back into her uniform now.

" _ **Je vais bien Jospehia je vous assure pas besoin de vous inquieter, vous devriez aller chercher un peu de repos et le reste de la nuit au large"**_ (I'm fine Josephia I assure you no need to worry you should go get some rest and the rest of the night off) Huey said putting up his best calm and cool collected face.

But Josephia wasn't convinced she was disgusted once again that horrid woman had managed to come back and ruined something as always and she was no fool that baby she was carrying was not Huey's child she was pretty sure of it this was all about money and Carmen was a devious bitch she would go to great lengths to get what she wanted that much she knew.

" _**Oh je pouvais pas Mr. Freeman je suis suis inquietez trop a propos de cette belle femme de Miss Jazmine elle et cette femme degoutante comme toujours juste eu a ruiner tout ce qu'elle une tres mauvaise Mr. Freeman"**_ ( Oh I couldn't Mr. Freeman I'm am too worry about Miss Jazmine she's such a nice woman and that disgusting woman as always just had to ruin everything she a very bad person Mr. Freeman") Josephia replied quickly letting her anger show.

" _**Bien qu'elle ne soit pas la personne la plus agreeable mais je ne laisseral pas ce qu'elle planfication obtenir le meilleur de moi ou quelqu'un d'aute je me soucie et Jazmine est vraiment elle a ete la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arriver a moi Honnetement et je ne veux pas la perde"**_ ( "Well she isn't the most pleasant person but I won't let whatever she planning got the best of me or anyone else I care about and Jazmine really is she's been the best thing that ever happen to me honestly and I don't want to lose her") Huey blushed slightly. He wasn't one to be open with his feelings but Josephia was someone he trusted and he considered her family so it's felt good to finally say what he felt about Jazmine.

So it comforted him greatly when he saw her smile and nodding with understanding.

" _ **Vous ne serez pas Mr. Freeman mais vous devez comprendre que ces nouvelles horrible lui a fait mai et vous devez lui donner l'espace qu'elle est besoins et quand elle est prete pour lui expliquer que ce qu'elle et que Carmen est seulement hors de detruire ce"**_ ( You won't Mr. Freeman but you must understand that this horrid news has hurt her and you have to give her the space she's needs and when she's ready explain to her that's she the only woman that you love and that Carmen is only out to destroy that" )

" _ **Pensez-vous qu'elle va ecouter moi je ne laisserais Carmen Ruine ce que nous avons, peu importe ce que les regimes ou les mensonges qu'elle a la construction, mais pensez-vous que Jazmine va me donner une chance encore prouver que son"**_ ( Do you think she will listen to me I would never let Carmen ruined what we have no matter what schemes or lies she's building but do you think Jazmine will give me a chance still to prove that to her") Huey sighed he checked his phone once more and there was still no reply from Jazmine.

" _ **Tout ce que vous pouvez faire est de'essayer"**_ (All you can do is try) Josephia gave him a reassuring smile.

" _ **Que diriez-vous que je vous fais quelque chose a manger, vous besoin de quelque chose dans votre estomac et fretting sur un estomac ne fera que vous render malade"**_ ( "How about I make you something to eat you need something in your stomach and fretting over a stomach will only make you sick")

" _ **Je ne suis pas vraiment faim…"**_ ( "I'm not really hungry…..") Huey started.

But Josephia would not hear it _**"Vous mangerez puis allez parler a manquer Jazmine que ce dernier"**_ ( "You will eat and then go to talk to miss Jazmine that's final") giving him a stern look before walking out the room.

Huey thought seriously about leaving and checking Jazmine's apartment now to see if she was home now but he didn't want to risk Josephia's wrath the small French woman could be a terror when she needed to be.

And his stomach was grumbling so he had no choice but to stay…

"Man Cindy I ain't even hungry you tripping" Riley grumbled as him and Cindy walked into filled diner.

But the fresh smell of burgers grilling and a waitress passing them with a big strawberry milkshake and fries had him thinking different.

"I could go for a burger tho" Riley said his mouth watering "Umhmm I thought you said you wasn't hungry nigga" Cindy smirked. "Well yeah until I saw that plate so is we eating or nah" Riley said scowling straightening up.

"Yeah big mouth let's go find a booth" Cindy chuckled rolling her eyes. "Cool let's head to the back" Riley said eagerly ready to order making his way quickly to the back.

Cindy began to follow but something caught her eye.

"Well it's looks like you were hungry after all" Caesar laughed as he watches Jazmine bite hungrily into her bacon cheeseburger and stuffed some fries in after.

"Oh shut up" Jazmine hissed blushing once she swallowed she had to admit she was glad that she did think about it and ordered something she was hungrier than she wanted to admit.

"What I'm just saying" Caesar continuing laughing holding his hands in defense.

"Jazmine" a voice startled both of them, they both looked up and saw Cindy looking at Jazmine with relief. "Cindy" Jazmine looked surprised what was she doing here god celebrities in Chicago were bold they just popped up anywhere.

"Girl where have you been people have been looking for you everywhere and Huey…

"Let's not talk about Huey" Jazmine cut her off her tone going cold now thinking about the certain Freeman. "Oh Jazmine please he really worried about you and you know Carmen ass is just lying we all know that baby is some random nigga's kid and she just trying to pin it on Huey" Cindy continued pleading with her.

"Cindy please" Jazmine stressed closing her eyes her appetite had now died and she wasn't feeling so hungry anymore. Caesar now taking note of this turn to tell Cindy to leave "Look she really doesn't need to be bothered by this maybe you should go" he said sternly.

"And maybe you should play better on the field" Cindy snapped back dismissing him.

Caesar bristled hotly at this he was tired of people coming at him about his plays on the field so he missed a few touchdowns so what he was still a damn good player.

"Jazmine just listen to me" Cindy moved closer trying to talk to the strawberry blonde who was now trying her hardest to drown out this unwanted conversation.

"AYE Cindy why you ain't…. AYE Mariah what the hell you doing here and with this salad dressing name nigga of all people.

If her night couldn't get any worse it just did.

"My name is Caesar nigga" Michael stood up hotly. While Riley just gave him a look of indifference "I'm glad you know Caesar salad" Making the dreadhead stumble on his words angrily.

"Look Jazmine Carmen is a thirsty dirty hoe that bitch ain't pregnant with Huey's kid this bitch stole money from my brother if she could steal from him what make you think she won't lie on him" Riley turned to Jazmine.

"She doesn't have to listen to this Jazmine let's go" Caesar cutting in.

"Nigga how about you go and we'll stay with Jazmine you're not needed anymore go practice how to catch a ball or something" Cindy shot back.

"Fuck you, Jazmine let's go" Caesar held his hand for her to take it but Riley knock it out the way pushing Caesar to the side as he slid in the booth next to Jazmine who began to protest but she grew quiet quickly by the look on Riley's face. "Jazmine real talk my brother would never you hurt like that and he would never get no bitch like Carmen knocked up I swear that shit on my life you didn't see how worried and scared he look when he couldn't find you look even if you don't wanna believe him or me at least hear the nigga out and if you think he lying then drop his ass but you owe yourself some answers don't you think" Riley said seriously.

Jazmine swallowed hard at this her mouth was dry and she was conflicted at what she should she do she really didn't know what to think but what she did know Riley had a valid point she should at least let Huey explain himself she knew deep down that Carmen was a vile woman and she saw that firsthand.

To be honest her pride and ego was more hurt than her feelings she just didn't want this to make her some stupid girl that stayed with a dude after he knocked some chick up she valued herself more than that.

Almost as though he was reading her thoughts "And you ain't gonna look stupid if you talk to him either you can't pay no attention to what people say either people gonna talk regardless but they ain't living your life you are so fuck social media and if anybody come at stupid you know imma have your back you dating my brother shit your hell of improvement from Carmen I waited years for Huey to dump that shallow bitch" Riley said.

"Please just hear Huey out Jazmine give yourself that chance" Cindy added.

Jazmine bit her lip "I'm a little scared I just don't want to be hurt or end up looking stupid I don't want to be a part of this world but I know deep down being with Huey that I will be I just want people to acknowledge me not this drama and gossip"

"Look Jazmine I know firsthand what's it like living in the spotlight and it's not easy people judge me all the time all but I don't give a fuck and you shouldn't either drama and gossip is gonna follow you no matter where's it goes it's how you handle it is what's makes a difference" Cindy said taking her hand.

"And you know they judge my ass but ain't none of them fly or rich like me so I don't sweat the bullshit and you don't need to either half the people talking wanna be in your place anyway" Riley giving her a charming grin.

"I hardly doubt that" Jazmine said giving him a tired smile.

"Jazmine you're not listening to this are you, look maybe I should take you home" Caesar said looking visibly upset Jazmine had almost forgotten he was still here and he noticed it judging by the furious expression on his face.

"Nigga you still here" Riley giving him annoyed look pointing out the obvious.

"Jazmine are you ready to go don't worry about the food I'll take care of the ticket" Caesar ignored him.

"Look she ain't going nowhere with you we got her she good alright if you put as half as much effort into those plays the coach be throwing you then you wouldn't have loss that game last year and made me lose all my money she interested in my brother not ya soft Jamaican coconut oil smelling ass now take your ass home Alright she wants a nigga with calories not low fat if you get my meaning" Riley snapped at him.

Cindy snickered as she hid her laugh behind her hand. As Caesar now look ready to go to blows Jazmine quickly jumped up to diffuse the situation before a fight broke out the she didn't want this with everything going on to hit social too if someone got trigger happy and recorded an altercation and she could tell that people around them were now giving them their undivided attention especially since now there were three celebrities roaming free in a restaurant freely without a care in the world.

"Look Michael I really appreciated everything you did for me tonight you were there when I needed someone most and I'll never forget that you' been a true friend and help to me tonight but you done enough and I don't want to inconvenience you anymore but I think I'll let Riley and Cindy take me home" Jazmine gave him a soft smile taking his hand.

Caesar face fell and distorted into disgust "Your taking Freeman back after what he did to you" he said harshly snatching his hand away.

"What" Jazmine now caught off guard "I can't believe I really thought you were different this is the second time you left me like I'm not shit and I get pushed to the side over that wack ass billionaire unfuckingbelieveable I guess money does say a lot huh" he sneered at her.

"Michael what the hell are you talking about" Jazmine feeling her face heat up.

"Yeah nigga please tell us because I'm about to knock your Bob Marley head ass clean out" Riley chimed in.

"Yes please defend her, my god Jazmine I didn't take you as one of those chicks with poor self-esteem to be ran all over by some man who's having a baby with another woman are you that desperate…"

She winced slightly at that that stung deeply was that was she doing is this what he thought of her?

"This nigga done lost his damn mind" Cindy jumped up too ready to hit Caesar with Riley on her heels.

No matter what she was doing or what he thought about her she didn't deserve to be disrespected like this especially not by some wack ass quarterback with a bruised ego.

"SMACK" Jazmine's hand sharply hit his cheek.

"How dare you are you that hurt that I rejected you that you would stoop so low to insult me it's seems to me that you're the one with the low self-esteem you might need to handle that but I'm glad you showed your real intentions did you think that we would end together because of what happen with Huey or better yet did you think after you comforted me that you would score a touchdown with me because I was vulnerable you probably did that's probably why you're so mad and for the record I don't need any man or his money having one is a bonus not a need for me I really thought you were a genuine person but you're not I can see why you'll never score a touchdown you can't even score one in real life don't ever call me again and lose my number " Jazmine said coldly she was shaking she had never been so angry in her life.

"Fine go be and stupid then" Caesar left rubbing his now sore cheek giving her another nasty look before leaving. Once he was gone "Take me Home please" Jazmine turned to Cindy and Riley tiredly. Who both nodded quickly. "let me pay this bill for you and then we can go" Riley said heading to go get the check.

"Do you think he's right Cindy am I being stupid am I being weak" Jazmine turned to blonde now holding in her tears. "What, hell no that nigga just bitter Jazmine that's all he wanted you and his feelings is just hurt that you not feeling him like that the only one is stupid and weak is his sorry ass there is nothing wrong with feeling what you feel even if someone doesn't agree with it" taking her and giving her a big hug.

"Ya'll ready" Riley asked now back. "Yeah" Cindy answered while Jazmine just nodded and the three left the diner in tow.

"Hmm this is going to be quite juicy on the breakfast club" a stranger nearby smiled to himself closing his phone

Huey rubbed his eyes sleepily he was currently sitting in Jazmine's apartment complex and she still hadn't called him back or came back home he was beyond worried now and angry he was even thinking about calling the police now.

Okay he got that she was upset he understood that but she could at least call him back and let him know she was okay "Fuck this" he muttered to himself pulling out his phone he was getting to report Jazmine missing but he was blinded by some car lights that was now pulling into the apartment parking lot.

"What the hell is Riley doing here?" he frowned as he took in the bright red Mercedes jeep with chrome sliver rims. He opened his car door stepping out to find out what was going on.

But seeing her face paused him his heart hurt a little at the sight of her she didn't appeared hurt but the evident mascara tear streaks marks on her face showed that she was hurt in other ways her hair was a little undone and her dress was wrinkled but still in perfect condition and was now emitting its beautiful glow in the dark qualities the only thing that wasn't in place was the shoes on her feet they were a pair of sneakers yet she only held one heel in her left hand.

"Jazmine" he said softly approaching her but she back away quickly His heart dropped at this motion and his head hung low "Give me a minute to clean up please you can sit in the living room and then we'll talk" she said making his head pop up to look at her.

She didn't appear angry or sad just tired but her green eyes were unreadable he wished he knew what she was thinking he just hoped she knew that what happen was just a part of Carmen spiteful and petty games he had to make her see that.

He wanted to say more but he didn't want to push her so he nodded and began to follow her.

Jazmine quickly waved goodbye to Cindy and Riley and thanked them for the ride home. And assured them that she would be fine she wasn't surprised to Huey he figured that he at some point would come looking for her but she was surprised to see him waiting at her apartment he looked just as tired as she did and stressed his eyes were heavy with emotion and she could already see he was pleading her feelings to her without even saying anything.

Her throat hurt at the thought at where this conversation would lead them and it was sad that such a beautiful ball turned into a nightmare in such a short time and lead them to this point of what was supposed to be a beautiful night.

She shook a little as she pulled out spare key from under her mat she had left her purse and coat at the ball but thankfully she kept a spare key under her door mat and in the flower base sitting on the window sill.

"I have your things at my house I'll have Dotson come by and drop them now" Huey said watching her. "Thanks" she said unlocking her door trying not to look at him she felt slightly nervous now.

They both walked into her quiet apartment flipping on the lights she still didn't look at him she wasn't ready to just yet. "Make yourself comfortable I'll only be a minute" she said hoping her voice didn't waver as she spoke. And walked as gently but quickly as she could to her bedroom once she was in she closed her door.

And fell against the back of it taking a deep breath god why was she acting like this she needed to pulled herself together despite what happen this was Huey.

"it's just Huey" she muttered to herself.

The one that has a baby on the way with Carmen Huey a tiny voice whispered in her head.

"Oh Fuck" she shook her head angrily trying to clear that thought from her head taking another deep breath she went into her bathroom and was in horror that she allowed herself to be out in the public in her state as she looked at her reflection taking a fresh washcloth and towel she quickly cut on her shower she carefully slipped off her dress carefully and hung it the very back of her closet.

She took her time in the shower because she could and she knew Huey would wait for her as she relished the hot water a little bit more she stepped out and toweled herself off and her damp curly hair she then threw on an old t-shirt and a pair of favorite pajama shorts and sat on her bed to give herself a minute before she went out and faced Huey.

After a couple minutes she finally felt she was confident and left her bedroom too see Huey pacing back and forth in her living room looking nervous and just as worried as she felt in the inside.

She felt thirsty all of sudden.

"Huey would you like some tea or something to drink" she asked making him jump a little at her unannounced appearance.

"No I'm fine" he said looking a little relieved. But her normal tone clearly unnerved him she was scared by it too she had yet to curse Huey out or even tell him off but here she was speaking to him like everything was ok.

Ok I'll make me a cup of tea than" Jazmine said walking into her kitchen and pulling out her teapot and filling it with water while pulling out a bag of her favorite tea black orange and her favorite mug.

She then cut on the stove and waited for her water to boil this went on for a few minutes and the two sat in silent both holding their bated breath until Jazmine realized she couldn't sit in the quiet anymore.

"Did you get her pregnant" she said sharply "No" Huey replied immediately "How can you be so sure" Jazmine said.

she had to know she needed something that would prove to her that he was telling the truth. "I just know, my gut tells me I'm not the father and the last time we did anything I used protection always she even came by the office one time wearing lingerie I think she was going to seduce me then but her planned failed and I haven't seen her since" Huey said truthfully.

"And was this while we were together" Jazmine as she processed this information "Of course not me and you weren't even together when this happen the last time me and Carmen were intimate was a few days we got back from the business trip to New York and her coming to the office was a few days after the breakup"

"Jazmine please believe me this woman has stolen money from me I wouldn't put it past her to lie and our breakup did not end well she would possibly pulled this stunt to get back at me for revenge I know that baby isn't mines I'm getting a Dna test done soon as possible I'm going to make sure that Carmen is out of our lives for good I refused to let her take the one thing that means so much to me away and I hope…..that you don't either….. look I love you" he gritted out his maroon eyes shining they were speaking with compassion and pleading with her to understand that he was telling the truth.

He was showing her the emotion that she deeply craved for him to show.

He never showed his emotions it wasn't his thing.

Jazmine eyes watered at this.

This was the first time she ever heard him say he loved her the entire time they been dating they hadn't gotten that far in their relationship.

"Do you mean that" Jazmine whispered "You know I do; I don't ever say things I don't mean" he said firmly.

They stared at each other the gaze unbreakable between the both of them.

She knew that he was against lying about anything deep down she knew he was telling the truth but the problem was how could he prove it.

"Please say you believe me …..but if you don't I'll leave and I'll never bothered you again" Huey said his voice clear and strong but she could hear the twinges of hope lace through the words.

Jazmine was now crying openly and her teapot was now whistling letting her know the water was more than hot now.

She turned and cut it off taking a deep breath as she was about give him his answer.

"Jazmine"

"Huey…i

"BANG" a loud roar of thunder clapped outside loudly followed by the sound of heavy rain taking Jazmine attention away making her scream with fear as she jumped into Huey's arms with no hesitation or thought.

Seriously her night just couldn't go anymore to shit could it?.

"Shhh" he soothed her as another roll of the angry strings of lights flashed across the sky from her window.

"Please don't leave me" she sobbed burying her head in his neck "I'm not going anywhere unless you want me too" Huey said holding her.

He picked up her gently and carried her to her bedroom opening the door with his free hand and laid her on the bed. Another clap made her squeal with fright and hopped back off the bed.

"Jazmine just relax look at me okay" Huey said taking her gently and leading her back to the bed she nodded and watch him shaking as she watched him take off his shoes and crawl into bed with her and pulled her close to which she accepted eagerly.

"Don't let go of me" she demanded

He chuckled a little at this "I won't unless you want me too"

"I don't" Jazmine answered snugging her face into the crook of his neck. "I've forgotten how much dislike thunderstorms" Huey said thoughtfully. "Dislike is to kind of a word I hate them, despise them wish they never existed" Jazmine grumbled.

"Why are you so scare of thunder anyway" Huey asked curious he couldn't help but remember the times she curled up like a scared kitten when they were in New York.

"I don't want to talk about" Jazmine mumbled snuggling deeper into his arms she relished at how tight he held her it felt so good and right.

"Scaredy-cat" Huey mumble back. "Oh Shut up everybody can't be as brave as you" she pouted "I wouldn't call this brave it's really just some bright ass light making noise if you think about it hardly scary" Huey snorted Jazmine scowled at him and slapped his chest "You forgot the bright ass light can kill you too" she snapped at him.

God he was such condescending asshole at times. "Yeah judging by how loud you were screaming I think you scared the thunder more than it scare you" Huey said unfazed. Jazmine growled raising her hand to hit him once more but another clap of thunder drove her under the blankets.

She whimpered damn thunderstorms she cursed.

Huey shook his head the woman he had to admit it was kind of cute at how scared she was but he desperately wanted to know so bad why thunderstorms scared her so bad.

"Will you at least tell me some day why thunderstorms scared you so bad were you hit by lighting or something" Huey said peeling the blanket off her head.

"You really want to know" Jazmine with wariness

"Well I did ask ….." Huey smirked. "Stop being an ass I'm serious" Jazmine scowled at him throwing the blanket off her and sitting up. "okay, I'm sorry I really want to know please tell me" he said quickly

"Don't laugh either" Jazmine threatened. "I won't I promise" Huey said firmly.

"My parents use to argue a lot so bad I thought they were on the verge of divorce until they did get one they were so angry with each other all the time I never knew the reason why they fought so much I was only 10 at the time when I found out my father wasn't my dad and my mother finally broke down and told the truth.

"It was on a rainy stormy day when I found out" Jazmine said thinking of the memory…..

 _ **Jazmine sat on her bed crying as she heard her parents once again in a shouting match as always.**_

" _ **God please make them stop" she begged pressing her hands over her ears to drown out the angry voices. "TOM WILL YOU STOP" Her mother shouted from the other room. "WHY SHOULD I SARAH WHAT REASON DO I HAVE TO STAY HERE OUR MARRIGAE HAS BEEN A LIE AND YOU PASSED OFF A CHILD THAT WASN'T MINES HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL LEARNING THAT MY DAUGHTER ISN'T MY DAUGHTER" Tom screamed back at her.**_

" _ **My daughter isn't my daughter what did that mean" Jazmine wrinkled her nose in confusion as she got and walked to her door and pressed her ear to the door to hear better.**_

" _ **Tom you have to understand I was young and I didn't want to lose you what does it matter now you raised her as your own she is yours the love you have for doesn't change anything" Sarah insisted.**_

 _ **Jazmine had now opened her door a little and peek out to her crying mother in the hallway.**_

" _ **it's changes everything Sarah it's says that I marriage a whore and I don't have a kid" Tom spat back icily.**_

 _ **A sharp clap at thunder had now popped outside loudly making Jazmine jump as her teary eyes took in what was front of you.**_

 _ **Why would her daddy say such a thing?**_

" _ **Daddy" she said in a timid voice making both her parents turn to her. "Oh Jazmine sweetheart" her mother cried picking her up and holding her. but Jazmine kept her gaze on her daddy who just glance at her with a look of disgust and regret before turning on his heel and leaving just as another clap of thunder boomed loudly over her and her mother's heads…..**_

"I think the revelation of that truth still hurts me and scares me in a way because I learned about it during a thunderstorm ever since that day I been scared of stormy weather and I hate thunder with a passion because it bought me pain and reminds me of that memory" Jazmine said sadly giving a rueful smile.

"Are you and your father close still" Huey asked softly "Surprising yes despite the truth he considers me his and after he got himself together he apologized to me and told me that he's loves me and that I will always be his daughter our relationship is strong and I'm happy and he's happy him and my mother lives are in better places now" Jazmine replied giving a small smile at this.

"I'm glad you told me now I know to keep you away from thunderstorms" Huey said taking her in his arms again which she went to with no question.

"Now maybe you won't tease me anymore" letting her body relax and they both laid back down.

"Yes on this but there more stuff I can tease you on "Huey smirked. She rolled her eyes "jerk" she muttered.

the laid in silence once more listening to the heavy raindrops the Thunder had now cease leaving only the rain to make the pattern of noise that signify it was once there.

"You know you never answer me" Huey said suddenly. "Does it matter now your still here" Jazmine replied softly.

What did it matter now she obviously didn't want him to leave she was still hurt by the situation even mad about it but deep down she believed he was telling the truth and she was just going to have to stand by him on this.

"I don't want you to stay with me because you feel you have too the media can be vicious with things like this I don't want you to suffer in any way behind me because of this" Huey said scowling

Was he doubting her? she sat up and looked down at him.

"Huey I'm staying with you because I want too I know who you are and what comes with you we both know the truth at the end of day so if anyone has to say anything about it let them the best way we can kill Carmen is by staying together" Jazmine said sharply.

"Besides if she thinks she's going to use a baby to get her way and ruined you then she's going to have to go through me first and I'm not going down without a fight" Jazmine declared.

"I didn't know you were so passionate about me" Huey said amused. "I am especially about the man I love" she said blushing at the words.

He stared at her and before she knew what was happening his lips were now on hers.

"Stay the night" she demanded once her lips were free before they broke into another kiss. He didn't answer her but his hands ran down her legs and thighs and up to her ass she circles her hands around his neck as she laid herself down and he positioned his body over hers.

The kisses grew deeper and more hungrily. Her hands fluttered down the front of his shirt rubbing the creases and folds that outlined his biceps and muscles he leaned off her just enough to take it off.

Giving her access to enjoy his beautiful stature his chest was smooth as she ran her hands over his pecs.

His hands also now explored her own body gently rubbing her stomach, he traced his finger in the middle of her cleavage and the outline of her bra he slipped his hand under it cupping her breast and teasing a nipple making her back arched.

She raised herself up now so she could remove the fabric that still had her hidden from him she took of her bra easily and flung it lazily to the floor.

She purred at the feelings of his lips as give her soft kissing from the top of her navel and to the tops of breasts his tongue slid out gently as he latched onto one nipple and sucked gently. Making her moisten instantly.

"Huey" she breathed biting her lip. Her hands ran through his soft hair "Don't bite your lip" he growled he said looking at her as he leaned down and sucked hard on her neck his hand now rubbed her wet creases and folds.

"Mmmm" she moaned as he fingered her just the simple motion of his fingers stirring her had her ready to collapsed on edge.

She was ready they had held off on so long before they decided when was the right time they were going to end her virginity but now was the time she wanted to more than ever and had now pushed him off her to unbuckle his pants.

He helped eagerly as he took off the rest of his clothes while she took off hers "Are you sure about this" he breathed once they were both naked.

"Yes" she said kissing him enjoying the way he deepens it he pushed her down softly and pushed her arms above her head as trailed kisses again all over her heated body.

He kissed her everywhere even her toes and she giggled at the light and tickling sensation it gave her feet.

"Are you enjoying yourself Ms. Dubois" Huey smirked coming back up to her and kissing her "Very much" she smiled as he spread her legs apart.

Once he's settled himself comfortably "Are you ready" he asks once more he's need to be sure that this is something she wants.

She's nods as he presses into her quickly he wants the pain to pass for her quickly and doesn't want to dragged it out and delayed it.

She's moans as she feels some pressure but it's not as painful as she thought it would be but strong enough to show that he's ripping through her virginity he's pauses long enough to gaze down on her and gives her another hungry kiss.

Which she's welcome as she places her hands on his forearms the feeling of himself inside her is indescribable and grows even more as he began to move which is slow at first he buries his head into her neck as he trusts into her again making her cry out again.

"Do you want me to keep going?" he whispers to her is voice husky "Yes" she murmurs as he trusts into her more gently this time her body has now fully accepted him as he continues to move and doesn't stop only to lean on his elbows and shift his weight off her but still adding some on to hold her down making them both moan as he slides in and out of her back and forth.

her hips now move to meet his just as he's speeds up making her moaned out some more as he pounds and picks up more speed he places her head between both of his hands and kisses her hard his teeth pulling at the lower lips that she's bites.

He moves slightly as she can now feel her orgasm starting to rise the sensation was incredible she always wondered what the big deal with sex was and now she knew.

Gripping him tighter she's explodes underneath him and hits her climax just as he's trusting even harder as he embraces his own and comes inside her leaving them both breathless and covered in a sheen of sweat.

He's pulls from her making her wince a little at the loss of contact suddenly "Are you okay" He says concern "I didn't hurt you did i?" kissing her gently.

Jazmine laid on her bed smiling gently "No" she blurted out as she was trying to relish in her mind what just happened.

Her and Huey had sex and it was amazing "I take it your happy with what happened" Huey smirked at her.

"Very" she smirked back at him…..

Josephia had just finished cleaning the kitchen and was feeling restless she wished there was more she could for Mr. Freeman and Miss Jazmine that Carmen was a tough pill to deal with and hated that she was causing so much chaos for her boss.

He had left an hour ago and she prayed that he found Jazmine and talk to her and prayed that she would hear him out and not allow Carmen's lies to destroy what they had.

There was no way in hell that despicable woman was carrying Mr. Freeman child and even a blind man could see that they just needed some proof that this woman was lying and then a though occurred to her.

Maybe there was a way she could prove that Carmen was lying she sprinted to the maid quarters to her large bedroom and pulled her purse from under the bed and grabbed her cell phone.

It had been so long since called anyone from home especially him she hoped that he would pick up for her at least their breakup was hard but he was the only one that could maybe help her with this especially with his skills and connections.

" _ **Rien ne va ici"**_ (Here goes nothing) she whispers to herself as she dialed her ex-boyfriend's phone number she tapped her finger impatiently against her thigh as she listened to the phone ring.

"Please pick up" she thought.

" _ **Bonjour"**_ (Hello) __he finally answered his voice curious probably because he didn't recognize the number.

" _ **Jeffery est moi Josephia"**_ (Jeffery it's me Josephia) she said tentatively her cheeks growing hot. " _ **Josephia oh mon dieu comment vas-tu"**_ (Josephia oh my goodness how are you) he sounded very surprised to hear it was her but he sounded very happy too.

" _ **I ai ete tres bien, que diriez vous"**_ (I've been very well, how about you) Josephia smiled it was so nice to hear his voice despite what happened between them she still loved and cared for Jeffery very much and it was hard that she left France during the hardest time in their relationship.

" _**Travail correct j'ai ete a ete occupe comme d'habitude mais c'est a prevoir que je vous ai manqué cruellement Josephia"**_ (I've been okay work has been busy as usual but that's to be expected I've missed you sorely Josephia)

" _ **Les choses ont pas ete le meme depus que vous awez quitte pour Amerique"**_ (Things haven't been the same since you left for America) he added.

" _ **I rate vous aussi Jeffery et non il n'a pas, il y a eu tellerment entre qui a ete laisse non-dits"**_ (I missed you too Jeffery and no it hasn't there so much between us that has been left unsaid) She said softly oh she wish she could hold him and see him right now.

She desperately wanted to talk about how things ended between them but right now she needed to stick to the matter at hand.

" _ **Jeffery je vexus parler de ce qui se passes tres bien mais je vous ai aussi appele parce que je besoin de votre aide et vouspourriez etre le seul qui peut me aider"**_ (Jeffery I want to talk about what happened very much but I also called you because I need your help and you might be the only one who can help me")

" _ **Qu'est-ce ce qui errone a que Freeman homme t'a blesse"**_ (What is it, what's wrong has that Freeman hurt you) He demanded his tone worry with a hint of anger.

" _ **Oh bonte pas Mr. Freeman est homme tres bon cela est autre chose plus comme le travail d'espionnage vous mon sens"**_ (Oh goodness no Mr. Freeman is a very good man this about something else more like spy work…. if you get my meaning) Josephia calmed him down she didn't want him to get the wrong idea Jeffery could have a very nasty temper when he wanted too.

" _ **Travail de spy? Sur qui ce qui se passe Josephia etes-vous sur que votre ok"**_ (Spy work? On who what's going on Josephia are you sure you're ok) he now was suspicious and she didn't blame him what she was asking was very out of the blue for her.

But someone needed to bring Carmen's ass down she was sick of that bitch.

" _ **Avez-vous entendu parler de Carmen Guyton"**_ (Have you heard of Carmen Guyton) Josephia said in great disgust her face wrinkling with great distaste as she thought about the woman.

" _ **Oui , meme si je ne garde pas avec la rumer est-elle pas une enceinte de I'enfant de votre patron"**_ (Yes even though I don't keep up with gossip much is she not the one pregnant with your boss's child) Jeffery replied sounding amused at her tone

" _ **Elle ne portrait pas Mr. Freeman enfant plus comme satan bebe si tout ce qu'elle lui et un bon ami a moi a fait mai et je veux exposer cette putain couche"**_ ( she is not carrying Mr. Freeman child more like Satan's baby if anything she has hurt him and a dear friend of mine and I want to expose that lying whore) she said angrily.

Jeffery laughed heartily at her tone _**"Bien que voulez-vous que je fasse"**_ (Well what you like me to do).

" _ **Adez-moi a prouver que Carmen est un menteur je ne demanderais pas mais je sais que votre seul que peul me aider a faire cette"**_ (Help me prove that Carmen is a liar I wouldn't ask but I know you're the only one that can help me do this) Josephia said crossing her fingers and praying that he said yes.

" _**Je pense que pour vous, chers je ferais tout et je pense que je peux vous aider dans cette"**_ ( I think for you dear I would do anything and I think I can help you with this)…..


	22. Spotlights On all Sides

Ch. 22

 _ **(Freegirl +Natasha A)**_

" _ **Hey guys sorry for the lateness as always lol we're not gonna rambled on too much this time but we did want to say thank you for still sticking with us and putting up with our slowness S/O to everyone who reviewed much love and we're working on the next update now we can't give a specific time when we'll update again because it would be kind of pointless too especially between us dealing with work and school but we write on it everyday that we can promise you ….so hopefully I hope we'll get our next update a bit faster.**_

 _ **Until the next time hope everybody is well….**_

Jeffery sipped his coffee slowly as he watched Carmen walked into her office dressed in a very tight pink long sleeve dress with tan ankle, heel boots showing off her prominent baby bump or sack of plastic as Josephia claimed it probably was for all they knew her hair was shoulder length sleekly and straight.

He had arrived in Chicago three days ago and it took him a matter of minutes to find out all he needed on Carmen.

And what he found so far something was definitely up with this woman she had been coming and leaving some strange mansion for the last three days from what he gathered by spying on her and she hadn't been to her penthouse apartment for at least three months now.

Either whatever she was hiding, he was going to find out what this woman was hiding no matter what. Because he believed it would bring him and Josephia back together…

"How is everything been going so far" Dr. Griffin asked tentatively taking her blood pressure. "It's fine, just kidnapped against my will and going to lose my child to some crazy bitch that's all Elena replied roughly ready to snatch her arm away.

The Doctor sighed as he continues his task "I'm not responsible for this and I take no pleasure in what she doing or agree with what she's doing I have things to lose as well if I don't go along with her"

Elena laughed coldly at this. "Like what exactly has she threatened to take your children as well if that's the case, why does she needs mine what can she possibly take away from you I don't even think what she's threatened you compares what she's doing to me"

"I'm sorry… but everything I worked for my career….. My wife" Dr. Griffin weakly protested. But Elena cuts him off swiftly.

"Your wife? Your career? This crazy WOMAN WANTS TO TAKE MY CHILD AND PASS IT OFF AS HERS SO SHE CAN TRAPPED HUEY FREEMAN WHAT'S SHE DOING TO YOU DOESN'T EVEN COME FUCKING CLOSE TO WHAT'S SHE DOING TO ME" Elena screamed angrily hot tears rushing down her cheeks as she stood up looming over the frighten doctor.

"I'm sorry….

"Just get out you have what you need leave me alone already" Elena waved him off turning her back on him. She waited impatiently as he packed his things and left.

"I have to get out here before me….. Lose my mind… I have to save Camron too…." Elena sobbed now as she got herself wounded up.

"But How, " she thought. Running her hands through her messy hair.

"I can help you" a voice behind her made her turn around quickly.

"You," she seethed, her eyes wide at the person before her….

Jazmine giggled as she half listened to Huey's rambled on grumbling at her for her lunch choices the two were currently at her favorite coffee shop and she was deeply enjoying her club sandwich and fries with her favorite raspberry and lime juice.

Jazmine giggled as she half listened to Huey's rambled on grumbling at her for her lunch choices the two were currently at her favorite coffee shop and she was deeply enjoying her club sandwich and fries with her favorite raspberry and lime juice.

"That can't be healthy" Huey mumbled as eating a bite of his own plain salad and water.

"Oh, shut up not everybody can find tasteless oxygen worth eating the way you do, " she snapped playfully as she plucked some bacon from her sandwich into her mouth. "What I'm eating keeps my body clean and fit the same can happen to yours if you let it" Huey said shaking his head.

"So you're calling me fat... You were thinking I wasn't fit last night" Jazmine retorted stuffing some fries in her mouth. Making him frown deeply at her looking around to see if anybody heard her.

"I have no response to that" Huey mumbled drinking his water. "I didn't expect you to" Jazmine snickered.

"I'm going to the bathroom and then I'm going to order a fresh cinnamon roll with a vanilla frappe just to really work your nerves before we go" Jazmine smirked standing up laughing at the disapproving glare he gave her.

Still laughing, she turned around only for her face to drop too see Caesar coming in with another woman on his arm a very thirsty slutty dressed woman at that.

"Damn it hopefully he doesn't notice me" Jazmine prayed as she made her way to the bathroom. But apparently Caesar did see her and blocked her way immediately.

"Well, didn't take you long to get back with Freeman did you, huh" Caesar said nastily.

This bastard really has some nerve" Jazmine thought furiously. "Not that's it's any of your business but now that I see what I could have ended up with it's obvious to me that Freeman was the better choice but what does it matter, I see you already move on quite quickly you wasn't sweating me that hard anyway" Jazmine smirked nodding her head at the woman on his arm.

Meanwhile Caesar was bristling with anger Jazmine couldn't even believe now that she actually considered giving this guy a chance, but thank god for small favors and the act of true colors.

"Michael, who is that, I thought we were getting coffee" His date said with disdain giving Jazmine a nasty glare who returned one of her own.

She wouldn't be caught dead in an outfit so trashy a bikini top and tight jeans she looked like a knock off version of Blacc Chyna.

And that was saying something.

"Please that easy for you to say playing step mother to your boyfriend's kid" Caesar shot back.

It took pure will and strength for Jazmine not to punch Caesar dead in the face how dare he throw that in her face what happen to the caring asshole that comfort her at the dinner last night.

"Fuck you , continue nursing the bench Jordan Brady a better quarterback anyway and at least he catches the ball" Jazmine spat back at him angrily greatly relishing the shock and rage at her .

Insult apparently she wasn't the only one that struck a nerve.

"Fuck you" Caesar hissed. While Jazmine smiled evilly with triumphant

"Is everything alright here" Huey's cold voice now caught their attention.

The last great thing she needed was for these two to get into it, especially in a coffee shop filled with people she didn't want her face plastered on any more blogs or social media with her hanging around all these famous people weren't starting to notice her more and more and she was not happy about it.

"Yes, I was just telling Caesar how nice it was to see him and his new girlfriend and that I wished him good luck on his next game with all those L's he been taking I'm pretty sure he bound to score a win" Jazmine lied smoothly giving a sweet innocent smile.

While Caesar just glared at her hatefully.

"Hmm… well, hopefully you keep your head in the game this time, then super bowl is coming up and I heard it's a big season for you and your team this year" Huey said politely but the coldness in his tone was loud and clear.

"Yeah, well, I should play smoothly this year, I'm blessed not to deal with any baby mama drama unlike you congratulations by the way" Caesar smirked.

If Huey was in any way affected by Caesar's remark he didn't show it his face remain blank and unnerved making the dreaded slightly uneasy at his composure. "See you around, Jazmine you ready to go" Huey finally turned to her.

"Yes "Jazmine answered him quickly her appetite now was long gone and she didn't think she could stomach another moment being Caesar's presence. As she gazed at him with contempt, it was amazing to her how the once suave nice gentlemen, she met was really a complete asshole with a very sore bruise ego.

"Last time I saw him, he was hunting you like a rabid dog what happened between then and now" Huey said immediately once they got into his car.

Jazmine snorted shaking her head, she sighed and didn't really want to speak about how much Caesar had helped comforted her when she found out…. Huey's baby news…

Things weren't completely patched between the couple, but definitely much smoother than before she really didn't know what the future held for the two and would they last especially now with Carmen carrying Huey's child she would be a fool to say she wasn't still hurt or angry by it and while she wasn't ready for kids herself she didn't relish the thought of her man having a child that wasn't hers.

Huey assured her immediately that he was going to keep Carmen on a tight leash and that he wouldn't allow this to come between them, he was also demanding for a paternity test and had said flat out if the child wasn't his he would make sure that carmen wouldn't be able to take at least 10 steps toward him, but if the child was his he would step up and be a father and get shared custody and paperwork drawn up so Carmen couldn't take advantage of him especially when it came to child support.

Jazmine said nothing to this because deep down she was overwhelmed and didn't really have anything to say she did, however admit that despite all that had happened, she wasn't ready to cast Huey to the side and that she loves him and she was willing to give their relationship a try.

What she didn't like or agree with the most was the growing publicity she had to deal with by dating, Huey simple things like going to store or even to class was now a hassle and she couldn't even walk two feet anywhere without someone staring or asking her what's it like to date business mogul Huey Freeman.

She tried her hardest not to snap at people and be rude and said in the nicest way that she wanted to keep her life private which specifically meant her relationship, however her fashion page on Instagram was now booming and numbers of people were following her all on her social media.

Every day a pic of her was on some blog page and she cringe at the comments at how many people were so judgmental to think they knew her or her life.

Like now as she got on her phone and scrolled past another damn blog almost spitting in fury those fucking paparazzi were taking pictures of her at her own home the nerve.

 _ **The shade Room**_

 _ **123.567 likes**_

 _ **Huey's Freeman beautiful girlfriend Jazmine Dubois was spotted taking out the trash in front of her apartment I wonder if she taking the baby news well with Carmen Guyton…..**_

 _ **123 comments….**_

 _ **Down4you66 "Ugh all these chicks are the same always looking to leash onto the next man with money I like Huey and Carmen so much better this Jazmine chick is lame (Rolls eyes)**_

 _ **135 likes**_

 _ **BeautyisforEVer "Down4you66" "Girl you sound like a hater Jazmine look so much better than Carmen period and dresses way better stop being so sour hoe**_

 _ **764 likes**_

 _ **Moneymanofficial Huey doing the damn thing that girl fine as hell**_

 _ **568 likes**_

 _ **GiGiPop I mean she really isn't all that lol**_

 _ **1 like**_

 _ **Down4you66 "BeautyisforEver" Girl bye I clearly was not talking to you ain't nobody sour over this Mariah carey lookalike thot you tired Fan. (Laughing emojis)**_

 _ **234 likes**_

 _ **Zanehart1010 (heart eyes emojis)**_

 _ **1000 likes**_

 _ **FediaT20 I'm so glad he broke up with Carmen she looks like a thirsty bitch I heard this jazmine girl is really nice.**_

 _ **897 likes**_

 _ **Jayla8 Oh look another Karrueche ! dude had a whole baby on her and she stayed smh**_

 _ **23 likes**_

 _ **TylerE ya'll really to get a life ya'll don't even know this girl and ya'll speaking on her life like you all know her personally lol smh**_

 _ **900 likes**_

 _ **BeautyisforEver "Down4you66" clearly you are , you speaking on her like you know her get your life honey lol**_

 _ **789 likes**_

 _ **IGotTheBusiness Omg ! I just saw her at my fav Café not to long ago I should have asked for a picture sigh**_

 _ **665 likes**_

 _ **HarleyQuinn3 "IGotTheBusiness" Girl bye , doing the absolute most she is not famous lmao**_

 _ **32 likes**_

 _ **IGotTheBusines s "HarleyQuinn3 Bitch mind ya business**_

 _ **120 likes**_

 _ **Van23 she's looks like jasmine Sanders**_

 _ **367 likes**_

 _ **Rue6 she a hoe**_

 _ **2 likes**_

 _ **Glory5 Rue6 Bitch you a hoe**_

 _ **66 likes**_

 _ **YungReezy "Smh all yall hoes can stfu and stop speaking on her ain't none of yall on her level dusty bitches**_

 _ **127845 likes**_

 _ **Miapia " YungReezy Omg YUNG REEZY I LOVE YOU !**_

 _ **4 likes**_

 _ **MichaelCasearQuarterback42 YungReezy what level does she have ?Lmfao**_

 _ **23,412 likes**_

 _ **YungReezy Miapia love you too baby**_

 _ **YungReezy MichaelCasearQuarterback42 "Look Thousand island with no dressing what plays do you have ? look at you ! You lame ass nigga you just mad my brother stole her from you it's not nobody fault you a wack ass nigga stfu and get comfy on the bench for the rest of the season under the shade room post hating on a female ya'll new niggas corny and soft lmao**_

 _ **54,657 likes**_

 _ **Miapia YungReezy "Faints"**_

 _ **356 comments…**_

"Ugh" Jazmine grumbled cutting her off her phone her life was never going to go back to normal now placing her head in her hands.

She had over 10 thousand friend request and she in no way was going to to accept any of them thank god for the option of keeping her page private and cutting off comments.

"Jazmine" Huey's voice making her jump she looked at him, seeing his maroon eyes heavy with concern "What's wrong, " he demanded in such a tone she couldn't refuse not to tell him.

"Nothing, just some idiots speaking about me and my life on Instagram the usual" Jazmine mumbled. Making the man scowled at her.

"This is why I find the internet useless you really should just ignore those people and stay off those sites Jazmine nothing good can come from reading a bunch of comments from a group of negative people who have no lives" Huey said firmly pulling off.

"That's easy for you to say you been famous forever, I haven't before I met you nobody barely knew me now everyone does and people who didn't even glance my way before are now speaking to me and random strangers are calling me names…..

"And none of them know you" Huey cut in silencing her.

"People always speak the loudest about what they don't know that's why you kill them with silence" Huey replied.

"Yeah, yeah" Jazmine mumbled, rolling her eyes. And turning in her seat, but she made a mental note to stay off Instagram and all of her social media for the rest of the week…..

"You" Elena seethed as the man that was supposed to adopt her child stood before her. "What the hell do you want," she spat at him looking around the room for something to throw at him.

"Please…. Look, I didn't want to do this I agree to this because of the money, but after some time thinking about it, I realized this is wrong I don't want to deal with the guilt of knowing that

I Helped Carmen take your child" Rick Gier said, holding his hands in surrender almost as though he could sense what she wanted to do by the amount of rage glowing in her eyes.

"I find that hard to believe me" Elena replied snatching a blanket off the bed, maybe she could throw the blanket over head and stomp in the head and then escaped.

"I Can help you get out of here if you want I don't want to do this anymore or have any part of this I know you don't believe me, but I mean it no money is worth this I can't…. I just can't... Rick said mournfully breaking down in front of her.

He almost looked pitiful he sounded sincere and even sorry but Elena wasn't sure if she could trust him this was the very man that hatched a sick plan to with Carmen to kidnap her child if he could do that what else would he do.

"You're lying you don't want to help me " Elena shakes her head moving back damn it, why wasn't there anything in this room she could hit him with.

"I do, I swear it, " Rick exclaimed "let me prove it to you let me get you out of here" he pleaded.

"He's lying, he can't help you he's the reason you're stuck in here, " she thought looking at him with disgust.

"Please I promise you I mean everything I say " Rick begged.

"Why now, what changed your mind, why would you even go through it in the first place" Elena said coldly.

"I was broke and desperate when Carmen first approach the job was simple I pretend to be Gwen husband's and we just pretend to act like some loving couple who wanted a child once the baby got here we would make you think that we took the child when really the baby would go to Carmen instead at the time Carmen made it seem you was desperate to get rid of the baby because you wanted to live your life and go to college".

"I didn't question it too much because I figured you didn't want the kid and he or she was going to a home they where they were wanted but then Carmen called us both here upset and said that you changed your mind and didn't want to give up the baby anymore and things change when Carmen came up with this crackpot plan to kidnapped you and her brother so she could get her hands on the child once I saw what she did to Camron threatening his life to make you give up your child I realize I couldn't do this anymore i want no parts in this anymore" Rick said regretfully.

"Still doesn't change the fact that you did it how in the hell can I trust what you're saying you could be lying and just playing with my head" Elena scoffed unconvinced.

"Let me prove it too you" Rick insisted. Holding out his hand "I can get you out of here right now"

God, she wished Camron was with her he would definitely tell her not to do anything stupid. She thought looking at Rick hand and then when it hit her.

"Take me Camron" she immediately ordered.

"What" Rick said, looking a little taken aback. "You heard me, you want to help me take me too Camron better yet get us beat the hell out here if you can do that I'll make sure no trouble will come to you and that Carmen will take the fall for everything the police will believe me because after all I am the victim do this and ease your conscious because we both know once she gets her hand on my child that she will get rid of me and you'll be the one to help her do it" Elena said sharply.

"Look, I want to but Camron is guarded by some security dude there will be no way I can get you down there to him without getting caught" Rick said shaking his head running his hands through his hair looking stressed.

"Then there nothing you can do to help me, I'm not leaving here without Camron and that's final" Elena said coolly "You can find yourself back out" she gestured to the door. Turning around.

Rick wasn't going to go down for anyone and certainly not carmen especially since he found out Natalie was promised a bigger half.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Look, I don't mind babysitting the brat, but I think you need to up my raise a little being here every day and lying to my husband that work has me busy and working overtime hasn't been easy" Natalie said quietly as she looked around.**_

 _ **The coast was clear well at least she thought it was she didn't know that Thomas was listening in he had been nervous and stressed about what they done this new change in plans was not what he agrees too, and six thousand dollars didn't seem all that tempting anymore especially since jail could be the award if they got caught.**_

" _ **How much six thousand dollars is a lot of money apiece" Carmen replied she was not pleased and irritation was laced heavily in her tone.**_

" _ **I Feel 8 thousand is sufficient, besides you would just be paying me more Thomas hardly deserves it, especially the way he's whining and jumping every hour no offense, but I can't wait till that bitch upstairs pops out that kid already "Natalie said annoyed not bothered at all by Carmen's tone.**_

 _ **As far as she was concerned carmen could catch all the attitude she wants, but she owed Natalie and if she wanted things to continue to go smoothly she wouldn't refuse the request Natalie wouldn't waste a moment or time to tell the police…. Or Huey for that matter the truth about Carmen's new bundle of joy.**_

" _ **Fine, but keep this between me and you and not a word to Thomas I have enough to deal with" Carmen huffed.**_

" _ **No problem" Natalie replied brightly.**_

 _ **Thomas didn't move from his spot until heard the sound of their heels walking away…**_

Maybe there was a way he could get Elena to Camron but he had to come up with a smart plan first.

He couldn't risk getting caught or else this would not end well for him or Elena.

"Wait, "he grabbed Elena's shoulder who instantly shrugged her shoulders away from his grip and glowered at him.

"Look give me a day or two I need a way to get you to Camron safety if I just take you to him now there no telling what Carmen would do and it wouldn't be good I have to find out a weak spot that I can use to get you both out of here" Rick said honestly.

Elena didn't trust him and she sure as hell didn't think she could believe he wanted to help her, but she really had no great options for getting her the hell out of here so she was just going to have to hope this didn't backfire on her and Camron sake's.

"Fine, but you have two days if have not bothered to come back" Elena said stiffly. Looking at him hard before turning away.

"Okay, I'll see you in two days" Rick replied, nodding his head leaving quietly….

Riley bopped his head to the smooth beat before he hopped on the mic.

" **Last night, taking nothing but wins**

 **Cashing on these bitches I bounce back and shine so bright like a pair of bling out rims**

 **Don't owe nobody nothing I do what I want and say what I want.**

 **That's why I'm telling niggas down the block come as you are and be what you say.**

 **I'll never fuck with a lame bitch that's why my girl smooth white like that cocaine.**

 **Don't snort that shit, but no denying I get high off her like she my own supply.**

 **And this shit so crazy I can see my enemies locked in cause they want the fame.**

 **They want that green they wanna be Free like me, like me but nigga you could never be.**

 **That's why my last name Freeman.**

 **And my bars always on 68 degrees…**

The beat immediately cuts off and Riley grinned widely as he heard his boys shout their excitement.

"Yoooooooo That shit was fire my boy" Cairo exclaimed, jumping up "Yo Dj drama play that shit back," he asked the DJ who immediately play the track.

The men in the room begin nodding their heads and even singing along to every word that Riley poured into the track.

They were so caught up in the track they almost didn't even noticed Riley's scared secretary standing in the room with Carmen who sneered her disgust at them all.

But of course her presence in the room didn't go unnoticed for long.

"Hoe what the fuck you doing here" Riley spat at her, feeling his hype mood soured instantly.

Carmen shoved his assistance to the side who whimpered and scuttled from the room quickly.

"I'm here to tell you now that I'm carrying your brother's child that's your niece or nephew that' you can cut that tired diss recording of your new album and get it removed from radio right now or I will sue you" Carmen shot back getting straight to the point her tone just as nasty as his.

"Sue me then hoe I'm cutting shit or taking shit off the radio the world is gonna to know the truth about your gold digging ass period and that baby could be anybody's only a dumb ass would believe that's my brother's baby" Riley chuckled coldly getting up to pour himself to drink.

"Well the whole world does so I don't have to convince Huey of that or you or anybody else for that matter God your pathetic I'm sorry you're not ready to be an Uncle…. Riley" she drawled a smirk painted on her face.

"Bitch that baby is in no relation to me whatsoever and I can't wait till Huey get that damn DNA test to prove that shit otherwise you bothersome whore and once it does ain't nobody gonna

stop me from letting the world and every nigga with a fat bank account of a 2 mile radius to stay away from your thirsty ass" Riley sniggered making the men in the room laugh.

"I'm getting real tired of you punk ass bitch" Carmen snarled it was taking everything within her not to hit the cocky bastard Riley always knew how to really rock her nerves.

But she relishes in the fact that he didn't know that the child she was going to pass off as Huey's was Riley's and she almost smiled, knowing that she had this piece of trash child within her grasp.

"Bitch don't nobody care you been tired and played out do yourself and me and get the fuck out of my studio the Grammys coming up soon and if you want to stay in my good graces you'll better leave before I think about performing that little song you hate so much I need something that for a good opening and I can't think of nothing better than that song" Riley grinned.

"Fuck you just keep my name out of your mouth" Carmen seethed walking out and slamming the door hard.

"I Can't promise anything I speak about hoes daily and you're one of them" Riley called after her crackling…

Camron coughed hard as he walked slowly to the sink to get some water in his mouth was parched. And it seemed like he was thirsty all the time he still couldn't believe that carmen his own sister did this to him, but then again Carmen was an evil bitch so he shouldn't take this by surprise.

But he still didn't think that she would take it this far to really kidnap Elena and him and threatened his life just to have Elena's baby so she can pass it as Huey's kid was sick and deranged.

He felt so helpless and weak right now he should be finding a way out of here so could rescue Elena it was his fault that she was in this mess he should have never bought her to his sister and his regret and anger at the fact that he put her in this position made him madder than ever.

He gulped down a swig of water, relishing that the water was cold as it hit the back of his throat.

He went to drink some more, but the unlocking of the door made him grow tense nobody had stopped by to see him except the guard to drop off food and he only came three times for breakfast lunch and dinner.

Dinner had long past, he knew this because of the time stated on the tv at least his sister made sure he wouldn't die or be locked up in boredom.

He drew back toward the back of the wall as the door finally open and a man he didn't know walked in he was well dressed and was certainly not the guard at all.

The man seemed nervous as he walked in and took in his appearance with pity Camron grew angry at this, what did this stranger want was he the one that was holding Elena captive.

Finding strength out of nowhere he charged at this man knocking him down to shock the man as he placed his hands around his neck.

"Where's Elena" Camron growled with rage not caring that his victim was gazing at him with fear and starting to turn red as the oxygen was now put on halt from entering his body.

"Please….let…..me…..i was…sent….here….by…..Elena …..cough to…cough

…. Help…... You…. The man grasps out.

Elena had sent him here to help him?

Was she alright, was the baby okay?

Did she manage to escape so many questions now entered his head.

"Elena sent you" Camron said in disbelief letting him go.

"Yes, she did… I'm here to get you both out of here…. My name is Thomas…" the man held his hand...


	23. You Can't Escape The Press

Ch. 23

 **HEY YOU GUYS ! All is Well with you We Been wanting to Update this Chapter for Awhile but we just never got around to finishing it because of school and work and the difference in our schedules but thankfully we managed to get this chapter done together and we're starting on ch. 24 now**

 **Thank you guys once again for putting up with our slowness and sticking with us I really can't wait until summer break comes and then I can really get back to writing again.**

 **This chapter a little short but the next one will be longer**

 **With that being said don't wanna hold You guys up**

 **HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY EVERYONE !**

 **Love Traci and Natasha**

 **Also S/O's too**

 **FanficWriterJazzy411**

 **RabbitMelody**

 **Until next time…**

"Huey" Carmen cooed coming up to him with her arms stretch out to hug him she was wearing a bright magenta silk wrap dress that flowed around her thighs her small baby bump was small and prominent her dark hair was long and wavy and swept to side while her makeup was heavy and finished off with a bright lipstick.

She looked basic and over expensive in Huey opinion and he now question what he saw in her that made him waste so much time with her to lead him down this road.

Her perfume was loud and strong and that was enough to make him stepped back and avoiding the open sign of affection

"Enough with the pleasantries Carmen let's just get this done so I can start the legal paper work" Huey replied coldly. "Aw Huey don't be like that especially to the mother of your child" Carmen pouted dropping her arms.

"That's all you are is the mother of my child if that child is even mines" Huey shot back. He didn't have time for this this was getting him off trach and creating unnecessary friction in his relationship with Jazmine even though she hadn't complained about this unfortunate blow to their relationship.

He wasn't blind to see that it was affecting her especially with social media and random people throwing it in her face so much it seems this and the reveal of their relationship hitting the public everyone now was in their business.

And that was the very last thing he needed.

He was working hard to keep things private again from his relationship to work as well the contracts with Hiro were cleared and the building of one his business would now be in japan and he would be leaving soon in two weeks so he could see the development of that and he was planning on taking Jazmine with him she could use a break away from Chicago and so could he and he didn't want anything or even Carmen to interrupted that he was going to make it clear to her that the only relationship they would have would pertained to this child and that was it.

He would make sure the child would have everything he or she needed and he was going to make sure that Carmen was not going to take advantage of him by using the baby especially for his money.

"Honestly Huey I was hoping that after all this time you would think better of me this child is most certainly yours why would I lie about that I'm hoping that we could let bygones be bygones and worked this out for a child it's not too late for us to be a family" Carmen said sincerely but Huey could smell the fakeness in her tone louder than her overpriced perfume.

"There will be no us Carmen I'm with Jazmine now as far as our child goes I will be a father to them and do my part but me and you are dead I want nothing to do with you especially since I caught you stealing money from me I wouldn't be surprised if you a stole a damn child just to keep me" He snapped back at her turning away where the hell was the damn judge and his lawyer he was ready to get this over with.

If he had kept his head turned he would have noticed the look of fear on Carmen's face when he said about her stealing a child to keep him.

However, she couldn't focus on that too long because she was in disbelief that Jazmine bitch was still in the picture she would have thought that little hoe would have moved on by now.

"Your still with her" Carmen hissed "If you think for a second that I'm going to let your little slut hang around my child you have another thing coming.

"I don't think you're in any position to be calling anybody a whore Carmen so I would thread lightly if I was you" Huey said smoothly unfazed by the flash of rage on her face.

"Your calling me a whore how dare you, how fucking dare you"

"Mr. Freeman sorry I was so late traffic was a horror on the way here are you ready to get started" Huey lawyer appeared looking frazzled his glasses askew.

"It's fine I'm ready to get this started and leave I have other matters I need to attend too" Huey dismissed him.

"Certainly" he said leading them the way.

Huey just prayed this went by quickly as possible…..

Camron paced back and forth impatiently as he waited Rick or better yet Thomas to come back the man had promised to come back and set him and Elena Free last night…..

 _ **Flashback…..**_

 _ **Elena sent you" Camron said in disbelief letting him go.**_

" _ **Yes, she did… I'm here to get you both out of here…. My name is Thomas…" the man held his hand...**_

" _ **How? Where is she? is the baby okay? "Camron demanded shaking him.  
She's fine I assure you the baby is okay too" Thomas holding out his hands in surrender.**_

" _ **Then where the hell is she" he said coldly letting him go he had no time for games this man had information on Elena and he needed to know it now then maybe he could come up with a plan to get out and sneak out and find her.**_

" _ **she's upstairs locked in a bedroom I promised her that I would help her get out and you as well and that hasn't been easy I had to make a huge diversion to get the guard to leave long enough so I could get down here and I don't have much time I'm gonna get you out here I need to know how often the guard comes in so I can come up with a plan" Thomas said fast looking over his shoulder.**_

" _ **How do I know I can trust you" Camron replied warily he just found it odd that this strange man knew Elena and came out of nowhere to deliver a message that he could help them both escaped.**_

" _ **because I'm your only shot that could get you out of here and I'm running out much time I have to be gone before that guard gets back" Thomas said desperately "Please I really want to help you if you can tell me how many times the guard stops by I can get you outta here"**_

" _ **Please don't let me regret this" Camron thought as he told Thomas what set times the guard would stop by to drop off food and take his tray away.**_

" _ **thanks that's going to help out a lot stay alert soon I'll be back soon I promised" Thomas said leaving the room quickly and quietly…**_

"Where is he" Camron muttered feeling anxious he was starting to lose hope and even feel a little stupid that he even consider giving this stranger a chance to help him.

Face, it he was stuck here forever and he was never getting out and Elena was gonna lose her kid all because of him….

Thomas took a deep breath as he waited around the corner of the kitchen watching the guard that was preparing Camron's food a basic sandwich chips and water he had to be a fool doing this but he could only hope this would work and eased some of the guilt off his shoulders as creeped from his spot holding the bat that was in his left hand.

Slowly by slowly by he creeped behind the man and without a minute's pause he raised the bat and knocked the man clean out watching him groan in pain as his body slumped to the floor unconscious.

Checking his pulse to make sure that he was knock out he dragged the man's body to the other side of the kitchen.

He then removed the man clothes which were all black and held a leather bullet proof vest a skull cap and shades.

Thank god for disguise Thomas thought as he quickly removed his clothes and put on the guard's uniform.

Thanks to Camron's info it didn't take him to long to find out who fed him and who was the guard that served him his food "Nothing personal Curtis" Thomas whispered ripping off the nametag and placing it on he then dragged knockout Curtis to a closet and locked him in it.

"Just be cool Thomas don't blow this" he prepped talked himself as he grabbed the tray and prepared to make his way to his Camron….

Elena sent you" Camron said in disbelief letting him go.

"Yes, she did… I'm here to get you both out of here…. My name is Thomas…" the man held his hand...

Jazmine could feel eyes on her as she left cubicle yes being the boss's girlfriend bought unwanted attention on her in the deepest of ways as she walked quickly to the breakroom 

"God if they stared any harder their eyes are gonna fall out" she muttered to herself as she dropped two quarters into the vending machine and pressed the button for a bottle water.

She was starting to contemplate whether she should still work here especially now that her and Huey relationship was out in the open now she didn't want people to think that Huey gave her special privileges because she was his girlfriend her pay was still the same her work load was unchanged the only thing that was different.

That he slayed her multiple times during the day across his desk leaving her breathless and having to go to the bathroom countless times just to make sure she still looked put together.

The last session they had, almost gave her away as her mouth watered thinking about it as she unscrewed the top and relish the cold water hitting her tongue.

She wished it would have last longer if he didn't have to run off with his appointment with Carmen.

That subject of his ex-girlfriend and current new baby mama still added tension between them.

"Thinking about lover boy" a voice broke her thoughts as she looked up too see her co-worker Sandy smiling at her thankfully she was the only one that still treated Jazmine completely the same mostly because she was convinced that Jazmine made Huey much more tolerable and he was much nicer to be around.

She believed that Jazmine was a good look for their employer.

"Something like that" Jazmine giggled though she indeed was thinking about Huey but thinking about Carmen soured the thoughts making her it very unpleasant for her.

"Good because the work load in this office is hectic right now and I need him bright and shiny and off my back next week" Sandy said happily getting herself a water as well.

"Why do I feel like you're using me for your personal gain to keep Mr. Freeman rage at bay to stay off your back" Jazmine joked.

"Because I am a happy Mr. Freeman means a happy environment ever since he's been dating you that stick he used to have up his ass when he was carmen might be gone for good you know Yung Reezy said some nice things about you on the breakfast club and some not nice things about Carmen this morning" sandy chirped as she pulled out her phone.

"Just great more attention on me" Jazmine huffed she was happy that Riley showed no problem having her back but him bringing her name up on social media and interviews she had been taking her absence from social media heavy but her being AWOL seemed to encouraged people's interest in her even more.

"Here look" Sandy beamed shoving her phone in Jazmine's face to see Riley nicely dressed for once sitting with Charlemagne, Angela Yee, and Dj Envy

" _ **Morning everybody it's Dj Envy Angela Yee and Charlemagne Tha God we are the breakfast club we have a special guest in the building Yung Reezy**_

 _ **Charlemagne said taking in Riley's appearance" he looks very fresh this morning I see polo shirt with a silk vest and matching pants and loafers not his usual style from the chi native".**_

" _ **Yeah a nigga gotta switch it up keep it fresh for myself and my fans especially with this new album I'm about to drop" Riley smirked unseemly bothered by Charlemagne slick shot the man had a deep reputation for being disrespectful.**_

" _ **So tell us about the album your new song "Taking Wins" is hot and already traveling to number one on the billboard charts" Angela asked flipping her hair back.**_

" _ **Yeah that was some dope shit I created with my team produced by Dj Drama it was just some late-night shit that I created at the spur of the moment I heard a dope beat and it went from there" Riley replied smoothly.**_

" _ **Really and is that diss record against Carmen Guyton your brother's ex-girlfriend a spur of the moment thing too" Charlemagne cut in.**_

" _ **Nah I that shit was premediated that was just some shit I needed to get off my chest" Riley said shrugging smiling.**_

" _ **Well Damn" DJ Envy said laughing.**_

" _ **Imma quote some lines from that record because I need some clarification on some things that confused me" Charlemagne replied gleefully playing a snippet of the song of the record**_

" _ **Once upon a time there was a chick named Carmen"**_

" _ **She was out here scramming niggas for all their dough"**_

" _ **A ruthless greedy hoe a pretty in the face type hoe"**_

" _ **A gold digging sad hoe so busy trying to come on up on another man dime"**_

" _ **A lazy pathetic hoe a tragic hoe a miserable hoe"**_

" _ **Watch ya pockets"**_

" _ **Watch ya Pockets"**_

" _ **Sipping on this Hennessy thinking of this deep confession"**_

" _ **Cause I got some things I need to get off my chest"**_

" _ **Thinking about this chick name Carmen"**_

" _ **Such a scandalous chick no morals, no goals, no ambition"**_

" _ **Gold digger of the worst kind more like hoe digger of the worst kind"**_

" _ **Now what did Carmen Guyton do to inspired such colorful words against her on this track Yung Reezy?" Charlemagne said.**_

" _ **Well let's just say she caused a lot of unneeded issues in me and my brother's life and I just needed to get what I felt about her off my chest" Yung Reezy said smirking.**_

" _ **Does those unneeded issues have anything to do with her being pregnant by your brother?" Angela Yee chimed in.**_

" _ **Maybe could be" Riley shrugged laughing.**_

" _ **You know those lines are ruthless brother you calling her a hoe a gold digger those fighting words at this point" Dj Envy laughing at Riley boldness.**_

" _ **Yeah but they truthful words and I only speak honestly when it's comes to those around me" Riley chuckled.**_

" _ **Have you even spoken to Carmen since this diss record came out I'm pretty sure she wasn't happy about what you had to say about her" Angela Yee replied.**_

" _ **Oh yeah she told me she was gonna end me and ruined my career and shit but it's cool she gonna need to focus on proving that baby is my brother than worrying about me first" Riley said. Taking a sip of the bottle water next to him.**_

" _ **Whoa" Dj Envy and Charlemagne shouted bursting into laughter while Angela just Raised her eyebrows saying Jesus in shock.**_

" _ **Come on Bruh Carmen a fine a chick you really think she lying about being Pregnant with your brother's baby" Charlemagne replied.**_

" _ **Nigga my brother worth a billion dollars and he's makes a million a month any bitch including Carmen would lie about being pregnant to trap his ass" Riley said shrugging.**_

" _ **But doesn't she have her own money I highly think she needs your brother's money ain't she rich herself" Angela Yee pressing for more.**_

 _ **Yung Reezy was bring the tea piping hot this morning.**_

" _ **well if she so rich I'm still confused to why she stole at 30 grand from my brother and that why he had to kick that sour bitch to the side" Riley replied**_

 _ **Charlemagne and Dj Envy exploded in laughter again while Angela's mouth just dropped in shock.**_

" _ **So is this reason why Huey broke up with her I thought they broke up on good terms" Angela Yee said picking up her tea.**_

" _ **Hell yeah my brother may be dumb but he ain't that fucking stupid" Riley replied.**_

" _ **Lord have mercy" Charlemagne crackled.**_

" _ **That's horrible and your brother is so fine too" Angela Yee giggled.**_

" _ **Hoes will be hoes" Riley snickered.**_

" _ **So tell us about your own love life Yung Reezy we see you with bad ass Cindy McPherson now at one point you two broke up on really bad terms and now you two are seen at the gala all in love and whatnot what's going on there?" Dj Envy cut in.**_

" _ **We had our ups and downs needed some time apart to realized we still wanted each other and all that good shit so as far as anyone needs to know that's my lady and we good" Riley smiled thinking of the certain blond.**_

" _ **That's what up man I heard a lot of ya'll female's fans were pretty heartbroken about it though" Dj Envy replied.**_

" _ **Yeah but they still my babies and they know Yung Reezy always gonna have love for them no matter what next to C they own half of my heart" Reezy grinned.**_

" _ **So it's safe to say you and your brother official girlfriend Jazmine Dubois never messed around or were a couple then" Charlemagne cut in.**_

" _ **Nah man …..me and her met at some shoe store bump heads with each other and I just did that shit to be petty and make her mad she like a sister to me and a million dollar upgrade from Carmen penny cent ass"**_

" _ **Damn why she gotta be a penny" Dj Envy laughing**_

" _ **Cause that's all that hoe worth" Riley said shamelessly**_

" _ **So how we know Jazmine Dubois ain't a hoe I mean what she do I can tell from her Instagram she ain't making boss moves she just could be another insta thot dating your brother" Charlemagne joked.**_

" _ **One she ain't no hoe two you don't know what moves she making and three she far from a thot if anything my brother checking for her not the other way around and just cause she ain't gotta lot of bread don't mean she need his she go to school an obvious sign she trying to make her own hustle and come up on her own ya'll niggas be quick to assume every female actions just by what you see but if you're not around them personally don't be speaking on shit you don't know" Riley shot back calmly.**_

" _ **But you assume that Carmen is a hoe though"**_

" _ **Nigga I been around her scandalous ass long enough to know she ain't shit and ain't trying to come up on her own unless she living off somebody else dime so fuck outta here with that" Riley replied keeping his cool he knew that Charlemagne was trying to irk him but he wasn't gonna give that mac makeup wearing nigga the benefit of doing so.**_

" _ **Man whatever I just going by what the comments say on her page" Charlemagne said holding up his hands in surrender raising his thick eyebrows.**_

" _ **Oh them must be the same bitches that hating on her and but be following her page and what you doing all under her comments like that anyway nigga let me find out you peeping like a thirsty nigga" Riley said coldly.**_

" _ **Alright let's get off Jazmine Dubois and talk about this album "Dj Envy cutting before things could go left…..**_

Jazmine quickly exited out the video "Ugh I'm sure the blogs are going to have so much fun under my comments now" Jazmine grumbled even though she admitted she was happy that Riley stuck up for her.

It still bought the spotlight back on her.

Today was going to be really long day…..


	24. A Mess You Can't Clean

Ch. 24.

 **(Traci + Natasha)**

 **No rambling here just some key points you need to look out for if you feel any confusion from this chapter.**

 **(Thomas a.k.a Rick if you need a refresher on him he appeared in Ch. 16 he was not supposed to die at all in this story but for other purposes we had to cut him and his role with helping Elena and Camron to escape wasn't needed anymore.)**

 **(Natalie Aka Gwen also appeared in Ch. 16 she isn't important in this story but we had to add her in since she is helping Carmen kidnapped Elena's Baby and since she is the one that saw Elena and Camron escaped.)**

 **(Harold Jones aka Carmen's lawyer this was his first and last appearance he's a crucial part to the story which we aren't going to revealed just yet but I'm pretty sure you guys will figured it out before then but keep in mind he also a slight downfall to a lead character. )**

 **(Mystery Murderer that killed Carmen's Lawyer just so you know before you assume Carmen is not the reason for his Death …. he is someone you least expect in fact Carmen didn't have anything to do with his Death)….**

 **Just wanna thank you guys for sticking it out with us on this story we are truly sorry for the Lack of Updates School, Work , and just Life as got in the way of writing for us this chapter was partially halfway finish and we're just now finishing it together it's also not our favorite or finest chapter because we both feel it's rushed but we also didn't want it sitting there collecting dust either trying to wrack on ways to make it perfect so we Truly appreciate you guys and if it's crappy to you we fully apologized lol**

 **Anyway we're not gonna hold you guys up…**

 **Plus shouts to ..**

 **(FanficWriterJazzy411)**

 **(Rabbit Melody)**

 **(to love this)**

 **And all our (Guest Reviewers) much love to all of you…Now let's begin …**

"You're honor my client has made a list of supplications that he will provide for Ms. Guyton once the baby is here the list" Huey's lawyer said pulling out the documented contract that Huey had written up he had specially prepared this and he was not gonna let Carmen get a one up on him just because she was carrying his child.

"Read them" the judge ordered sitting back patience.

"Yes you're honor the list states as follow" the lawyer continued

"Number one Ms. Guyton will receive a monthly check of four thousand dollars a month now and once the baby is born

"And additional cost will be handled personally by Mr. Freeman himself he also asked that the money he contributes to child he wants to see full receipts and paperwork showing that the money was spent solely on the child and nothing else"

"What !" Carmen exclaimed angrily sitting up. Making the lawyer pause Huey just rolled his eyes he knew the money was the main thing she was in this pregnancy for but Huey was going to make sure she had no power over that.

"Ms. Guyton do you need to be removed" The judge said sternly. "No" she spat out biting her lip furiously.

"Please proceed" the judge gestured to the lawyer.

"Yes, your honor Number Two Mr. Freeman states that he would like to be at every doctor's appointment that Ms. Guyton attends to so that he can stay update and in track of the child"

"This is bullshit you don't even think this baby is yours" Carmen busted out again. This wasn't going well at all for her how the hell was she going to hide her secrete if Huey was there every waking moment now she had to set up fake doctor's appointments too.

"I don't but once I find out I intend to be father to my child thoroughly and fully as I can and I see nothing wrong with making sure that my child is born healthy and getting the proper care" Huey said smoothly.

Carmen blistered hotly at this as she shut her mouth before she said anything stupid.

"Number three Mr. Freeman wants the court to give a Dna test on the child he feels that Ms. Guyton could some way tamper with the evidence in some way and he wants to be actually sure this is his child.

Unfortunately Carmen went back on her word not saying anything stupid .

"You Got to be fucking Joking this nigga has lost his damn mind" Carmen screamed standing up.

Huey almost snickered at her reaction but kept a blank face so the judge whose face now livid glared at her.

"Ms. Guyton since you are incapable of being silent through this proceeding I will grant all of Mr. Freeman's request "the Judge stated.

"But ...your honor..." Carmen begged now looking at him horror.

"Please proceed I would like to finish this and go" the judge ignored her saying to the lawyer who nodded. He then turned to Huey

"Mr. Freeman consider everything you want will be granted judging by Ms. Guyton's behavior I would too have doubt myself" he said snidely making her spluttered indignantly.

"Thank you your honor I have one more request if you would consider it I want to have a gag order placed upon Carmen for the protection of my girlfriend Jazmine Dubois despite the issues we both may have with each other I don't want her taking them out on her by using social media or spreading false news to the public" Huey said quietly enjoying the look of rage on Carmen's face.

"I think that is fair Mr. Freeman but I would grant the order against you as well so that it would be placed on the both of you I feel it's only right that you can't go out speaking ill on Ms. Guyton's name as well"

"That's completely fine with me your honor" Huey replied respectively he had no intention of speaking on Carmen or anything about their situation he had no desire for people to be in their business more than they already were.

"Yes your honor I hope you will put one on his brother who can't keep my name out of his mouth" Carmen cut in barely controlling the anger in her voice.

"Brother" The judge said looking in confusion Huey almost rolled his eyes he had forgotten about his big mouthed brother

he could guarantee that he would keep his mouth shut but Riley was another matter.

"My brother Yung Reezy is not a fan of Carmen your honor and has the tendency to speak out about her even though I have told him several times to keep his mouth shut he still continues to do what he wants I have no control over his actions on what he says about Carmen sir" Huey explained.

"Right well Ms. Carmen I can't do anything about that unless you put in a request for a gag against him as well but since you two don't have a valid case against each other that would be hard to do now if that is all I have other matters to attend too" The judge said swiftly standing up.

"But your honor." Carmen protested. But the man quickly ignored her "Good day to you Ms. Guyton and Mr. Freeman I hope that between now and then this will help work out a mutual agreement between the both of you and keep in mind that a child is involved and I would hope that the both of you would want him and her to come into this world with a peaceful start" the judge said firmly a look of no nonsense sharp on his face.

"That's exactly what I want your honor I thank you for your time" Huey replied politely just as the man left the room.

The moment he was gone Carmen pounced onto Huey like some lost alley cat looking for food "

"You piece of shit…fuc"

"I would suggest you watch your language Carmen and keep your day job you won't be living off me no time soon"" Huey cut her off coldly. Leaving her steaming as he and his lawyer walked out the room….

Thomas walked nervously but quickly as he made it back to Camron's room the Guard keeping watch looked bored and tired but straighten up quickly once he seen Thomas coming with the lunch tray.

"I can't wait till this shit over the man" complained turning around to unlocked Camron's door Thomas kept silent as he watched him pulled out the keys. "day in and day night at least the pay is worth it " the guard continued. "What about you man…..HEY WHAT THE FUCK.."

"WHAM" Thomas slammed the tray of food on the top his forehead hard knocking him out cold. He checked carefully to make sure he was fully knocked out before he snatched the keys from his grip.

Unlocking the door quickly he found a startled Camron looking at him his eyes darting wildly at him and the unconscious guard before him.

"It's me" Thomas hissed at him until Camron's eyes raised in recognition "Come on I need your help" Thomas said gesturing to him as he ran out the open door as he tried to dragged the sleeping guard into the room.

"Fuck him I need to find Elena" Camron said shaking his head running out the room quickly.

"And risked getting us all caught if he wakes up that cuts down our chances of escape as long as we have him locked up in here we'll be able to get out without nobody slowing us down" Thomas snapped at him trying to move the heavy body into Camron's room/

"I don't care I feel like I'm wasting my time not getting to Elena right now" Camron hissed frantically practically fighting the urge to take off and run off.

"Yeah we'll if we all get caught none of that will matter because the worst will happen and Elena will never get out of here and Carmen will have her child plus you don't even know where she is or what we have to do to get to her it isn't guarded too" Thomas shot back.

Bring Camron back to reality he was right if he didn't play his card right that would only put all of them in jeopardy and all of this would be for nothing.

"Okay" Camron said calming down he then walked over to the other side of the body that Thomas was trying to dragged into his room and grabbed his legs both men took deep breathes before using their upper strength to move the man body's in once finished with their task Thomas then removed the guard's clothes and they left the room quickly and shut the door behind listening to the automatic lock go in place.

"Now we find Elena" Camron demanded. Ready to take off "We'll get to her but put these on you can't walk around wandering in this place like that" Thomas pushed the uniform at him.

"Fine" Camron said impatiently taking the clothes. He wasted no time throwing the uniform on he didn't want to spare a minute not finding Elena.

"Let's go" Camron demanded once dressed Thomas nodded and led the way…

 **Intro{ If young metro don't trust you imma shoot you}**

" **Getting this money is the motive , Trust and Believe niggas hate when your doing well,**

 **Cartier Diamonds all on my girl neck that's 20 grand if you count it well.**

 **I do it well**

 **I do it well**

 **I do it well I do well in these streets I do it well in the club I do it well all on billboard like it's problem**

 **Your favorite rapper salty cause they can't relate to the greatness that I'm booming through your speaker.**

 **Flossing left like my big Brother top nigga of the chi can buy your life with his left brow that's why his baby mama mad she looking to gain zeros always missing up these niggas ass like Carmen Santiago**

 **Call that ho missing in action , but she do it well with that mouth action.**

 **I do it well,**

 **I do it well**

"Aye cut that off for a minute I got a call" Riley said waving at his Dj and moving from the mike. Riley was in a prime zone right now and his music was making high waves on the charts right now plus his relationship with Cindy was better than ever.

Speak of the devil.

"What's up Bae" Riley grinned answering his phone "Nothing much bae , you still at the studio ?'' Cindy replied grinning back just as hard on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah but I'll be done shortly I ain't trying to stay here all day when I can be laid up with my woman" Riley said .

"Yeah I better be the only woman you trying to lay up with too" Cindy teased .

"Girl quit playing with me you know I only got eyes for your fine ass but I know you bet not have another nigga sniffing up on what's mines or we gonna have some issues ya dig" Riley smirked before frowning at the memory of Cindy's last boyfriend.

"Nah the only nigga I want is Yung Reezy ya feel me" Cindy giggled making the two both snort into laughter.

"Man girl shut up , let me finish this track up and I'll tend to you soon enough" Riley replied his tone suggestive.

"Alright bae" Cindy giggled before hanging up just as Cairo walked in the studio looking miserable.

It was clear as day to see that he still wasn't over that mystery chick damn who was this ho that had this nigga head up in the clouds.

"Damn nigga it's been a couple months now you still moping over ole girl why don't you go look for her already" Riley said shaking his head ever since he got back with Cindy he had been feeling optimist about love and his relationship now.

"Nigga if I knew her name or where she was don't you think I would" Cairo sighed tiredly.

"Well sitting on your ass not finding her ass ain't gonna help you find her why don't use Facebook or Instagram nigga you can find anybody on that shit or take your ass back to that diner and ask one of those females there who she is ain't that where you see her ass at in the first place" Riley replied.

Riley was actually onto something that never occurred to him at that all why didn't he just go back the diner in the first place.

"Damn Riley your absolutely right" Cairo said standing up excitedly.

"No shit Sherlock" Riley snickered rolling his eyes. "I take it your bitch ass about to go look for her ass then" watching Cairo now grabbed his phone and car keys.

"Um yeah about that track we can finished as soon I get back" Cairo looked at him smiling sheepishly

"Man, nigga just go I'm thinking about cutting my session short anyway to go see Cindy" Riley smirked now thinking about his woman….

"Cool then" Cairo grinned leaving immediately….

"What do you mean you can't do anything Harold" Carmen screamed slamming her hand on her lawyer's desk. She was currently in his office trying to find a loophole in Huey's demands'

"Look Ms. Guyton what Mr. Freeman has put on the table seems pretty fair he's willing to step up and be a father to your child which makes it harder for the court to demand or asked more of him if he was refusing the child and not wanting to pay custody then it would have been a different story not to mentioned a paternity test also needs to be done so it's pretty much out of my hands" Her lawyer replied tiredly and annoyed. Rubbing his forehead as he went over the papers.

The order was straight and there was no way he could break through it.

"Do you understand how much I pay you or have you forgot that you worthless bum I can make your life a living hell you do know that I know things about you that you wouldn't want to go to the public" Carmen seethed.

"I'm quite aware Ms. Guyton but I also have information on you as well for years I sat back and let you run all over me for and do what you want awhile watching you collect information on people to blackmail them into doing your bidding I also took the liberty of collecting information about you for my own personal use I also know that baby your carrying is a complete fake there is no baby and your using some random girl off the street unborn child to take the place of the baby your trying to pawn off as Mr. Freedom's so if you think you can come in my office and threaten me then you are quite mistaken you pathetic conniving stupid bitch I told you there is nothing I can do so if you want to spread my personal secretes to the public then you better believe I will expose yours just as well" her lawyer snapped back coldly.

He was tired of hiding his affair with his local pool boy that lived down the street from him dammit he was in love and he was tired of hiding that he was gay anymore so if Carmen wanted to out him she could but best believe he was going to bring her ass down with him.

He felt a great relish as the infuriated woman now snatched her head back in great rage and fear mixed with astonishment.

"You…can't …..talk to me …that way…" Carmen spluttered hotly.

"I just did so you can take heed with what I said and get the fuck outta here if you want me to keep my mouth shut and also I quit find somebody else to fight on your behalf" Harold said proudly.

"You'll pay for this" Carmen fumed. Making him laughed he wasn't bothered anymore Carmen had way more to lose then he did.

"Yeah whatever Ms. Guyton …ahhh looked at the time it's time for Quality time Dalton Good day you Gold digging sour whore" Harold smiled getting up and opening the door for her.

"Like I said you …..Will pay" Carmen shot out her eyes gleaming with fury as she walked out.

"um hmm sure" Harold smirked at her.

Once she was gone Harold went back to his desk and pulled out a thick envelope "Just in case anything happens to me Carmen just know that you will regret it" he muttered to himself just as his sectary walked in.

"Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Jones" she asked looking worried she had obviously heard the commotion from his meeting with Carmen

"Yes, Aria remember that talk me and you had?" Harold said seriously

"Yes sir" she nodded vigorously

"make sure this gets to the intended person on the address the moment anything does no ifs ands or buts it's crucial that's he's gets it do you understand"

"Yes sir" she said taking the envelop…

"So, I take it things went well" Jazmine asked Huey the moment he walked into her apartment taking in his cold scowl. She was currently sitting on the couch catching up on her favorite Shows Power and Game of thrones while munching on some popcorn.

"As well as it can be expected I certainly had the upper hand with Carmen but she definitely wasn't happy about it and I'm sure she's going to cause me much trouble until this baby is born" Huey sighed.

Jazmine couldn't help for feel bad for him looking at the dejected look on his face if anybody was supposed to looked miserable it was her she was the one that was just the girlfriend while Carmen was the mother of his child plus dealing with all the criticism from social media.

"No matter what Carmen does we're going to get through this together I promise you all she wants now more than ever is too see you down" Jazmine stood up walking towards him.

She didn't miss how his eyes linger on her thighs in her tight shorts before raising them up to her breasts and then her face the appreciation and love for her was gleaming in his eyes.

"I really don't deserve something as wonderful as you" Huey whispered pulling her close.

"Hush don't say things you don't mean" Jazmine murmured pressing her lips into his which he took hungrily.

"I never say things I don't mean I honestly don't deserve you at any moment you could leave and not deal with this or me and I'm so grateful you haven't" Huey said pulling away slightly.

"I Rather go through this then suffer and not be with you Freeman and besides I couldn't leave you if I tried" Jazmine pulled him back for a searing Kiss.

Their tongues joined swiftly while Huey rans his hands on every inch of her body. the touching increased the heat and want they held for each other Making their lust for each other looked like child's play.

"Let me show you just how much I appreciate you" Huey said huskily picking her up and leading her to the bedroom….

"Elena Groaned as she got off the bed she should haven know she couldn't trust Thomas he wasn't going to bring Camron to her and she wasn't going to get the hell out of here plus on top of that her back was killing her and she could feel slight flutters from her unborn though it was still too early to tell the baby within her was feelings active and impatient.

"It's ok mommy here" she cooed to her small bump rubbing it.

"I won't let anyone hurt you or take you from me I promise" Elena swore as she walked back and forth trying to see if she could ease some tension off her sore back but that didn't seem to help at all because now her feet was hurting too.

And now her bladder was acting up too she thought with annoyance as she headed to the bathroom to relieve herself.

She was about there when the suddenly opening of her door caught her off guard too see two guards dressed in black scaring the hell out of her.

"Who are you, What do you want?" she felt panic rise in her throat what was Carmen up too now did Thomas get caught?

"Shhhh Elena it's me" her familiar voice said just as she was about to scream. She shut her mouth and took a good look at the man that spoke she couldn't tell who he was because he wore a mask.

"We're here to get you out of here but we have to go now" the other man spoke pulling off his mask to revealed the man she spoke too last night"

"Thomas" she said she couldn't believe he kept his word and came back for her then the other man had to be …

"it's ok Elena I'm here now, I'm so sorry I got you into this mess but I'm going to get you out of it I promised" Camron now spoked pulling off his own mask.

"Oh Camron" Elena cried happily running to hug him.

"We have to go now we can't waste any more time please" Thomas pressed breaking the happy union.

"He's right Elena we have to go now" Camron said putting his mask back on.

"Right let's go" she nodded her head firmly and slipping on some shoes.

The three fled out of the room down a narrow flight of stairs and were seconds away from the front door.

"What the hell are you doing, why is that bitch out of her room" a voice stopped them. They all turned to see the woman that was supposed to be the mother of her child her eyes flashed angrily at them.

And Elena almost wanted to run at her and strangled the life from that filthy bitch.

"Go" Thomas shouted at them he threw a pair of keys at Camron which he caught and not having to be told twice Camron grabbed Elena's Hand and ran out the front door.

"Thomas is that you ! you fucking traitor guards stop them" Natalie shouted

"Come on Elena let's go" Camron yelled pulling her towards a black jeep he pressed the unlock buttons and they both got in quickly with Thomas trailing behind them…. then a loud sound paused them all…

" **BANG BANG"**

Elena screamed in horror as she saw that two bullet holes' pierce Thomas one In his chest and head.

"Thomas" she cried tears streaming down her face.

"Go …. money …..in …the car run…" he gurgled at them blood dripping from his mouth just as his eyes went lifeless and his body dropped to the ground.

"Thomas" Elena moaned he had saved her and got killed for it.

"We have to go Elena" Camron said sharply feeling a pang of sadness for the man that risk his life to free them both. but there was no time to mourn him they had to go.

And with that he started the engine and pulled away from the mansion like a bat out of hell just as he heard bullets hitting the back of the jeep as they drove away…

Harold whistled happily as he sipped his cocktail enjoying the view his lover jumping into the pool.

"Come get in and swim with me" Sebastian smiled at him waving him into the pool.

"Just a minute" Harold replied blushing as he gulped down his drink.

"Hurry up…OMG Harold Run look behind you …WHO ARE YOU?! Sebastian looked at him suddenly in fear and horror.

But he didn't get a chance to do neither as a knife now slashed his neck making his blood spilled out on the patio floor.

His last thoughts as he fell to the floor just in time to see Sebastian jumped out the pool screaming and running away.

If he was going down, Carmen would go down with him he thought before giving his last breath.

Meanwhile the man that murdered him was busy taking a suit jacket and soaking it in his blood…

Middle Fingers up

Put them hands high

Wave it in his Face

Tell 'em boy bye

Tell 'em boy bey

Middle fingers up

I ain't thinking about you

Marco sang with Beyoncé loudly around his living room giving twirling around "Yass bitch give me fierceness" he cheered strolling like he was on a run way.

He was just a about to give the best Beyoncé intro performance twerk that would put any bitch that thought she could measure up to shame.

Just as his phone started ringing. "Damn it" he grumbled in annoyance he was vibing and somebody was fucking up the mood.

Snatching up his phone he frowned in confusion why was his ex-boyfriend calling him.

And especially when him and the Queen was about to slay on these hoes.

"What Sebastian why the hell are you calling me" he snapped giving full attitude.

"Please don't hang up Marco …..i need you….


End file.
